DEUDAS
by Ruichi-chan
Summary: Gracias a un incidente, Ichigo le salvó la vida a Rukia y pide su recompensa; qué hará Rukia cuando se entere que su 'forma de pago' será ser novia de Kurosaki Ichigo, el playboy más codiciado del instituto? Rukia quiere venganza! IchiRuki LoVe4ever
1. Decisiones y Caminos

**Ruichi-chan les trae una nueva historia! **

**Les platico de qué va:**

****Rukia acaba de perder a su hermana y quiere cumplir su último deseo, así que toma la decisión de estudiar su último año de preparatoria en el mismo Instituto Karakura que su hermana. Sin embargo gracias a esa decisión se mete en muchos problemas e Ichigo la salva. A ella le parece una buena persona hasta que él le dice que va a tener que pagarle el favor…convirtiéndose en su novia falsa! Al principio no ve ningún problema, hasta que se entera que van al mismo instituto y que él es el playboy más codiciado de la escuela! ****

**Ojalá les guste, eh? ^.^ **

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback…Fin Flashback**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretener.**

**Ahora sí, Let's Read!**

**Capítulo I**

**Decisiones separadas, Caminos encontrados**

Rukia estaba rodeada de gente que no conocía; de todos ellos solo estaba segura de unos pocos que realmente lamentaban la pérdida que acababan de sufrir su hermano y ella. Miró los múltiples adornos florales de crisantemos que ponían frente al compartimento donde depositaron las cenizas de Kuchiki Hisana.

Tomó conciencia de que su hermano estaba justo a su lado, con la vista perdida mientras que socios y amigos le daban palmaditas de apoyo y le susurraban palabras de apoyo. Su rostro estaba inescrutable, ocultando perfectamente el hecho de que estaba destrozado. Escuchó que a ella le dirigían las mismas palabras vacías, pero ella sí que los ignoró; para todos ellos asistir al funeral de Hisana-nee-san era solo el protocolo social que tenían que acatar, y eso la hacía sentir aún más aversión hacia ellos. Justamente en el momento en que unos se le acercaron ella salió corriendo lejos de todo ese bullicio de hipocresía.

Se sentó en una banca al otro lado de la capilla donde Hisana había pedido que se depositaran sus restos, y así lo hizo Byakuya. Ella entendía lo que él sentía, porque ella también amaba a Hisana; aunque para Byakuya debía de ser más triste ya que ella era el eje del cual la vida de su hermano político giraba. Nunca había experimentado el amor verdadero, ese sentimiento tan profundo que llenaba el alma del ser humano y le daba un sentido a la existencia, y realmente no deseaba conocerlo.

-Aquí estas, Rukia- ella escuchó la conocida voz y fijó su mirada en el hombre que se le acercaba. Abarai Renji era su amigo de la infancia, siempre estaba con ella cuando lo necesitaba; podía contarlo entre los pocos que sufrían la muerte de Hisana. Cuando llegó junto a ella se sentó y le dio un cariñoso abrazo- Realmente lo lamento

-Lo sé…-dijo ella, cansada

-Por qué saliste corriendo? Dejaste a Kuchiki-san muy preocupado y los demás…

-No me interesan los demás; son solo unos hipócritas que sienten la obligación de estar aquí. Ellos no sienten realmente que Hisana-nee-san haya…-su voz se quebró

-Lo sé, los é; no tienes que continuar- dijo mientras apretaba más su abrazo- Qué piensas hacer? Seguirás adelante con tu decisión?

-No es solo mía; Hisana-nee-san me dijo que ella había crecido ahí y que su instituto era de los mejores de Japón así que, por qué no seguir?

-Creo que deberías de pensarlo mejor; Kuchiki-san te necesita. Además no quiero que tu decisión te sirva como excusa para no tener que enfrentarte a su pérdida…ella tampoco querría eso

-Lo sé- respondió con firmeza. Su pequeño puño se cerró alrededor del cuello de la chaqueta negra que llevaba el pelirrojo- Pero no lo hago por escapar, lo hago por mí. Quiero ir a una escuela normal, conocer gente y hacer amigos. Quiero dejar de tener tutores! Tú eres mi único amigo, y eso porque tu familia está muy relacionada con la mía…quiero cambiar, Renji

Su amigo la miró, analizando cada una de sus palabras. Luego le dedicó una sonrisa- Si eso es lo que quieres, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea. Después de todo somos amigos, cierto?

-Cierto!- respondió ella, apretando su abrazo. El pelirrojo no podía decirle nunca que él quería ser más que su amigo…nunca podría decirle que él estaba enamorado de ella desde que eran unos niños, y que sacrificaría todo por su felicidad. Sin embargo ella le demostraba la confianza que solo se le da a un amigo que es considerado parte de su familia, nunca le había dado entrada de nada. Tal vez porque nunca salía de su casa más que para eventos sociales y era algo inocente, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que era lista y divertida, con esa clase de fascinaciones por los conocimientos que no cualquiera posee.

-Quieres que regresemos con Kuchiki-san?- le preguntó. Ella se levantó y lo tomó de la mano, sin saber lo que eso despertaba en su amigo. Renji miraba a la chica: era hermosa a su manera, de pequeña estatura y cuerpo menudo, cabello oscuro y corto con su característico mechón sobre su frente, y lo que la hacía hermosa: sus ojos violetas llenos de destellos, y su sonrisa angelical…claro que tenía su carácter y podía hacer que te arrepintieras de meterte con ella.

Llegaron junto a Byakuya, que se había quedado únicamente en compañía de su mayordomo. Rukia le tenía un cariño significativo a ese hombre; siempre les había sido fiel y los apreciaba como si fueran de su familia, los apoyaba en todo y siempre estaba al lado de Byakuya…ese día no sería la excepción. Al escuchar sus pasos Byakuya giró su mirada, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiendo una mirada de despedida a su adorada esposa.

-Vámonos- esa palabra tan sencilla costaba mucho trabajo decirla para él. Tomó su abrigo y, acompañado de Ren (su mayordomo y mejor amigo, por no decir el único verdadero) salieron junto con Rukia y Renji. Llovía a cantaros, tal y como él lo había previsto; el cielo se había solidarizado con él, derramaba lo que él se sentía incapaz.-Iremos a casa.

El chofer llegó para recogerlos en la entrada de la capilla para evitar que se mojaran. Rukia pidió permiso para ir con Renji en el carro de éste, de manera que Byakuya y Ren subieron en la parte trasera del auto negro. En cuanto estuvieron dentro y el chofer arrancó, se pusieron a platicar

-Qué opina sobre la decisión de Rukia-ojou-sama, Kuchiki-dono?

-Creo que eso es lo que Hisana quería. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que ese Instituto en Karakura le evocaba lindos recuerdos

-Sí; el más hermoso fue el del día en que se conocieron en aquel festival deportivo intercolegial…estoy seguro de que Rukia-ojou-sama también regresará a casa con hermosos recuerdos como los de Hisana-sama

-Sí; es por ello que no me opondré. Ya mandé arreglar el departamento que tenemos allá; como nunca ha estudiado fuera de casa seguro le costará algo de trabajo adaptarse, pero estoy seguro de que le irá bien

-Así es, Kuchiki-dono

-Ren…crees que Rukia también conozca a alguien en Karakura?

El hombre rió sonoramente, lo que le arrancó una débil sonrisa a Byakuya- Rukia-ojo-sama es muy selectiva, Señor. Yo creo que no la tendrán tan fácil

-Tienes razón, no será tan fácil.

Llegaron a la mansión justo después de Renji y Rukia. Entraron a la residencia, despidiendo al pelirrojo en la entrada. Se dirigieron al salón, donde tomaron té y algunos postres.

-Rukia, quiero decirte que el apartamento de Karakura ya está amueblado para cuando decidas irte

-De verdad? Puedo ir a estudiar al Instituto? Al mismo que mi hermana?- su rostro estaba iluminado por la buena noticia

-Ya hemos arreglado todos los papeles, así que tú decides. Aún faltan dos semanas para el inicio de semestre, pero si deseas irte antes no me opondré

-De verdad? No te sentirás solo si me voy?- le preguntó temerosa

-Claro que sí, pero creo que es tiempo de que cambies de aires. Estoy seguro de que Hisana tenía razón y necesitas nuevas experiencias

-Gracias, Nii-sama!- dijo, levantándose de su lugar y yendo hacia él para regalarle un cálido abrazo- Si no te importa…-le dijo, sentándose junto a él- Podría irme este viernes?

-Tan rápido, Rukia-ojou-sama?- le preguntó Ren- Hoy es martes, tendrá poco tiempo para arreglar sus cosas

-No planeo llevarme mucho, después de todo la mayor parte del tiempo llevaré puesto el uniforme del Instituto.

-Ella tiene razón, Ren. Dejémosla que lo haga a su gusto- concedió Byakuya. Ren les regaló una sonrisa y les hizo una reverencia.

-Entonces voy a mi habitación para comenzar a preparar todo, de acuerdo? Con su permiso- hizo una reverencia y salió del salón. Estaba muy feliz por la buena nueva; podría viajar a Karakura! Estaba segura de que sería una experiencia grandiosa!

En cuanto estuvo en su recámara prendió la luz. Su habitación era amplia, pintada de blanco con franjas perla adornadas con flores de loto. Hisana la había decorado con una hermosa cama con dorsel y muebles a juego color miel. Una puerta llevaba a su amplio guardarropa donde además guardaba sus joyas y zapatos. Se aventó en la cama y sacó su celular para marcarle a Renji. Solo tuvo que esperar un timbre antes de que la ronca voz de su amigo le hablara

-Renji! Nii-sama aprobó lo del viaje de estudios! Ahora podré ir a Karakura a cursar mi último año de Instituto!- le platicó emocionada. En cambio Renji sintió como si una piedra lo golpeara en el estómago; no quería que ella se fuera, pero no podía decírselo. Fingiendo toda la felicidad posible le respondió:

-Me alegro mucho! Y cuando te vas?

-Este viernes; necesito prepararme, así que solo te aviso que estaré muy ocupada durante el resto de la semana. Yo te mando un mensaje para avisarte cuando parte mi vuelo, ok?

-Sí, está bien. Cuídate y no te esfuerces

-Nos vemos, Renji- colgó y se estiró sobre el colchón. Una sonrisa curveaba sus labios; estaba muy feliz de que su viaje fuera aprobado y no podía ocultarlo. Definitivamente extrañaría a su hermano, a todos los de la casa, a Renji…a su hermana. Pero no podía permitir que eso la detuviera, tenía que seguir adelante por ella y por ellos.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Si había algo que Kurosaki Ichigo odiara realmente eran los días lluviosos. Aunque faltaban unos días para que comenzara su último año de prepa, tenía que ir al instituto por culpa de los malditos entrenamientos de kendo. El equipo competía ese año y no podía permitir que su título de invicto se perdiera. Tomó el camino más corto y corrió hacia el edificio. En el camino se encontró con Chad y con Ishida, que también tenían que ir allá: uno por sus prácticas de boxeo y el otro por su club de costura. Corrieron juntos hasta la entrada, donde pudieron refugiarse

-Odio la maldita lluvia- dijo mientras se sacudía el cabello. Ese color naranja brillante era su rasgo distintivo y, posiblemente, un buen factor de su 'éxito'

-Ya deja de quejarte, Kurosaki. Además ya se te hizo tarde, no?

-El entrenador no me dice nada, así que no hay problema. Además primero tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes- dijo con un tono divertido

-Una nueva conquista?- preguntó Ishida, malhumorado

-Yo no la llamaría así, después de todo no fui yo el que se acercó a ella

-Pero sí el que le sigue la corriente; sabes, no es bueno que tengas esa fama de playboy, deberías dejar de jugar con cuanta chica se te cruza. No sé, estaba pensando que tal vez es hora de que te consigas una novia

Ichigo se rió enérgicamente- Por favor, Ishida! Incluso si le pidiera a alguna de ellas ser mi novia no duraría ni una semana cuando ya no soportara todas mis infidelidades

-Es por eso que te digo que sea una novia seria!- dijo exaltado. Suspiró para tranquilizarse y luego se acomodó los lente son la punta de su dedo.- Es en serio, Ichigo. Por qué no buscas a alguien que pueda mantenerte a raya? Todos la encontramos tarde o temprano, solo mírame a mí

Ichigo se puso incómodo con la situación. Ishida Uryu era el bastardo más afortunado de ese Instituto, por no decir de toda Karakura. Su novia era nada más y nada menos que Inoue Orihime, una preciosa chica que iba en su mismo salón, de cabello largo, lacio y del color de la zanahoria cocida. Era increíblemente bella, además de poseer un cuerpo bastante atractivo…-Si puedes conseguirme a alguien así, estoy dispuesto a llevarme la relación en serio- dijo bromeando

-Bueno, entonces mejor quédate soltero, porque como Orihime no hay dos- dijo, mientras Chad lo apoyaba moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente

-Ya me voy, o si no la chava se va a ir, ok? Nos vemos- se despidió de ellos, escuchando como Ishida le decía que ésta vez no se le fuera a olvidar preguntarle a la chava su nombre.

No es que él se lo buscara, pero era inexplicablemente popular entre las chicas desde que había entrado al primer año. Muchas de ellas se le insinuaban e incluso le sugerían mantener una relación con él, sin ninguna clase de compromiso. Era por eso que él había terminado sin tomarse en serio a ninguna de ellas; jugaba cuando quería y las buscaba cuando necesitaba entretenerse, nada más. Llegó al aula donde la chica lo había citado; en cuanto abrió la puerta ella se le abalanzó y comenzó a besarlo. A él esa acción tampoco le parecía especial; era simple contacto físico, no expresaba absolutamente nada, a menos de que desearas que así fuera. Le respondió, haciendo gala de sus habilidades adquiridas durante los dos años hasta que la chica comenzó a gemir de placer. Cuando se separó lo miraba ruborizada- Kurosaki-kun, eres increíble

-Y de qué querías hablar?- le preguntó, dispuesto a ir directo al grano

-Pues yo lo he estado pensando, y creo que me he enamorado de ti…quería saber si podemos…

-No- dijo Ichigo. La chica lo miró incrédula- No quiero formalizar nada con nadie en este momento. Además creo que sería el peor novio de la historia, no crees? Es mejor que busques a alguien que te tome más en serio

-'Más en serio'? O sea que todo este tiempo has estado jugando conmigo?- le preguntó, al borde de las lágrimas

-Lo siento, lo mejor es que te olvides de todo. Nos vemos- le dio un último beso en la mejilla y salió del aula. Rayos! Hacer eso era cada vez más complicado

La primera regla que les imponía a todas las chicas con las que se relacionaba era que no irían más allá de lo físico; los sentimentalismos estaban rotundamente prohibidos. Lamentablemente el corazón de las mujeres era frágil y manipulable, cambiaba de un momento a otro y siempre era para arruinarlo todo. Tomó el entrenamiento de kendo y luego regresó a su casa.

No había nadie, así que supuso que su padre y sus dos hermanas estaban en la clínica. Su madre hacía tiempo que había fallecido, exactamente cuando él tenía nueve años; ahora era un joven de diecisiete. Sonrió con malicia al imaginar a su madre regañándolo; si estuviera viva seguro estaría muy ofendida por la forma en que trataba a las chicas, así como lo estaba Karin. Su hermana era demasiado lista para tener once años, y era la única que lo había descubierto. Subió a su habitación a dejar sus cosas y a tomar su toalla, más que dispuesto para un largo baño. No tardó mucho, ya que la hora de la cena sería dentro de poco. Cuando salió ya cambiado del baño volvió a su habitación y vio su celular. Tenía un mensaje sin leer, un mensaje de Orihime. Apresurado lo abrió, descubriendo una invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños que le estaba organizando a su novio. Ichigo sabía de sus planes gracias a Tatsuki, una amiga de la infancia que vivía a unas cuadras y que era íntima de la ojigris; la fiesta se realizaría en el bar de un primo de la chica, ese lugar tenía muy buena fama. Él le contestó que estaría encantado de asistir, nada más.

Bajó para encontrar una nota sobre la mesa que decía que tenían muchos pacientes y no llegarían para hacer la cena, que encargara una pizza. Ni modo, no le quedaba de otra. Marcó el número y pidió dos pizzas medianas, una alemana y otra hawaiana, pero los del lugar le dijeron que de momento y debido a unos inconvenientes de momento no contaban con servicio a domicilio. Ichigo lo pensó un momento; el local no estaba muy lejos, así que dijo que iría él mismo a recogerlas. Tomó una chaqueta del perchero junto a la puerta y salió, dejándoles un mensaje sobre a dónde había ido.

La lluvia no había cesado desde el martes.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia había tomado un taxi que la llevara a la dirección que su hermano había anotado para ella. La despedida fue muy incómoda, sobre todo porque se había separado de su familia, de la gente con la que había convivido toda su vida…y de Renji. Al recordar a este último se ruborizó. Su amigo de la infancia, su único amigo, se le declaró justo antes de que ella subiera al avión.

No sabía qué pensar; ella veía al pelirrojo como a un hermano, no como a algo más. No supo que contestarle y era obvio que el chico no esperaba una respuesta inmediata. Le dijo que esperaría a que regresara para saber los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él, y se lo agradecía porque la verdad no quería rechazarlo porque eso seguro que cambiaría su amistad para siempre. El conductor la sacó sus pensamientos cuando estacionó el auto. Ese lugar definitivamente no era, o sí? Se veían edificios en construcción

-Disculpe, hemos llegado?- le preguntó Rukia, confundida y algo nerviosa

-Lo siento señorita. El camino está cerrado así que tendré que regresarme por la carretera y tomar el otro rumbo

-Cuánto tardaremos?- le preguntó mientras miraba por el parabrisas el camino cerrado frente a ellos

-Pues una media hora…-calculó el señor

-Si me voy de aquí caminando hago menos tiempo?- le preguntó

-Pues trae dos maletas, una mochila y una bolsa de mano, cierto? Si camina desde aquí tarda unos diez o quince minutos

-Entonces aquí me bajo- dijo abriendo la puerta. El chofer bajo del taxi y sacó sus maletas de la cajuela del vehículo. Rukia le pidió instrucciones para llegar y luego le pagó, agradeciendo su ayuda.

Caminó en la dirección que el hombre le indicó durante cinco minutos hasta que llegó a un callejón. El cielo nublado daba al día el color grisáceo más triste que hubiera imaginado y pronto empezó a llover de nuevo; su vestimenta constaba de un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas con un saco calientito que cubría sus hombros, zapatos de piso blancos con adornos en hilo negro y no traía sombrilla a la mano, no había donde detenerse así que prefirió seguir caminando- Ya me daré un relajante baño cuando llegue- se dijo a sí misma.

Escuchó voces detrás de ella y se asustó. La calle (si es que podía llamarse así, ya que estaba cubierta de escombros y restos de construcción, montículos de tierra y material) por la que iba estaba sola, o al menos ella lo pensaba así hasta hacía un segundo. Su instinto le decía que no volteara y siguiera caminando como si no hubiera escuchado nada, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso por el miedo. Respiró hondo, oliendo la tierra mojada, y siguió adelante. Trató de pensar…"_no puedo correr con todo el equipaje que traigo, sin contar que eso le diría a los sujetos que me siguen que los he descubierto; tampoco hay algún local abierto por las malditas construcciones...! Qué hago?" _. El pánico comenzaba a hacer estragos en su coordinación y casi tropezó una vez. Vio a través de la lluvia que más adelante el camino daba vuelta y seguía hacia la derecha. Esa era su oportunidad: los sujetos tenían que seguirla a una prudente distancia para evitar que ella se diera cuenta; sin embargo, cuando ella diera vuelta a la esquina podría correr y tratar de perderlos. Cuando ellos escucharan las ruedas de las maletas moverse a mayor velocidad también correrían para que no se les escapara, pero ella tenía confianza en su velocidad. Sus manos estaban húmedas por la lluvia y el sudor que delataba los nervios que sentía. Cuando dio vuelta corrió a toda velocidad e inmediatamente escuchó las voces de los hombres gritando instrucciones que no captaba y sus pasos también se aceleraron.

No se daría por vencida, tenía que haber una manera de salir de ahí. Vio que de nuevo el camino terminaba y daba vuelta, esta vez a la izquierda. Cuando llegó al cruce vio al final de la calle una luz: sintió el alivio del descubrimiento de un local de pizzas abierto. Esa era su salvación

-Te Tengo!- sintió una mano grande jalarla de su saco y tirarla al suelo. No se había dado cuenta que con la sorpresa de ver la luz del local se había detenido. Sus maletas estaban tiradas en el suelo justo donde ella había estado hacia unos segundos. Los hombres que la seguían eran cinco, todos grandes y de notable musculatura con un tatuaje sobre el pecho del lado izquierdo.- Creíste que podrías huir, preciosa?

Rukia se estremeció: la mirada del hombre la incomodaba, y la forma en que le hablaba…-No me hagan daño; puedo darles el dinero que quieran

-Así que la niña es hija de papi, eh?- le preguntó el hombre, burlón. Rukia se detuvo en su error: ahora era no solo una chica sola sin ninguna clase de arma para defenderse, sino también era una chica rica…que torpeza!- Te ves de muy buena calidad, lindura…-le dijo, inclinándose y tomándola por la barbilla- Antes de que te llevemos con él podemos probarte

-Probarme…?- dijo Rukia, ahogada por el miedo y la ira. Acaso la iban a violar? Eso sería lo peor que podían hacerle a una mujer- No se atreva a ponerme un dedo encima!- le dijo, apartando la enorme mano de su cara. El hombre la golpeó violentamente en la cara; sintió la sangre en su boca y su sollozo se escapó de su garganta en el momento en sus muñecas fueron apresadas detrás de su cabeza y su cuerpo era retenido sobre el suelo- NOOO! POR FAVOR…!

-CÁLLATE, PERRA!- la volvió a golpear en el mismo lado donde había depositado el primero golpe- Si no te callas y cooperas te dolerá más…!- le advirtió. Sintió las manos del hombre meterse dentro de su falda y acariciar su muslo. Se contrajo y cerró sus piernas: tampoco es que fuera a darles la victoria en bandeja de oro. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era mostrar resistencia- Eres una maldita perra, niña!

-Qué creen que están haciendo?

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo casi llegaba a donde estaba el local. Odiaba que lloviera, pero no controlaba el clima así que se rendía ante los suplicios de la humedad y el frío. Cuando llegó a la esquina donde estaba el local alcanzó a vislumbrar entre la lluvia una mancha rojiza del otro extremo de la calle. Frunció el ceño y luego le habló al encargado del local:- Yuuki-san, no ha pasado nadie por aquí?

-No, Ichigo-kun. Esperabas a alguien?

-No…pero creo haber visto algo.

-Si tienes curiosidad ve a ver. Aún le faltan cinco minutos a tu encargo de todos modos- le dijo el hombre.

-Ahorita regreso.- caminó sin hacer ruido hasta donde estaba la mancha que, conforme se acercaba, iba tomando forma hasta convertirse en maletas. Ahora sí estaba seguro de que algo malo estaba pasando. Escuchó un chillido agudo y supo de inmediato que era una mujer; ese sonido fue ahogado por uno hueco y luego una voz de hombre: esta vez pudo oír perfectamente lo que decía_… Si no te callas y cooperas te dolerá más…_

Su cuerpo reaccionó ante esas palabras: corrió el tramo que faltaba y al llegar a la esquina vio la escena que su mente le había previsto: cuatro hombres miraban con morbosa atención a un quinto que estaba aprisionando bajo su cuerpo a una chica que forcejeaba contra su atacante que intentaba…

-Qué creen que están haciendo?- sentía la rabia correr por sus venas. Se dijo una y otra vez que no se entrometería en problemas ajenos, pero su sentido de la justicia le impedía ver semejante escena y quedarse quieto. Todos los hombres giraron su cabeza y centraron sus miradas en él.

-Quién eres, mocoso?- le preguntó el hombre que apresaba a la chica, escupiéndole cada una de las palabras- Qué no ves que estamos ocupados?- preguntó con sonrisa demoniaca.

Ichigo miró a la chica del suelo; gracias a que el hombre se había incorporado un poco ahora le permitía verla con claridad. Su piel era blanca de un tono cremoso, su cuerpo era extremadamente delgado, su cabello estaba húmedo y era de un color oscuro y sus ojos…eran de un color violeta azulado que él jamás había visto. Sus ojos se clavaron en la mirada asustada y furiosa a la vez, y entonces entrecerró sus ojos suplicante. Fue como si esa señal hubiera sido una orden para el cuerpo de Ichigo, que se adelanto y le dio una firme patada en el rostro al hombre que la retenía.

El sujeto chilló y calló a un lado, dándole a Rukia la oportunidad de ponerse de pie y correr hacia el chico. No tenía idea de quién era el chico de cabellos naranjas y ojos cafés casi tan claros como la miel, pero su instinto le indicó que él no le haría daño. Cuando llegó hasta él el muchacho la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo:- Estás bien?

-S-S-S…-fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el miedo no la dejaba hablar, así que asintió una vez con su cabeza. Miró de nuevo hacia la calle y se percató de que el resto se dirigía hacia ellos:-Cuidado!

La chica lo advirtió justo a tiempo para evitar el puñetazo y atestarle a su oponente un rodillazo en el estómago, seguido de un codazo en la cabeza para desmayarlo. Pero con el siguiente no fue tan afortunado, ya que recibió un puñetazo directamente en su diafragma que lo sofocó. Se arrodilló, pero no podía permitirse perder; escuchó la voz de la chica y cuando volteó otro de los hombres la había apresado contra la pared y trataba de besarla a la fuerza. Concentró su energía en una patada justo en la rodilla del oponente que había logrado atestarle un golpe en el estómago y lo derribó, pero para inmovilizarlo le dio un rodillazo en la cara. La nariz del hombre seguro que no tendría arreglo.

Se levantó y le atestó al apresador de la chica una buena patada en el lóbulo temporal, suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio y lo terminó con un puñetazo en ese mismo punto. Respiró agitado delante de la chica.

Rukia estaba tan asustada que había olvidado que ella también sabía algo de defensa personal, aunque no tuviera suficiente fuerza para derribar a sus oponentes. Tomó la manga de la chamarra mojada del peli naranja para llamar su atención. Los ojos cafés del muchacho eran increíblemente cálidos y seguros:- Estás bien?

-Esa es mi línea- le dijo, sonriendo de forma pícara.

Vio con gozo que las mejillas de la chica se tornaban rosas; no la había visto bien, pero era realmente muy hermosa. Entonces se fijo en que su mejilla izquierda esta hinchada y sintió la rabia en su piel: acaso esos malditos la habían golpeado? Iba a preguntarle cuando sintió un puñetazo en su rostro que lo lanzó hacia el suelo. Se había olvidado de uno: levantó la mirada y vio que el hombre restante golpeaba a la chica y luego apretaba una mano alrededor de su esbelta cintura y otra alrededor de su cuello. Con todo el descaro del mundo lamió la piel blanquecina del rostro desde la mandíbula hasta el pómulo y luego bajaba, dispuesto a apresar los labios de la morena.

Como si su vida dependiera de ello se lanzó contra ellos, derribándolos a ambos. Rukia cayó lejos de ellos y se golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza; el dolor le nublaba la vista, pero alcanzaba a vislumbrar que ese sujeto era más hábil que el resto, ya que logró atestarle unos golpes al ojimiel antes de que éste pudiera golpearlo en un punto clave y hacerlo perder la consciencia. Miró a su alrededor: los cinco habían sido derrotados por el muchacho. Se sintió mejor después de quedarse quieta un momento, pero no podía levantarse. Sentía los ojos del chico clavados en ella, y luego lentamente se le acercó. Se inclinó frente a ella y su brazo derecho se apoyó encima de su cabeza, tratando de protegerla inútilmente de la lluvia. Su otra mano se apoyo cálidamente en su músculo deltoides:- Estás bien?- escuchó la voz ronca del joven. Levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente: no había manera de de describirle el agradecimiento que sentía hacia él.

-Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó en voz baja.

Ichigo se sorprendió ante la pregunta y ante el sonido de su voz: ambos eran increíbles:-Porque estabas en peligro, necesitabas ayuda

-Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- el tono familiar con que le hablaba no era común en ella, pero sentía que podía confiar en su salvador

-Vi las maletas desde el otro lado de la calle.- Rukia sintió un espasmo de alivio al saber que su equipaje le había conseguido un héroe- No sé quiénes son y obviamente tú tampoco, así que los dejaremos aquí. Puedes levantarte?

Rukia se levantó con ayuda del chico y apoyó su cuerpo un momento en el de él, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros:- Necesito llegar a mi casa…-murmuró la morena

-Lo que necesitas es que alguien vea tus heridas; te golpeaste la cabeza cuando derribé al sujeto, cierto?- le dijo enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos mojados de la ojivioleta; palpó con suavidad la hinchazón haciendo que la chica lanzara un gemido de protesta- Lo siento- le dijo. Cuando ella abrió los ojos y lo miró a la cara fue consciente de que ella tenía sus pequeñas manos apoyadas en su pecho; Rukia sintió el calor extenderse por su rostro cuando él enredó sus manos en su cabello y la sensación que invadió sus labios era totalmente desconocida.-Quién eres?- dejó escapar la pregunta que rondaba por su mente

-Kurosaki Ichigo- le contestó sonriéndoles- Debo preguntar el nombre de mi damisela en peligro?

-Kuchiki Rukia- contestó regalándole una sonrisa- Muchas gracias; no sé como compensarte por esto…-dijo mientras tocaba las magulladuras del rostro varonil con las puntas de sus dedos. La sensación de la piel de Ichigo la hizo temblar.

-Está bien, no hay nada que agradecer. Pero necesitas atenderte las heridas; si quieres puedes venir al consultorio de mi familia, no queda muy lejos

-Ya te he molestado suficiente- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia sus maletas y las recogía- No quiero ocasionarte más problemas

-No son problemas- le dijo mientras le arrebataba ambas maletas de sus manos.- Insisto en que debes revisarlas, de acuerdo?

-Muchas gracias, de nuevo- le sonrió. Caminaron hasta el local donde Yuuki-san lo esperaba.

-Qué te sucedió, Ichigo-kun?

-Unos sujetos intentaron propasarse con Rukia, pero ya los calmé. Puedes llamar a la policía? Están en la calle de aquí a la vuelta; puedo asegurar quince minutos de inconsciencia- dijo el joven orgulloso. El señor miró a Rukia, intrigado al principio, sonriente al segundo siguiente:

-Estás bien, Rukia-chan?

-Sí, Ichigo me salvó- lo llamó por su nombre ya que él así se había referido a ella

-No creo que puedan con todo- dijo, señalando las maletas de la morena y las dos cajas de pizza del peli naranja- Llamaré a la policía y les pido un taxi, está bien? Si quieren esperen dentro para que no se enfermen

Ambos jóvenes hicieron lo que les sugirió el hombre y se sentaron en la mesa más cercana al calor de los hornos. El local, aunque estuviera lluvioso, estaba lleno de clientes.- Parece ser que le va bien…

-Sí, Yuuki-san es muy buena persona y hace unas pizzas deliciosas- afirmó el ojimel

-Si viniste por pizzas supongo que ibas a comer con tu familia, o me equivoco?

-Así es; como están muy ocupados en la clínica me pidieron que viniera a comprar algo

-Por mi culpa te retrasaste, Ichigo. De verdad, creo que debo hacer algo para recompensarte!- insistió la chica, pero contrario a lo que hubiera pensado el peli naranja frunció el ceño

-No te ayudé para que me recompensaras, Rukia. Lo hice porque estabas en problemas

-Ni siquiera me conoces- le dijo fríamente. Ella nunca había creído en acciones desinteresadas

-Entonces podemos empezar a conocernos, no crees? Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, 17 años, tipo de sangre AO, me gusta el chocolate y lo picante, mi cumpleaños es el 15 de julio, mi familia tiene una clínica aquí en Karakura. Actualmente solo somos mi padre Isshin y mis hermanas Karin y Yuzu

-Y tu mamá?- preguntó, y después se arrepintió ya que la respuesta era obvia- Perdón, no quise…

-No importa- dijo cortante, dispuesto a cambiar de tema. No hablaba con nadie de la muerte de su madre- Y qué me dices de ti?- preguntó con sincero interés- Por tu equipaje tan extenso puedo asegurar que no eres de aquí

-Soy de Tokyo. Mi familia actualmente somos mi hermano político Kuchiki Byakuya y Hiroto Ren, nuestro mayordomo. Aunque también los demás en la casa son muy queridos, por supuesto

-Mayordomo?- preguntó levantando una ceja- Entonces eres de buena familia, eh?...Espera, Kuchiki? Kuchiki Byakuya es tu hermano?

-Mi hermano político; él y mi hermana estaban casados

-Estaban?- Ichigo comprendió tarde que había cometido el mismo error que ella- Lo siento; quiero decir, es tu hermano?

-Lo conoces?- le preguntó sorprendida

-No en persona. Pero él es el dueño de la corporación que se dedica a desarrollar proyectos científicos que cambiarán el futuro! Medicina, Física, Química, esas áreas se han desarrollado gracias a su potente inversión en el campo de la ciencia

-Parece ser que te interesa- le dijo alegre

-Me gusta la ciencia- admitió- No me dijiste las demás referencias

Rukia soltó una risita y terminó:- Tengo 17 años y mi cumpleaños es el 14 de enero

-Entonces acabas de cumplir 17- soltó como si nada. Luego le sonrió pícaro:- Y qué me dices de tu tipo de sangre y comida favorita?

-Digamos que es información confidencial- ese comentario hizo reír a Ichigo, atrayendo las miradas de varios clientes. Rukia se sonrojó y lo reprendió:- Nos están mirando!

-No importa; sonríeles y se acabó- no supo si tomar ese comentario en serio, pero hizo tal y como le sugirió. Miró a dos chavos de más o menos su edad y les sonrió: ambos se sonrojaron pero le sonrieron de igual manera. Esto no paso desapercibido por el peli naranja, que le dirigió una mirada fría haciendo que ambos dejaran de ver a la morena. Por alguna razón le molestaba que la miraran todo el tiempo como si fuera una muñeca en un exhibidor

-Ichigo-kun, ya llegó el taxi- le habló el dueño, sacándolo de los pensamientos que, sinceramente, no deseaba profundizar.- Te ayudaré a subir el equipaje de Rukia-chan

Entre los dos fue rápido y luego Rukia subió al taxi. Cuando Ichigo iba a subir sintió una mano en su hombro. Giró y se encontró la mirada brillante del dueño:- Es una chica preciosa, Ichigo-kun. Espero que la cuides y dejes los malos pasos; después de todo ella lo vale.- Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y entró de nuevo en su local mientras el peli naranja se introducía en el vehículo y le indicaba al conductor al dirección.

Cruzó sus brazos, repentinamente molesto. Cómo podía Yuuki-san, alguien que lo conocía tan bien, malinterpretar la situación? Rukia era una chica a la que acababa de conocer hacía diez minutos, por supuesto que no era su novia ni nada por el estilo. Miró de reojo a la chica a su lado y vio que esta lo examinaba con recelo, como si hubiera sentido su repentino cambio de humor. Llegaron pronto a su casa; el conductor le ayudó a bajar las maletas y luego se fue.- Bueno, esta es mi casa

Rukia pensó que, aunque no era muy grande, parecía muy acogedora. Al lado de ésta se encontraba la clínica que el ojimiel había mencionado.- Es muy bonita- calificó la chica

-Dejamos tus maletas y luego vamos a que te revisen, de acuerdo?- ella asintió. Dejaron el equipaje al pie de la escalera. La casa de Ichigo tenía un lindo olor y el ambiente, aunque de momento estuviera vacío, era de calidez. Pensó en lo sola que se sentiría estando en el departamento: según entendió estaría sola; había un guardia en el edificio donde tenían la propiedad y el servicio de limpieza estaba incluido. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado callada y con la mirada perdida hasta que sintió la mano de Ichigo en su brazo- Estás bien?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Ella en cambió se rió por la expresión del joven

-No te preocupes por mí, Ichigo. No creo que mis heridas sean de la gravedad de las tuyas.

-De todos modos no está de mal un chequeo, luego te acompaño a tu casa.- le indicó la puerta y salieron de la casa para ir a la clínica. Entonces un pensamiento lo atacó:- Tienes casa, verdad? Si no…

-Mi familia tiene un departamento aquí- le contestó ella. _"'Si no…qué, Ichigo? Estás mal de la cabeza? Si no tenía casa que estabas dispuesto a hacer, ofrecerle quedarse con ustedes?"_

Entraron a la clínica que estaba algo más llena que de costumbre. Guió a la chica a través de algunos pasillos y llegaron a un pequeño cuarto en el que ambos entraron. Ichigo se dirigió a una pequeña puerta y descubrió una serie de medicamentos- No creo que debamos tomar nada de momento- dijo y cerró la compuerta para ir a sentarse al lado de la morena, que ya se había instalado en una de las camas.- Creo que iré a llamar a papá para que venga a checarnos- la verdad es que quería salir de la habitación; estar solo con una chica que acaba de conocer no le parecía algo apropiado, además conociendo a su papá seguro sería malinterpretado

-Ichigo! Qué te sucedió!- era la inconfundible voz de su padre. Llegó hasta él y repaso los hematomas que comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia. El ojimiel le dedicó una sonrisa divertida

-Digamos que me ví involucrado en un pequeño incidente. Pero no vine aquí por esto- dijo señalando su rostro- De hecho me gustaría que checaras a una amiga; creo que se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y quiero asegurarme de que esté bien

-Y dónde está ella?- le preguntó, desconfiado. Inmediatamente el peli naranja comprendió que sus 'amigas' no eran precisamente solo eso, pero Rukia era diferente, así que no podía permitirse malos entendidos con respecto a ella.

-Está en aquella habitación. Pero antes de que entres a verla quiero decirte que no es cualquier amiga; la conocí hoy cuando fui a recoger la ahora cena. Unos hombre intentaron…atacarla- dijo tratando de no enfurecerse al recordar al sujeto sobre ella

-Por Dios! Y tú la salvaste, Ichigo? Creí que habías dicho que no te entrometerías más en los asuntos de la gente- le dijo levantando una ceja

-No podía quedarme sin hacer nada, papá. Dejemos esta charla para después, quieres? Entra a revisarla- caminaron juntos hasta la habitación donde la morena esperaba.

En cuanto Rukia escuchó la puerta abrirse de vuelta giró su rostro de manera que pudo ver a Ichigo entrar acompañado de un hombre de mayor edad, cabello oscuro y una barba bastante peculiar- Tú debes ser la amiga de Ichigo, cierto?

-Kuchiki Rukia, mucho gusto- le dijo levantándose de la cama y haciendo una reverencia. El rostro del padre de Ichigo denotaba que él también conocía la historia de Kuchiki Byakuya, sin embargo se abstuvo de hacer preguntas

-Mi hijo me dijo que sufriste algunas lesiones. Si te sientas podré revisarte apropiadamente- le dijo mientras buscaba entre los cajones de un escritorio

-Este…-dijo, mirando a Ichigo- Crees que puedas irte mientras me revisa? Es que…

-No, entiendo- le sonrió y sin decir más salió de la habitación. Sabía la clase de pervertido que podía se Isshin, pero también sabía el profesionalismo con el que atendía su trabajo. El amor a la medicina era algo que había heredado de él. Espero paciente en el pasillo, del otro lado de la puerta

-Y dime, Rukia-chan. Te duele algo en particular?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza y la mejilla izquierda- Isshin inspeccionó su rostro y se percató del hematoma que pronto aparecería. Sintió un arrebato de ira al comprender:

-Te golpearon, Rukia-chan?

-Un par de veces, pero Ichigo evitó que me hicieran más daño. No sabe cuánto le debo a su hijo…si él no hubiera estado yo no hubiera podido salvarme sola.

-Me dijo Ichigo que se conocieron hoy gracias a este…incidente

-Así es, fue muy amable: no me conocía y aún así me salvó- hizo una mueca cuando Isshin presionaba la zona junto a su mandíbula. Vio la mirada inquisitoria del doctor:- El último de la pandilla me presionó cuando trató de forzarme a que lo besara- explicó

-Los hematomas serán inevitables, pero si te aplicas una pomada que te recetaré desaparecerán dentro de una semana, quizá menos. Con respecto al golpe de tu cabeza, no se ve afectado por fuera pero unas radiografías no estarían de más. Crees poder venir mañana? Lo que sucede es que estamos algo atorados de trabajo

-Claro que puedo venir; de todos modos ya se me hizo tarde para regresar a mi casa- dijo Rukia como si nada

-No creo que debas regresar sola. Le diré a mi hijo que llame un taxi y te acompañe hasta tu casa, está bien?

-Creo que les he ocasionado demasiadas molestias, Kurosaki-san…

-Claro que no! Estoy contento de que Ichigo tenga una amiga como tú, así que no es ninguna clase de molestia, Rukia-chan. Si quieres quedarte mientras Ichigo regresa, o puedes ir a la casa, como gustes

-Puedo regresar a su casa? Es que no me gustan mucho ni los hospitales ni las clínicas- le dijo mientras se frotaba los brazos con ambas manos

-Claro que sí. Entonces los dos se van para allá y ya de ahí se van a tu casa

-Muchísimas gracias por todo- le dijo mientras le sonreía realmente agradecida por haber conocido a gente tan agradable. El doctor le dirigió una última sonrisa y luego se retiró. Dentro de poco Ichigo abrió la puerta y le indicó que lo siguiera. Fueron por su equipaje y cuando salieron de la casa el taxi ya los estaba esperando.

El camino fue muy corto, pues el edificio donde quedaba su nueva casa estaba cerca de la casa de Ichigo. Bajaron el equipaje, Rukia se presentó al portero y luego subieron al elevador hasta el piso 15, que era donde se encontraba el departamento.

Ichigo le ayudó a meter las maletas a su departamento y luego se dispuso a regresar para cenar.

-Segura que estarás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes. De todos modos ya sé dónde vives.- le recordó divertida

-Eres bienvenida cuando quieras- le respondió el joven. A la luz del pasillo que conducía al elevador las marcas en el pálido rostro de la chica eran más que evidentes. Tomó con cuidado el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y lo levantó para poder examinarla mejor. La ira volvió a invadirlo de una forma en que hacía mucho que no lo hacía- Ojalá hubiera llegado antes de que te hicieran esto- dijo más para sí que para ella

-Hiciste más que suficiente; esto no es nada comparado con lo que me hubieran hecho si no hubieras llegado. De verdad que quiero recompensarte- dijo, sintiendo de nuevo ese cosquilleo en sus labios; supo de inmediato que eran las ansias de darle un beso, pero ese sería su primer beso. De verdad estaba bien dárselo a alguien a quien acababa de conocer? _"Es tu primer beso y él es tu salvador, qué hay de malo en ello?"_

-De todos modos no tienes que hacerlo, de verdad- le dijo. Los ojos de la chica brillaban de emoción y sus mejillas de repente comenzaban a sonrojarse

-Aquí está mi regalo de agradecimiento- se puso de puntitas y levantó su rostro hacia el de él, que se movió bajo en hechizo que ejercían los ojos violetas de la chica, hasta que rozó sus labios con los vírgenes de ella. Fue la sensación más suave que había sentido, casi como si no se tocaran. Quería apresarlos, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo ella se retiró. Le dedicó una sonrisa de despedida y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

La reacción del peli naranja fue inminente: puso su mano para detener el avance de la puerta y la miró intensamente:- Rukia…

**Continuará…**

**Les gustó, no les gustó? Vale la pena seguirla?**

**Déjenme reviews con su opinión, please! .**

**Recuerden que +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' + los espera!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!**

**Viva el ICHIRUKI! Larga vida a CHAPPY!**


	2. Forma de Pago

**Ruichi-chan les trae el segundo capi de esta historia!**

**Gracias a todos los que me agregaron en alertas o favoritos, y a los que me dejaron reviews..! **

**No esperaba tantos, estoy tan feliz! ^.^ Que bueno que la historia les gustó**

**+La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' + ****les agradece los donativos del capi anterior a:**

***shiroi-rin-yuki *Ghost iv *yeckie *SHIKKANDA *IcHiRuKi 4EvER *-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn- *RukiaxUchiha *xxxx *Ark86-San *kaname *metitus *Mei Fanel *RukiaNeechan *Basi *Makiko-maki maki (gracias lectora secreta, jaja) *angerukia *aLeKuchiki-zr *Kareli1 *Harumi *byakushi (jaja, ya verás la sorpresa que nos dará la inoutil) *SakuraxJenyxRukia *BeTtY saku-ruki chan *LadySc -Maaya- *DAyaNelaXD *Hiromi-kun**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback…Fin Flashback**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretener**

**Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 2**

**Forma de pago**

-Rukia…-la morena sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante la reacción del peli naranja. No esperaba que el chico le exigiera algo más, porque no estaba dispuesta a soportar lo mismo dos veces en un mismo día. En cambio, la intensidad de la mirada del ojimiel se disipó y en su lugar quedó un autocontrol sorprendente:- Si necesitas algo, no dudes en venir a nuestra casa, de acuerdo?

-Sí…gracias:- le dijo, conteniendo un suspiro de alivio. Entonces cayó en cuenta:- No tengo tu número de celular- una sonrisa se extendió en los labios de ambos jóvenes

-Olvidé dártelo, lo siento- buscó en la bolsa delantera de sus jeans y sacó su delgado celular negro. Lo abrió y la miró, sin quitar el pulgar del teclado del aparato:- Pásame tu número y te marco para que registres el mío

-0997432814- le respondió sin precaución, mirando con tranquilidad la agilidad del muchacho con su pequeño aparato. Le sorprendió un poco, ya que ella por lo general no lo usaba y no tenía mucha habilidad. Su celular vibró en el pequeño bolso; extrajo su pequeño y delgado celular blanco y al abrirlo vio el número desconocido en la pantalla- 0335669315?

-Así es- le confirmó. Luego volvió a guardar su celular y se inclinó, dispuesto a besarla de nuevo antes de marcharse:- Ahora sí me voy, pero ya sabes dónde encontrarme

Rukia no alcanzó a reaccionar antes de que los labios del peli naranja apresaran los suyos en un corto beso de despedida. Lo vio sonreírle con picardía antes de que él mismo cerrara la puerta de su departamento y se fuera a su casa. Ella sintió su cara arder por la vergüenza; tal vez Ichigo interpretó mal su acción y ahora la consideraba una chica fácil que le ofrecía sus labios al primer desconocido que se le cruzaba por enfrente, aunque ella supiera perfectamente la clase de educación que había recibido. Se giró para ver el departamento amueblado tras encender las luces: los muebles de un tomo miel y la decoración no dejaban lugar a duda de que Hisana ya había visitado ese sitio y le había impregnado su toque personal.

Caminó vagamente revisando cada una de las habitaciones y luego se dirigió hacia el baño, se desnudó mientras llenaba la tina y se dio un largo y relajante baño. Sus pensamientos aterrizaron inmediatamente en el peli naranja: sonrió para sí mientras recordaba su ayuda y sus palabras, su preocupación por ella y su beso…Ichigo era la primera persona que la había besado, era su primer amigo en Karakura, y su segundo amigo en toda su vida…

Entonces un gran peso de consciencia cayó sobre su estómago: Ichigo era su segundo amigo en la vida porque el primero había sido Renji, el chico que ella consideraba como un hermano pero que la veía como una chica y se había enamorado de ella. Se lo había dicho: que la amaba y deseaba que ella le correspondiera, aunque esa petición era imposible; por qué tuvo que decirle algo como eso? Si solo hubiera dejado su relación tal y como estaba ella no sentía ese diminuto remordimiento por haberle entregado a Ichigo algo que Renji había ansiado por un tiempo desconocido para ella. No quería que se enterara, mucho menos porque se enojaría e incluso podía que se avergonzara por lo descarada de su actitud: mira que besar a un chico al que acababa de conocer! Claro que él no era cualquier chico, sino Kurosaki Ichigo, alguien con quien se sentía en deuda por haberla salvado de esos sujetos.

No quería seguir pensando, así que salió de la tina y se secó, se cambió y se arropó en su cama. Las sábanas estaban frías, pero no le importó en gran medida ya que en sí la habitación era cálida y no tardaría en aclimatarlas con su calor corporal. Escuchó unos débiles golpecitos en la ventana; abrió los ojos, asustada: la lluvia caía de nuevo sobre la ciudad, y por la ventana vislumbró unos haces de luz…se cubrió para no verlo, pero el sonido era inconfundible. Se inmovilizó por unos instantes y luego saltó de la cama y se encerró dentro de su inmenso armario. Ahí el sonido de los truenos se amortiguaba, pero no desaparecían por completo. Era ese el motivo por el cual odiaba las noches lluviosas, o incluso los días lluviosos: siempre había riesgo de que los truenos sonaran en el cielo…

Tomó su celular, distraída, y buscó entre sus pocos contactos el número de Kurosaki Ichigo…buscó en el menú la opción para mandarle un mensaje, y cuando la encontró escribió con torpeza su nota…

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo había llegado a su casa poco después de dejar a Rukia sana y salva en su departamento. Su familia estaba cenando a toda velocidad para regresar a la clínica cuando entró a la cocina; Isshin terminó y sin dirigirle nada más que una sonrisa sencilla regresó a su trabajo. Yuzu se levantó y depositó sus platos en el fregadero mientras que su hermana imitaba su acción.

-Déjalos, Yuzu. Yo los lavo cuando termine- le dijo, sentándose para tomar un trozo de pizza que al parecer habían recalentado.

-Oye, Ichi-nii, ya nos platicó papá de tu nueva conquista- le dijo Karin, irritada- Así que ahora te aprovechas de chicas que acaban de llegar a la ciudad, eh? Cada vez caes más bajo

-No es asunto tuyo, Karin. Y no me aproveche de ella- le dijo igual de irritado, pensando en que si su padre iba a revelarles sobre Rukia al menos no hubiera dejado el asunto a malas interpretaciones

-Tienes razón, después de todo tu reputación de playboy en el instituto no podrás quitártela ni consiguiendo novia, si es que puedes al menos conseguirla- le dijo desdeñosa antes de abandonar la cocina. Ichigo no le respondió, indispuesto a comenzar una discusión que sabía que no ganaría ya que su hermana tenía razón. Ignoró cuando Yuzu salía tras su hermana. Cenó solo y en silencio y después tomo un relajante baño y caminó a su habitación, escuchando el tintineo de las gotas sobre su ventana; se distrajo viendo como las gotitas surcaban un incierto camino a lo largo del vidrio y luego se juntaban al final del camino…sintió su celular vibrar sobre su cama y lo tomó: era una llamada de un número desconocido.

-Bueno?- contestó

-Kurosaki-kun, soy Harada-san…la chica con la que terminaste hoy en la mañana- Ichigo sintió su garganta cerrarse- Solo quiero decirte que me gustaría verte una última vez, creo que me lo debes

-Yo no te debo nada; recuerdo haber sido claro desde el principio y te advertí que no nos relacionaríamos de manera emocional ni sentimental…

-Es imposible que alguien se involucre contigo sin sentir que se ha enamorado de ti!- le reclamó la voz chillona de la chica del otro lado del celular. Ichigo exhaló exasperado, pensando en las miles de veces que había tenido que enfrentar antes a chicas que no respetaban el límite que él establecía en la interacción que tenía con ellas- Yo te amo, Kurosaki-kun…no puedo vivir sin ti

-Lamento que te hayas enamorado de mí, pero yo no puedo corresponderte

-Por qué? Acaso estás enamorado de alguien más?

Ichigo se pensó la respuesta: si decía que no tendría que seguir discutiendo sobre un tema que lo irritaba sobremanera, en cambio si respondía que sí se quitaría a su molesta admiradora y a unas cuantas más de encima- Así es, y no solo es eso. Te terminé porque hoy me le declaré y ella aceptó estar conmigo

-No es cierto! Tú jamás serías capaz de comprometerte con una chica a ese grado! Lo estás haciendo para alejarme!- le reprochó Harada, herida

-Te equivocas; soy capaz de comprometerme si estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella y resulta que ese es el caso- respondió, asombrado de lo sincera que sonaba su mentira

-No te creo! Si es así, cuál es su nombre?- Ichigo se quedó callado, sin saber que responder. Acaso existía alguna chica en el mundo que se hiciera pasar por su novia conociendo la fama que tenía? Tatsuki no aceptaría ni loca, no tenía opciones...

-Kuchiki Rukia- respondió él, sin saber exactamente por qué contestó con el nombre de ella. Simplemente era imposible que ellos dos tuvieran una relación, pero ella era la única que no sabía nada acerca de él ni de su dichosa fama de mujeriego rompecorazones- Es la única de la que estoy enamorado, así que te voy a pedir que dejes de molestarme, Harada-san

-Kuchiki? Ella ni siquiera existe! No hay nadie en nuestra escuela con ese apellido!- le recriminó

-Y quién dijo que iba en nuestro mismo instituto?- le preguntó. Estaba cansado e irritado, ya no quería discutir:- Buenas noches, Harada-san- le colgó el celular e, inmediatamente, bloqueó ese número para que no pudiera seguir molestándolo.

Ahora sí que se había metido en un gran aprieto…_"Ichigo idiota! Cómo se te ocurre decir que Rukia es tu novia! La acabas de conocer! Me lleva…!"_...sintió su celular vibrar en su mano; molesto abrió la tapa esperando que fuera otra de sus fervientes admiradoras, pero el mensaje de texto era justamente de su "novia". Lo abrió inmediatamente:

'Ichigo, cómo estás? Lamento molestarte tan tarde, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien…si no puedes no hay problema, mañana nos vemos"

Ichigo sonrió burlón: ella le había pedido que hablaran y ella misma se había arrepentido, todo en un mismo mensaje. Le contestó rápidamente

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia acababa de enviar el mensaje y esperaba ansiosa la respuesta. Era extraño, ya que con Renji rara vez se mensajeaba: más bien hablaban en persona o por el celular. Los truenos ahogados apenas y se percibían dentro de su guardarropa, pero no le quitaban la sensación de terror que la inundaba cuando los escuchaba. Su celular sonó al poco tiempo: era la respuesta del chico

"Si quieres hablar, pues hablamos. Quieres que te marque, o prefieres que vaya a tu depa?"

Rukia se asombró de la rapidez con que le había contestado, y se quedó mirando la pantalla. Hacía frío afuera y llovía, no era justo hacerlo salir de su casa solo porque no quería quedarse sola. Le contestó lo más aprisa que pudo…

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo se acomodó en la almohada, esperando ansioso la respuesta de la chica. Definitivamente no tenía práctica escribiendo mensajes. Soltó una risita y se dedicó a marcarle a Ishida

No tuvo que esperar más de dos tonos para que su amigo le contestara:

-Qué quieres, Kurosaki?- estaba malhumorado, probablemente estaba atendiendo cuestiones de su dichoso club

-Necesito pedirte un consejo- admitió, derrotado

-Un consejo? Por dios, esto debe quedar registrado en los pergaminos de la historia…!- le dijo sarcástico su amigo de lentes

-No es gracioso, Ishida- le contestó, ceñudo. No soportaba que se burlara de él

-Está bien, pero no tengo mucho tiempo

-Saldrás con Inoue?- le preguntó Ichigo, ocultando a la perfección la curiosidad de su voz

-Sí, así que apresúrate y dime qué rayos quieres a esta hora- Ichigo sonrió ante la evidente irritación de su amigo

-Pues, recuerdas que me dijiste que es necesario que debería quitarme la fama de playboy consiguiéndome una novia?- Ichigo espero un momento pero su amigo no lo interrumpió, signo de que le interesaba el tema- Pues lo he estado pensando y creo que tienes razón

-Vaya, hasta que hablas como una persona sensata…-dijo con ironía Uryu, sorprendido por la repentina decisión de su amigo- Claro que no te va a ser tan fácil, después de todo ya todas las chicas guapas de la ciudad saben cómo eres y ninguna se atrevería a tomar semejante riesgo- se burló su amigo

-Pues de hecho creo que encontré a la chica perfecta- le dijo Ichigo. Después de haberlo pensado solo un poco se dio cuenta de que Rukia realmente sí era una buena candidata para sus planes: era nueva en la ciudad, lo que significaba que no conocía a nadie y nadie la conocía a ella y por lo tanto no sabía nada de su dichosa fama de playboy; también estaba el asunto de su "deuda" con él. Realmente no le interesaba nada que ella pudiera darle, pero podría convencerla de ser su novia falsa durante un tiempo hasta que su fama de playboy-rompecorazones desapareciera.

-Ah, sí?- le preguntó Ishida, irrumpiendo sus conclusiones- Y se puede saber quién está tan loca o es tan tonta como para aceptarte?

-Deja el sarcasmo, Ishida- le advirtió Ichigo, divertido- Su nombre es Kuchiki Rukia y acaba de llegar de Tokyo

-Espera un segundo…-le interrumpió- Me estás diciendo que te intentaste ligar a una chica que acaba de llegar a la ciudad aprovechando que no conoce a nadie más ni tiene idea de tu fama? Eres un imbécil, Kurosaki!

-Oye, deja los insultos, quieres?- le exigió irritado- No me la intenté ligar; de hecho le salvé la vida

-Así que piensas aprovecharte de ese hecho para pedirle que sea tu novia?- le preguntó con toda la calma del mundo, adivinando los pensamientos del peli naranja- Así que no puedes dejarlo simplemente así, tienes que pedir algo a cambio de lo que haces, eh? No sabes que es un favor?

-Claro que lo sé, y de hecho le había dicho que no tenía que hacer nada pero ella insistió en pagármelo de alguna forma; así que, qué mejor manera de "agradecer"?

-Por qué cambiaste de opinión? Simplemente deberías dejarlo como estás y no volver a verla…

-Imposible, sabe donde vivo. La traje a mi casa

-QUÉ? Y dices que no intentaste ligártela? Si hasta la llevaste a tu casa! Lo bueno es que, como es de Tokyo, no debe ser nada ingenua…-dijo esto último más para sí mismo que para su amigo, esperando fervientemente que fuera verdad

-De hecho es bastante ingenua…-reflexionó el peli naranja- Digo, para ser de una ciudad tan grande no viene nada preparada. Bueno, después de todo es la hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya, así que la deben de haber tenido sobreprotegida

-Qué dijiste? Es la hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya?- preguntó asombrado; Ichigo sintió ganas de golpearse a sí mismo: cómo pudo soltar un detalle tan importante?

-Ese no es el punto; el punto es que voy a pedirle que me regrese el favor

-Convertir a Kuchiki Rukia en tu novia no es precisamente la idea más brillante que has tenido…-dijo Ishida

-Pues de hecho no va a ser mi novia de verdad; voy a pedirle que se finja serlo hasta que mi mala fama desaparezca- explicó, pensando que era el plan más brillante que hubiera sido tramado jamás

-Ichigo, piénsalo dos veces; te meterás en más problemas de los que tienes ahora, y mucho más difíciles de resolver.

-No te preocupes, solo será por un tiempo…además la idea de que ella finja ser mi novia es muy divertida- dijo, tratando de no sonar sínico

-Y cómo es, por cierto?- le preguntó curioso

-Es bastante pequeña para ser de nuestra edad, cabello oscuro, tez muy blanca casi pálida, muy delgada y tiene unos ojos de color como…violeta-dudó Ichigo, recordando el brillo de los hermosos ojos de la chica morena

-Vaya, pues no te va a ir nada mal…

-Sí, ya sé…bueno, pues creo que mañana que la vea se lo pediré- dijo Ichigo, tratando de cerrar la conversación

-Pues de todos modos nunca me haces caso, así que ya no te diré nada. Solo quiero que me respondas una cosa

-Qué?

-Qué harás si te enamoras de ella? O si ella se enamorara de ti? Es decir, tú lo ves como una especie de pago por haberla ayudado, pero y si cambiaran las circunstancias?

-Te preocupas por cosas que no van a suceder- rió Ichigo, pensando en esa remota posibilidad

-Bueno, todo puede suceder; ya ves, me hiciste caso por primera vez en tu vida, así que por qué no puede suceder que te veas atado a ella de manera sentimental?

-Si llegara a suceder, por mi parte, simplemente ignoraría el suceso y seguro con el tiempo se me pasaría; si llegara a ser ella la que sintiera algo por mí, entonces fingiría que no lo sé

-Qué frío eres, Kurosaki

-No quiero compromisos y lo sabes; de todas maneras te aseguro que no va a suceder

-Está bien, te dejo hacer lo que quieras; pero no acudas a mí cuando te des cuenta de que estás enamorado de ella y que no eres correspondido

-Sí, como sea. Que te vaya bien con Inoue, nos vemos- se despidió y colgó. Ishida era bueno intuyendo…y si llegaba a cumplirse lo que dijo? Miró la pantalla de su celular y en la parte superior percibió el icono de un mensaje no leído. Lo abrió con rapidez, era la respuesta de Rukia:

"Está lloviendo, así que mejor quédate en tu casa…puedes marcarme? O te marco yo?"

Como respuesta Ichigo marcó su número

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia esperó paciente hasta que recibió la llamada del ojimiel

-Ichigo? Perdón por molestarte a esta hora…

-Está bien, y dime: qué sucede?

-Pues…es que quería hablar con alguien y eres la única persona que conozco en este lugar, aparte de tu familia, claro…

El tono de la morena, aunque Ichigo no la conocía realmente, era afligido.- Extrañas tu casa, cierto?

-Un poco; lo que pasa es que nunca estaba sola

-Entiendo; y dime, quieres que platiquemos un rato hasta que te de sueño?

-No creo que platicando contigo me dé sueño- respondió Rukia, sorprendiéndose de su propia sinceridad. Desde cuando era tan abierta para decir lo que pensaba?

-Jajaja, pues si quieres nos quedamos toda la noche platicando; de todos modos mañana no tengo entrenamiento ni nada

-Tampoco es que quiera tenerte en vela…!- le dijo la morena, riéndose- Es solo que quería hablar con alguien, es todo

-Y de qué quieres hablar?- le preguntó el peli naranja, pensando en que era la oportunidad perfecta para conocerla un poco más

-Pues de nada en particular…-dijo Rukia, sintiéndose de pronto una persona poco interesante

-Pues entonces hablemos de ti- el tono de voz de Ichigo hizo ruborizar a la morena…_"Lo bueno es que no me está viendo"_…-Dime, vivías con tu familia en Tokyo?

"_Que mala pregunta"_ pensó Rukia.- Pues vivía con Hisana-nee-san y con Byakuya-nii-sama, y ellos eran mi familia- respondió, escuchando el silencio del peli naranja. Ichigo sabía que no era precisamente la verdad, pero no quiso insistir

-Y tienes amigos en Tokyo? De seguro tienes un montón

-Jaja, no; de hecho solo tengo uno

-"Uno"…o sea que es hombre- respondió, sintiéndose algo irritado

-Sí; su nombre es Abarai Renji y somos amigos de la infancia

-Entonces se conocen desde que eran niños…-_"Obvio, Ichigo! Eso es lo que significa 'amigos de la infancia'"_…pensó para sí el peli naranja

-Pues sí…somos amigos- Ichigo escuchó esto último como si fuera una frase de auto convicción

-No creo que él quiera ser solo tu amigo- afirmó, sabiendo exactamente lo que su dichoso "amigo" quería con ella: de seguro había estado enamorado en secreto de ella durante años

-Pues somos amigos solamente, pero justo antes de venir…me dijo que me quería- dijo Rukia, sintiéndose entristecer: para qué rayos le había dicho eso?

"_Lo sabía: ese Renji no es nada honorable…"_, pensó Ichigo- Y dime, qué sientes por él? También lo quieres?- sonó más interesado de lo que hubiera querido, pero esa pregunta era de vital importancia: si Rukia estaba enamorada de su amigo, entonces su plan se iría a la basura

-No, solo lo quiero como mi amigo…más bien como a un hermano- rectificó la morena. Ichigo sonrió, victorioso

-Ya veo; pues en eso no puedo opinar porque no lo conozco…

-Sí, mejor cambiemos de tema…

-Sí, mejor- concluyó el peli naranja. En ese momento su hermana entró por la habitación y le dijo que Tatsuki lo había ido a buscar. Le dijo que lo esperara mientras colgaba y bajaba- Rukia, vino una amiga a verme. Te parece si hablamos más tarde?

-Ya es muy tarde Ichigo, además ya paró de llover. Mejor nos vemos mañana, va?

-Sí, está bien. Descansa

-Tú también, besos…-dijo antes de que pudiera pensarlo

-Mañana me los cobro- le dijo divertido el peli naranja. Rukia se puso nerviosa y prefirió colgarle antes de volver a decir algo imprudente. Salió de su armario y se coló bajo las sábanas, quedándose profundamente dormida.

Ichigo por su lado bajo a recibir a Tatsuki. La chica de cabello oscuro lo estaba esperando; hacía años que él la conocía y no había cambiado en nada.

-Qué pasó, Tatsuki? Por qué vienes a esta hora?- le preguntó frotándose los ojos, repentinamente aburrido y cansado

-Pues vine porque Orihime me pidió que te diera la invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ishida- dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso una pequeña invitación de colores blanco y azul

-Oye, crees que puedas darme una doble?- preguntó Ichigo, recuperando la energía

-Para qué quieres una invitación doble?- le preguntó, sarcástica-No es que tengas novia o algo para llevar a la fiesta, Ichigo. Además, tus "amiguitas" solo arruinarían todo

-No es una "amiguita"- le dijo, despreocupado de la opinión de la chica- Es una amiga de verdad; la acabo de conocer, viene de Tokyo y no conoce a nadie. No crees que sería bueno integrarla un poco?

-Pues…-dijo, dubitativa- Está bien, te daré una doble…pero ni se te ocurra llevar a alguna de tus conquistas o te golpearé hasta sacarte del lugar, está claro?- le amenazó

-Sí, sí, está claro- le dijo Ichigo- Muchas gracias, y dile a Orihime que si necesita algo me avise- dijo mientras tomaba la invitación que le tendía a chica

-Claro…-dijo, desconfiada.- Bueno, nos vemos- La morena salió por la puerta diez minutos después de haber llegado, y eso era exagerado.

Tatsuki se preguntaba quién sería la "amiga" de Ichigo. No pudo negarse a darle esa invitación cuando le dijo que la chica no conocía a nadie en la ciudad, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ayudarla a hacer algunos amigos. De todas formas, si resultaba que su amigo le había mentido, se limitaría a golpearla tan fuerte que olvidaría todo lo que había hecho en su vida hasta ese momento. De repente le dio curiosidad de saber qué clase de chica podría ser amiga de alguien con la fama de Ichigo; sonrió, sintiendo algo de pena por la chica. Trataría de ser su amiga también, a ver si podía rescatarla antes de que se enamorara del ojimiel.

Ichigo se fue a acostar en cuanto su amiga se fue; le dijo a Tatsuki que Rukia era solo su amiga porque era preferible mentirle a tener que soportar el sermón que le daría si se enterara de su plan. La imagen de la chica de ojos violetas invadió su mente al tiempo que se metía bajo las delgadas sábanas que vestían su cama.

Realmente sería capaz de pedirle algo así? Una cosa era formularlo en su cabeza y otra muy diferente que le dijera ya estando frente a ella; pero no tenía otra salida; tal vez, teniendo a alguien "formal", podría dejar atrás su mala fama y conseguirse incluso una novia de verdad. Lo único malo del plan era que Rukia solo sería "usada" y después de que todo terminara probablemente no le volvería a hablar jamás. _"Me pregunto si hay alguna forma de que esto funcione y los dos salgamos beneficiados…lo más seguro es que todos la tomen por tonta por atreverse a 'andar' con alguien como yo y después nadie la tome en serio. Si eso sucediera yo mismo me encargaría de patearle el trasero al imbécil que la rechazara…!"_

Ichigo se detuvo al caer en cuenta que de nuevo sus pensamientos tomaban un rumbo peligroso, así que decidió que dormiría en vez de seguir pensando. Lamentablemente su mente voló hasta aterrizar en otra chica: Inoue Orihime…poco después de pensar en ella se quedó dormido.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo despertó con la horrenda sensación de que el día apestaría. Había tenido un sueño en el cual aparecía Rukia y no se portaba agradable en lo absoluto. Cuando abrió los ojos supo que solo había sido un sueño pero eso no le quitó la sensación de que esa sería justamente la reacción de la morena…

Salió de su cama sin ánimo de dormir de nuevo y tomo una ducha rápida, se vistió y bajo para preparar el desayuno antes de que su familia se levantara. Ese día le tocaba a él hacer el desayuno, lavar los trastes y limpiar las áreas comunes de la casa junto con su habitación. No era un trabajo pesado, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a que se dividieran los quehaceres de la casa de vez en cuando. Para cuando su padre y sus hermanas bajaron él ya había hecho hot-cakes, fruta picada, algo de café y servido jugo en la mesa. Desayunaron de prisa ya que había muchas cosas pendientes en la clínica y el peli naranja tenía que hacer el aseo de la casa, de preferencia antes de que Rukia llegara.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia despertó con la sensación de que sería el día más maravilloso de su vida. Se levantó y corrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la débil luz solar que se filtraba por la suave cortina de nubes. Tomó un largo y relajante baño que le ayudó a aliviar un poco el dolor corporal con el que había despertado. Cuando salió encontró su cama tendida, la casa completamente limpia y el desayuno en la mesa; supuso que sería la joven que les hacía el quehacer a los que tenían el departamento en ese edificio, así que se dispuso a tomar su desayuno y en cuanto terminó volvió a su habitación.

Encendió su celular y encontró un mensaje de Renji en el correo de voz: su amigo se oía algo preocupado y le pedía que le devolviera el mensaje o le marcara cuanto antes. Pensó un poco y priorizó: primero iría a ver al médico, o sea iría a la clínica del papá de Ichigo, y si había algún problema aprovecharía la llamada para ponerlos al tanto de su situación. En cambio, si no era de gravedad, prefería no preocuparlos más de lo que seguramente ya estaban.

Cerró su departamento y buscó el camino hacia la casa del peli naranja, pero se dio cuenta de que no recordaba nada de eso…optó por la segunda opción: tomar un taxi.

Llegó al poco tiempo y entró sin tocar la puerta: por alguna razón esa casa le daba la confianza para olvidar los buenos modales.

La casa estaba limpia y tenía un delicioso aroma a lavanda. No había tenido la oportunidad de conocer la casa de la familia Kurosaki, pero supo de inmediato que sería un lugar muy acogedor. Ichigo salió de la nada, asustándola. En cambio el muchacho se rió de su expresión:

-JAJAJAJAJAJA

-No te burles!- le exigió la morena, enfadada- Tú tienes la culpa por espantarme…!

-No te hubiera espantado si hubieras tocado antes de entrar; sabes, la gente normal toca la puerta y entra cuando le abren o cuando le dicen que puede pasar- le explicó, acercándose para saludarla. No debió hacerlo, pero ya era muy tarde; dado que la noche pasada estaba lloviendo no había notado con precisión la blancura cremosa de su piel, su cabello seco se acomodaba en su cabeza y un rebelde mechón invadía su rostro, sus ojos violetas estaban enmarcados por unas largas pestañas y su aroma era una extraña mezcla de flores…

-Bueno, para la siguiente sé que tengo que tocar- le dijo, levantando su rostro para mirarlo a la cara. Se quedó petrificada: como no se había percatado de que Ichigo era…increíblemente atractivo? Bien podría pasar por modelo de revista o como un actor, daba igual, era una extraña combinación que tiraba a la perfección: su cabello naranja era brillante y sus ojos eran realmente de un café no tan claro, pero que bien a primera impresión podrían pasar por miel, era más alto de lo que había creído y de hombros anchos. Se acercó a ella para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, o al menos esa pensó la morena que era su intención.

El peli naranja pensó en saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, pero cambió de opinión. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella y le jaló el cabello, haciendo que ella se riera. Su timbre de voz no era nada que él hubiera escuchado antes: simplemente perfecta.- Pasa, estoy preparando unos sándwiches para comer, quieres?

-Claro, si quieres te ayudo a prepararlos- le dijo. Ichigo sintió curiosidad ante la posibilidad de verla en la cocina, así que accedió. Si bien era cierto que ella no sabía cocinar tampoco era lenta para aprender; terminaron una gran bandeja pero solo tomaron unos cuantos y subieron a la habitación del ojimiel.

Rukia se sintió algo nerviosa (y por qué no decirlo, incómoda) ante la perspectiva de entrar a la habitación de un chico de su edad ella sola. No había nadie más en la casa, pero confiaba en que no se aprovecharía del hecho de que era nueva en la ciudad, porque podría arrepentirse. La habitación del chico era de un tamaño aceptable, con un closet inmediatamente a la izquierda, un baño personal, un escritorio, un librero lleno de revistas, libros, discos y otras cosas. Había una ventana que daba vista al jardín delantero y finalmente una cama individual.- Siéntate donde gustes- le dijo Ichigo mientras él depositaba los sándwiches y dos vasos con limonada en su escritorio. La chica no respondió, simplemente tomo asiento en su cama. De repente sintió un retortijón en su estómago; que él recordara ninguna chica había entrado a su habitación, ni siquiera Tatsuki…!

-Y bien, pudiste dormir después de que terminamos de hablar?

-Pues sí, ya ves que la lluvia se calmó un poco- le dijo- Y tú?

-Pues recibí una inesperada visita, pero en cuanto se fue también caí rendido- dijo sonriente mientras se estiraba

-Una visita? Puedo preguntar quién fue?

-Claro que puedes, pero eso no significa que te conteste- le dijo jugando. La morena le dirigió una mirada tierna hasta que cedió:- Se llama Tatsuki, es una gran amiga mía

-Ah, ya veo…-pensó detenidamente su siguiente pregunta:- Y para qué vino a verte?

-Pues vino a traerme unas cosas, nada de importancia- dijo, levantando los hombros y sonriéndole con inocencia- Te puedo preguntar algo personal?

-Supongo que sí, pero te aplicaré lo mismo: no estés seguro de que te conteste

-Salías mucho cuando vivías en Tokyo?

-Pues no realmente; a veces iba con Renji a tomar un café o a la librería, después de todo los eventos sociales eran demasiados…

-Así que salías con Renji a todos lados? Vaya, pues debiste darte cuenta de que se enamoraría de ti. Un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos sin que uno termine enamorándose del otro

-Pues soy humana, no? Puedo meter la pata de vez en cuando- le dijo, algo irritada por la forma burlesca en que le había hablado -Vine para la revisión que me dijo tu papá…-le dijo, recordando de pronto el motivo inicial de su visita

-Claro…-le dijo el peli naranja, quedándose sin palabras. Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ellos…_"Tal vez debería dejar que fuera a la consulta mientras pienso la mejor forma de decírselo…ó puedo decírselo como si fuera algo de mínima importancia que obviamente empeorará la situación"_…-Rukia, recuerdas que me dijiste que querías recompensarme por el favor que te hice ayer?- le preguntó Ichigo. Inmediatamente supo que el escenario y la mala redacción de su pregunta hizo que Rukia malinterpretara la situación- No voy a pedirte nada de "eso"!- le dijo para tranquilizarla- Es solo que necesito que me hagas un gran favor

-Oh- articuló la morena. Por un momento pensó que Ichigo le iba a pedir algo…indecoroso, pero obviamente ese no era el asunto. Tenía ganas de preguntar que era, pero no le salía la voz

-Te gustaría salir el viernes? Es el cumpleaños de un amigo y su novia le organizó una fiesta. Me dieron una invitación doble y me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme- Ichigo se complació al ver el rostro maravillado de la chica

-Una fiesta? Con chicos de nuestra edad? Vaya, pues claro que quiero ir!- le respondió entusiasmada

-Claro; pero hay un pequeño detalle- le dijo el ojimiel- Me gustaría que fueras a la fiesta como mi "novia"

Rukia se quedó en blanco; solo una persona le había hecho semejante proposición y ella, al igual que esta vez, se quedó callada. Qué se supone que debía responder? Ichigo era un chico increíble, y le había salvado la vida!- Pues…-tartamudeó

-Ese sería el gran favor que me harías; verás, últimamente las chicas me siguen demasiado y me he empezado a hartar, así que me gustaría que te hicieras pasar por mi novia

-"Hacerme pasar por tu novia"?- le preguntó, ofendida- Quién crees que soy para tener que hacer semejante estupidez?

-Rukia, tranquila! Solo pensé que eres la única en la que confío lo suficiente para que esto funcione; además congeniamos muy bien, no te parece?

-Pues…sí, pero eso no justifica lo que quieres que haga

-Solo sería hasta que las chicas locas dejen de seguirme. Después podríamos seguir siendo amigos- le dijo fácil y clamado.

-Ichigo, no creo que sea la manera adecuada de hacerlo. Si quieres que dejen de seguirte, diles!

-No funciona así, Rukia. Mira, te prometo que no seremos más que novios fingidos…no haremos nada que tú no quieras, puedes poner las reglas y los límites que quieras…

-Ichigo…-le dijo, y por su voz Ichigo supo que estaba cediendo

-Por favor, Rukia. De verdad, te necesito y necesito tu ayuda- le dijo, juntando sus manos y mirándola fijamente.

Rukia lo pensó: qué habría de malo? Le acababa de prometer que no harían nada que ella no quisiera, o sea que serían "novios" hasta donde ella estuviera dispuesta. Todo sería una actuación; además ayudaría a Ichigo con su problema. No podía ser egoísta: él le había salvado la vida y aún cuando ella insistió en recompensarlo él se negó. No habría cambiado de opinión si no fuera necesario, estaba segura.- Está bien…pero prométeme que seremos amigos, de acuerdo?

Ichigo levantó una ceja, preocupado; acaso la morena no había escuchado lo que acababa de decir sobre un chico y una chica siendo amigos? -De acuerdo- dijo, estrechándole la mano en símbolo de compromiso. Sonrió para sus adentros: ahora que ella había aceptado no se echaría para atrás, ni cuando descubriera toda la verdad. El estómago se le revolvió por la culpa, pero lo ignoró.

Ahora sí, su historia había comenzado

**Continuará…**

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capi ^.^ Como ya se acabaron mis vacaciones no prometo nada, pero tengan por seguro que escribiré en mis ratos libres, ok?**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews!**

**En el siguiente capi: la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ishida, primera parte!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI Y CHAPPY!**


	3. Verdad

**Ruichi-chan les trae el tercer capi de esta historia!**

**Gracias a todos los que me agregaron en alertas o favoritos, y a los que me dejaron reviews…han recibido muy bien la historia, estoy muy contenta! **

**YO y +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +**** les agradece los donativos del capi anterior a:**

***yoxxa *SakuraxJenyxRukia *byakushi *karla kr^-^(doblemente gracias..!) *****Ghost iv *Hikari Evans *Momoxab *Basi *metitus *kaname *Karei1 *Mei Fanel *yurameth *angerukia ***** .-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-. *suzuy ro *Makiko-maki maki *gabytu chappy *Harumi *L (jaja…sí! Ya tenemos el número de Ichigo) *alessandra08 *ya-chan *yeckie *Skuld Dark *aLeKuchiki-zr *SIKKANDDA *Sakura_chan^-^ *DayaNelaXD *kona-kuchiki *BeTtY saku-rukichan *Efrain-Lamperouge *AnNadOnO**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback…Fin Flashback**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretener**

**Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 3**

**La verdad sale a la luz tarde o temprano**

Rukia estuvo distraída durante su chequeó, aunque Isshin le dijo que no había anda de preocuparse le recordó que tenía que untar la pomada tres veces al día si quería que los hematomas desaparecieran lo más pronto posible. Cómo pudo haber aceptado la proposición del peli naranja? Era una reverenda tontería hacerse pasar por su novia!

Ella no conocía a nadie allí, y lógicamente que nadie la conocía; su farsa no podría durar mucho tiempo: cuando descubrieran que ella acababa de llegar a la ciudad, qué pensarían de ella? Que era una de esas chicas tontas que confiaban en un chico y se dejaban caer en las tortuosas redes del enamoramiento con simples palabras tiernas y superficiales? Jamás; ella era Kuchiki Rukia. No le gustaba su lado temperamental, esa era la razón por la que se mantenía oculta y fingía cierto grado de estúpida inocencia, aunque realmente fuera muy diferente. Además ella había aceptado fingir se la novia de Ichigo, qué posibilidades había de que se enamorara de él?..._"Muy pocas, Rukia. Recuerda que él te ve como una amiga de confianza, nada más…pero qué rayos estoy diciendo? Las probabilidades de que me enamore de él son altísimas! Alguien con su físico, su personalidad, su actitud, podría enamorar a cualquiera que se propusiera…"_

Ese pensamiento fue tan claro: y si Ichigo ya estaba enamorado de alguien más? _"Si Ichigo estuviera enamorado de alguien más, entonces le pediría a ella ser su novia. Tranquilízate, Rukia, estás pensando en cosas sin importancia…"_. Tal vez era momento de pensar en algo mejor; por ejemplo, qué quería Ichigo que dijera? Cómo se habían conocido? Desde hacía cuanto? Cuándo y cómo le pidió ser su novia? Se dio cuenta de los detalles significativos que había pasado por alto, así que tendría que regresar a hablar con él y preguntarle sobre sus planes con mayor precisión.

-Rukia-chan, tienes algún problema?- Rukia regresó al consultorio del Dr. Kurosaki, y por la expresión del hombre supo que la había estado interrogando y, al no obtener respuesta, había tratado de sacarla de su trance

-Estoy bien, es solo que estoy algo cansada- mintió, fingiendo cansancio y una sonrisa algo caída

-Debes descansar bien; si tienes alguna otra molestia no dudes en venir, está bien? Aquí te atenderemos con gusto- le dijo Isshin. Rukia no podía evitar la sensación de que ese hombre sería como un padre para ella.

-Sí, muchas gracias- le respondió, esta vez con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno, terminó el chequeo. Te sugiero que vayas a tu casa y descanses un poco- Rukia salió después de despedirse con la apropiada reverencia. Quería contarle a alguien sus preocupaciones, pero su sentido común le advertía que Isshin no era el indicado. Debería hablar con Ichigo sobre eso también: no esperaba que cargara con todo eso ella sola, o sí? De tan distraída que estaba no se fijó que iba directo hacia una enfermera. Chocó contra ella, tirándola al suelo:

-Lo siento!- exclamó Rukia mientras le ayudaba a levantarse- Estás bien?- la niña frente a ella no debería tener más de doce o trece años; vestía como una enfermera, pero era lógico que no lo era: su cabello era oscuro pero su mirada le recordaba a otra persona. La chica la examinó con escrutinio, tomando detalle de sus ojos violetas

-Está bien, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez- le dijo la pequeña antes de irse. Rukia se quedó mirándola hasta que dobló en la esquina y se perdió de vista. Recordó de pronto que tenía que ir a ver al ojimiel antes de regresar a su casa.- Pero primero…

Marcó el número de Renji, pero éste no contestó, así que le dejó un mensaje:- Renji, soy Rukia…estoy muy bien, no te preocupes. Estoy algo ocupada pero conocí a varios amigos que me están ayudando a adaptarme. De verdad estoy perfectamente, así que no te preocupes, ok? Les mando saludos a todos, bye bye!

Colgó y recorrió el último tramo hasta la puerta de la casa de Ichigo

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo se quedó satisfecho con la decisión de la morena. Rukia no era tonta aunque fuera algo ingenua, así que no tardaría en regresar para preguntarle cómo se suponía que debía actuar frente a los demás. Sintió algo de remordimiento al imaginarse la cantidad de problemas que la ojivioleta acababa de adquirir, pero se consoló pensando en que también eran sus problemas y los enfrentarían juntos: tampoco era como si fuera un malvado y la dejara enfrentar todo eso sola. Su celular sonó; abrió la tapa y vio un mensaje de Ishida que decía que iba camino a su casa para conocer a su "novia".

Ichigo soltó una carcajada: ese Ishida, siempre queriendo enterarse de todo. Era un maldito afortunado, la verdad…de todas formas se daría el placer de presumir a su linda chica frente a sus amigos, así que no había problema en que Ishida fuera a verlo. El mensaje decía que estaba a punto de llegar.

Saltó de su cama y corrió hacia la entrada. Ishida no había tocado una sola vez cuando la puerta se abrió: Ichigo vió a su amigo acompañado de otra persona:

-Tatsuki?- preguntó, algo molesto por la poca confidencialidad de su amigo. Le dirigió una mirada llena de reproche

-No me culpes; me la encontré en el camino e insistió en acompañarme.

-Ya, entren- le dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Ambos se sentaron en la sala y el peli naranja se les unió al poco tiempo. Se quedaron callados, Ichigo y Uryu sin atreverse a iniciar una conversación frente a Tatsuki, y ella paciente y atenta a cualquier cosa que pudieran decir- Bueno, y a qué vinieron?- preguntó finalmente el ojimiel, pensando que su silencio sería aún más sospechoso que sus palabras

-Bueno, vine porque quiero saber quién es- le dijo Tatsuki; al principio Ichigo no captó su pregunta, pero luego comprendió que hablaba de la chica a la que llevaría a la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de su mejor amigo, allí presente.

-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo; _"qué ironía, si supieran que están hablando de la misma persona…"_

-Bueno, tú sabes para qué vine así que no preguntes- le respondió Ishida, tan serio como siempre. Tatsuki simplemente no entendía como era que esos dos eran tan buenos amigos.

-Pues creo que está en la clínica: puedes ir a buscarla, ya te di su perfil físico

-De quién hablan?- preguntó la chica, irritada por no saber a quién se referían

-Tampoco es de tu incumbencia- respondió de nuevo el peli naranja. Sonó el timbre de la puerta; Ichigo levantó una ceja, extrañado de que alguien llamara a la puerta. Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola de golpe.

Rukia estaba allí, parada; había hecho caso a su sugerencia sobre tocar antes de entrar:- Puedo pasar?- preguntó débilmente.

-Seguro- la verdad era que hubiera preferido que se fuera, pero no había excusa suficiente para no dejarla entrar. La morena caminó hasta la sala y se encontró con dos personas desconocidas que la miraron ávidos. Cada uno la observaba de manera distinta pero al fin y al cabo la examinaban minuciosamente. Ichigo irrumpió en la habitación, listo para las presentaciones:- Rukia, ellos son Arizawa Tatsuki e Ishida Uryu; son amigos de la escuela. Ella es Kuchiki Rukia

-Un placer- le sonrió Ishida, levantándose y haciendo una pequeña pero pronunciada reverencia. La otra, en cambio, se quedó mirándola con extremada desconfianza y no se movió, analizando con cuidado las marcas de su rostro.

-Tatsuki, no seas grosera y saluda- la reprendió Ishida

-Quién es ella?- preguntó Tatsuki, ignorando por completo al chico de gafas.

-Kuchiki Rukia- respondió irritado por tener que repetir dos veces lo mismo

- Ya sé su nombre; lo que quiero saber es qué rayos hace una desconocida en tu casa- le dijo Tatsuki igualmente irritada

-Es una amiga- le dijo Ichigo. Si podía, evitaría darle detalles

-Ah! Así que es ella la "amiga" que planeas llevar a la fiesta de Ishida- le dijo Tatsuki, molesta y contenta a la vez de su deducción

-Sí, así es- dijo Ichigo, sin saber exactamente qué hacer

-De hecho soy su novia- soltó Rukia que hasta ese momento había estado callada. El rostro de Ishida se llenó de una alegría burlesca y el de Tatsuki en una mueca irónica

-Que eres la novia de Ichigo? Me temo que no sabes lo que estás haciendo- dijo Tatsuki. Ishida y sobre todo Ichigo se tensaron: si la morena le platicaba todo sobre él a la ojivioleta su plan se iría por el caño

-De acuerdo, Tatsuki. Ella es una amiga que va a fingir ser mi novia para poder quitarme a todas esas chicas molestas de encima- admitió Ichigo, cuidadoso de que su declaración no dejara ver nada más.

-QUË?- exclamó su amiga. _"Ahora sí que se pasó!"_- Cómo puedes decirme eso así de fácil? Eres un sínico!

-Querías la verdad, no? Pues ésa es la verdad- le dijo el peli naranja, dando por terminada la discusión.

-Cómo puedes decir que ella va a fingir ser tu novia? Ni siquiera la había visto en mi vida!- exclamó, señalando a Rukia con el dedo. Ésta a su vez la miraba extrañada: qué clase de relación tendrían para ganarse semejante reacción de desprecio?

-Eso es porque acabo de llegar- le respondió la morena, tranquila- Ayer llegué de Tokyo

-Por Dios! Tú también eres una sínica! Mira que para que aceptes ser novia de Ichigo debes ser una maldita resbalosa…

-Ya basta, Tatsuki- intervino Ichigo- Rukia no es así; si tú no la conoces, cómo es que la juzgas?

-Tú tampoco la conoces!- le reclamó la morena, agitada- Ella acaba de llegar ayer! No tiene sentido…!

-Tal vez Ichigo no me conozca muy bien ni yo tampoco a él, pero somos amigos y los amigos se hacen favores- apuntó Rukia- Ichigo necesita que le haga este favor para que las chicas fastidiosas dejen de buscarlo

-Qué ingenua!- le dijo Tatsuki, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios- Tú crees que Ichigo es "perseguido" por chicas molestas nada más porque sí?

-No te entiendo- le dijo sinceramente la ojivioleta.

-Tatsuki, acompáñame a mi habitación- intervino el peli naranja ante la claridad de que el asunto se estaba saliendo de control. Su amiga le dirigió una mirada fría pero no le respondió, simplemente salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia el segundo piso- Ishida, te encargo un momento a Rukia? Ahorita regreso

Ishida sintió débilmente mientras la morena le miraba con expectación: era como si quisiera enterarse de qué iba a hablar con Tatsuki, pero eso obviamente era lo último de lo que debía enterarse. Caminó directo a su habitación y cuando entró cerró de un portazo. Su amiga estaba sentada en la cama con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas en clara señal de disgusto

-Qué rayos te sucede, eh? Cuál es tu maldito problema?- le soltó irritado

-Mi problema es que claramente esa chica está siendo víctima de tus mentiras!- le respondió acalorada- "Ichigo es mi amigo y necesita un favor"?- repitió- Por Dios! Tú te has ganado la fama de playboy por tus propios méritos, y ella no lo sabe!

-No sabe qué?

-Que eres un maldito playboy! Ella…tiene la idea de que eres una pobre víctima acosada! Aceptó ser tu "novia" porque desconoce cómo eres realmente!

-Rukia me conoce lo suficiente! Si no, no hubiera aceptado

-Ella no lo sabe! Y no pienso permitir que te aproveches de su ingenuidad!- Ichigo sintió un golpe en el estómago efecto de la culpa

-Lo sabrá, pero no ahora- le dijo calmadamente

-Cuándo? Cuando toda la escuela se burle de ella por ser tan tonta como para salir contigo?- le preguntó sarcástica

-Lo sabrá cuando sea el momento; entiende, si le dices ahora quién soy ella saldrá corriendo! Lo hago porque intento recuperar mi buena fama

-Sacrificando la de ella?

-No; estoy seguro de que nadie la criticará

-Pues no la criticarán en tus sueños; Ichigo, ten por seguro de que en cuanto la presentes como tu "novia" ella será la persona más rechazada de este lugar. Si la aprecias de algún modo, no lo hagas

-Tengo que hacerlo; es la única que podría cumplir con ese papel.- se quedaron en silencio unos segundos que se les hicieron eternos

-Ella es la chica que llevarás a la fiesta de Ishida?

-Sí

-Dios…-Tatsuki ocultó su cara entre sus manos, exasperada- Yo no soy quien deba decírselo; tú se lo dirás.

-Ya te dije que de momento no

-Si no lo piensas hacer tampoco pienses que la dejaré abandonada a su suerte en un plan que hurgaste con el apoyo de Ishida. Quiero ayudarla

-Ni hablar…- le dijo nervioso. Qué clase de situación surgiría si Rukia tenía el apoyo de Tatsuki?

-No puedes detenerme; escoge: le ayudo o le digo la verdad- le amenazó, e iba muy en serio

-Creo que no necesito ni pensarlo- accedió derrotado, tratando de pensar positivamente

-Bueno, creo que empezaré por ayudarle a escoger algo para la fiesta. Después de todo la novia de Kurosaki Ichigo no puede aparecer así como así- agregó fastidiada. No le agradaba ser parte de todo eso, pero al menos su conciencia no le remordería por haber dejado a la chica abandonada a su suerte.

-Bueno, si ya estamos de acuerdo bajemos.- salieron de su habitación y caminaron a la sala, tratando de relajarse. Rukia e Ishida platicaban animados sobre los proyectos que Byakuya pensaba patrocinar durante ese semestre cuando ambos entraron y tuvieron que interrumpir su conversación

-Listo?- preguntó Ishida esperanzado

-Sí- respondió sencillamente Ichigo. Tatsuki tomó asiento junto a Rukia

-Lamento lo que sucedió, fue todo un malentendido

-No hay problema- le respondió, aunque seguía algo recelosa

-Y a qué regresaste, Rukia?- le preguntó el peli naranja

-Vine porque creo que no hablamos sobre los detalles de…-miró a Ishida sin saber si podía continuar

-Él lo sabe también- le aclaró Ichigo

-Oh- articuló Rukia: qué no se supone que sería una especie de secreto entre ellos dos?- Bueno, es que no sé qué tienes en mente sobre nuestro "noviazgo"…cómo nos conocimos, cuándo empezamos a andar…?

-Pues…-Ichigo lo pensó sin saber exactamente qué contestar

-Ichigo, fuiste a Tokyo hace casi un año a la conferencia a la que asistió tu papá, cierto?- preguntó Tatsuki

-Sí…-le respondió como si fuera la pregunta más tonta del mundo

-Pues Rukia es de Tokyo. Podrían decir que se conocieron durante ese tiempo y que siguieron estando en contacto hasta el día de…qué día decidiste venir para acá?- le preguntó a Rukia

-El martes pasado lo decidimos- Tatsuki ignoró el plural de la oración y prosiguió:

-Pueden decir que estuvieron en contacto y que el martes ella te comentó que pensaba venir a Karakura. Rukia te gustó desde que la conociste pero no te parecía que una relación a distancia fuera a funcionar; pero cuando te enteraste de que vendría a vivir a Karakura tomaste la decisión de arriesgarte y decirle lo que sentías por ella…

-…Y fuiste felizmente correspondido- terminó Ishida, completando la frase de Tatsuki- Te le declaraste el día de…

-Ayer- dijo Ichigo respondiendo la pregunta no formulada de su amigo

-Te le declaraste ayer y ahora son una feliz pareja- concluyó Ishida. La historia carecía de complicaciones, lo que la hacía perfecta para que tanto Ichigo como Rukia la recordaran. La ojivioleta miró a Ichigo y al verlo satisfecho no tuvo objeción

-Bueno, eso ya está solucionado…-dijo Rukia, algo tímida- Pero una pareja debe conocerse bien, cierto? Yo no sé nada de los gustos de Ichigo

-En eso yo puedo ayudarte; lo conozco desde que era un niño- se ofreció Tatsuki alegremente

-Entonces te lo encargo, Tatsuki- respondió Ichigo- Pero creo que primero deberían de arreglar lo de su vestuario

-Vestuario? Para qué?- Ichigo y Tatsuki se quedaron mudos; el ojimiel había olvidado mencionarle a la morena que el amigo para el cual se estaba organizando la fiesta sorpresa era justamente Ishida

-Te lo explico en el camino- desvió Tatsuki en una rápida reacción, tomando a Rukia del brazo y jalándola hacia la puerta de la entrada- Nos vemos, Ichigo!

Rukia lo miró entre espantada y sorprendida, esperando a que él las detuviera pero no lo hizo. Le regaló una sonrisa de despedida y la vio irse:- Crees que esté bien con Tatsuki?- le preguntó a su amigo de lentes

-Ni idea…bueno, ya resolví mi duda, ya me voy- le dijo, levantándose para irse también. Caminó hacia la puerta y justo antes de salir le dijo:- Por cierto, es muy linda. Yo que tú tendría mucho cuidado o…

-Ya sé, no tienes que repetírmelo- le dijo irritado. Ishida se despidió con una seña y salió por la puerta. Ichigo se estiró en el sofá y se puso a pensar un poco: tal vez era buena idea que Tatsuki fuera amiga de Rukia y supiera toda la verdad, así tendría a alguien en quién apoyarse cuando fuera duramente criticada por todos…

Ahora que lo pensaba él debió de acompañarlas; no para asegurarse de que su amiga mantuviera su bocota cerrada, sino para conocer a la pequeña morena. Apenas sabía unas cosas sobre ella pero no lo suficiente para mantener una farsa. Se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta, tomó su chaqueta y salió de la casa.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Tatsuki y Rukia caminaban en silencio por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad de Karakura. La ojivioleta no tenía idea de a dónde iban pero no le inquietaba desconocer su rumbo: por alguna razón la amiga de Ichigo parecía de confianza. Finalmente decidió entablar conversación:- Y hace mucho que conoces a Ichigo?

-Sí, desde que teníamos seis años- le respondió la chica, haciendo que Rukia sintiera una ligera punzada de celos

-Entonces debes de conocerlo muy bien…

-Lo suficiente para ayudarte a entender un poquito mejor su complicada mentalidad- bromeó Tatsuki, arrebatándole a Rukia una sonrisa que la hizo conmoverse- Y dime, cómo fue que tuviste la mala suerte de conocerlo?

-Yo más bien diría que fue buena suerte- alegó la morena- Unos sujetos me habían acorralado y él me salvó

-Te acorralaron? No me digas que ellos pensaban…-su pregunta quedó en el aire, pero el silencioso perfil de la chica le confirmó todo- Demonios.

-No fue culpa de nadie; el punto es que Ichigo me salvó y yo le estoy inmensamente agradecida. Es por eso que acepté ser su "novia" hasta que su situación se calme

-Bueno, si crees que es lo correcto…solo espero que no te vayas a arrepentir

Justo cuando Rukia pensaba preguntarle a qué se refería con eso escuchó la voz de Ichigo a sus espaldas. El chico corría hacia ellas, con una sencilla chaqueta beige encima de su playera negra. Sonrió ante la expectativa de que las acompañara, pues realmente prefería la compañía del peli naranja sobre la de cualquier otra persona:- Ichigo!

-Creo que debería de acompañarlas, si no les molesta- le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que Rukia reaccionara con una idéntica, mientras que la otra morena frunció los labios: esa era justamente la sonrisa que usaba con todas las chicas que había conquistado

-Preferiría que no- le respondió Tatsuki secamente- Me parece que puedo manejar la situación perfectamente sin tu ayuda

-Sí, lo sé. Pero yo también tengo que aprender cosas sobre Rukia y eso no me lo puedes enseñar tú- le dijo- Sé buena y déjame acompañarlas- Tatsuki frunció el entrecejo furiosa por el tono de burla que usaba Ichigo para hablarle

-Claro que puedes acompañarnos!- le respondió Rukia, ignorando por completo la opinión de la otra chica- Además es cierto que tienes que conocerme para que podamos interpretar la farsa- acordó, haciendo que Tatsuki se diera por vencida

-Bien dicho, Rukia!

-Jeje, y ahora a dónde vamos?- le preguntó al peli naranja mientras caminaban, adelantándose a Tatsuki; desde su perspectiva ambos parecían extrañamente animados por su mugroso plan, y sabía perfectamente que en cuanto la morena se enterara de la clase de novio que se había echado encima se arrepentiría. Caminó aprisa hasta alcanzarlos y continuó a su paso, escuchando su conversación sin intervenir:

-Bueno, creo que los novios deben de conocer los gustos de la otra persona, cierto?- le preguntó Rukia. Tatsuki se burló ante el apuro del peli naranja: contrario a cualquier apariencia, Ichigo jamás había tenido una novia.

-Sí, así es- le respondió:- Cosas como colores, música, comida, bebidas, hobbies…

-Bueno, entonces empieza tú- los ojos violetas brillaban con tanta expectación que el ojimiel no pudo menos que sentirse complacido

-Bueno, creo que primero un poco de refinamiento a nuestro primer encuentro- sin querer se había pasado pensando en eso todo el camino hasta allí- Fui a Tokyo y te conocí a la salida de la conferencia…dime, estás interesada en cosas científicas?

-Claro, después de todo mi hermano se dedica a promocionar esa clase de eventos. Por ejemplo, me dejó acompañarlo hace dos años a la conferencia que se realizó en Berlín

-Vaya, qué bien! Mi padre también asistió, pero esa vez no pude acompañarlo

-Por qué?

-Pues tuve problemas con un profesor de matemáticas y tuve que quedarme a realizar una serie de exámenes larguísimos. Lo bueno fue que no eran problemas complicados y saqué la calificación máxima

-Así que aparte de todo eres inteligente?- la manera en que lo preguntó lo hizo cuestionarse

-A que te refieres con "aparte de todo"?- Rukia sintió ruborizarse ligeramente. Había estado a punto de decir que aparte de "atractivo" era inteligente

-Ya sabes, aparte de lo agradable que eres…- Ichigo no parecía convencido por su repuesta- Mejor sigamos con lo que estábamos- sugirió

-Bueno, no pude ir por eso, pero mi padre me dijo que fue muy interesante; los descubrimientos llevarían a la ciencia médica a un nuevo nivel

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo- respondió Rukia mientras alegaba un par de cosas más. Tatsuki estaba cada vez más extrañada por lo que estaba presenciando: no solo se habían conocido hace poco, sino que su nivel de compatibilidad era altísimo. Bien podrían pasar por una pareja sin ninguna dificultad; se complementaban: una increíblemente ingenua y el otro increíblemente cínico

-Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema o no hablaremos de otra cosa que no sean conferencias- le dijo Ichigo, sonriendo de manera seductora. Rukia sonrió y su mirada era de curiosa inteligencia.

-Bueno, entonces qué te parece de los gustos. Yo ya sé que tanto tu mamá como mi hermana fallecieron…-lo dijo con la intención de saltarse ese punto, pero no funcionó

-Por qué falleció tu hermana? Tenía alguna enfermedad terminal?- Tatsuki estaba realmente asombrada: si había algo que Ichigo evitaba aún más que las relaciones serias era hablar sobre esas cosas con otra gente; acaso se sentía más seguro porque Rukia no lo conocía realmente, o acaso él confiaba en ella con tan solo horas de conocerse?

-Pues sí, así fue. Sufría de cáncer en etapa terminal…-le respondió, esperando que no le hicieran ninguna pregunta más- Y tu mamá?

Ichigo apretó la mandíbula y desvió su mirada. Realmente no quería hablar de ello ni con Rukia ni con nadie, mucho menos con la presencia de la "chaperona" junto a ellos. La morena interpretó su reacción como una evasiva a su pregunta y obviamente no se le impondría para obligarlo a responderla, así que cambió el tema:- No tuve la oportunidad de conocer a tus hermanas, cómo son?

-Se llaman Karin y Yuzu. Son totalmente opuestas: mientras una es ingenua la otra es ingeniosa; tienen trece años casi cumplidos.- le respondió, cómodo con la nueva pregunta pero sin tomarle realmente interés; después de todo sus hermanas no son precisamente algo que tomara importancia en su "relación". De repente pensó en algo:- Oye Rukia, y qué me dices de tus padres?

La morena palideció de golpe, cosa que hizo que el peli naranja se arrepintiera por la poca delicadeza con que había formulado su pregunta. La respuesta era obvia también: estaban muertos, se había quedado sin nadie en el mundo aparte de su cuñado y su tribu de sirvientes…pero cómo habían muerto? Era como si la mala suerte la persiguiera:- Lamento haberlo preguntado; sé que es un tema incómodo

-No importa

-Nos desviamos a temas deprimentes- susurró Ichigo más para él que para la morena.- Mejor dime qué te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres

-Pues por lo general no salía de casa. Terminando mis clases y tutorías paseaba por los jardines de la mansión o tomaba clases de violín y piano…también me gustaba escuchar música o leer

-Así que tocas el violín y el piano, eh? Yo tengo una guitarra eléctrica en mi casa- dijo mientras pensaba en las diferencias que comenzaban a presentarse

-Vaya! Me encanta la guitarra eléctrica, es solo que mi hermano no pensaba que fuera un instrumento adecuado…

-Dime, cuál es tu canción favorita?- preguntó llenó de curiosidad

-"Wing Stock"…

-De Ashley McIssac?- estaba sorprendido por los gustos de la morena- No puedo creerlo…!-soltó una risa que molestó a la morena

-A ver, cuál es tú problema? Seguro que tus gustos son horribles!- declaró. Ichigo se rió ante la repentina fiereza de la morena

-"News from the front", de Bad Religion- respondió orgulloso

-Ho-rri-ble!- exclamó ella, haciéndolos reír a ambos. Tatsuki también estalló en carcajadas: de repente el hielo se había roto.

Caminaron por enormes tiendas escogiendo el vestido adecuado. Según Tatsuki algo casual vendría bien, pero Ichigo buscaba algo especial, algo que hiciera resaltar a la morena sobre todas las demás. Ya sin ánimos debido a la indecisión de sus amigos, Rukia entró a una última tienda; Ichigo entró tras ella y lo vio: hasta el fondo de la tienda, en una esquina superior colgaba un vestido blanco que seguro le quedaría perfecto- Rukia, pruébate aquel

-Cuál?- preguntaron las dos al unísono. Ichigo señaló la prenda y le indicó a la dependiente que lo bajara para que la morena pudiera probárselo: era el último de la tienda y la talla era muy chica. Sin embargo cuando Rukia salió del probador con el vestido puesto parecía hecho a su medida: la cinta negra colocada justo debajo de sus pechos le hacía resaltar esa parte de su anatomía, la carencia de tirantes junto al hecho de que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos le daba un toque sensual y la manera en que se adaptaba a su cuerpo, justo en el busto y un poco más suelto en el cuerpo, era sublime

-Perfecto- susurró Ichigo, victorioso- Resalta el color de tus ojos- y era la verdad: el blanco le daba una especie de luz y cremosidad a su piel y resaltaba el violeta de sus ojos y su oscuro cabello.

-No me queda algo…corto?- preguntó tomando el vestido entre sus manos, nerviosa

-Creo que te queda muy bien- le dijo Tatsuki, sorprendiendo a Ichigo. Pero era completamente verdad, Tatsuki no mentía nunca…o al menos hasta ese día:- No cualquiera puede usar esa clase de modelos, Rukia. Creo que es el indicado.

-Faltan los zapatos y una especie de accesorio, no?- preguntó el peli naranja

-Tengo lo indicado para eso- intervino la dependiente- Ese vestido tiene incluidos los accesorios, déjenme mostrárselos- se fue y poco después regresó con tres cajas: una de ellas tenía un listón negro del cual prendía una flor negra con decorados blancos, otra tenía unas balerinas blancas hechas de tela y la última unas zapatillas de tacón del 8

-Perfecto, ni muy alto ni muy pequeño- afirmó la morena cuando se calzó las zapatillas- Y cuando me canse podré cambiarlas por las balerinas

-Viene todo incluido?- preguntó el peli naranja

-Así es, señor. Es una promoción que tuvo la tienda y solo quedó ese vestido

-Ichigo, y si llega vestida como alguna otra?- preguntó Tatsuki, preocupada

-No creo que ninguna pueda usar esta clase de prendas- le recordó, seguro de la compra- Nos lo llevamos

Pagaron y salieron, listos para regresar a casa cansados del día que tuvieron. Tatsuki se retiró antes dejándolos solos para que siguieran platicando: había empezado a pensar que si el destino no les jugaba una mala pasada Rukia realmente podría ser la cura para Ichigo. La manera en que se acoplaban era de miedo, pero era real: por primera vez pudo ver al ojimiel hablar con alguien de la manera en que lo hacía con la ojivioleta. Eran totalmente contrarios, pero había esperanza…acaso Ichigo no había pensado en la posibilidad de que realmente terminaran enamorándose y entonces la farsa se transformara en realidad?- Espero que sepa lo que está haciendo…-suspiró Tatsuki

Ichigo y Rukia siguieron caminando camino a casa de la segunda, platicando aún. Cuando llegaron subieron en el elevador, guardando al fin silencio; caminaron hasta la puerta y se detuvieron:- Bueno, llegamos- dijo Rukia, repentinamente nerviosa

-Sí, aquí te dejo- dijo el peli naranja, deseoso de llegar a descansar un poco

-Sí, nos vemos- levantó su mirada, deseosa de pronto de poder despedirse de él como se supone que lo hacen los novios. Cuando Ichigo vio su mirada sintió su piel erizarse, y se inclinó deseoso contra ella hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella: era un beneficio que no iba a negarse, poder besarla cuando quisiera. Rukia se quedó quieta, sin saber exactamente qué hacer: ese era su tercer beso, pero los nervios no hacían más que aumentar. Ichigo no se percató de esto y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para obligarla a que levantara más su rostro y poder besarla con mayor intensidad. Devoraba sus labios como si jamás hubiera besado a otra chica, como si no supiera mantener el control; sintió el cuerpo de la morena tensarse y luego, poco a poco, relajarse y responderle la caricia. Con sus propios labios abrió los de la chica e introdujo su lengua; fue entonces cuando la morena lo empujó para separase:- Lo siento…-susurró

-Mi culpa- admitió el chico, enojado consigo mismo por haber perdido el control de esa manera y con ello la oportunidad de explorarla un poco más…tal vez pedirle ese favor a Rukia había sido un gran error. Luego sonrió:- Te dije que me cobraría los besos que me prometiste por teléfono

-…-la morena se ruborizó tanto que creyó que el peli naranja se burlaría, pero éste en cambio se inclinó sobre ella y la volvió a besar, esta vez con tanta ternura que fue ella la que no quería separarse de él. Cuando terminó sintió que estaba mareada, todo le daba vueltas

-Ahora sí ya me voy- le dijo aunque su cuerpo parecía querer exactamente lo contrario

-Nos vemos el viernes…-le dijo la morena, sin saber qué más decir. Se puso de puntitas y le depositó un fugaz beso en la mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta con rapidez. El peli naranja sonrió divertido, pensando en lo entretenido que sería enseñarle a Rukia un par de cosas que seguro ignoraba.

Mientras caminaba a su casa se percató de que no era mala idea intentar que la chica dejara de ser tan ingenua, pero la confianza que la morena depositaba en él le impedía de alguna manera cruzar la delicada línea que se establecía en su farsa: sabía lo molesto que resultaba que se rompieran los límites y precisamente era algo que nunca se permitiría. Quería conocer a la chica, pero no por interés en sus planes; sus acciones eran movidas por la más sincera curiosidad, la cual no saciaría hasta que ella decidiera abrirse y relatarle los detalles de su pasado. No le molestaba, después de todo él tampoco se abriría así como así: él también tenía temas que no podía abordar con nadie.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia estuvo toda la semana en contacto con Tatsuki: había dejado de lado el recelo para enterarse de que su nueva y primera "amiga" era una artista marcial increíble, era inteligente y tenía presencia. Ella le había ayudado mucho para que se adaptara poco a poco a su nueva vida; además, gracias a ella también había descubierto que iría al mismo Instituto con Ichigo, Ishida y ella. Se sentía aliviada de saber que no llegaría sin conocer a nadie, sus temores de no poder relacionarse eran un peso menos en su alma.

Arizawa incluso la había llevado consigo al Instituto y le dio un recorrido por las instalaciones, tomándose un descanso para visitar al peli naranja durante su entrenamiento. Ya que sus amigos estaban en un club respectivo, ella también tendría que pensar en una manera de pasar el tiempo fuera de clases; era increíble la manera en que se llevaban a cabo las cosas en esa ciudad, era diferente a Tokyo. No era que no se lo hubiera esperado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se asombrara ante cada detalle distinto que encontraba entre ambas ciudades.

Cuando llegó el gran día de su "presentación" se encontraba más nerviosa que nunca: Tatsuki se había ofrecido a ayudarla con su maquillaje y demás cosas por el estilo y ella le agradeció ya que no estaba acostumbrada a utilizar cosméticos. Invitó a la chica a su departamento y allí se vistieron y se arreglaron.- Dime, Rukia, qué opinas?

Por fin había terminado de maquillarla; cuando abrió los ojos se quedó perpleja: su piel tenía un tono mucho más cremoso, el rubor de sus mejillas era muy ligero pero contrastaba de manera delicada con sus larguísimas y abundantes pestañas. Llevaba el cabello suelto como de costumbre pero ahora se veía cuidadosamente acomodado, cada uno en su lugar exceptuando a su rebelde mechón que como de costumbre le invadía el rostro- Me veo…muy bien

-Te ves excelente- aseguró la morena: Rukia le sonrió; aunque Tatsuki había utilizado un poco más de maquillaje, por ejemplo las sombras y un poco más de rubor, para nada se veía exagerada: de hecho el arreglo le quedaba increíble- Falta un pequeño detalle…

-Qué cosa?

-Mmm…-la morena se puso un dedo en el mentón, reflexionando- Ya sé! Tienes perfumes?

-Perfumes?- repitió algo contrariada, pero luego asintió:- Tengo varios…

-Me los muestras?- Rukia se levantó y caminó a su guardarropa. Abrió uno de los cajones y nombró cada uno de ellos:- "Be Delicious", "I Love Love", "18", "Tommy Girl" y "Femme" (nota 1)

-Creo que el segundo es el indicado- la morena sacó el frasco de líquido azulado y se puso un poco, pero la chica literalmente la bañó en perfume:- Créeme, no te gustará oler a otra cosa

La morena le dijo que ella también se pusiera un poco, pero dijo que las lociones no le iban muy bien así que salieron del departamento a las nueve y media; la fiesta empezaba a las diez, pero habían quedado con Ichigo para que pasara por ellas a esa hora frente al edificio donde vivía. El peli naranja, tan puntual como siempre, llegó justo cuando ellas salían del edificio: un auto de tono azul se estacionó frente a ellas, descendiendo el ojimiel de éste.- Ichigo, tan puntual como siempre- le saludó irónicamente Tatsuki

En vez de regresarle el saludo, el mencionado se quedó mirando a Rukia atentamente, probablemente más de lo que exigía la buena educación. Su escrutinio la hizo sentir avergonzada. El ojimiel posó su mirada por cada rincón visible del cuerpo de la chica: con los tacones calzados se veía más alta y sus piernas se veían más largas de lo que ya eran, su piel blanca se adaptaba a la perfección al vestido del mismo color y le agregaba luz a su persona; sus ojos violetas se veían más hermosos que veces anteriores.- Te ves preciosa- soltó repentinamente, haciendo que ambas abrieran los ojos de asombro

-Gracias- le dijo ruborizada; el peli naranja lucía demasiado atractivo: un pantalón de vestir negro le enmarcaba sus esculturales piernas y con una camisa pegada a su torso de color blanco se resaltaba visiblemente su musculatura; llevaba un saco desabrochado sobre ésta y la corbata estaba floja permitiendo que los botones de su cuello estuvieran desabrochados; informal e increíblemente provocativo, no había mejores palabras para describirlo tal y como estaba. Para distraer su atención del magnético atractivo que el peli naranja ejercía sobre ella miró el auto:- Lindo auto

-Tiida Hatchback en "Royal Blue"(nota 2)- por lo último Rukia dedujo que era el color; no le interesaban mucho los autos, pero con el peli naranja apoyado en él podría considerarlo

-Suena bien…

-Nada del otro mundo; mi padre me lo prestó cuando le dije que te llevaría conmigo: parece ser que le importa más tu seguridad que la mía

-Si yo fuera tu padre también me preocuparía más por ella; después de todo tú sabes cuidarte muy bien- le recordó Tatsuki, haciendo que el ojimiel frunciera el entrecejo molesto

-Vámonos- abrió la puerta delantera para dejar que su novia se deslizara en el interior, cerró y luego ayudó a Tatsuki a subir a la parte trasera. Cerró también y luego entró él en el asiento del conductor y arrancó en dirección del antro-bar en el que sería la fiesta. Cuando llegó el lugar ya estaba abarrotado de invitados inquietos por empezar la celebración; por supuesto que tendrían que esperar a Ishida para comenzar.- Cómo le harán para traer a Ishida?- le preguntó a Tatsuki mientras buscaba un lugar en el abarrotado estacionamiento

-Pues no estoy segura, creo que Orihime se va a encargar de engatusarlo- soltó una risita burlona

-Quién es Orihime?- preguntó Rukia, consciente de su poco conocimiento

-Inoue Orihime, es la novia de Ishida y la mejor amiga de Tatsuki- respondió Ichigo con una deliberada monotonía, una que inquietó a la morena

-Ella es la…anfitriona o algo así?

-Pues ella organizó la fiesta, si es eso lo que preguntas- le respondió sin salir de su indiferencia- Digamos que es la novia del anfitrión ya que él no lo sabe; recuerda que es una fiesta sorpresa

-Sí, lo recuerdo…

Estacionaron el auto en el primer lugar que encontraron, uno que estaba relativamente cerca de la entrada. Cuando Rukia bajó del auto sintió el frío aire que le estremecía la piel; había olvidado llevarse algún abrigo o algo…_"A buena hora vengo a pensarlo"_

-Tienes frío?- le preguntó el peli naranja al tiempo que se deshacía de su saco y lo colocaba sobre los hombros de la ojivioleta:- Mejor?

-Sí, gracias…-le respondió con embeleso. El peli naranja también la miraba como hipnotizado: desde cuando se sentía así por la morena?

-Apresúrense!- les gritó Tatsuki al ver lo romántico e inapropiado de la escena, tomando en cuenta que no eran nada realmente. Le inquietaba sobremanera la forma en que se miraban, como si en cualquier momento se fueran a besar y decidieran que la farsa había dejado de ser eso para volverse una increíble realidad que, tarde o temprano, terminaría por desvanecerse y dejar únicamente rencores y pésimos recuerdos.

Caminaron hasta la entrada, Ichigo entregó los tres boletos y así accedieron al lugar. Era la primera vez que ella asistía a esa clase de lugares: las luces destellaban sobre una estancia oscura, la gente platicaba o al menos lo intentaba, ya que la música estridente pero pegajosa inundaba cada rincón del lugar. El aroma a humo de cigarro, alcohol y lociones se entremezclaba para formar una nube de olores extraña y, finalmente, todos parecían interesados bailar y lucirse.-Vayamos a buscar a Chad y a los demás- sugirió Ichigo haciéndose oír por sobre el ruido del lugar.

Tomó a Rukia por los hombros y la guió entre la gente hasta que llegaron a una escaleras ocultas por las cuales los tres ascendieron. En el segundo piso el ruido era sustituido por las voces de los que charlaban animadamente y bebían mientras esperaban a que la verdadera acción comenzara. Rukia no pudo dejar de fijarse en la miles de miradas que se habían posado en ellos y que la miraban con interés; se sentía fuera de lugar, quiso huir pero el peli naranja, como si hubiera leído su pensamiento, la aferró y con un empujoncito la obligó a caminar hasta que llegaron junto a un chico de elevada estatura, corpulento y moreno.- Chad, viejo!

Su "novio" y el chico llamado Chad se estrecharon las manos calurosamente. Luego se sentaron en la mesa que él había apartado:- Te presento a Rukia

-Mucho gusto- le dijo la morena, tendiéndole la mano. El moreno le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y se la estrechó

-Ichigo me ha contado sobre ti, Kuchiki-san

-Solo Rukia- le corrigió, tratando de no hacerse notar; claro que era caso perdido ya que todas las chicas y chicos de la estancia la barrían con sus insolentes miradas. Supo de inmediato que no era bien recibida- Ichigo…

-Tranquila- le susurró, advirtiendo también las miradas que se centraban en ellos.- Gente sin importancia, solo ignóralos

-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo hacerlo, pero lamento decepcionarte- le dijo irónicamente, tono que Ichigo jamás le había escuchado y que hizo que soltara una sonora carcajada

-Tranquila! No pasa nada, de acuerdo?- la ligereza del peli naranja la irritó

-Y cómo llamas tú a tantas miradas? Estamos llamando la atención!- le recriminó

-No te gusta llamar la atención?- su sonrisa llena de desvergüenza era lo que provocaba reacciones de sonrojo en ella- Eres una chica, y a las chicas hermosas siempre les gusta la atención

-Lástima!- le dijo sarcástica- Si yo fuera hermosa no habría problema con la excesiva atención- Rukia estaba nerviosa pero complacida: Ichigo le había dicho que era hermosa. Entonces se preguntó si eso no era parte de su actuación

-Eres hermosa- la miró con tanta intensidad que no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Entonces Ichigo le puso la mano en su barbilla y la obligó a enfrentarlo:- Más que cualquier otra chica que haya visto

-Pues mira bien, porque estás rodeado de ellas- jamás se había lamentado su falta de atributos físicos; no se había quejado de sus pequeños pechos y agradecía sus largas y torneadas piernas, pero esta vez no le parecían suficiente: el lugar estaba plagado de chicas con atrevidos atuendos, peinado elaborados y maquillajes espectaculares que la hacían sentir sin nada que mostrar al mundo

-Para qué mirar alrededor? Si te tengo enfrente mío, no le hayo en chiste- Ichigo le sonrió tan cálido que no pudo evitar ruborizarse intensamente. Cómo podía hacerlo? Su corazón sufría arrebatados cambios, su piel se ponía febril y sus cabellos se erizaban, el calor la inundaba y su respiración se agitaba- Quieren algo de tomar?- preguntó repentinamente, dirigiéndose a los demás junto con ella

-Yo lo de siempre- respondió Tatsuki mientras leía abstraída un mensaje de texto

-Igual- le dijo Chad, sin inmutarse por su pregunta

-Pues…-Rukia estaba indecisa, ya que generalmente no tomaba alcohol- Puedo acompañarte?

-Ven- la tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos hasta la barra, donde un chico de edad poco mayor a la suya servía bebidas de distintos colores, unas se veían exóticas y otras simplemente no llamaban la atención

-Qué les sirvo?- les preguntó. Su mirada se posó en la morena y le sonrió. Recordando las primeras palabras de Ichigo ésta le regresó la sonrisa, pero inmediatamente el peli naranja se interpuso

-Dos "París de Noche", un "Alfonso XIII" y…-miró dubitativo a la morena, pero ella seguía indecisa con respecto a su elección- un vodka, por favor- eligió pensando en algo dulce…

-Claro, en seguida se los traigo- el muchacho se fue algo decepcionado al comprender que la nueva y preciosa chica estaba acompañada.

-Rukia, no debes sonreírles así a todos los chicos- la reprendió Ichigo, tratando de alejar la punzada de celos

-Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera!- le recriminó la morena, recordándole la pizzería

-Sí, pero en ese entonces no tenías novio- le recordó él a su vez, arrancándole una cansada sonrisa

-Lo siento

-Está bien- se inclinó dispuesto a besarla, y ella estaba más que ansiosa por el contacto. Sin embargo el celular de Ichigo comenzó a sonar y él lo abrió de inmediato- Tengo que irme- le dijo después de echar un rápido vistazo a la pantalla

-A dónde?- le preguntó decepcionada, la había dejado en mitad de…bueno, de lo que casi había sido un beso

-Luego te explico; no tienes que pagar por las bebidas, de acuerdo?- sin decirle más salió disparado hacia la escalera por la que habían subido y desapareció. Ella se quedó ahí, inmóvil y confundida; qué pudo ser tan importante como para que la dejara sola? El barman regresó con las bebidas, ella las tomó y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaban sus otros dos amigos.

-Dónde está Ichigo?- le preguntó Tatsuki extrañada de que la morena regresara sola

-Pues salió corriendo diciendo que tenía que irse- vio como los otros dos intercambiaban una mirada algo angustiada y luego se desviaban cada uno a sus asuntos. De repente se escuchó el apagón de la música y los miles de gritos que llegaban desde abajo; todos los que estaban en el segundo piso corrieron hacia las escaleras y se amontonaron para bajar. Los dos que la acompañaban hicieron lo mismo, pero ella se quedó ahí sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Se escucharon estridentes voces que coreaban "happy birthday" y luego aplausos y porras.

Obviamente el festejado había llegado y todos lo felicitaban con ahínco; Rukia en cambio se quedó sentada en la mesa indispuesta a atiborrarse junto a los demás. No conocía a nadie, los que conocía la habían abandonado y ahora no sabía qué hacer- Hola!- escuchó una aguda voz a su espalda. Giró la cabeza y vio a una hermosa chica que la saludaba con una sonrisa de total hipocresía y una mirada de desprecio- Tú debes ser Kuchiki Rukia

Rukia se quedó callada; que supiera nadie la conocía excepto los cuatro que ella tomaba como sus amigos. La chica de cabello castaño perfectamente rizado lucía un atuendo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación de cualquiera que la viera; en otras palabras a Rukia le pareció increíblemente vulgar- Sí, así es- utilizó el tono más frío que pudo; no deseaba enemistarse con nadie pero tampoco quería malas compañías- Y tú eres…?

-Harada Reiko- le respondió con altivez- Así que tú eres la novia de Ichigo- Rukia se molestó al ver la empatía y confianza que tenía la chica con su "novio"

-Sí, así es. Algún problema?

-Vaya, eres una gata salvaje. No sé qué pudo verte Ichigo, pero obviamente usaste trucos sucios para atraparlo- el descaro con que le hablaba la hizo enfurecer, sobre todo cuando recalcó la palabra "sucios"

-Yo no hice nada "sucio" para atraparlo! Si tú no puedes con él pues no vengas a quejarte conmigo!- no supo exactamente qué la obligaba a responderle, pero sus modales y demás de momento no le importaban

-Cómo puede ser que alguien tan simplona y poco atractiva pueda atraerle? Es imposible que Kurosaki Ichigo se haya fijado en ti teniendo a cualquier chica a su disposición!- ahora sí que se había conseguido malas voluntades, pero no permitiría que la provocara más; no se rebajaría a su nivel:

-No tengo por qué escucharte, sabes? Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer!

-Supongo que irás a revolcarte con él! Después de todo no eres la primera- Rukia se quedó quieta, la sangre golpeaba en sus oídos; no era la primera?- Oh, por Dios! No me digas que Ichigo no te dijo las múltiples aventuras que tuvo con muchas otras antes que tú? Si no eres la primera que calienta su cama, mucho menos serás la última!

Rukia se quedó helada…el Ichigo que ella conocía no era ese Ichigo del que le hablaban.- No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme

-Solo míralo, Kuchiki! No sentiste el desprecio y el rechazo cuando entraste tomada del brazo de él? Es solo una prueba de lo infeliz que serás! Nadie puede ser la novia del playboy de nuestra escuela

-Playboy?- contrariada era la palabra correcta para describirla en ese preciso instante

-Eso es lo que es; créeme, no encontrarás a una sola chica aquí que no lo mire como lo que es: un chico increíblemente apuesto que puede complacer a cualquiera- dijo esto con la mayor cantidad de veneno que pudo y, sonriendo, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a bajar la escalera. Allí todos seguían gritando y festejando, esperando a que la música se reanudara. No tardó en localizar al peli naranja, y tal como había dicho Reiko, todas las chicas le hablaban, lo saludaban y se le insinuaban como las resbalosas zorras que eran- Suerte- le susurró al oído y la dejó ahí, parada en la escalera, mientras ella veía con sus ojos al verdadero Ichigo: aquel que les sonreía con descaro a todas, que las saludaba con besos cercanos a los labios y las abrazaba contra él…_"Qué hice?"_

**Continuará…**

**Nota 1: "Be Delicious" de DKNY, "I Love Love" de Moschino, "18" de Perry Ellis, "Tommy Girl"**** de Tommy Hilfiger y "Femme" de Hugo Boss; TODAS SON MARCAS REGISTRADAS, TODAS!**

**Nota 2: Tiida Hatchback en "Royal Blue" es un carro modelo 2010 de la Nissan, e igualmente es MARCA REGISTRADA!**

**Otra cosita: las bebidas son preparadas en varios antros de mi ciudad, así que ni idea de si los conozcan pero si quieren saber cómo son inclúyanlo en el review, jeje**

**Ya saben que mis vacaciones se terminaron, verdad? Sean comprensivos, la universidad no es fácil; todo tiene su tiempo, y yo les prometo que en mis ratos libres (que son pocos) escribiré, vale? Espero no tardarme en actualizar ^.^**

**El adelanto: qué harán Ichigo y Rukia en la fiesta de Ishida?**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI Y CHAPPY!**


	4. Sabor a Alcohol

**Ruichi-chan les trae el cuarto capi de esta historia!**

**Vaya, cada vez son más los que agregan la historia a sus favoritas, o los que me agregan a mí como autora favorita! Muchísimas gracias, qué bien que les esté gustando! ^.^**

**YO y +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +**** les agradece los donativos del capi anterior a:**

***FerO *SakuraxJenyxRukia *AnNadOnO *BeTtY saku-ruki chan *SIKKANDDA *Harumi *Makiko-maki-maki *Ghost iv *judith-kurosaki-kuchiki *Uchiha LizzethoO *kaolinett *.-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-. *Sakura-chan ^-^ *Hikari Evans *Hachimitsu *yeckie *RukiaNeechan *kaname *Solsis *DAyaNelaXD *Ebril *aLeKuchiki-zr *kia *ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu *Karei1 *alessandra08 *kona-kuchiki *Basi *metitus **

**Para los que preguntaron sobre las bebidas: "París de Noche" es whisky con refresco de cola y el "Alfonso XIII" es Kalúa con Bailey (marca registrada) **

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback…Fin Flashback**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretener**

**Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 4**

**Verdad y Besos sabor a alcohol**

-Qué hice…?- susurró Rukia para sí misma. El lugar que en un principio le había parecido increíblemente atrayente ahora la ahogaba; tenía que salir de allí como fuera, con o sin amigos ahora no podía quedarse allí esperando a ver que otra jugarreta le harían. Buscó con la mirada la salida más cercana, pero todas estaban flaqueadas por enormes hombres que se veían tan poderosos como seguramente eran, así que no era la opción más factible salir huyendo por allí. Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tendría que esperarse a que todos quisieran irse porque, aunque lograra salir desapercibida no tenía dinero en el bolso para regresarse e Ichigo era el dueño del carro en el que había llegado. La simple mención de su nombre en su cabeza le llenó la sangre del más potente veneno que puede existir: ira y rencor eran la peor combinación para alguien como ella que no acostumbraba a involucrarse con nadie.

Ahora recordaba perfectamente por qué evitaba las relaciones humanas: no creía necesario tener amigos más allá de los que conocía de toda la vida, ninguno de ellos sería sincero con ella todo el tiempo, siempre tendrían alguna razón oculta para hacer o decir algo y, probablemente, tratarían de sacarle algún beneficio: e Ichigo no era la excepción. Le había visto la cara de estúpida, se había aprovechado de su buena voluntad y de su amistad, había jugado con ella de la manera más humillante mintiéndole y dejándola como la chica más idiota del año.

El estallido de aplausos y silbidos la regresó al lugar donde se encontraba, parada en las escaleras en medio de gente desconocida y sin escapatoria alguna; dio media vuelta de regreso al piso de arriba dispuesta a tomar su bolso e irse; qué importaba si no conocía la ciudad, no tenía dinero ni medio de transporte e iba vestida de forma provocativa? Prefería ser atacada por extraños que por gente con la que tendría que convivir durante su último año de preparatoria. Regresó a la mesa y tomó su bolso tratando de no pensar en Ichigo y la manera en que saludaba a todas las chicas que se le acercaban. Una mueca irónica se formó en sus labios; ahora entendía perfectamente el por qué de la hostilidad con que la habían recibido: Ichigo era propiedad pública de todas las chicas del Instituto Karakura, no podía pertenecerá a una sola de ellas sin que ésta fuera agresivamente aislada.

Claro que no; qué estúpido haber pensado que alguien como él podría llegar a ser solo de ella, que pudiera conocerlo como ninguna otra, que pudiera interpretarlo y adivinarlo como nadie jamás ha podido…qué estúpido haber pensado que había encontrado a aquél que pudiera hacerle sentir que no había suelo bajo sus pies…Tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no dejar que el escozor de sus ojos se convirtiera en lágrimas; sintió ira hacia sí misma por mostrar semejante debilidad hacia alguien como Ichigo.- Ya te vas, Kuchiki-san?

Rukia levantó la mirada hacia Harada que ahora venía acompañada por otras dos amigas. Por la manera hostil en que la veían supo de inmediato que también eran admiradoras enamoradas del playboy del instituto:- No tengo por qué darte cuentas de todo lo que hago, o sí?- no quería discutir; en las condiciones en que se encontraba no se creía capaz de ganar

-Oh, Kuchiki-san. Si te vas ahora Kurosaki-kun se preocupará mucho- la manera sarcástica en que pronunció la oración hizo que sus acompañantes estallaran en sonoras carcajadas. Rukia sintió enrojecer por el enojo: ella sabía que Ichigo ni siquiera se acordaba de que la había dejado sola en medio de una multitud de extraños…ni siquiera estaba segura de que se acordaba de que ella lo había acompañado.

-Debo reconocer que eres buena dando golpes bajos. Me pregunto por qué lo haces…será que eres TAN débil que en un juego limpio no podrías ganar?- necesitaba desahogar su frustración, y Harada era su válvula de escape perfecta. La vio palidecer por la sorpresa de que pudiera contestarle, pero se recuperó y le siguió el juego

-En verdad, Kuchiki-san! No creo que alguien tan esmirriada y diminuta pueda decir que tiene alguna ventaja…-de nuevo su sarcasmo, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente

-Tú di dónde y cuándo, y no huiré: te mostraré quién es la que tiene la ventaja sobre la otra

Era un desafío, y no podía dar marcha atrás; podría ser el hazmerreír de las chicas de toda Karakura, pero el orgullo de su familia era algo que ella también había heredado aunque no fuera de sangre Kuchiki. Harada la miró desafiante sin saber exactamente a qué debía atribuirle la ferocidad de la pequeña Rukia; lo que sí sabía era que debía andarse con cuidado porque tenía una voluntad enorme y una lengua afilada: la fulminó con la mirada y le espetó:- Eres una puta

Rukia se quedó helada; jamás en su vida le habían dicho así, y tampoco jamás había escuchado que le dijeran a alguien esa palabra tan malsonante:- Ni pienses que me rebajaré a tu lenguaje de verdulera

-Tengo una idea- intervino una de las amigas de Harada:- Hagamos una competencia de "fondos"

-Fondos?- preguntó Rukia sin saber exactamente a qué se referían- Te refieres a fondos de dinero?

-Claro que no, estúpida!- se burló Harada. Rukia la miró furiosa por su falta de respeto:- Sígueme y te lo mostraré- Las tres caminaron hasta la barra, le indicaron unas cosas al barman y luego se sentaron en una mesa justo en el centro de la habitación. La miraron desafiantes pero no le hablaron ni le indicaron que fuera hasta ellas: su mirada era suficientemente clara. Rukia caminó hasta la orilla de la mesa y tomó asiento justo frente a Harada: nunca había tenido un enfrentamiento con nadie pero por las películas que había visto en un "duelo" los contrincantes se colocaban uno frente al otro y mantenían una mirada penetrante y vacía de compasión; estuvieron así aproximadamente cinco minutos, con el silencio rodeándolas en la tensa atmósfera hasta que el barman depositó en una mesa continua una charola llena de cervezas. Rukia lo miró interrogante pero el joven simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa compasiva y se retiró, aclarándoles que si necesitaban más estaría a su servicio.-De ésto trata el juego- le habló Reiko haciendo alusión a las bebidas:- El "fondo" consiste en que te tomes toda la cerveza de un trago, sin respirar

Rukia abrió los ojos, estupefacta: cómo podía un ser humano común y corriente hacer eso?:- Y si no puedo?

-Pierdes- la sonrisa burlona fue suficiente para confirmárselo, y perder no era algo que estaba dispuesta a permitirse sin siquiera intentarlo

-Nunca he probado una de estas

-Estás tratando de poner una excusa, Kuchiki-san? Será acaso porque vas a perder?- la burla era el peor ingrediente que podías echarle a una mujer enojada

-Cállate y comencemos- la retó la morena, tomando una de las cervezas. Leyó cuidadosamente la etiqueta: Heineken (nota1)…había escuchado de la marca el tiempo que estuvo en Europa con su hermano, pero jamás la probó. Y era verdad: lo único que podía tomar (si su hermano lo aprobaba, claro está) era vodka del Grey Goose con jugo, de vez en cuando whisky del Chivas 18 (nota 2) y solo una vez había probado el cognac…porque Renji le ofreció en una fiesta de uno de los gerentes de los departamentos de investigación.

La bebida ya estaba abierta: se la aproximó con cuidado a la nariz y el olor a alcohol la mareo; ojalá que sobreviviera a esa noche sin llegar al hospital por haber sufrido una congestión alcohólica- Comienzas tú o yo?- le preguntó a la chica frente a ella, tratando de mostrar seguridad

-Empiezas- le dijo Harada que también había tomado una de las cervezas. Rukia se acercó el cuello de la botella a sus labios e ingirió la bebida: el sabor era horriblemente amargo. Sin embargo la bebió sin rechistar de un solo trago, tal y como le había indicado su retadora, escuchando como sus amigas cantaban una canción y gritaban: "Fo~ndo, fondo fondo fondo! Fo~ndo, fondo fondo fondo!" (se oye como cancioncita, jeje) hasta que la terminó.

-Tu turno- le dijo desafiante viendo como su contrincante imitaba su acción. Escuchó como la música se reanudaba, pero poco le importaba; además no conocía ninguna de esas canciones y no tenía interés de empezar a aprender: lo único que le importaba era ganarle a la zorra que tenía frente a ella. Cuando la chica terminó su cerveza sus amigas aplaudieron, cosa que la irritó. Sin siquiera esperar a que le dijera que le tocaba de nuevo empinó otra cerveza: el sabor se había aminorado aunque seguía pareciéndole desagradable. Su rival hizo lo mismo y así lo repitieron una y otra vez. En alguna parte de su duelo la gente, Rukia supuso que eran amigos de Harada Reiko, se arremolinó alrededor de ambas y corearon el mismo fondo que inicialmente hacían las amigas; le aplaudían a ambas cuando lograban su meta y bromeaban sobre quién caería primero: se burlaban de Harada y se preguntaban quién era su competidora al tiempo en que la compadecían ya que según lo que alcanzó a captar Reiko era la mejor bebedora de la escuela…"_Así que la insoportable va en el mismo instituto…qué mala suerte!"…_pensó Rukia mientras empinaba la novena cerveza: ya ni le sabía ni la sentía, solo notaba el calor en su rostro y sus ojos tenían una extraña sensación de irritación, no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, ni siquiera estaba segura de que esa fuera la novena cerveza. Bebía por inercia y por terquedad, bebía para ganar: jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que lo jóvenes de su edad harían competencias así por diversión. Cuando terminó su bebida le dirigió una sonrisa burlona llena de superioridad:- Te toca, Harada…a menos que ya no puedas

Escuchó un gemido de indignación y la vio empinarse la cerveza y levantar los brazos en signo de victoria cuando la terminó. Todos le aplaudieron; al ver a su alrededor se percató de que había más gente cada vez y que la criticarían por el resto de su vida: por qué lo estaba haciendo? Ciertamente necesitaba desahogarse de su frustración pero beber no era la solución a sus problemas, al menos así lo anunciaban en los medios. Claro que el alcohol aminoraba sus sensaciones y le brindaba seguridad; podía ganar, estaba segura de que así sería:- Mi turno- tomó la última cerveza de la charola y se puso de pie, se subió a la silla y trepó en la mesa, empinándose la cerveza y gritando victoriosa al terminarla: todos le aplaudieron y le silbaron, le dirigieron piropos indecentes pero ella apenas y los oía: sentía la mesa moverse bajo sus pies, pero se mantuvo de pie y con sorprendente gracia y elegancia bajó hasta el piso y tomó lugar en su silla, sonriéndose sínicamente a su enemiga. Harada se preguntaba cómo alguien tan pequeña podía soportar tanto alcohol, qué no le había dicho que jamás había probado la cerveza en su vida? Tomó una cerveza de la charola que volvía a estar llena y la tomó igualmente sobre la mesa al tiempo en que bailaba sensualmente al ritmo de la música electrónica…

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de piel, tratando de conquistar sin mucho esfuerzo a una prima de un compañero del Instituto. Su piel resaltaba el cabello teñido de rojo sangre y el maquillaje la hacía parecer mayor de lo que seguro era: no era precisamente hermosa pero tenía un cuerpo bastante formado y muy tentador. Le sonreía seductoramente, complaciéndose ante los sonrojos de la chica y de sus respuestas excitadas; ahora la tenía prácticamente sobre él, faltaba solo un poco…

-Eres increíble, Kurosaki-kun- le susurró la chica, acercándosele lo suficiente para poder oler su ropa impregnada de loción y humo de cigarro- Eres tan atractivo…- le acarició los pectorales con una mano, sintiendo la dureza de sus músculos incluso sobre su camisa.

-Tú también- le dijo al tiempo que tomaba su rostro y la besaba, abriendo sus labios para introducir su lengua. La chica gimió y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, rodeando su cuello para profundizar el beso. Ichigo se separó y ella le besó el lóbulo de la oreja para mantenerlo a tono, al menos hasta que él quisiera llegar más lejos; el peli naranja suspiró mentalmente al enterarse de que esa noche se añadiría una chica más a su larga lista de conquistas fáciles…

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Tatsuki había bailado con varios chicos, pero ninguno que valiera la pena. Aburrida buscó a su amiga y cuando la encontró rodeada de gente que la felicitaba por la planeación se le acercó, bailando para abrirse paso entre el mar de chicos que tomaban, fumaban y bailaban.

Cuando llegó hasta ella Orihime le sonrió y la abrazó; la música no la dejaba ser escuchada pero aún así elevó su voz y le habló:- Felicidades! Justo a tiempo, creí que no lograrías organizar todo…

La voz de Orihime se escuchó por encima de la canción "9 PM (Till I come)":- Sí, gracias al cielo…si no lo hubiera logrado ahorita todos estarían enfadados…

-Al diablo los otros! Tú no hubieras podido festejar con Ishida…por cierto, dónde está él?- preguntó mientras movía la cabeza hacia todos lados buscando al susodicho

-Creo que fue a buscar a Kurosaki-kun…si mal no entendí trajo a una acompañante, cierto?- las palabras de Orihime le cayeron como agua helada: había dejado a Rukia sola e indefensa en la parte de arriba, al alcance de todas las zorras que iban tras Ichigo. Soltó una maldición inaudible entre el ruido de la multitud y la música y miró su reloj: habían pasado casi dos horas desde que la había dejado, cómo rayos pudo olvidársele?

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego!- se despidió a toda prisa y ya sin consideración se abrió paso a empujones hasta la escalera: ni siquiera escuchaba las protestas de la gente que hacía a un lado, lo importante era llegar hasta su amiga lo antes posible. Rezó en voz baja porque Ichigo hubiera recordado que iba acompañado y la hubiera ido a buscar, pero supo que era imposible: si había algo que el peli naranja hacía a la perfección era ligar, y el lugar se prestaba a la perfección.

Cuando llegó a las abarrotadas escaleras pidió permiso y subió hasta el segundo piso: estaba lleno pero no a reventar como lo estaba el primero. Miró en dirección a la mesa donde se sentaron cuando llegaron, pero estaba ocupada por otra gente: miró alrededor y una multitud excesivamente ruidosa le atrajo la atención. Corrió como pudo con sus zapatillas de tacón hasta ellos y se abrió paso tratando de mantener la calma ante el corito de fondo. Cuando llegó hasta la orilla de la mesa vio a Harada, una chica de segundo año, sentada en el extremo opuesto de la ojivioleta que empinaba con vehemencia una cerveza…hasta tomársela de un solo trago. Todos le aplaudieron y la corearon, haciendo del conocimiento de Tatsuki que era la favorita en la competencia. Abrió espantada los ojos:- Rukia!

La morena la volteó a ver y pudo confirmar sus sospechas: estaba ebria, increíblemente ebria, pero el aire de elegancia permanecía. Le sonrió con suficiencia:- Voy ganando por una, Tatsuki!

-Cuántas…-le iba a preguntar pero era inútil: seguro que había perdido la cuenta hacía unas cuantas…

-La preciosidad lleva doce!- le dijo un chico. Tatsuki miró aún más espantada a la chica, tenía que sacarla de ahí

-Vámonos, Rukia!- se acercó hasta ella y la asió del brazo, pero la pequeña se soltó impaciente y tomó otra cerveza, viendo con suficiencia la indisponibilidad de su rival

-No quiero irme! Voy ganándole! Si me retiro perderé!- Tatsuki ignoró el asombro de que hablara con perfecta cordura a pesar de estar borracha y la volvió a agarrar

-Cállate! Nos vamos ahorita mismo!

-Déjala, Arizawa-sempai!- de repente todos la abucheaban por querer llevarse a la ojivioleta; Tatsuki enrojeció de ira al comprender que Rukia se había vuelto la divertida distracción de esa noche, y estando tan borracha como se encontraba no tardaría en pararse sobre la mesa y bailarles, incluso podría empezar a besarse con alguien y eso quemaría su reputación para todo el año. La empujaron contra su voluntad fuera del círculo de gente y a pesar de sus intentos no pudo volver a traspasar la barrera humana.

Frustrada corrió en dirección a las escaleras: tenía que encontrar al peli naranja, informarle de lo que estaba sucediendo y convencerlo de que se llevara a Rukia antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez. El bullicio del piso inferior y la desesperación la abrumaron: cómo rayos le haría para encontrarlo entre tanta maldita gente? Milagrosamente Ishida caminaba hacia ella; de nuevo a empujones se abrió paso hasta él justo en la barra:- Ishida!

-Qué pasa, Tatsuki?- le preguntó: Tatsuki se preguntó como estaría de asustado su rostro para que Ishida se alterara también

-Tengo que encontrar a Ichigo!- le gritó por encima del ruido- Dónde está?

-Está con la prima de Keigo en la zona de privados…qué sucede?

-Ese maldito playboy infeliz!- exclamó Tatsuki- Rukia está arriba, haciendo competencias con Harada y está bien peda! (peda significa borracha, pero bien borracha)

-QUÉ?

-Tienes que ir e intentar que todos se dispersen: está atrayendo demasiada atención…!

-Tranquila, Tatsuki! Tú ve por Ichigo y yo me encargo de lo demás- sin decir una palabra más salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas. Ishida llegó hasta el piso superior e inmediatamente una multitud se acercó para felicitarlo, pero él los ignoró; inmediatamente ubicó el punto del problema y se abrió paso hasta la morena.

Sin embargo, la chica frente a Kuchiki no era Harada, sino un chico!-Qué pasó con Harada?- le preguntó al primero junto a él

-Ishida-sempai, felicidades!- le dijo un chico de grado inferior que sostenía una bebida en su mano derecha

-Contéstame!- le exigió

-Perdió! Puede creerlo? Quedó fuera! Nunca nadie le había ganado a Harada…-el chico miraba a la morena como si fuera su ídolo

-Por qué rayos compite contra un chico?- le preguntó, mirando fijamente al hombre sentado frente a la morena

-Su nombre es Ken Hirawa, va en mi salón. Él la reto: si ella pierde va a tener que bailar encima de la mesa- al parecer le divertía mucho su apuesta- pero si gana, él va a tener que quitarse los pantalones y dar una vuelta por todo el lugar

Ishida palideció notablemente: y ahora qué? No podía permitir que KUCHIKI Rukia hiciera semejante show en ese lugar, su fama se arruinaría por completo incluso antes de entrar al instituto…

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo se besaba con la prima de Keigo, cuyo nombre había olvidado, sin querer subir de tono puesto que la chica seguramente carecía de experiencia y él en particular se aburría al enseñarle a una primeriza los "juegos de adultos". La música mezclada con su saliva parecían marear a la chica que a ratos se separaba de sus labios y le besaba el cuello o lo acariciaba por sobre la ropa.

Se sintió algo decepcionado al ver que no era tan provocativa como aparentaba puesto que su cuerpo no había tenido gran reacción; mientras ella le besaba el cuello se dedicó a observar distraído en busca de mejor compañía: sonrió al comprobar que gran cantidad de chicas los observaban deseosas de ser ellas las próximas y estaban dispuestas a esperar su turno…_"Vaya, y yo que intentaba no llamar la atención…"_ pensó Ichigo sarcásticamente. Tomó a la prima de su amigo de la cintura dispuesto a depositarla de regreso en el sillón cuando súbitamente ella se quitó por su cuenta.

Con asombro vislumbró la silueta de Tatsuki destellante por la "iluminación" del lugar: su amiga había tomado del cabello a la prima de Keigo y la había jalado hasta empujarla en el sofá de piel. Ambas se gritaban rabiosas y él se divertía con la escena: finalmente Tatsuki ganó la contienda dejando a su contrincante llorando, tal y como él lo había previsto. Haciendo gala de su autocontrol para evitar estallar en carcajadas miró a su amiga y entonces la diversión se esfumó: su mirada fría y diabólica le indicó que había cometido un error garrafal.- Qué sucede, Tatsuki?- le preguntó gritando para que pudiera escucharlo. La vio palidecer y su ira creció:

-Eres un imbécil! Mientras tú estás aquí fajándote con ésta- señalo a la llorosa chica del sofá- Rukia está en medio de una competencia!

-Ruki…?-entonces recordó que la había dejado en el piso de arriba con sus amigos mientras él atendía al llamado urgente de…

-Así es, naranja idiota! Rukia está arriba compitiendo contra Harada, y está bien tomada!

-QUÉ? POR QUÉ LA DEJASTE SOLA?

-CÓMO DICES? SI FUISTE TÚ QUIEN LA DEJÓ SOLA PARA IR A ATENDER A TUS MUCHAS FANS!

-TUVE QUE AYUDARLE A ORIHIME CON OTRAS COSAS!-soltó Ichigo indispuesto a que le atribuyeran falsas acciones- ME PIDIÓ QUE LA AYUDARA CON ALGO EN LA ENTRADA!

-RUKIA ES TU NOVIA! ELLA DEBE TENER PRIORIDAD POR SOBRE TODAS NOSOTRAS!- le reprendió, aunque sus ganas de gritar se habían esfumado:- Yo también tengo parte de culpa por no haberla mantenido cerca todo el tiempo, pero no estoy acostumbrada a cuidar de chicas inocentes fuera de Orihime, y ya que ella tiene novio que la cuide…

-Dónde está?

-Arriba…

Ichigo se levantó del sofá y se abrió camino entre la multitud: sintió las caricias fugaces de varias chicas durante el trayecto a la escalera, pero por primera vez en su vida no le interesaron: cómo rayos pudo olvidarse de Rukia? Por Dios, si ella era su novia! Definitivamente era difícil acostumbrarse a nuevas cosas, pero ella significaba su boleto de entrada a una vida completamente distinta a la que había llevado lo últimos dos años, cómo pudo dejarla abandonada?

Llegó al segundo piso; la música se amortiguaba y varias bolitas estaban sentadas bebiendo. El ambiente apestaba a alcohol y cigarro, pero él buscó de inmediato el punto donde se encontraba la morena. Vio como Ishida se abría paso entre los inconformes que formaban una especie de grupo…ahí debía estar Rukia, no cabía duda alguna- ISHIDA!- gritó para llamar su atención, logrando exitosamente su cometido cuando el chico de los lentes lo miró, aliviado notoriamente por su presencia:-TE TARDASTE, KUROSAKI!- caminó hasta él y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa- Qué crees que estás haciendo…?- le susurró amenazador- Cómo pudiste dejar sola a Kuchiki-san?

-No era mi intención, tuve unos inoportunos asuntos que atender!- se excusó sabiendo de antemano que no le serviría de nada

-Claro, como ligar con la prima de Keigo- le reprochó mientras lo soltaba- Encárgate de esto, tienes que sacarla de aquí cuanto antes; le diré al guardia que mande traer tu carro para que salgan enseguida

Ichigo no tuvo tiempo de agradecerle ya que Ishida salió disparado escaleras abajo; con una ojeada confirmo que Tatsuki seguí detrás de él. Se dispuso a terminar con ese asunto cuanto antes: caminó hacia la bolita, abriéndose paso entre el circulo de curiosos que atendían al espectáculo…

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia tomó la cerveza número…qué número era? Ni sabía ni le interesaba, pero la falta de sensaciones le indicaba que había bebido demasiado: estaba ebria, y eso hacía que se carcajeara e ingiriera más de ese líquido anestésico. El chico frente a ella la miraba con deseo, y eso la hacía sentirse demasiado segura de sí misma: ella manejaba la situación, si pudo vencer a Harada Reiko, por qué a él no? Levantó la botella y entonces sintió el mareo más intenso de su vida; ni siquiera se había puesto de pie o había hecho un movimiento brusco: con fuerza depositó la cerveza de regreso en la mesa. Escuchó los abucheos del coro de curiosos y supo que había perdido: cuál era el castigo? Tampoco lo recordaba…

-Vaya, preciosa…parece ser que gané- le dijo sonriente el niño frente a ella. Rukia sonrió con ironía

-Debo recordarte que yo ya tenía unas cuantas encima? Si contamos esas YO gané…

-Me temo que estas competencias son de borrón y cuenta nueva, lindura. Ahora, quieres bailar encima de la mesa o prefieres hacerme un privado?

-Ninguna de las dos- Rukia escuchó el tono grave de la voz y supo de inmediato a quién pertenecía: era humillante que incluso borracha reaccionara a su voz. Ichigo miraba al chico, a las cervezas y a ella alternativamente con disgusto.- Nos vamos- le dijo dirigiéndose a Rukia y alargando una mano para tomarla del brazo, pero ella reaccionó con velocidad increíble en alguien en su estado, y se levantó de la silla

-Por supuesto que no- le dijo- Tú estabas muy ocupado, cierto? Seguro tuviste que ocuparte de una de tus muchas "amigas" y por eso me dejaste aquí botada. Pues ahora soy YO la que no quiere estar contigo!- Ichigo la miró sin inmutarse mientras ella tomaba otra cerveza, pero antes de que pudiera tomársela el peli naranja se la arrebató- DEVÚELVEMELA!- le exigió, adelantándose hacia él y tratando de recuperar la botella, pero era imposible: Ichigo era mucho más alto que ella y ya que había colocado la botella por encima de su cabello naranja no había oportunidad. La morena se puso de puntitas y se estiró tratando de recuperar su bebida, pero no pudo. Todos los abucheaban y se burlaban de la escena, pero el ojimiel únicamente podía fijarse en la ojivioleta: la manera tan insistente en que trataba de vencerlo lo incentivo a fastidiarla, así que levantó aún más la botella; Rukia frunció el entrecejo y con una mano aferró el cuello de su camisa mientras que la otra se alzaba para intentar alcanzar su objetivo. Prácticamente se estaba restregando contra él, y este hecho no paso desapercibido para el ojimiel que sintió su cuerpo reaccionar ante el estimulo. Si bien era cierto que no tenía grandes atributos, su diminuto tamaño estaba plagado de delicadas curvas en una perfecta proporción, su piel era hermosa y sus ojos vivaces.

No debía hacerlo, si lo hacía se complicaría la situación, pero no podía aguantarse más tiempo. Le dio a Rukia la botella que tanto quería y la tomó de la mano, sacándola del círculo de espectadores. Pasó de largo a Ishida y a Tatsuki, que le preguntaban enojados a dónde la llevaba, y tiró de ella hasta llegar a donde estaba de nuevo la multitud. Rukia no supo con exactitud si debía negarse a acompañarlo o debía seguirlo sin rechistar. La verdad era que ella deseaba ir con él a…bueno, a donde fuera que la estaba llevando. Aún con todo el alcohol que tenía encima sintió la reacción del cuerpo de Ichigo cuando se le acercó demasiado y con toda la intención había intensificado los roces. No se suponía que esa clase de reacciones solo la tenían los chicos con alguien que les gustara físicamente? Por qué el ojimiel había reaccionado a ella? Ella le gustaba? O era simple atracción sexual? Sentiría eso Ichigo con todas las chicas con las que había tenido algo?

Fue este pensamiento lo que la hizo dudar; trató de detener el arrastre pero él tiró más fuerte de ella al percibir su rechazo. Caminaron por en medio de la multitud; el sonido, el olor y la falta de espacio la hicieron marearse: quería irse de ahí ya, pero parecía que su "novio" no tenía intenciones de hacer eso. Finalmente llegaron a uno de los lados del lugar y entraron por una puerta. Rukia ni se había dado cuenta de que había una puerta, y mucho menos pudo imaginarse el lugar en el que se encontraban: parecía una sala totalmente ajena, el silencio reinaba en un largo pasillo donde varias puertas se encontraban a ambos costados. Ichigo tiró de ella con insistencia hasta llegar a la última puerta del lado izquierdo. Sacó una llave de alguna parte de su pantalón y la introdujo en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió e Ichigo la "obligó" a entrar antes de cerrar tras él.-Me puedes decir qué crees que estabas haciendo?- le preguntó de nuevo molesto

-Creo que puedo hacer lo que se me antoje, después de todo TÚ también lo haces- le respondió Rukia con amargura, recordando la cruda realidad- O es que acaso vas a decirme que me dejaste ahí tirada sin conocer a nadie porque te salió un asunto muy urgente?

-Fue algo urgente!- le dijo Ichigo, tratando de no elevar la voz

-Sí, claro~- le dijo sarcásticamente- Tus "amigas" son algo muy urgente…-el alcohol no le ayudaba, sus mareos persistían y el dolor en el estómago, que no tenía nada que ver con lo borracha que estaba, hacía que sintiera un hoyo, un vacío…

-Cuáles amigas, eh?

-TODAS LAS ZORRAS CON LAS QUE TE ANDABAS ARRIMANDO!- Ichigo se quedó callado observándola mientras ella le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia el sofá rojo sangre y sentaba, ocultando el rostro entre las manos. Súbitamente le arrojó la cerveza que seguía llena y ésta se estrelló en la pared, dejando una gran mancha y pedazos de vidrio dispersos.- ERES UN IDIOTA!- le dijo dirigiéndose hacia él y golpeándolo donde tenía oportunidad. Ichigo creyó que se había vuelto loca, y entonces recordó que estaba ebria.- CON QUIÉN CREES QUE ESTÁS JUGANDO?

-CÁLMATE, RUKIA!- le dijo mientras le sujetaba las muñecas para evitar que siguiera golpeándolo; sin embargo la morena siguió forcejeando así que la empujó con su cuerpo hasta la pared contraria que estaba junto al sofá y la inmovilizó- NO ESTOY JUGANDO!

-Déjame en paz…!- le dijo ahogada por…

-Estás llorando?- su pregunta tenía un toque de diversión y nerviosismo. Rukia bajó su rostro para que él no pudiera verla, pero no le respondió por miedo a que se le quebrara la voz; esa fue suficiente señal para que Ichigo confirmara sus sospecha- Mierda- soltó

-Déjame- le exigió con voz firme- Quiero irme a casa…

-No puedes irte sola en ese estado; recojo mi saco y nos vamos. Dónde lo dejaste?- Rukia pensó un momento pero no lo recordaba. Escuchó el suspiro del peli naranja- Está bien, luego le digo a Ishida que lo recoja.

Le soltó las muñecas, pero ella no se movió de donde estaba. Rukia estaba confundida, o al menos su parte consciente lo estaba: Ichigo no le había negado que era un maldito mujeriego pero tampoco le había ofrecido una disculpa por haberle mentido:- Acaso esperabas que nunca me enterara? Realmente creíste que sería así?

-Definitivamente te enterarías un día, pero no esperaba que fuera hoy. Quién…?

-Harada Reiko- recordaba perfectamente el nombre de la zorra- Ella fue quién me desafío a los fondos…

-…- Ichigo la miraba con atención, y la verdad era que la forma en que le hablaba no demostraba que estuviera tomada- Debiste haberte negado

-Me dijo estúpida y ofrecida, crees que iba a negarme?- le preguntó con un deje de histeria en su voz

-Debiste haberlo hecho- le dijo poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Rukia, sobre la pared- Debiste haberle dicho que no hiciste nada para…

-Lo hice- le interrumpió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos por primera vez desde que habían entrado a ese lugar- Le dije que yo no era una ofrecida

-Y es la verdad- le confirmó Ichigo sosteniéndole la mirada. Rukia se quedó pensando un momento en algo que no había notado hasta ese momento: realmente Harada había hecho algo sucio y bajo para atraer a Ichigo? Quería comprobarlo por sus propios medios

-Eso significa que todas se te ofrecen para tener una oportunidad?- le dijo levantando sus manos y depositándolas en los pectorales del ojimiel- Todas tienen que hacer algo "sucio" para gustarte? Todas te han acariciado como lo estoy haciendo ahorita?- Ichigo se tensó cuando escuchó a la morena preguntarle eso mientras sus manos le mostraban el ejemplo. Trató de coordinar y apartarse, pero no lo hizo: acaso esa era la chica que había conocido hacia unos días? Era ella la chica dulce e inocente que salvó en aquel día lluvioso?

-Rukia…-no podía decir nada más, su cuerpo hablaba por sí solo- Ninguna me había tocado así

Justo cuando ella estaba por carcajearse y decirle que no fuera cínico el peli naranja inclinó su cabeza y la besó. Las pocas neuronas que le quedaban en servicio se negaron a hacer la sinapsis para otra cosa que no fuera responderle el besó y depositar sus manos detrás de su cuello para acercarlo aún más. Ichigo la abrazó pegándola a su cuerpo y lentamente la guió hasta el sofá donde la depositó y luego se recostó encima de ella. Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Estaba mal: primero debería explicarle todo y luego podrían hacer lo que quisieran si es que ella todavía quería, pero continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Rukia se sintió aún más mareada gracias al calor del cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo: estaba borracha y por eso lo hacía, pero en lo más hondo sabía que ella deseaba ese contacto más que a nada en el mundo. Gimió cuando él abandonó su boca y le besó el cuello descendiendo hasta sus clavículas, depositando húmedos besos, quemándole la piel. Sus manos jugueteaban en su cintura y de ahí se deslizaron hasta sus esbeltas caderas, bajando hasta la orilla de su diminuto vestido blanco y acariciando con cuidado el inicio de sus descubiertas piernas…

El celular de Ichigo comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón. Agitado se separó de la morena y la miró: estaba sonrojada y lo miraba acusatoriamente, como si tener celular fuera un pecado. Sacó su aparato y miró el identificador: Tatsuki. Se irguió y contestó:- DÓNDE CARAJO ESTÁS?- se escuchó la voz por el auricular. Rukia se sentó en el sofá, aliviada y enojada por la interrupción; jamás sería una chica más en la lista de nadie, le demostraría a Ichigo que con ella no se jugaba, y ahora ya tenía una buena carta en la mano: ella provocaba al peli naranja, él se sentía atraído hacia ella al menos físicamente. Era suficiente para comenzar.- Hace HORAS que tu carro está esperando a que se larguen, demonios!

-Vamos para allá- Ichigo colgó y antes de que supiera Rukia ya se encontraba en la puerta. Salió delante de él sintiéndolo seguirla después de cerrar la puerta. No quería hablar de lo que acababa de pasar porque Ichigo también tenía en su mano el hecho de que ella también se sentía atraída hacia él. Salieron de nuevo a la ruidosa estancia, la atravesaron directo a la salida. Ya que ella iba delante pudo notar las miradas seductoras que le dirigían las chicas a su novio mientras que a ella la miraban con asco. Cuando salieron el clima frío golpeó su piel sin piedad, y tuvo que frotarse los brazos con ambas manos para intentar calentarse. Tatsuki e Ishida estaban junto a un corpulento sujeto, los tres esperándolos. Tatsuki corrió hacia ella aliviada cuando los vio salir:- Rukia! Estás bien?

-Estará mejor en cuanto la deje en su casa- respondió Ichigo. Se despidieron de ambos y subieron al auto. El cálido interior la tranquilizó un poco: se despidió de Tatsuki como pudo y luego el peli naranja arrancó. Prendieron el radio: sonaba "Roslyn", de Bon Iver & St. Vicent…Rukia adoraba esa canción así que se puso a cantarla. Sentía la mirada divertida de Ichigo pero lo ignoró- Estás bien borracha- le dijo

-No lo estoy! Solo tomé mucho…

-Es lo mismo

-Bueno, tú también te divertiste así que no puedes quejarte- le dijo de nuevo amargamente, recordando que el chico a su lado era todo un playboy- Realmente eres bueno fingiendo- le dijo sin poder contenerse

-A qué te refieres?

-Todas las cosas lindas que me dijiste, la forma en que me mirabas y me besaste…fueron la mejor actuación he visto en mi vida- sus pensamientos salieron a flote: agradeció un poco al alcohol que traía en la sangre, ya que le ayudaba a expresarse mejor

-No fueron actuación- le replicó ofendido.

-Ah, no? Entonces fue verdad? Por favor, si puedes conquistar a cualquiera y esta noche acabo de comprobarlo. Solo basta con que le sonrías y la saludes para que cualquiera desee acostarse contigo

Ichigo la miro intrigado:- Es eso lo que piensas?

-Por supuesto, idiota! Si no fuera así no te lo estaría diciendo!- le respondió irritada

-Crees que te besé para que te acostaras conmigo?

-Si no para qué otra cosa lo hiciste?- de nuevo la histeria quebraba su voz y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Estaba tan borracha que sus cambios de ánimo eran tan repentinos…

-No fue solo eso…- Rukia lo miró. Ichigo frunció el ceño cuando vio sus lágrimas y maldijo por lo bajo. Estacionó el auto en el primer sitio que encontró y se volteo hacia ella- No quise mentirte, pero si no lo hacía, si hubieras sabido todo no hubieras aceptado hacerme el favor

-…-Rukia estaba indignada.- Eres…un IMBÉCIL!- rápidamente y antes de que Ichigo pudiera reaccionar Rukia abrió la puerta, salió y cerró tras ella, huyendo a toda velocidad de él

-DEMONIOS…!- gritó mientras golpeaba el volante y salía corriendo tras ella

**Continuará…**

**Nota 1: ****Heineken es una cerveza alemana…seguro que han escuchado de ella: es MARCA REGISTRADA**

**Nota 2: Grey Goose y Chivas 18 son vodka y whisky respectivamente y también son MARCAS REGISTRADAS**

**Ya saben que mis vacaciones se terminaron, verdad? Sean comprensivos, la universidad no es fácil; todo tiene su tiempo, y yo les prometo que en mis ratos libres (que son pocos) escribiré, vale? Espero no tardarme en actualizar, recuerden que solo subiré capis los VIERNES o los SÁBADOS..!**

**Este es un regalo por el 14 de febrero, ojalá se la hayan pasado SÚPER! ^.^ **

**Y ahora qué sucederá? El primer día de Rukia en el Instituto..!**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI Y CHAPPY!**


	5. Recuerdos y Acuerdos

**Tarde pero Segura, Ruichi-chan les trae el quinto capi de esta historia!**

**Ahora sí veremos a la Rukia que todos conocemos, YUPI..! ^.^ Que bueno que la historia tenga tan buenos comentarios, van 4 capis y ya tiene 119 reviews..! Es increíble, que bueno que les haya gustado..!**

**YO y +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +**** les agradece los donativos del capi anterior a:**

***Ghost iv *metitus *SakuraxJenyxRukia *Ebril *yoxxa *kaname *Sakura-Jena (gracias por el primer donativo para la historia ^.^) *****ya-chan *.-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-. *Makiko-maki maki *RukiaNeechan *yeckie *alessandra08 *SIKKANDDA *ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu *Karei1 *aLeKuchiki-zr *kona-kuchiki *Sakura-chan ^-^ *FerchaO (igualmente welcome a los donativos, jaja ^.^) *****BeTtY saku-ruki chan *Skuld Dark (siiiiiiiii muchas gracias por tu donativo..! ^.^) *kia *Hikari Evans *dara-chan *byakushi (perdonada, jojo) *AnNadOnO *Hachimitsu *DayaNelaXD *RukiaAikoChoEmi (bienvenida a las donaciones..! ^.^) *Hiromi-kun *yukki kuchiki (feliz feliz primer donativo..! ^.^)**

**NO SOLO ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR, TAMBIÉN LEER ^.^ Si han escrito alguna historia y quieren que la lea pueden ponérmelo en el review, va? ^.^**** Yo también dejo reviews**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback…Fin Flashback**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretener**

**Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 5**

**Recuerdos y nuevos Acuerdos**

Rukia corrió sin saber exactamente como le había hecho, pero logró una velocidad similar a la que tenía estando sobria. Corrió a través de un callejón oscuro hasta que sintió la presión en su pecho: se había cansado…! Y eso que solo llevaba un minuto corriendo. Sintió la mano de Ichigo hacer presión en su brazo y voltearla; su mirada estaba cargada de rabia, y eso la asustó. Por Kami, sentía miedo, y eso era lo peor que podía ocurrirle a alguien. Del miedo se pasa a la ira, y de ahí al odio…ella no quería odiar a Ichigo por lo que le había hecho, pero no existía justificación alguna para sus actos.- Suéltame- le exigió tratando de zafarse de su agarre aunque sabía de antemano que sería inútil.

-Por qué saliste corriendo? Si te hubiera perdido estando como estás qué crees que hubiera pasado?- Rukia lo miró confundida: estaba enojado o preocupado?

-Sabes qué, Ichigo, no te entiendo- le dijo sin desistir en sus forcejeos

-Por supuesto que no me entiendes, por eso es que saliste corriendo!- le dijo sujetándola del otro brazo también. Rukia mostró la expresión más ofendida que el ojimiel hubiera visto en su vida

-Ahora resulta que AQUÍ el OFENDIDO eres TÚ!- le gritó Rukia. Ichigo no supo exactamente qué contestar: por supuesto que estaba ofendido! Jamás una chica había salido huyendo de él…claro que jamás le había pedido a una chica lo que le pidió a Rukia, ni le había jugado tan chueco como le jugo a la morena…pero qué estaba pensando! Ni siquiera era jugar chueco porque ellos no eran realmente nada! No eran NADA! Ella era solo una "amiga" haciéndole un "favor".

-Sé que estás molesta conmigo, y con justa razón. No te expliqué todo lo que…

-QUE NO ME EXPLICASTE TODO? ME MENTISTE!

-ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES QUE DIGA? BIEN, TE MENTÍ! SATISFECHA?- Rukia se quedó helada contemplándolo.

-Eres un cínico- le dijo tratando de nuevo de zafarse.- Te dije que me soltaras!

-Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llevarte a tu casa- le explicó

-Puedo irme sola!- le reclamó la morena

-No voy a dejarte ir sola en ese estado- le dijo, haciendo alusión a lo ebria que estaba- Si no piensas escucharme, bien! Pero no voy a dejar que te expongas, así que quieras o no vas a acompañarme

Rukia se lo pensó un momento: ciertamente no era sensato que se fuera ella sola cuando ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, no tenía dinero para un taxi y el alcohol hacía estragos en sus sentidos. Una terrorífica idea la asaltó: qué tal si volvía a encontrarse a sujetos como los que tuvo el disgusto de conocer el primer día que estuvo en Karakura? Miró al peli naranja y una oleada de inaudito agradecimiento la inundó: y si él no se hubiera encontrado? o peor aún, qué tal si hubiera visto e ignorado su situación? Entonces recordó que gracias a eso ella se había sentido felizmente obligada a recompensarlo y ahora se encontraba en su desventajosa situación:- Tú tienes la culpa de todo…-susurró, mucho más fuerte de lo que ella había pensado, pero el muchacho prefirió ignorar el comentario y la guió de regreso al auto.

Rukia sintió su cuerpo tambalearse: el alcohol y el cansancio estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, pero jamás mostraría debilidad ante el peli naranja. Se había metido con la chica equivocada, y ahora pagaría las consecuencias; no sabía exactamente como, pero lo haría. Se metió en el auto y esperó a que el ojimiel imitara su acción, arrancara el auto y se pusiera en marcha camino a su casa. El movimiento del auto y los constantes topes la hicieron marearse aún más y, por miedo a vomitar, prefirió cerrar los ojos y tratar de concentrarse en algo diferente a los ascos que la atacaban. Ichigo la miró un instante: para ese entonces Rukia debía de estar comenzando a "destilar" todo el alcohol que se había empinado esa noche así que era lógico que se sintiera mareada. Condujo lo más aprisa que pudo hasta el edificio del departamento de la morena. Cuando llegó y aparcó la chica se mantuvo inmóvil. Se bajó del auto y caminó hasta la puerta del copiloto, abriéndola para ella. La ojivioleta abrió por fin los ojos hinchados y evitó su mirada, pero fue imposible evitar su contacto cuando se tambaleó y tuvo que apoyarse en él. Ichigo notó que temblaba:- Déjame- le dijo. Rukia no pudo ni responder: para cuando se enteró Ichigo la llevaba cargada en sus brazos hasta la puerta de su departamento. No quiso abrir los ojos por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrarse; Ichigo la llevó hasta la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada con llave:- Tienes la llave?

-Está en el top del vestido…-le susurró mientras se introducía una pequeña mano en el escote y sacaba las llaves…

-Por qué rayos llevas las llaves ahí?- le replicó. Luego pensó en que si hubieran continuado con lo suyo en aquella habitación hubiera tenido el privilegio de encontrarlas por él mismo

-Por qué no creía que trajera la bolsa de regreso…-le contestó sin abrir los ojos y levantando la mano donde sujetaba las llaves. Ichigo soltó sus piernas para sujetarlas y abrir la puerta; la morena no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando sintió que el peli naranja la mantenía pegada a él y que sus pies colgaban sobre el suelo. En cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse el chico volvió a sujetarla y la introdujo en la habitación: nunca había entrado, pero le pareció un lugar totalmente inadecuado para que alguien como la morena viviera. Ciertamente era muy espacioso, decorado con elegancia y buen gusto; los cuadros, así como el acabado e incluso el tipo de construcción parecían sumamente costosos, pero no tenían exactamente la calidez característica de un hogar. Entonces recordó que la única familia de Rukia era Kuchiki Byakuya, que ese hombre era un importante hombre de negocios y no podía permitirse descuidar sus asuntos en Tokyo y mudarse con su "hermana" pequeña. Depositó de nuevo a la morena en el suelo pero procuró inclinarla contra él para que no se tambaleara mientras buscaba el para encender las demás luces.

-Me duele la cabeza…-murmuró Rukia, sintiendo que las punzadas aumentaban junto con sus mareos.

-Eso te pasa por beber tanto- le dijo el peli naranja prendiendo las luces restantes. Caminó con ella por los pasillos, admirando cada una de las habitaciones y buscando con sumo interés la de la morena. Rukia frunció el ceño, molesta: de quién pensaba el idiota cabeza naranja que era la culpa? Si él no fuera un maldito mujeriego ella no tendría que pasar por todo eso…claro que no le replicaría porque el ojimiel se excusaría restregándole lo infantil que era ponerse borracha por ese motivo. Sintió de nuevo las lágrimas en sus ojos: por supuesto que era infantil! La gente no cambia de un día para otro, por qué pensaba que con ella sería diferente? Incluso si Ichigo era un maldito playboy y ella había sido vilmente engañada, la verdad era que no supo manejar sus situación; en vez de haberse puesto a tomar alcohol como si de agua se tratara pudo enfrentarlo directamente, pero la verdad no creía que una chica normal en sus condiciones fuera capaz de restregarle frente a todos a su "novio falso" que la había engañado, porque eso no se acercaba ni un poco a la verdad. Todo su enojo era debido a una razón completamente distinta a la que se supone que tenía que atribuirlo: ella no se había enojado y puesto borracha precisamente porque el peli naranja le hubiera mentido sobre su situación, sino por el hecho de que ella se sintió engañada como si su papel fuera el de su novia verdadera a la cual le había jurado una especie de amor eterno o algo así.- Duele…

-Qué te duele?- le preguntó Ichigo preocupado. Rukia se percató entonces que estaba en su habitación, recostada en su cama, y que el chico la miraba reclinado contra ella- Si te duele algo llamo a mi padre para que te cheque…

-No creo que pueda entenderlo- le replicó al tiempo en que giraba su cuerpo para darle la espalda; no quería que la viera desarmada, no en ese momento en que no sabía exactamente como continuaría con toda esa situación. Sintió el colchón hundirse y ahogó un suspiro: el peli naranja se había sentado en la orilla de su cama, con ella ahí acostada borracha y suficientemente sentimental como para dejarse guiar. En un impulso de supervivencia se puso de pie velozmente, pero no pudo ni dar dos pasos cuando el ojimiel ya la sujetaba

-Sigue haciendo esos movimientos bruscos y no sobrevivirás hasta mañana- la volvió a recostar en su cama, obligándola a que se quedara quieta, esperando a que se calmara- Quieres que te traiga algo para los mareos?

-No quiero nada

-Eres una testaruda

-Y tú un pervertido

-Escucha, peleando no llegaremos a nada- le regañó, poniéndose de pie. Rukia de repente se incorporó y lo tomó del puño de su camisa negra, pero el movimiento había sido demasiado brusco. Sintió que se desmayaría, pero los brazos fuertes del ojimiel la sujetaron. No pudo evitarlo: se aferró a él como si de eso dependiera su conciencia, y el calor de sus brazos y cuerpo era demasiado reconfortante como para dejarlo ir. Ichigo suspiró y lanzó una maldición al aire: no podía irse y dejarla ahí sola…y borracha.- No me iré, solo iré por algo de tomar

-Cómo sé que no te irás?

-Te prometo que regresaré en unos minutos- le dijo el chico, pero ella se aferró aun más y ocultó su rostro en su pecho

-Si ya me mentiste, cómo sé que esto sí es verdad? Cómo sé que regresarás?- le preguntó la morena, haciendo un nudo en la garganta del ojimiel. Cómo rayos se supone que reaccionara? Generalmente evitaba sentimentalismos de ese tipo porque no sabía cómo manejarlos: tener a una chica en sus brazos, sentados en la cama y ella le suplicaba que no se fuera, cómo rayos iba a negarse?

-Confía en mí- le respondió, ganándose una mirada de la ojivioleta. Él acarició su mejilla y le sonrió con completa sinceridad:- No me iré, puedes estar segura de eso- la morena lo miró unos segundos más y luego lo soltó. Se incorporó a toda velocidad y salió rumbo a la cocina. En una pequeña olla de aluminio puso agua suficiente para dos tazas y luego buscó en el refrigerador algo de comer, puesto que se estaba muriendo de hambre. No había nada más que un cartón de leche y unas fresas; teniendo un presentimiento abrió el congelador y encontró varios paquetes de comida congelada- En qué rayos está pensando, comiendo solo eso…

Optó por las fresas. Tras depositar un puñado en uno de los platos hondos caminó de regreso a la habitación de la morena, la cual miraba la puerta con una expresión soñolienta. Cuando lo vio entrar no quitó su mirada de él hasta que estuvo de regreso en la orilla de la cama.- Como no tienes nada decente para comer, traje esto. No funciona comer después de tomar, debiste hacerlo antes para que no te pusieras tan ebria, pero da igual…mejor que no tengas el estómago con puros hidroxilos

Rukia no le respondió, aunque por su expresión supo que le molestó el hecho de que hubiera husmeado en su cocina. Con deliberada lentitud se sentó, tomando una de las fresas y mordiéndola con una sensualidad que el peli naranja no pudo evitar notar. Vio con detenimiento como masticaba la mitad de fresa y luego como una gota del jugo de la fruta se escaba por la comisura de sus labios. La morena se limpió con la lengua sin importarle el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida- Qué tanto miras?- le preguntó enfurruñada y envalentada por el mucho alcohol que recorría su cuerpo

-Creo que deberías comer mejor, no crees? Eso de chuparse los labios es mal visto- la ojivioleta ignoró su comentario y se lamió los dedos, haciendo que el peli naranja sintiera calor.- Deja de hacer eso, quieres?- le dijo molesto

-No, no quiero- le respondió, tomando otra fresa y metiéndosela completamente en la boca. De nuevo parte del juguito de la fruta se escurrió entre sus labios, llegándole al mentón. Ichigo se sentía fascinado y exasperado por el show que la chica interpretaba solo para él; no supo si se debía al alcohol o simplemente era una faceta de la ojivioleta que desconocía hasta ese momento, pero su infantil rebeldía lo entretenía bastante

-Si vuelves a dejar que el jugo se escurra te lo limpiaré con la lengua- le advirtió, dejando entrever el juego que quería comenzar con ella. La morena lo evaluó un instante: imposible que el chico se atreviera a acercarse tanto a ella, incluso si lo exasperaba con su actitud. Sabía que parte de su valentía se debía al alcohol, pero otra parte estaba feliz de molestar al chico, la misma que la instaba a aceptar el desafía planteado. Tomó una fresa y la tomó entre los labios, mordiéndola lo suficiente para que el jugo se escurriera y saliera de sus labios en un rebelde camino hasta su mentón. La mirada del chico seguía el recorrido del líquido, emocionado por la iniciativa de la morena. Con rapidez se lanzó sobre el mentón de la ojivioleta, tomando su cabeza con una mano y apoyándose en la cama con la otra, la hizo levantar el rostro para lamer a gusto el líquido y subir deliberadamente hasta tocar su labio inferior con la lengua. Rukia pegó un respigo y su estómago le dolió: eso se había sentido muy bien, y la lengua del chico acariciándole el labio se sentía aún mejor. Entreabrió los labios y lo dejó introducirse en su cavidad, queriendo continuar con lo que habían comenzado hacía un rato, pero el ojimiel se separó de ella con la expresión intacta. La morena lo miró confundida, extrañada por la seria y concentrada expresión del atractivo rostro de Ichigo. Él sabía perfectamente que estaba borracha y por eso lo dejaba hacer pero, y cuando estuviera perfectamente sobria y consciente? No añadiría a su lista de malas acciones hacia la morena el haberse aprovechado y cometer el peor error de sus vidas.- Deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó hoy- le dijo el chico

-Si te refieres a que eres un mentiroso manipulador mujeriego insensible, ya lo sé; no tienes que decírmelo ni darme explicaciones al respecto, después de todo es tu naturaleza y yo no tengo derecho a quejarme al respecto: no somos novios de verdad ni nada parecido- le respondió recostándose de nuevo y girando su cuerpo de manera que Ichigo no pudiera ver su rostro. Por qué se sentía tan…atormentada? Esa era la realidad, no había nada que pudiera cambiarlo y sinceramente no sabía de qué manera podría hacerlo.- Tú y yo no fuimos ni seremos nada, así que no me interesa lo que hagas ni con quién, simplemente voy a pedirte un favor: mientras "seamos novios" no te acercarás a mí ni me pondrás una mano encima. Creo que ha hecho suficientes ridiculeces para todo el año escolar

-Rukia…

-Está bien; no es la mejor forma de empezar, pero es algo- le dijo, encontrando la respuesta a su antigua pregunta. Estaba atormentada por el hecho de que buena parte del Instituto ya la conocía, y su fama no sería precisamente la mejor: una loca ebria novia de un playboy. Sonrió irónicamente, tratando de tapar la desesperación que amenazaba con invadirla

-Nadie te dirá nada, yo me encargaré de eso- le contestó Ichigo, logrando que la morena regresara a verlo, confundida. Simplemente no podía dejarla abandonada a su suerte, sobre todo conociendo la rapidez con la que los rumores se extendían. Lo peor de todo era que la fama de Rukia se había resquebrajado completamente: sería difícil de manejar puesto que sería nueva en 55la escuela, y los nuevos son siempre blancos de chismorreos y rumores malintencionados con la única intención de que abandonaran el lugar en tiempo récord.- Nadie te hará nada; si lo hacen, dímelo y yo los pondré en su lugar

-Hablas como si fueras el rey del Instituto- le espetó Rukia

Ichigo sonrió con ironía y un dejo de incomodidad:- Técnicamente así es; fui elegido presidente del consejo estudiantil para este periodo ya que el antiguo presidente ya se graduó

-En serio?- le preguntó sinceramente asombrada, reacción que alimento el ego del muchacho

-Así es; no soy solo un playboy, soy uno muy capaz

-Sí, ya lo creo- le dijo Rukia sarcástica; Ichigo prefirió ignorar el doble sentido de la respuesta y prosiguió:

-Así que ya sabes: eres la novia del playboy del instituto, pero también eres la novia del Presidente Estudiantil, así que tienes cierta clase de "preferencias" por parte del alumnado y del profesorado. Si tienes alguna complicación y no puedes manejarla, dímelo y yo me aseguraré de que te dejen en paz

-Lo que quiero no es que la gente me ignore y me deje tranquila- le replicó la morena, tratando en vano de morderse la lengua:- Quiero amigos, gente con quien platicar y compartir experiencias; quiero recuerdos maravillosos de asombrosas aventuras, de rostros amigables con enormes sonrisas, bromas y carrillas…!

-Y las tendrás, pero a su tiempo…no puedes pedir que todos asimilen tu espectáculo de esta noche en un día y te vean como una chica normal al siguiente. La gente tiene sus mañas, Rukia, y debes aprender a tratar con ellas

Rukia se quedó callada mirándolo, sintiendo la furia florecer de nuevo:- Si tú no me hubieras mentido entonces no hubiera hecho tantas estupideces y mi vida sería un completo cuento rosa; si no te hubiera conocido entonces no estaría pasando por todo esto!

Ichigo sintió el golpe bajo más intenso de lo que hubiera deseado; había estado esperando a que lo dijera, pero no esperaba semejante elección de palabras: "si no te hubiera conocido"…-Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces será mejor que dejemos de fingir, no crees? Si tanto te molesto puedes estar tranquila, no volveré a molestarte- se levantó de la cama con la mirada de Rukia fija en él- A partir de ahora no seremos otra cosa más que conocidos- Rukia lo miraba con los ojos abiertos sin saber exactamente cómo responder: acaso iba en serio? Realmente pensaba dejarla sola ahora que todo el mundo se le venía encima? El escozor de sus ojos fue incontrolable: el llanto fluyó, por qué? Esa era una buena pregunta…Ahogó los sollozos y hundió el rostro en la almohada para evitar que el chico descubriera su penoso estado, pero era tarde. Ichigo volteó justo a tiempo para ver como escondía su rostro lloroso entre los pliegues de su almohada y sintió un agujero en el estómago: por qué tenía que pasarle todo a él? Hasta que ella había llegado su vida era un perfecto acomodo de placeres y diversiones, no de emociones inútiles e innegables. Lanzó un suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en la cama. "Por qué lloras?" no le pareció precisamente la pregunta más sensata pero, de qué otra forma podría saber lo que le afligía?- Rukia…

-Si quieres irte vete- le dijo, su voz sonaba ahogada por la almohada y cuerpo temblaba ligeramente- Ya sabes dónde está la puerta

Muy bien, eso era suficiente! Él no era el perrito de nadie ni pensaba ser manipulado por nadie: ahí el manipulador era él! Se levantó de nuevo pero esta vez caminó decidido hasta la puerta tomándolas, salió y bajó hasta su automóvil. Cerró de un portazo, aferrando el volante con una mano mientras intentaba calmarse. Se masajeaba las sienes con la mano libre, sintiendo su respiración normalizarse: no la entendía, simple y sencillamente no la entendía. Primero lloraba porque la dejaba sola y luego lo corría de su departamento. Sonrió con ironía al pensar que ella era la primera chica que lo corría de su departamento en vez de rogarle por que se quedara…ahora que lo recordaba sí que le había rogado, pero lo había hecho cuando no tenía intenciones de irse. Con un demonio, simplemente era demasiado complicado intentar entenderla; mañana hablaría con ella y decidirían si seguir o no con eso del "noviazgo". Mientras conducía de regreso a casa más temprano de lo habitual pensó en lo peligroso que comenzaba a resultar tener a Kuchiki Rukia tan cerca.

Rukia por su lado le espetó que se largara sin siquiera pensarlo, quedándose sola para auto-consolarse con toda la comodidad que le brindaba su departamento vacío. Después de un rato ya no pudo llorar, se sintió vacía…la verdad era que quería ver al peli naranja, no quería quedarse sola en ese lugar tan grande y sentir que no tenía a nadie. Hisana había muerto, su hermano estaba demasiado ocupado, no tenía a nadie con quien platicar sin incomodarlo…simple y sencillamente ya no quería quedarse ahí: qué había pasado con sus deseos de aventura y nuevas amistades? Qué le había ocurrido a su determinación?

"_Yo puedo decírtelo, Kuchiki Rukia: parte de tu determinación se ahogó en el alcohol que te tomaste hoy…"_…pensó Rukia, sintiendo que las punzadas en su cabeza se intensificaban: quería regresar a casa, con su familia, con su amigo Renji, no quería quedarse sola…con estos pensamientos se quedó dormida profundamente, mecida por la lúgubre oscuridad que la envolvía.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia despertó el sábado en la tarde con la sensación de asco intensificada; sentía que la cabeza se le partiría por la mitad si se movía, y su cuerpo se negaba a responderle. Con lentitud abrió los párpados y descubrió que estaba sola, tal y como se había quedado la noche anterior. Entonces escuchó un ruido en la cocina y su corazón le latió con fuerza, poniendo sus sentidos alertas; entonces se escucharon dos voces que reconoció, tranquilizándose: tanto Tatsuki como Ichigo se encontraban en su casa en la cocina, qué estarían haciendo ahí? Hizo acopio de toda su energía y se levantó de la cama, caminando a la cocina con una mano en su cabeza y la ropa del día anterior aún puesta. Cuando entró vio a sus amigos discutiendo mientras preparaban algo de comer.

La camaradería de su discusión y los amigables golpes la hacían sentir fuera de lugar; como si sus pensamientos los hubieran llamado ambos voltearon a verla. Ichigo se sorprendió por el aspecto desaliñado de la ojivioleta, pero le sorprendió aún más lo hermosa que lucía recién levantada de la cama. _"Ichigo, de nuevo estás pensando demasiado"_ se dijo a sí mismo y dejó que Tatsuki se acercara a ella primero mientras él cuidaba el estofado que estaban haciendo.

-Rukia, cómo estás? De veras que me metiste un susto enorme! No dejaré que vuelvas a tomar nada en tu vida, eh?- le dijo mientras la alcanzaba en el marco de la puerta

-No te preocupes, no volveré a hacerlo…se siente horrible- le dijo mientras se apretaba la cabeza y parpadeaba ante la brillante iluminación de su casa

-Estamos haciendo algo de comer- le dijo como si no fuera obvio- Ichigo me dijo que no tienes nada decente para comer, así que vinimos antes

-Cómo entraron?

-Ichigo traía las llaves de tu departamento- Ichigo sintió la mirada penetrante de la morena; ciertamente las había tomado antes de salir la noche anterior, pero lo hizo con la buena intención de ir ese día a ver cómo estaba

-Gracias- escuchó el débil susurro de la muchacha y se giró para sonreírle cansinamente

-No fue nada

-Bueno, pues comamos- dijo Tatsuki. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podría cortar incluso con la mano. Sirvió el estofado para ella e Ichigo y a Rukia le dieron una comida picante para tratar de aliviar la resaca que sufría- Aún así eres sorprendente, mira que ganarle a Harada en los fondos…

-Sí, lo sé…ni idea de cómo pude hacerlo- le dijo sonriendo a medias

-Espero que sus aires de reina se le bajen…

-Cállense y coman- les dijo Ichigo. Terminaron en silencio y entre los tres lavaron y acomodaron los platos y la cocina. Luego Tatsuki les dijo que iría a la sala para que ellos pudieran hablar a gusto en la habitación de la morena.

Los "novios" caminaron directo a la habitación de la ojivioleta y se sentaron, ella en el colchón y él en el sofá a los pies de la cama. Un silencio incomodo envolvió su espacio pero los dos eran tan obstinados que ninguno quería comenzar a hablar; finalmente Ichigo decidió que era su culpa, así que debía ceder un poco:- No tiene caso que te diga cómo son las cosas porque ya te lo dijeron; lo que sí te digo es que no tenía intenciones de convertirte en una más

-Vaya, gracias por eso- le dijo sarcásticamente, cerrando sus pequeñas manos en puños para ayudarse a contener el enojo.- Lamentablemente no me gusta que me mientan; si mientes no puedo confiar en ti, y si no hay confianza no hay nada

-Lo sé, es por eso que lo que te dije anoche sigue en pie: si ya no quieres seguir con esto, puedo buscar a otra persona

Rukia frunció el ceño, pero no lo miró: así que valía tan poco que podía reemplazarla así como así?- No voy a dejar esto a la mitad- respondió, sintiendo la asombrosa mirada del chico sobre ella:- Te lo prometí, no es cierto? Yo cumplo mis promesas, así que continuaremos como hasta ahora

-No quiero que te sientas obligada a hacerlo, Rukia- le dijo sincero, tratando de desenredar un poco el embrollo en el que se había metido y había metido a la ojivioleta. La chica lo miró, pero sus expresiones eran tan variadas que no supo interpretarlas. La chica lo observaba: él le daba la oportunidad de retirarse, de salir sin más daños ni bajas, pero se sentía como si la fuera a reemplazar y no quería eso: quería ser importantes de alguna manera, quería ser de importancia para Ichigo y luego…_"y luego qué, Rukia? Qué piensas hacer cuando tengas toda su atención? Acaso es solo atención lo que quieres?"_. Tal vez ignorar a su voz interior era mala idea, prefería contestarle de una vez:- No lo hago por obligación, y ya te dije que así será hasta que tu mala fama se haya esfumado o…

-O qué?- le preguntó, levantándose del sillón y sentándose al lado de la ojivioleta, demasiado cerca para el gusto de ella

-O hasta que encuentres a una chica de la que te enamores y desees ser su novio- le dijo, tratando de ocultar la incomodidad y la otra sensación desconocida que este pensamiento le causaba

-No creo que la encuentre- dijo al aire, mirando el techo

-De todos modos ya lo sabes, Ichigo. Si llegaras a encontrarla no tienes que darme explicaciones, simplemente decírmelo- le dijo mirándolo por primera vez desde que habían entrado. Los ojos del peli naranja se posaron en ella, examinándola. A qué se debía la sensación de vacío en su estómago? Por qué el pensamiento la…qué era exactamente lo que sentía?

-Gracias- le dijo mientras le sonreía, hipnotizado por el brillo inocente de la morena, tentado a inclinarse un poco más sobre ella y besarla lentamente hasta que ella le pidiera que se detuviera- Si te besara, qué harías?- le preguntó sin soportar la incertidumbre

Rukia se ruborizó pero le sostuvo la mirada, y no le contestó- Mejor vete, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela- le dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia donde esperaba Tatsuki. Ichigo se reprochó mentalmente por ser tan impulsivo y maldito antes de seguirla. Ambos se despidieron de la pequeña chica y caminaron juntos a casa. Rukia decidió que descansar era lo mejor; se dio un baño y se metió de nuevo en la cama sin ánimos de pensar en lo que acababa de hacer y lo que estaba por venir: _"ojalá no me haya equivocado…otra vez"_

-Ichigo, qué te dijo Rukia?- le preguntó curiosa Tatsuki de camino a su casa

-Que continuaríamos con todo hasta que mi reputación esté salvada o…

-O qué?- le dijo, levantando una ceja

-O hasta que encuentre a una chica y me enamore de ella- la karateka miró confundida a su amigo: era como si esa declaración no le agradara en absoluto

-Bueno, algún día la tienes que encontrar, no? Alguien con quien quieras estar todo el tiempo, que sea divertida, inteligente e interesante, la chica con la que sueñas…

-No es posible, Tatsuki- le dijo mirándola enojado- Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no es posible

Tatsuki prefirió no contestarle; sabía perfectamente a qué se refería el chico, era la única aparte de él y "ella" que sabía la situación: esa situación era justamente la razón por la cual el peli naranja había decidido no volver a enamorarse y prefirió las relaciones fugaces sin compromiso y sobre todo, sin sentimientos- Sigo creyendo que encontrarás a la indicada…

Como respuesta soltó un suspiro y caminaron en silencio, esperarían hasta el lunes y que Dios los bendijera.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia caminaba a la escuela, pero sentía que caminaba a la guillotina. Era su primer día de clases en el instituto, y sabía que no sería agradable en absoluto. Rezó por encontrarse a algún conocido en el camino, pero no fue escuchada: entraría sola a la boca del lobo, sin defensas suficientes y sin argumentos inteligentes para justificar su comportamiento en la fiesta de Ishida. Finalmente, ahora que lo pensaba, Ichigo le había dicho que la había dejado por hacerle un favor a una amiga: de qué amiga estaba hablando? Una de las muchas "amigas" que tenía o una amiga de verdad, como Tatsuki o…ella? Ella era su amiga, verdad? Nada había cambiado entre ellos, o sí? Los besos que se habían dado eran en plan de amigos, "novios fingidos", pero nada más. _"Espera un minuto, Kuchiki Rukia! Estás preocupada por qué clase de relación tienes con el peli naranja? Eso qué importa? Frente a todos eres su novia y se acabó! Qué importa si en la vida real no tienes idea?"_ sus desalentadores pensamientos no la ayudaron, así que apresuró el paso y entró a su nueva escuela. Como ya había ido anteriormente no le sorprendió los amplios espacios del patio principal, sino la cantidad de gente que lo abarrotaba. Caminó tratando de no llamar la atención hasta el tablón de anuncios para ver el salón que le habían asignado: 3-C. Buscó a alguien conocido y se reconfortó al ver los nombres de Ichigo, Tatsuki, Ishida y Sado- Qué alivio…-susurró para ella dando media vuelta y encontrándose cara a cara con Ichigo que miraba atentamente las listas y sonreía- Así que nos tocó en el mismo salón, eh? Rukia

Todas las chicas habían centrado su atención en el recién llegado, dato que no le pasó desapercibido. Cada una revisó de nuevo las listas y las que tenían el privilegio de estar en el mismo salón que él, saltaban de emoción y se acercaban a saludarlo diciéndole lo afortunadas que eran y lo mucho que esperaban poder llevarse bien con él. Ichigo les sonreía descaradamente y les respondía igual, acción que las emocionaba y hacía delirar. Rukia también observó que la reacción de los chicos era justamente la contraria: ninguno estaba en absoluto contento de estar en el mismo grupo que él, y podía imaginarse a la perfección la razón de su disgusto. Ichigo la tomó de la mano y la sacó de entre la multitud. Por alguna extraña razón el cosquilleo que le provocaba el contacto de su piel con la del ojimiel la ponía nerviosa y el calor se extendió inevitablemente por sus mejillas- Al menos si estamos en el mismo grupo podré cuidar de que nadie te diga nada- le dijo el ojimiel mientras caminaban lentamente hacia el edificio y entraban. Dejaron sus cosas en los casilleros que se les habían asignado (que casualmente estaban uno al lado del otro) y se cambiaron los zapatos para luego dirigirse a su aula. Ichigo la tomó de la mano de nuevo, sintiendo su inquietud a través de su suave contacto; la chica estaba nerviosa, y con justa razón, pero él la apoyaría. - Ya te dije que no te preocupes…

-Lo sé; estás conmigo, así que no tengo por qué preocuparme- . Con cuidado, Ichigo le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo; lo que no esperaba era que ella se aferrara a él como si se aferrara a un salvavidas. La miró por el rabillo del ojo y observó que caminaba con la mirada al frente, orgullosa y elegante, pero no miraba nada en absoluto; el rubor tierno en sus mejillas le daba un aire de infantil inocencia y preocupación que le parecieron adorables.- Sé que no tengo que preocuparme, pero no puedo evitarlo…!- el deje de histeria no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien

-Lo dices porque no eres tú el chico nuevo de la escuela que llega el primer día con la suerte de que la gente tenga prejuicios sobre ti…

-No lo soy, pero soy el novio de la chica que llega nueva a la escuela y que está aquí para apoyarla- Rukia lo miró tan extraño que no pudo retirar su vista de ella; caminaba por inercia, guiándola por un camino que él conocía a la perfección, pero no prestaba atención a nada ni nadie que no fuera ella. Cómo pudo decir eso de manera tan convincente? Al parecer Rukia se preguntaba lo mismo y el rubor de sus mejillas subió de tono, cosa que lo confundió: pensaría en lo que dijo como una mentira o como una posibilidad? _"Posibilidad? Posibilidad de qué, de ser su novio?"_

-Kurosaki-kun!- escuchó una voz familiar que lo sacó de su ensoñación: Inoue caminaba hacia él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se detuvo a unos pasos y le dijo emocionada:- La fiesta fue un éxito! Todos están muy contentos y satisfechos ,y Uryu-kun también está muy feliz! Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, de verdad!- luego miró a la chica que, como se percató en ese momento, sostenía la mano del muchacho: era simplemente hermosa, con una nívea piel que sacaba a relucir sus ojos violeta azulados y su cabello oscuro, de complexión delgada y pequeña estatura- Nunca te había visto, eres nueva?

-Ella es Kuchiki Rukia, mi novia- la presentó Ichigo, pero por alguna razón su voz no sonó tan efusiva como la que había adoptado segundos antes. Rukia sintió su agarre aflojarse, pero ella lo retuvo sin saber exactamente la razón por la que lo hacía

-Vaya, es un placer!- le dijo la chica sonriéndole sinceramente. Cuando la examinó sintió su alma írsele a los pies: la muchacha frente a ella era divina, con un largo cabello de un extraño tono castaño, de piel perfecta y grandes atributos que la hacían ver superior. _"Alguien que me diga quién es ella?"_- Soy Inoue Orihime, la novia de Ishida Uryu- se presentó, tomándola de la mano que tenía libre y sonriéndole calurosamente- Espero que seamos grandes amigas! Después de todo, nuestros novios lo son

-No la asustes, Orihime. Rukia no es tan efusiva- le dijo sonriéndole con picardía, tal y como lo hacía con las demás. Pero cuando Rukia lo miró, vio la sombra de la confusión instalada en sus ojos; la idea surgió de algún rincón en su mente…_"Será que a Ichigo le gusta…"_. Su mano aflojó el agarre y soltó la mano del peli naranja, que la miró entre confundido e indeciso a volvérsela a tomar. Pero ella escondió su brazo detrás de su espalda y se dedicó a no mirarlo:

-No le hagas caso a Kurosaki, es un idiota- le dijo a Orihime, haciéndola reír. En cambio, Ichigo frunció el ceño: Kurosaki? Lo había llamado por su apellido? Si nunca lo había hecho, por qué ahora que la presentó como su novia? Se supone que llamarse por su nombre era fundamental, y tenía que dejárselo claro antes de que cometiera el mismo error con alguien más capcioso- Inoue-san, podrías decirme dónde está el tocador?

-Claro! Yo iba para allá, si quieres vamos juntas!- le dijo abrazando uno de los brazos de la morena y guiándola por el pasillo. Ichigo se quedó ahí, enojado: acaso lo había evitado? Ya se encargaría de aclararle algunos puntos cuando regresara. Entró al salón y saludo a varios de sus compañeros a los cuales ya conocía de cursos pasados; si bien era cierto que era un playboy, jamás se metía con chicas que tuvieran novio, así que los que tenían una relación con alguna chica se la llevaban en paz con él. Tomó lugar en el asiento de la segunda fila junto a la ventana y se sentó, apartando el lugar de al lado para Rukia; Ishida entró poco después y tomó asiento detrás de él

-Dónde está Kuchiki-san?- le preguntó, acomodándose las gafas

-Sí, claro, buenos días, Ishida- le dijo sarcásticamente, recalcándole su falta de modales

-Buenos días, Kurosaki. Dónde está Kuchiki-san?- le dijo sin reflejar emoción alguna

-Fue al baño con tu adorada novia- le dijo sin prestarle mucha atención

-Mmm…le comenté a Orihime que tenías una novia pero no tuvo oportunidad de conocerla en la fiesta…gracias a Dios- añadió esto último en voz baja

-Y dime, has escuchado algún rumor?- le preguntó, yendo directo al grano. Chad, Tatsuki y ellos dos se habían coordinado para enterarse de todo el primer día de clases, o al menos todo lo referente a la fiesta de Ishida que pudiera perjudicar a la morena

-No, nada. Estuve atento todo el camino hasta aquí pero no hubo nada que pudiera involucrarla; creo que por el momento está a salvo

-Por el momento?- le preguntó, extrañado

-Por el momento- repitió, y al ver que su amigo no comprendía se dispuso a explicar:- Verás, casi nadie sabe que ella es tu "novia", tal vez por eso no le prestan suficiente atención…pero si alguna de tus múltiples admiradoras se entera, lo extenderá de la manera que todos piensen que es…

-Ya lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo- le dijo, adivinando la clase de reputación que le atribuirían a la morena

-Está en nuestra misma clase?

-Sí. Al menos así podremos vigilar que no se metan con ella cuando no hay nadie para ayudarla…

-Espera un minuto…

-Qué cosa?- le preguntó, extrañado de la palidez que había adquirido el rostro de su amigo

-Dijiste que ella fue al baño con Orihime, cierto?

-Sí, así fue, por?- Ishida señaló con un dedo la puerta; se giró y vio que Orihime estaba platicando con Chizu del otro lado de la puerta, pero Rukia no estaba con ella- Demonios!

Se levantó con velocidad supersónica y corrió hasta la novia de su amigo- Orihime, dónde está Rukia?- le preguntó alterado y temeroso de su respuesta

-Kuchiki-san? Se quedó en el baño platicando con una amiga…

-Cuál amiga?- la histeria se apoderó de su voz: si Rukia no conocía a nadie!

-Mmmm…-se puso un dedo en la barbilla, pensando- Creo que era Harada-san…

Ichigo corrió al baño de chicas lo más rápido que pudo, rogando que nada hubiera pasado ahí dentro

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia caminó en silencio hasta el baño, escuchando el parloteo de la chica que la arrastraba a través de interminables pasillos. Ella era…perfecta. Femenina, educada, sabía conversar…cómo fue que Ichigo no se había fijado en ella? Tal vez era por sus malos gustos…

Entraron al baño y como si la hubiera invocado, Harada Reiko se arreglaba mirándose en el espejo y practicando diferentes sonrisas en diferentes ángulos mientras sus amigas la chuleaban. Las tres se giraron y fijaron una helada mirada en la pequeña ojivioleta- Pero miren nada más, chicas! Es nuestra querida amiga Kuchiki!

-Vaya Rukia, las conoces?- le preguntó Orihime, sorprendida por la popularidad de la morena

-Nos conocimos en la fiesta de Ishida-sempai. Por cierto, Inoue-sempai, que increíble fiesta! Te quedó perfecta!- le dijo la castaña, sonriendo hipócritamente

-Gracias!- le sonrió Orihime, con una expresión de total incomprensión y, bajo el punto de vista de Rukia, estúpida

-Nos dejarías hablar con Kuchiki-sempai un momento? Es que no terminamos de hablar en la fiesta…-le dijo con cara de cachorro, mirada que Orihime no pudo ignorar

-Está bien- se giró y caminó hacia la puerta- Nos vemos arriba, Kuchiki-san!- se despidió y salió, dejándola sola de nuevo con esas tres resbalosas

-Así que eres amiga de Inoue, eh? Típico de las de tu clase…-el tono era de lo más ofensivo e irritó a Rukia

-No tengo idea de a qué te refieres con "las de tu clase", pero no me gusta que me estereotipen ni me encasillen en un "género", entiendes? O es que el alcohol de la fiesta te mató las últimas neuronas que te quedaban?

-No puedo creer que Ichigo-sempai ande contigo! No eres más que una enana acomplejada, ebria y sínica!

-Mira quién lo dice! La que tiene que recurrir a trucos BAJOS para llamar la atención de Ichigo!

La castaña se le quedó mirando con ira, una que se transformó repentinamente en una sonrisa de satisfacción:- Pues sí, pero al menos a mí me mira y me TO-CA…no le soy para nada indiferente

Rukia sintió el golpe bajo tanto como si hubiera sido físico: ella tampoco era indiferente para el chico, pero si lo decía, no se rebajaría a su nivel?- No me importa- le contestó secamente, dispuesta a terminar ese desagradable encuentro

-Y no soy la única, Kuchiki-san…hubo muchas otras antes de mí, chicas hermosas que fueron acariciadas por él: estás consciente de que tu novio ha sido de muchas antes de ti? Que se siente entregarle tu virginidad a alguien que tiene TANTA experiencia?- a Rukia se le heló la sangre

-Él y yo no hemos hecho nada de eso

-Oh, por Dios! Así que ni siquiera quiere hacerlo? Qué se siente querer entregarle tu virginidad a alguien que no te quiere tocar?- Rukia sintió la pérdida de terreno en esa discusión: no tenía armas para defenderse, no en un tema desconocido para ella

-Ya te dije que no es eso; me largo

-Cobarde! Te da miedo admitir que Ichigo se fija en cualquier otra menos en tí!

-AQUÍ la novia de Ichigo SOY YO! Eso es lo único que cuenta!

-No cuenta si tu novio va y se mete con cualquier otra que no seas tú! De qué sirve si busca diversión en otro lado? Eres solo su novia de nombre!

Rukia sintió que las lágrimas se agazapaban en sus ojos. DIABLOS! No quería llorar, no por eso, no frente a ellas…salió del baño con la intención de irse a casa pero chocó con el cuerpo del peli naranja: intentó detener las lágrimas, pero era muy tarde.

-Rukia, qué sucede?- la tomó por los hombros y la separó para mirarla: estaba llorando, otra vez. Un nudo en su estómago era la mejor prueba de que había llegado muy tarde.- Por qué llo…?

-Suéltame!- le exigió con la voz patosa por las lágrimas y forcejeando en vano para soltarse- Déjame, quiero irme!

-Irte a dónde?

-A mi casa!- dejó de forcejear y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del ojimiel- Quiero irme a casa…

Ichigo la tomó de la mano y la jaló mientras la campana indicaba el inicio de la primera hora: al diablo con todo! Tenía que tranquilizarla antes de que se fuera, no podía dejar que se fuera! Llegaron a la azotea. Rukia sintió la fresca brisa en su rostro y lentamente regresó a la realidad: las palabras de Harada le habían dolido mucho más de lo que pensó

-Me vas a explicar por qué estás llorando?- le preguntó, pero ella no le contestó. Cómo explicarle la razón sin que él la malinterpretara? Ni ella sabía con exactitud por qué había reaccionado así, ni quería saberlo, porque un instinto muy profundo le indicaba que se arrepentiría de obtener ese conocimiento- Si no quieres decírmelo de acuerdo, pero tranquilízate

-Ya estoy bien- le dijo, limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas. Entonces tuvo el peor pensamiento de todos: Ichigo con otra chica, besándola de la forma en que la había besado a ella, llegando aún más lejos…- Cuántas?

-Cómo dices?

-Cuántas ha habido antes que yo?

Ichigo meditó un instante, para qué mentir?- Muchas…muchísimas- corrigió

-Lo sé…-murmuró la morena, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. No tenía sentido discutir eso con él, _"con él menos que nadie"_. Lo miró firme y le dijo:- Regresemos, ya estoy bien

Ichigo no se atrevió a discutirle, así que la siguió hasta el salón. Se veía decidida, y aún así también daba la impresión de ser tan…frágil. Como si con algún movimiento brusco fuera a romperse. Llegaron tarde a la primera clase, así que como era lógico el maestro los regañó.

-Se puede saber por qué llega tarde el primer día de clases, Kurosaki?

-Lo siento, Sueyoshi-sensei. Tuvimos un inconveniente

La mirada de todos, incluyendo al maestro, se posaron en ella:- Y ella? Ah, debe ser la nueva alumna

-Kuchiki Rukia, un placer- le dijo haciendo una educada reverencia

-Mala forma de comenzar, señorita

-Rukia es nueva, Sensei. Me gustaría que ayudara a que se acople…

Sueyoshi-sensei los observó extrañado:- Veo que estás muy familiarizado con ella. No me digas que es tu familiar o algo así, Kurosaki

-No, sensei…Rukia es mi novia- dicho y hecho, los susurros y las miradas no se hicieron esperar

-Me importa un rábano si es tu novia, prometida o esposa, tu amante si quieres! No quiero que se vuelva a repetir!

-Sí, Sensei- le dijeron ambos, incómodos por la manera en que se había expresado de la morena. Luego tomaron asiento

-Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que Kurosaki y su novia Kuchiki nos interrumpieran, el primer trabajo del semestre se entregará el miércoles. Consiste en un ensayo de las páginas que ustedes gusten sobre la clasificación de los organismos de acuerdo a los tres dominios; incluirán ejemplos de cada uno de éstos y sus divisiones. Lo haremos por parejas…-cuando vio que todos sus alumnos se disponían a juntarse con su mejor amigo los detuvo- Las parejas las formaré yo

-Creo que si trabajáramos con un amigo sería más fácil- dijo una chica que Rukia no conocía

-Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo, señorita. Ustedes están en el área de Q-B, y como futuros científicos e investigadores tendrán que formar equipos de trabajo con quienes se les asigne. Yo formaré las parejas, no hay reclamos ni cambios.- Dicho esto tomó la lista y los acomodó. A Rukia le tocó con Tatsuki, suspiró de alivio al saber que al menos era alguien conocido…a Ishida le tocó con Chad y a Ichigo le tocó con Orihime- Bueno, tienen el resto de la clase libre para ponerse a adelantar la investigación.

Se retiró, dejándoles espacio para quejarse sobre lo estricto que era. Ichigo se puso de pie y acordaron ir todos juntos a la biblioteca para comenzar el trabajo. Rukia miró con cierta envidia la manera en que ella e Ishida se tomaban de la mano y charlaban animadamente, pero le dio aún más envidia que el peli naranja charlara con ella sin importarle en absoluto que Ishida lo fulminara con la mirada por haberlo interrumpido.- Rukia, estás bien?- le preguntó Chad, preocupado por la morena

-Sí, estoy bien…gracias- le sonrió cálida pero algo ida. El chico prefirió no insistir

-Terminemos rápido para tener la tarde libre…-sugirió la karateka, estirándose mientras caminaban por el pasillo- Hoy tengo entrenamiento

-Yo también y no me quejo- le dijo Ichigo

-Pues no me interesa- todos se empezaron a reír frente a la discusión de Tatsuki e Ichigo. Rukia se sentía algo desplazada: tanto Inoue como Tatsuki tenían alguna clase de conexión con el peli naranja, en cambio ella…qué conexión tenía con él? Pero más importante, qué clase de conexión deseaba tener con él?

**Continuará…**

**Tarde pero segura, aquí les dejo el capi!**

**Estuve en exámenes y tuve que estudiar muchísimo, por eso fue la tardanza!**

**Espero que les guste, me merezco un review?**

**Por fis, esperaré con ansias sus comentarios..!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**

**Viva el IchiRuki..!**


	6. Saliendo del País de las Pesadillas

**Ruichi-chan les trae el 6º capi de esta historia!**

**Veremos que hará Rukia ahora que toma la decisión..! ^.^ **

**Que bueno que la historia siga gustándoles y que cada vez más gente deje reviews y me agreguen a su lista de favoritos y alertas, mucha gracias..!**

**YO y +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +**** les agradece los donativos del capi anterior a:**

***dark-rukia-kurosaki**** (doblemente gracias..! ^.^) *.-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-. *****ya-chan *Solsis *Ghost iv (gracias, tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias y cuidaré más la ortografía ^.^) *ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu *yoxxa *Hikari Evans *Abarai Ebril- *Sakura-Jeka *angerukia *metitus *BeTtY saku-ruki chan *yeckie *Skuld Dark *Makiko-maki maki *xoxokiss210 (gracias por tu primer review..! Espero no sea el último ^.^) *Mei Fanel *SakuraxJenyxRukia *Mora-Diitha (jaja, lindo nombre..! gracias por tu primera contribución..! ^.^) *alessandra08 *adrii (vaya, tu crítica estuvo fuerte…) *Sakura-chan ^-^ *miaka-amuto (gracias por tu primer review..! ^.^) *byakushi (jaja, lo de 'en qué se parecen Harada e Inoue estuvo buenísimos..! También gracias a inner por opinar ^.^) *DAyaNelaXD *bipo… (te gustó? Mushas gracias, y x el review tambn..! ^.^) *MaryTaMao (gracias x el primer review a la fundación..! ^.^) *kaname *aLeKuchiki-zr *FerchaO (nada de drama, prometido! Eso va a ser hasta el final y no será mucho, o al menos eso espero ^_^U) *hinatacullen14 (gracias por tu primera donación, espero no sea la última ^.^) *kona-kuchiki *Mayy! (igual gracias al primer donativo, tambn espero q no sea el último, jeje ^.^) *Loneliness713 (jaja, gracias por tu primer donativo, ya verás lo que van a hacer los dos, espero te guste! ^.^) *Harumi (jojo, el chiste es que sigues la historia, muchas gracias! ^.^) *RukiaNeechan**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback…Fin Flashback**_

**LEAN ESTE RECADO****, pues a vista de las críticas que recibí creo que es necesario aclarar algunos puntos sobre la historia:**

**1) Qué sucedió con el agua que Ichigo dejó hirviendo en el depa de Rukia? Ni idea…^_^U 2) Ichigo es mayor que Rukia en mi historia (por meses, pero al fin y al cabo es más grande ^.^) 3) Por lo general trato a los personajes como ****seres humanos****; cada uno tenemos nuestra forma de reaccionar, solo hay que ver entre nosotros mismos que a unos les agradó la Rukia y el Ichigo que describo en capis anteriores y a otros simplemente no les termina de convencer. Recuerden que la gente cambia, y que una sola persona puede influir de manera drástica en la forma de pensar. Con respecto a lo que dicen de ****Ichigo****: es que acaso el pobre no tiene derecho a cometer estupideces de vez en cuando? Todos lo hacemos o lo hemos hecho alguna vez… 4) Cabe mencionar que el ****CARÁCTER**** que ustedes me sugieren que ****le hace falta a Rukia**** no puede ser expresado aún porque, si mal no recuerdan quienes ya hayan llevado psicología o sepan algo del tema, éste se ****FORJA**** dependiendo el temperamento de la persona así como de sus circunstancias y las diferentes situaciones que haya vivido. 5) Debemos recordar que en esta historia Rukia es una chava de 17 años que ha tenido muy poca interacción con gente de su edad, por no decir nula, y que su ámbito familiar fue vivir "enclaustrada" en comodidades sin ninguna clase de adversidad. Díganme una cosa: ustedes podrían reaccionar gritando a diestra y siniestra sin nunca antes habían estado en esa clase de situaciones? O podrían responder con sarcasmo a cada insulto? 6) El temperamento es lo que hace "visible" al carácter, y es justamente lo que va a mover a Rukia para hacer lo que va a hacer de ahora en adelante, así que por favor lean hasta el final y, si tienen alguna otra duda o crítica, pueden añadirlo al review, va? ^.^ **

**No es regaño para nadie, son simples aclaraciones. ^.^**

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretenerlos un ratito ^.^**

**Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 6**

**Saliendo del País de las Pesadillas**

Rukia y los demás llegaron a la biblioteca con un par de interrupciones de gente que saludaba a Ichigo y compañía, apartaron un cubículo y se dispusieron a buscar la bibliografía necesaria. Tatsuki les había dicho que después tenían dos horas libres de estudio independiente, justo lo necesario para terminar el trabajo. Al principio pensó que, ya que estaban todos juntos, harían el trabajo sin separarse en parejas, pero no fue así. Ishida y Chad tomaron lugar en el centro de la mesa, Ichigo se retiró a una esquina charlando con Inoue, y ella se quedó con Tatsuki del otro lado.

Ishida y Chad leían en silencio, tomando cada uno sus notas para luego juntarlas en un solo documento. De reojo podía observar la animada charla que mantenían Ichigo e Inoue, las sonrisas de ambos y el excelente equipo que hacían: buscaban en los libros y, de vez en cuando, Inoue se detenía para tomar alguna nota importante o anotar un dato que Ichigo quería añadir a su composición. Ella y Tatsuki se metieron en lo suyo, terminando antes que ninguno de los demás ya que ella tenía mucha experiencia en redacción; tenía facilidad para esas cosas, cualidad que Tatsuki agradeció infinitamente.- Bueno, nos adelantamos al salón- les dijo Tatsuki, tomando los libros mientras Rukia recogía sus libretas y lapiceras- Nos vemos arriba- se despidió. Ichigo miraba a Rukia como esperando alguna muestra de afecto, pero ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo. Frunció el ceño, fastidiado por la forma en que se estaba comportando.

-Tú tienes la culpa, así que ni te atrevas a replicar- le dijo Ishida sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-A qué te refieres?- le preguntó bruscamente, molesto de que el cuatro ojos pudiera leerle la mente.

-Sabes bien a qué me refiero, así que sigue leyendo y en cuanto termines podrás hablar con ella- le dijo mirándolo fijamente antes de regresar al libro. Ichigo terminó de anotar una línea y cerró el Karp (nota 1) antes de mirar a Orihime.

-Creo que es suficiente con esto, no crees? La dejamos aquí- se levantó apresurado y recogió sus cosas y los libros- Lo siento, pero debo hablar con Rukia lo antes posible- no sabía exactamente por qué les daba explicaciones, pero no es que le importara realmente. Orihime lo miró sorprendida.

-No tienes que decírmelo, Kurosaki-kun; después de todo Kuchiki-san es tu novia y debes hacerla muy feliz- le dijo mientras miraba a su novio y le sonreía.

-Sí, como sea- espetó Ichigo saliendo del cubículo seguido por Chad. Ni le preguntó por qué se iba, sabía de antemano que no quería hacer mal tercio.- Dónde crees que esté Rukia?

-Probablemente en el salón- le contestó de manera tranquila, extrañado del nerviosismo que mostraba el peli naranja sobre una…chica- Ichigo…

-Dime?- le dijo sin detenerse, esquivando a una que otra admiradora.

-Dónde conociste a Kuchiki-san?

-Pues…es una historia muy larga, mejor te la platico luego con más calma- le dijo, apresurando el paso hasta comenzar a correr por el pasillo, escaleras arriba. Chad en cambio prosiguió con su paso habitual: era de alguna manera sorprendente la clase de reacción que su amigo tenía con respecto a la pequeña ojivioleta. Desde el primer momento que la vio en la fiesta supo que no era una chica normal, ni mucho menos; algo debía tener para llamar la atención del ojimiel. También sabía de antemano que ellos no eran novios de verdad porque su amigo se lo había confiado, pero: acaso no se habían puesto a pensar que actuaban demasiado bien sus papeles? Ella se sentía ofendida por alguna desconocida razón y él trataba por todos los medios posibles de enmendar el error, sea cual sea. Acaso Kuchiki-san sentía algo diferente por su amigo? Imposible: ella estuvo de acuerdo con el trato, habían establecido límites y reglas pero, quién aseguraba que alguno de los dos no podía cruzarlo en cualquier momento y sin darse cuenta? Acercarse demasiado resultaría doloroso, más para ella que para él porque, si decidía en el último momento que estaba enamorada y no quería continuar con la farsa…Mejor dejar todo por la paz.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia y Tatsuki caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, con las libretas y lapiceras en los brazos.

-Y dime, Rukia. Cómo estás? Te sientes mal?

-Pues no, por qué?- le preguntó tratando de fingir un poco su incomodidad.

-Pues es que has estado muy callada y no le quitabas la vista de encima a Ichigo- le dijo, haciendo de su conocimiento que la había descubierto; pero lo que le preocupaba a Tatsuki no era que lo estuviera mirando, sino la forma en que lo hacía. Desde cuando alguien podía tener esa mirada sin sentir absolutamente nada que no fuera una amistad?

-No le quitaba la vista de encima porque…

-"Porque"…?- le instó a continuar, sintiendo un nudo de curiosidad a la altura de su estómago.

-Porque quería comprobar si mis sospechas eran ciertas- le respondió, dejándola igual de confundida.

-Cuáles sospechas?- Rukia la evaluó un instante: Tatsuki era amiga de Ichigo, y de Inoue, ella debía saberlo…

-No has notado…la forma en que Ichigo le habla a Inoue?- Tatsuki sintió como si la hubieran golpeado con un bat de baseball en la cabeza: aturdida y estúpida.

-La forma en que…le habla?- le preguntó tratando de poner una expresión de inocente desconcierto.

-Y en que la mira, es…diferente- le dijo sin mirarla directamente- Es extraño, por qué no ha intentado nada con ella? Si es tan perfecta…

Tatsuki percibió la nota de incomodidad en su voz, y también de inferioridad…-Orihime no es tan perfecta como parece; nadie lo es, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso.

-No estoy preocupada, solo quiero saberlo.

-Qué quieres saber con exactitud?- le preguntó aunque sabía de antemano su respuesta.

-Acaso entre Ichigo e Inoue hubo…algo?

-No- le respondió de forma cortante pero satisfecha al saber que no le estaba mintiendo- Entre ellos nunca ha habido nada más que una amistad, es todo- Rukia se sintió aliviada, y se reprochó por ello; a ella qué más le daba? Ahora era el turno de la karateka:- Por qué preguntas?

Rukia lo meditó un instante:- Le prometía a Ichigo que en cuanto encontrara a alguien especial y yo ya no fuera necesaria me alejaría.

-Eres demasiado ilusa, Rukia- obviamente no entendió lo que le quiso decir, y lo agradeció con todo su ser: si seguían como hasta ahora, si su relación se fortalecía, crearían lazos indestructibles y si eso sucedía Ichigo no la dejaría marchar así como así. Lucharía con uñas, dientes, garras, todo con tal de detenerla, de retenerla…Se preguntó si su amigo estaría dispuesto a hacer eso por la pequeña chica que caminaba a su lado: realmente podría haber entre ellos algo más que lo que tenían ahora, podrían aceptar algún día que se enamoraron si llegara a pasar?- Simplemente déjalo como está, no querrás complicar más las cosas.

La morena asintió una única vez. Llegaron al salón, dejaron sus cosas y cuando Rukia se disponía a tomar asiento Tatsuki la asió por el antebrazo- Vayamos un rato a la azotea, te parece?- Rukia volvió a asentir una única vez y la siguió. La verdad era que Tatsuki no quería quedarse con la duda: qué haría Rukia de ahora en adelante?

Cuando llegaron se sentaron a la sombra de la pequeña "casilla" y se relajaron un momento antes de que la karateka comenzara el interrogatorio:- Rukia, qué piensas hacer?

-De qué hablas?

-Hablo de Ichigo: qué piensas hacer?- le respondió expectante.

-Pues seguir adelante con lo que habíamos acordado- le dijo, ocultando su rostro de la intensa mirada de su amiga- Se lo prometí y voy a cumplirlo.

-Lo dices como si trataras de convencerte de que así es, Rukia…pero no tienes ninguna obligación de continuar con esto, entiendes eso? Si ya no quieres seguir puedes dejarlo por la paz y continuar con tu vida.

-Se lo prometí, eso es todo. Yo no intento convencer a nadie de otra cosa, entiendes?

-Ok, ok…y qué piensas de Ichigo? Ahora que lo conoces bien y todo eso…

-Ni creas que no estoy enojada contigo por ocultármelo, eh?- le dijo cruzándose de brazos

-No pude decírtelo, lo siento! Simplemente necesitabas quitarte la venda tú misma.

-Tienes razón.- le dijo tras meditarlo un poco- El Ichigo que yo conocí aquel día no es para nada el que veo ahora, desapareció en alguna parte de la historia- dijo algo triste, por qué? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta que la exasperaban…

-Tal vez sí exista, pero no se muestra frente a todos. Si lo hiciera su número de admiradoras se duplicaría- bromeó Tatsuki, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa a la morena- Ese Ichigo existe, créeme.

-Lo sé, y quiero volver a verlo- Tatsuki sonrió: así que esa era la razón por la que seguía ahí?

-Para qué quieres volver a verlo?

-Me agradaba más.

Tatsuki se carcajeó antes de reprenderla:- Este Ichigo también es agradable cuando lo conoces bien!

-No quiero conocerlo.

-Eres una testaruda, igual que él.

-No somos iguales!

-De acuerdo, niégate a ti misma el conocimiento de la verdad- le dijo teatralmente. Luego la sonrisa de Rukia se desvaneció, dejando una expresión fría en su lugar.

-Ha habido muchas, cierto? Muchas que han conocido a "éste" Ichigo.

-No puedo contestarte cuántas, pero sí: ha habido bastantes…

-Y las ha besado a todas?

-Nunca en público…digamos que prefiere algo discreto y que no lo comprometa.

-No quiero ser la siguiente en el plato- le respondió sinceramente. Ahora Tatsuki entendía por qué quería que el otro Ichigo apareciera: ella sería la primera de la otra cara, la cara que nadie conocía del peli naranja- No puedo decirte que estoy satisfecha con las burlas y malas intenciones de los demás, y tampoco voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-A qué te refieres?- verla era como ver salir a una Rukia "oscura" desde las profundidades de la pequeña y delicada morena- Creí que sentías alguna clase de…admiración por él.

-Lo hacía por el Ichigo que nadie conoce- afirmó.

-Y sobre el que todo el mundo ha visto?- sentía curiosidad.

-Voy a hacerle jugar su propio juego; no es que vaya a volverme una zorra- le dijo antes de que Tatsuki la malinterpretara- Solamente voy a darle a probar un poco de su propia medicina.

-Sigo sin entender- le dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Él enamora a toda la que se le pasa por enfrente, es hora de que alguien le enseñe una lección.

-Estás diciendo que vas a enamorar a Ichigo?- el tono de incredulidad le dolió:

-Acaso crees que no puedo?

-Creo que eres perfectamente capaz, pero…es un juego peligroso. Y si resulta que la que se enamoró eres tú?

-No sucederá: quería conocer a Kuchiki Rukia, pues ahora la conocerá. Yo no soy de las que cae a la primera- _"claro, por eso lo besaste el primer día que lo conociste, luego se volvieron a besar, se toquetearon en la fiesta y en tu casa 'casi' logras que vuelva a hacerlo…"_ le reprendió su voz interior. _"Cállate, maldita voz interior!"_

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, no me gustaría verte como a tantas otras…

-No sucederá- Tatsuki admiraba la determinación de la morena:

-Eso se llama venganza.

-Llámalo como quieras, para mí es "seguirle el juego"- Tatsuki soltó un resoplido pero prefirió dejar ahí la conversación: tendría que cuidarla, no fuera a ser que la lastimada resultara ser ella y no su amigo. Escucharon la campaña que marcaba el inicio de la siguiente clase, y esa ya no era hora libre de estudio independiente- Vámonos- le dijo la ojivioleta. Caminaron juntas de regreso al salón, donde todos sus compañeros ya estaban en sus respectivos sitios esperando a que llegara el profesor:- Qué clase tenemos?- le preguntó a la karateka.

-Estructura de la materia…-respondió algo agüitada- Si tu pregunta es por qué todos están sentados la respuesta es por el maestro que nos da la clase.

-El maestro?- levantó una ceja confundida, pero Ichigo las interrumpió así que ya no pudieron contestarle:

-Dónde rayos se habían metido?

-Fuimos a la azotea a despejarnos un poco- le respondió Tatsuki al ver que la ojivioleta no tenía intenciones de responderle.

-Rukia, quiero hablar contigo:- le dijo Ichigo tomándola del brazo, ejerciendo una leve presión para indicarle que lo siguiera fuera del aula. La chica simplemente lo miró fríamente, conteniéndose de gritarle unas cuantas cosas frente a todos; en vez de eso lo siguió pero se soltó de su agarre entes de cruzar la puerta. Rukia caminó de regreso a la azotea: si iban a hablar ella escogería el lugar, y el mejor era donde nadie pudiera escucharlos ni verlos.

Cuando salieron sintió que la fresca brisa le despejaba su rencorosa mente mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse detrás del peli naranja. Su obstinación, defecto que desconocía hasta ese momento, le negó voltearse y enfrentarlo cara a cara: quería que supiera lo enfadada que estaba con él, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué su enojo había aumentado.

-Si no me miras no podemos hablar- le dijo exasperado. Ahora recordaba por qué evitaba esas situaciones: las chicas eran demasiado complejas para entenderlas, y Rukia en especial era sumamente obstinada.- Se puede saber qué carajo sucedió con la Rukia linda y delicada que conocí hace una semana?- preguntó, dejando escapar el pensamiento que le había rondado la cabeza durante todo el santo fin de semana.

-Eso mismo pregunto yo- dijo, volviéndose a mirarlo con expresión ofendida- Qué rayos le pasó al Ichigo amable y encantador de la semana pasada? Porque si mal no recuerdo él fue el que me salvó, me ayudó, me presentó amigos y me hizo la propuesta más estúpida que he aceptado en mi vida!

-Si ya no quieres seguir ya te dije que me importa una mierda! Ni que no pudiera conseguirme otra que haga el trabajo!- Rukia lo miró estupefacta:

-Así que eso soy? Alguien que te hace el favor?

-Me temo que no me has hecho el favor; y gracias a Dios! Porque si hubiéramos llegado a involucrarnos ahorita mismo lo estaría lamentando!

"_Golpe bajo…"_, pensó la morena. Rukia no sabía cómo rebatirle, pero de algún lado desconocido salió la respuesta:- Tienes razón; me hubiera arrepentido toda mi vida si me hubiera llegado a involucrar con un maldito playboy al que todas las chicas ven como un juguete sexual.

"_Auch!..."_, pensó Ichigo:- Cállate, que al menos yo tengo alguna clase de atractivo, no como otras que son enanas, planas y malhumoradas.- le espetó, tratando de tranquilizarse. Discutir con ella no le traería nada bueno, y no quería que se molestara más de lo que ya estaba porque, aunque acababa de decir que podía conseguir a cualquier otra para hacerle el favor, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de reemplazar a la pequeña ojivioleta.

-Creo que no tienes derecho a decirme eso- le dijo Rukia con cierto tono de amargura, viéndolo decepcionada- Si no lo recuerdas, me besaste y me toqueteaste como si fuera alguien hermosa…

Ichigo vio el rubor subir a su pálido rostro y entonces lo recordó: el cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado de la morena debajo de él, respondiéndole el apasionado beso y regalándose apasionadas caricias- Eso fue un faje, así de sencillo- le dijo Ichigo como si nada, cosa que lamento en el instante mismo en que lo dijo: para él no era el primer faje, y probablemente tampoco el último, pero para ella había sido su primera experiencia de ese tipo y él la había reducido a un hecho sin importancia.

Rukia se quedó mirando el suelo sin saber, de nuevo, como responder. Era verdad, y debía recordárselo de ahora en adelante: Ichigo era un playboy, un chico increíblemente atractivo que podía complacerse con cualquiera que quisiera y donde quisiera; en cambio ella era la chica nueva a la que probablemente gran parte de las estudiantes odiaban y que no poseía grandes atributos que pudieran resultarle atractivos a ningún chico. Cómo podía conquistar a alguien como el peli naranja? No era voluptuosa, su temperamento tampoco era el mejor y, por lo que había venido notando, se había comportado grosera y caprichosa. Cuando regresó a verlo el chico la examinaba minuciosamente, y ese intenso examen no hizo más que ponerla nerviosa. Sus sentidos actuaron: trató de voltearse pero el peli naranja la sujetó por las muñecas evitando así su escape. La aprisionó contra la reja y pegó su cuerpo al de ella- Debo decir que no eres precisamente alguien dotada de atributos físicos, pero tampoco estás tan mal- le dijo, haciendo que enrojeciera de ira:

-Cómo te atreves?- le espetó, forcejeando. Pensó en lo habitual que se estaba convirtiendo esa escena.- Creo que si soy voluptuosa o no, no es de tu incumbencia! Hay muchas chicas que sí lo son, así que, por qué no te largas a "jugar" con ellas?

-Eso es lo que quieres?- le preguntó.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- le gritó, logrando zafarse finalmente de su agarre.- Crees que quiero que mi "novio" se ande exhibiendo por ahí con cualquier otra que no sea yo? Crees que quiero hacer el ridículo, que cuando pase digan: mira, ahí va la novia de Kurosaki Ichigo, la muy estúpida?

-Entonces deja de decir eso, porque algún día lo voy a cumplir!

Se retiró para tranquilizarse: jamás había conocido a una chica que pudiera alterarlo tanto. Esa pequeña ojivioleta, de cabellos moreno y piel blanca lograba sacarlo de sus casillas con unas pocas palabras. Simple y sencillamente, la chica que él había encontrado hermosa y divertida se había esfumado; la chica por la que se había sentido intensamente atraído e interesado se había esfumado:- Escúchame, Rukia: ésta es tu última oportunidad, si ya no quieres seguir con esto…

-Ya discutimos sobre eso, no? Seguiré adelante, no te preocupes: cumpliré a la perfección el papel de la novia del chico más popular de toda la escuela- le dijo sarcástica- Seré la novia perfecta para ti.

-Entonces deja que te aclare algunos puntos: primero, debes llamarme por mi nombre de pila o todos comenzarán a sospechar; segundo, deja de comportarte como una resentida que lo único que estás logrando es hacerme enojar; y tercero, si tienes algún problema con las chicas, ignóralas: nada bueno saldrá de pelearse con ellas.

-Lo siento, pero lo último no puedo cumplirlo.- le respondió y, antes de que pudiera interrumpirla, prosiguió:- Ya me pasó una vez y no pienso permitir que vuelvan a rebajarme así; me da exactamente igual si te importa o no, pero sé defenderme. Ahora que sé lo que me espera estoy más que lista para enfrentarlas: si alguna vuelve a meterse conmigo no me quedará de otra más que decirle lo zorra que es.

-Vaya, así que la pequeña Kuchiki Rukia tiene orgullo- le dijo burlón.

-Todos los Kuchiki lo tenemos. Y no me digas pequeña.- le dijo molesta por el diminutivo con el que se refería a ella; no le gustaba, la hacía sentirse inferior.

-Está bien, dejemos esto por la paz- le dijo, levantando las manos en signo de paz- Otra cosa, qué hablaste con Tatsuki?

-Nada que no sepas- le contestó.

-Qué respuesta tan ambigua- le reprochó-

-No tienes por qué enterarte de todo lo que hago o digo, así que mi respuesta es: qué te importa?

Ichigo sintió ganas de callarla, pero se contuvo: serenidad, eso era lo que necesitaba, y paciencia…-Regresemos al salón.

Cuando regresaron se encontraron con que tampoco habían tenido la clase de Estructura; se sentaron y platicaron con el resto de sus amigos. Milagrosamente, cosa que agradecieron ambos, la conversación fue ligera y divertida; Rukia sonreía sin dificultad cada vez que alguno decía una broma e Ichigo evitaba mirarla para no discutir. Finalmente la clase terminó y con eso, el día escolar había llegado a su fin. Caminaron juntos a la salida, se cambiaron sus zapatos y salieron juntos. Tatsuki retuvo a los "novios" unos segundos:

-Escuchen, creo que todos notaron que las cosas están muy tensas entre ustedes y, a menos de que no quieran que todos los descubran, más les vale que dejen de comportarse como idiotas y finjan mejor, entienden?

Ambos asintieron sin mirarse, por lo que Tatsuki exhaló un suspiro:- Escuchen, sé que no están en el mejor momento, pero tengo una idea.

-Para qué?- preguntó Ichigo, adelantándosele a la morena.

-Pues para que toda la escuela vea que están más que felices y siguen juntos- les explicó como si fueran retrasados- Solo que necesitaré la cooperación de ambos…

-De qué se trata?- preguntó Rukia, contenta de que a su amiga se le hubiera ocurrido la manera de relajar las cosas.

-Ichigo, tú nunca has besado a ninguna de sus "amigas" frente a los demás, cierto? Si besas a Rukia frente a todos, entonces significará que ella representa algo en serio.

-No!- se opuso Rukia- No voy a manchar más mi orgullo! Y tampoco es que quiera que todos vean que soy suya!

-Pues no se me ocurre otra opción; y ya me enojé, son unos tercos!- con aire indignado y fastidiado salió, dejándolos solos. Se dirigieron una mirada vacía antes de seguirla. Ichigo pensaba que la idea de Tatsuki en realidad era bastante buena, no? Era verdad que él prefería tener a sus muchas "amistades" en secreto para que después no pudieran comprometerlo con nada ni chantajearlo. Él dejaba en claro la situación que tendrían para que no hubiera malentendidos, pero nunca funcionaba: siempre había algo que lo arruinaba todo. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a la silenciosa chica: se veía concentrada en algo que no alcanzaba a cachar. Se exasperó: en realidad sabía cosas de Rukia, pero la chica que ahora caminaba a su lado no parecía nada la adorable muchacha a la que él había tenido la fortuna de salvar. Pensó en cómo hubieran sido las cosas si se hubieran conocido de otra forma, en otras circunstancias…acaso su relación habría sido la misma? Qué pudo haber cambiado que los tenía como salvajes, esperando la mínima oportunidad para atacar? Y lo peor de todo era que las agresiones eran emocionales, y ésas dolían más.

Rukia pensaba en la idea de Tatsuki: la verdad era que, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no era tan mala como lo había pensado en un principio. Su objetivo principal consistía en enamorar al peli naranja, cierto? Ya había comprobado en pasadas ocasiones que el chico sentía cierta debilidad por ella en el sentido estrictamente físico, así que, por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad para comenzar su plan? Ciertamente no tenía experiencia en ese sentido pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era "seducirlo"? Sintió el dolor en el estómago al comprenderlo; había un abismo inmenso entre "enamorarte" y "ser seducido". Si ella se le aventaba así como así él simplemente terminaría por tacharla de zorra tal y como lo había hecho con todas las demás, y no era eso lo que ella quería. Lo que planeaba era enamorarlo, tenerlo tan atado a ella que no pudiera con sus propios sentimientos, destrozarlo tal y como él lo había hecho con tantas otras…era vengativa, otro lado malo de su personalidad que no había salido a relucir hasta que Ichigo entró a su vida. _"Me lleva! Y yo que creí que esto sería pan comido…bueno, Rukia, no puedes arrepentirte ahora: demuéstrale quién eres! Recuerda que él te vio la cara y un Kuchiki no puede ser humillado así como así! Hay que enseñarle que con Kuchiki Rukia no se juega!"_- Ichigo…

Afortunadamente el peli naranja ya la observaba, y demasiado atento para el gusto de la ojivioleta. Sin embargo le sostuvo la mirada, dispuesta a decirle lo que estaba pensando en ese preciso instante:- Creo que no es mala idea lo de Tatsuki.

-A qué te refieres exactamente?- le preguntó el ojimiel. Rukia se percató entonces de lo expuestos que se encontraban: caminando hacia la salida principal del instituto, con un montón de ojos fijos en ellos, esperando algo con lo cual pudieran entretenerse, y eso era justamente lo que ella les iba a dar: algo de qué hablar, pero esta vez a favor de ella, no en contra. Como respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo el chico, ella le tomó la mano y lo detuvo justo en medio del patio. Sentía las miradas curiosas observarlos y era obvio que Ichigo también se había dado cuenta, ya que había fruncido en entrecejo y la miraba algo molesto. Rukia sonrió: no lo esperaba, pero incluso alguien como él podía poner esa expresión tan…diferente. Él le apretó el agarre de su mano sin romper el contacto visual y esperó la respuesta verbal de su pregunta:

-Creo que lo del beso es una buena idea- le explicó Rukia, algo temerosa de que el chico fuera a rechazarla justo ahí, frente a todos…_"Bueno, el lo único que me falta para llegar a la categoría de 'mierda'"_…pensó Rukia, pero el chico le sonrió pícaramente:

-Así que la gran Kuchiki Rukia quiere que le de un beso frente a toda la escuela?- a Rukia le molestó la ironía con la que le habló:

-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí- _"Ni modo, dicen que el chantaje es la última herramienta para conseguir lo que quieres cuando los métodos honestos fracasan_".

-Me estás intentando chantajear?- le preguntó entre divertido e irritado.- Temo desilusionarte, pero no funcionará. Tengo una especie de armadura especial contra el "chantaje femenino".

-Y no lo dudo, si no fuera así no podrías seguir persiguiendo faldas- le dijo sarcástica, reacción que hizo que el chico soltara una carcajada.

-El sarcasmo tampoco funciona, Rukia. Mejor explícame por qué rayos dices que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

-Mira, si me rechazas ahora terminarás de arrastrar mi dignidad por el suelo, todo el Instituto se burlará de mí…-la sola idea le hizo temblar, e Ichigo sintió la sacudida a través del contacto de sus manos. Fue entonces que, al desviar la vista a su agarre, la mano de la morena le pareció increíblemente pálida, frágil y pequeña entre la suya; se preguntó si esa era la manera en que los veían los demás, o si era la manera en que Rukia se veía a sí misma a su lado. Sonrió con cinismo: imposible que la chica se viera a sí misma como alguien que necesitara su protección, o la de cualquier otra persona; esa Rukia era independiente y autosuficiente, no quería el apoyo ni la compasión de nadie, ni siquiera sabía si aún quería ser su amiga o la única razón por la que seguía con él era la estúpida promesa en la que comprometía su nombre y su orgullo.

Una llama de recelo se encendió, y cuando miró a la morena a los ojos creció: quería someterla de alguna forma, dejarle claro que no podía oponérsele sin sufrir una que otra consecuencia, simplemente quería derrotarla, a ella y a su estúpido orgullo. Sin decir una palabra más se inclinó sobre ella y, apresando su rostro entre sus manos, la besó introduciendo su lengua en su boca.

Derechos: eso era lo que tenía sobre ella, y le importaba una mierda su consentimiento. Sintió el rechazo cuando movió su órgano gustativo para explorarla, pero jamás una chica se le había resistido y ella no sería la primera. Poco a poco, mientras la exploraba, la incitaba a seguirle el juego, pero la chica era muy necia y no se dejaba llevar. Se separó solo lo suficiente para murmurarle:- Así que la chica tiene miedo de jugar, eh?

Rukia frunció el ceño: ella no le tenía miedo a nadie, ese era el temple Kuchiki. Pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de Ichigo y enredó sus manos en sus cabellos, respondiéndole el beso que ahora se había vuelo una competencia.

Todo el Instituto los veía impresionados: para ellos ese espectáculo no era una competencia, era una demostración de lo "apasionada" que era su relación. Los chicos les lanzaban frases de burla y les silbaban, pero ellos se habían perdido. La batalla les exigía toda su concentración; sin embargo, de un momento a otro el beso se había vuelto dulce y lento, se daban el momento de conocer al otro…Ichigo la abrazaba de la cintura para pegar sus cuerpos, inclinado sobre ella para poder degustarla tanto como quería: esa no era su intención; no quería profundizar su relación, solo quería algo de entretenimiento y obediencia de su parte. Rukia por su lado se sentía lejana del lugar en el que se encontraban: la manera en que la besaba, y la manera en que ella le correspondía, estaba cargada de otra cosa fuera del resentimiento…qué era exactamente? Acaso ese beso tenía consigo algunos…sentimientos?

Se separó abruptamente del ojimiel, que la miró sorprendido pero no intento ningún otro movimiento. Se separaron un poco, ya que la tensión volvía a hacer acto de presencia y ellos no querían admitir lo que ese beso había significado. Sentimientos? Qué clase de sentimientos podía contener un beso entre dos personas que guardan resentimiento y culpa?

"_Ninguno bueno…"_, pensaron ambos, y siguieron caminando. Tatsuki y Chad se habían quedado a observar y cada uno sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

-Crees que ellos puedan ser…algo más, Arizawa?- le preguntó Chad a la karateka

-Pues ni idea…solo espero que puedan arreglarlo lo antes posible- le dijo Tatsuki.- Me desesperan.

-Yo creo que como "eso" está cerca, puede ser una buena oportunidad para que se relajen un poco, no crees?

-"Eso"?- le preguntó algo confundida, y entonces lo recordó:- Claro! Te refieres al festival escolar, cierto?

-Ya ves que lo cambiaron de fecha y será dentro de mes y medio- le dijo el grandote- Espero que algo bueno resulte de todo eso.

-Si no ponen de su parte los golpearé hasta desquitar mi estrés!- aseguró la morena.

**Continuará…**

**Nota 1: Karp es el autor de un libro buenísimo de biología celular**

**Acabo de salir de vacaciones, pero me dejaron muchísima tarea!**

**De todos modos espero tener tiempo y subir un capi antes de entrar de nuevo a la escuela, va?**

***SI NO LEYERON EL RECADO DE ARRIBA, HÁGANLO! ES IMPORTANTE!**

***Bueno, les dejo un adelanto:**

**Veremos qué decidirá el grupo de Ichigo para el festival escolar; nuestro peli naranja favorito estará muy ocupado en el Consejo Estudiantil y Rukia…en qué creen que participará?**

**Les dejo su imaginación, jaja…espero que de ahora en adelante los capítulos sean pura comedia, va?**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**

**Viva el IchiRuki..!**

**Adoro a Chappy!**


	7. Playboy&Maid

**Muy tarde pero muy segura, Ruichi-chan les trae el capi número 7 de esta historia!**

**Sorry si alguien se ofendió con las aclaraciones, pero eran necesarias T_T**

**YO y +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +**** les agradece los donativos del capi anterior a:**

***Katsumi Kurosawa (gracias por tu primer review..! ^.^) *Harumi(que raro que no pudieras dejar comentarios, según yo seguía admitiendo todo…igual ya lo chequé y parece que se solucionó el problema. ^.^ Otra cosita, Tatsuki estará feliz de que la ayudes a golpearlos, jaja Aunq de momento no sea necesario) *yaam-chan (jeje, creo que a Rukia le vendría bien desquitarse un poquito ^_^U) *BeTtY saku-ruki chan (ya verás cómo se quedarán todas cuando la vean, jojo) *kia (no falta mucho para que Renji llegue, jeje Espera un poquito más ^.^ Y sí, voy en la universidad ^.^) *DAyaNelaXD (gracias por tu apoyo..! ^.^) *yeckie (gracias, sabía que tú sí entendías las reacciones de la Kuchiki ^.^) *aLeKuchiki-zr (falta poco para que Renji aparezca ^.^..!) *Airi-Hyuga (gracias por tu primer review, y ya verás que Ichigo sí que se va a preocupar, jaja) *Makiko-maki maki (jaja, estoy de acuerdo! ****La venganza no es buena pero es divertidísima..! ^.^) *metitus (pues acertaste! De momento a Ichi le vale si Rukia está o no con él, pero ya verás lo rápido que cambia de opinión, jojo) * Mora-Diita (demostrarse su "odio" es la especialidad de nuestra parejita..! ^.^) *kona-kuchiki (apoyar a la fundación donando reviews..! yo me encargo de lo demás ^.^ Hasta eso inner y tú no están tan lejos, será un LARGO~ festival para los dos) *gaby love chappy (lo bueno es q te animast a dejarme un review, espero q no sea el último ^.^) *angerukia (q bueno q se te haga interesante la historia, muchas gracias por el review! ^.^) *Ghost iv (sentimientos negativos, pero al fin y al cabo son sentimientos, no?) *.-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-. (sí, estoy muy ocupada pero igual lo intento…) *********Abarai Ebril (Fue tu cumple? FELICIDADES! Éste capi sí es tu regalo, eh? ^.^)**** *Hikari Evans (jojo, celoso? Ya verás cómo les va a ir con esto del festival..!) *kaolinett (está triste tu historia, que pena que no terminó bien..pero yo también creo que lo mejor fue que ya no lo vieras, después de todo las heridas sanan mejor cuando tienes tiempo de asimilarlo) *AnNadOnO (perdonada, jeje ^.^ este capi si está larguito, que bueno que te guste la historia..! Eso me anima a escribir, muchas gracias..! ^.^) *alessandra08 (que bueno que te guste la historia…y sobre Renji, ya falta poco! Espera un poco más ^.^) *ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu (sorry por la poca acción, pero con este capi espero q se compense ^.^) *dark-rukia-kurosaki (jaja, gracias por considerarme tu favorita ^.^) *hinatacullen14 (pura comedia, prometido..! ^.^) *FerchaO (sí, estoy de acuerdo que esos son los sentimientos que más se confunden…y nuestros protas lo descubrirán de la manera más cómica ^.^) *Mayy! (gracias por tus buenos deseos, que bueno que te gustó ^.^) *chidorisagara (vaya, bienvenida! Gracias x tu review..! ^.^) *kurosaki_rukia (q bueno q te esté gustando la historia, gracias por el review..! ^.^) *RukiaNeechan (tengo buena redacción? Vaya, nunca nadie me había dicho eso..! Gracias..! ^.^) *karekanoO18 (jajaja, Ichi es DEMASIADO como para ser un vago…Sobre Inoue, es raro que te caiga bien, a todos les sigue cayendo mal, jajaja; y vaya que Ichi va a sufrir! ^.^) *animeangel98 (sipi, lo saqué de DNAngel, jeje…es que Risa me cae mal, jojojo ^.^) **

**RECUERDEN QUE TAMBIEN DEJO REVIEWS! Si tienen alguna historia que quieran que lea, xfa déjenmelo en el Review**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback…Fin Flashback**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretenerlos un ratito ^.^**

**Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 7**

**Todas aman al playboy, todos quieren una "maid"**

Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde el inicio de las clases. Todos y cada uno de los estudiantes, maestros, conserjes y demás comentaban sobre el hecho de que el playboy más codiciado del instituto saliera con una esmirriada pero bonita chica: Kuchiki Rukia era la sensación del momento gracias a que pudo atrapar al peli naranja. Las chicas del instituto la odiaban, o al menos la mayor parte de ellas; en cambio, los chicos la adoraban. No sabía si era porque era la novia de Ichigo, porque era la nueva o simplemente porque era bonita que todos mostraban interés sentimental en ella.

A Rukia sinceramente su actitud la desesperaba, pero también se sentía halagada. Nunca antes había estado en una escuela, siempre fueron tutores los que llevaban las tiendas de su educación bajo las estrictas órdenes de su hermano, así que ser tan aceptada y a la vez tan detestada eran sensaciones nuevas para ella.

Esa mañana como todas las pasadas caminaba rumbo a la escuela acompañada de su "novio". Subió su mirada para poder observar el rostro de Kurosaki Ichigo, el chico más atractivo que había visto en su vida (considerando que había visto a muy pocos). En parte podía entender por qué todas guardaban un profundo resentimiento había ella: había llegado de la nada para meterse en la vida de todos, les había robado la oportunidad de intentar algo con el chico del cual estaban enamoradas o como mínimo se sentían tan atraídas; ella le había negado la libertad al peli naranja para poder elegir a sus anchas a la persona correcta.

Sintió de nuevo ese molesto retortijón en el estómago, el mismo que la incomodaba cuando recordaba esa parte de su trato: cuando se enamorara de otra, ella dejaría de fingir ser algo que no era y lo dejaría. Ichigo la miró, incómodo por el prolongado silencio que se había formado entre ellos; la atmósfera era tan sosa que lo desesperaba:- Rukia, quieres salir hoy?

-Salir?- le preguntó, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

-Eso dije: salir. Creo que deberíamos distraernos un poco: desde que comenzó la escuela no hemos hecho otra cosa más que tareas y trabajos, necesitamos salir y despejarnos un poco.

-No tengo ánimos de salir, pero si tú quieres puedes ir solo.- le dijo, cruzando los brazos testaruda.

-Ves? Ese es justamente tu problema: cómo esperas que esto funcione si ni siquiera tienes actitud para asumirlo?

-No es que intente que funcione, después de todo tú y yo solamente estamos fingiendo- le dijo con amargura.

-Por qué siempre te empeñas en recordármelo?- le preguntó, deteniéndose delante de ella.

-Para que no se te olvide- le respondió, plantándose a solo unos centímetros de él- Recuerdas que me dijiste que seríamos novios hasta donde yo quisiera? Pues no quiero ser tu novia más allá de la escuela, entiendes? Alguna otra pregunta o podemos continuar?

-Una última pregunta: siempre fuiste así de amargada?

Rukia ignoró este último comentario y siguió su camino. Ichigo la miró antes de susurrar:- Sería divertido si aflojaras un poco.

Rukia se sonrojó pero no se detuvo: claro que sería más divertido! Ya había comprobado que el chico era bastante…entretenido. Si ella cediera solo un poco entonces tendrían un poco de "acción" que haría las cosas un poco más amenas, pero jamás se daría ese lujo, no con Ichigo.

Llegaron a la escuela y caminaron directo al aula, ignorando a los múltiples fanáticos y admiradoras que intentaban interceptarlos para ganar un poco de su atención. Ichigo fulminó a Rukia con la mirada cuando les sonrió a un par de estudiantes de primer año:- Maldita pedófila…

-Estúpido playboy- le respondió sin dejar de sonreír a diestra y siniestra. Ichigo sonrió también y rodó los ojos: esa Rukia, por muy testaruda y respondona que fuera, también era divertida.

-Tú no te estás quedando atrás; mira que de un tiempo para acá has estado atrayendo demasiado la atención. Y por qué, eh? Porque eres mi novia, la nueva o qué?

-Celoso, Kurosaki-kun?- le preguntó con una voz sumamente empalagosa. A Ichigo se le erizó la piel: desde el día del beso público ella se había empeñado en llamarlo así con esa vocecita tan desesperante.

-Celoso de qué? Ya verás que tu popularidad pasa en unos días.- Rukia frunció el entrecejo, molesta: las reacciones que esperaba en Ichigo porque ella era popular con los chicos distaba mucho de lo que esperaba. No habían celos, ni peleas, ni nada! Simples bromas sobre las posibles causas de su popularidad; la favorita de Ichigo era que al ser su novia todos los resentidos del instituto intentarían algo con ella. Claro que ese comentario no le gustó: acaso insinuaba que sin él no era atrayente ni nada de nada? Pues ya vería como le voltearía la jugada, solo era cuestión de esperar la oportunidad perfecta y BAM!, dar en el blanco. Lo único que Rukia tenía como desventaja era que no conocía las debilidades de chico (aparte de su orgullo, claro está) y así sería más difícil perseguir el objetivo…

-Creo que mi popularidad sería la misma con o sin ti- le remarcó orgullosa, levantando el mentón ante un exasperado Ichigo.- Sinceramente no veo que tienes que te hace tan genial, Ichigo.

Ichigo se tensó ante ese comentario:- Que no sabes que tengo que me hace tan genial? Por Kami, Rukia! Pues todo yo es genial!

-Jajajajajaja- se carcajeo ella- Veo que la modestia no es precisamente tu mejor cualidad, Ichigo, jajajajajajaja

-Deja de burlarte! Maldita enana!

-Enana?- Rukia lo miró enojada; al contrario de ella, Ichigo adivinó casi inmediatamente que uno de sus mayores complejos era su estatura.- Bueno, no me molesta porque, en caso de que no lo sepas, la inteligencia se mide de la cabeza al cielo, lo que significa que soy unos treinta o cuarenta centímetros más inteligente que tú!

-Jajajaja, ya quisieras!- se sonrieron desafiantes. He ahí otro problema: contrario a lo que todos pensaban, la novia de Kurosaki Ichigo resultó ser una pequeña genio, con facilidad para prácticamente todas las materias y prácticas…su debilidad, los deportes que requerían saltos de altura, pero por lo demás estaba bastante bien entrenada. El problema era que Ichigo era el mejor de su curso y también era un atleta innato.- Quieres que arreglemos esto en la cancha de basket?

-Estúpido poste!- le dijo antes de seguir caminando directo al salón y dejar a un Ichigo carcajeándose a mitad del pasillo. La única vez que habían jugado el marcador había resultado en un 98-2 a favor de Ichigo; lo más humillante fue que el chico la levantó en sus hombros para que pudiera anotar la única canasta a su favor. Probablemente eso la marcaría de por vida…

-Kuchiki-san!- escuchó una alegre voz que la llamaba. Giró su cabeza sin aminorar el paso y vio a una sonriente y entusiasmada Inoue que corría directo hacia ella para saludarla; después de convivir con ella las dos semanas la verdad era que le había caído bastante bien: era dulce, llena de buenas intenciones y sumamente inocente. Detrás de ella corría Tatsuki, tratando de arreglar un poco los destrozos que la Orihime dejaba a su paso.- Buenos Días, Kuchiki-san!

-Rukia- le corrigió ella; por más que se lo había repetido un millón de veces la chica la seguía llamando por su apellido- Te lo he dicho millones de veces, Orihime…

-Ups, lo siento- le dijo ella abrazándola para darle un gesto cariñoso. Tatsuki llegó justo en ese momento y saludó a Rukia: ellas dos se había llevado simplemente bien y pues eran mejores amigas desde el día en que se conocieron. Inoue parecía un poco celosa porque antes Tatsuki y ella solían ser mejores amigas, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida. Además, la karateka representaba el oasis de Rukia; cada que tenía algún problema o un dilema podía acudir a la morena de cabellos puntiagudos para resolverlos.

-Por qué las mujeres son tan cariñosas con sus saludos?- preguntó Ichigo, el cual se acercaba acompañado de Ishida, Chad, Keigo y Mizuiro.

-Yo también quiero un saludo cariñoso, Rukia-san, Orihime-chan!~- dijo Keigo abalanzándose sobre ambas: Tatsuki e Ichigo lo golpearon justo antes de que alcanzara su objetivo. Rukia suspiró resignada: Asano Keigo era uno de los amigos verdaderos del peli naranja, pero también era un pervertido de primera categoría. Siempre que hablaba con él comenzaban con temas clásicos y terminaban hablando de las 400 películas porno que el chico había visto en su vida y cuál era la mejor; en esas ocasiones el ojimiel siempre le daba una paliza al castaño para rescatarla. "Qué no ves que ella es inocente, maldito imbécil pervertido?", le preguntaba Ichigo después de cada golpiza.

-Oye, Ishida! Qué no vas a golpearlo también?- le preguntó el peli naranja a su amigo, el cual se había quedado observando la escena con infinita calma.

-Ustedes dos hacen el trabajo de 100.- respondió Ishida con sencillez antes de acercarse a Orihime y saludarla como Dios manda. Rukia se ruborizó y desvió la mirada: esos dos acostumbraban a saludarse así, cada mañana, frente a toda la bola de amigos. En cambio ella e Ichigo el único beso que se habían dado fue el primer día de clases.

-Creo que mejor entramos, no? De todos modos la clase está por comenzar.- Kojima Mizuiro era el otro chico que completaba el círculo. Hay muchas palabras para describirlo, pero la que encajaba a la perfección era: ligón. Se la pasaba todo el tiempo pegado a su celular mandando y recibiendo mensajes; circulaban rumores en la escuela de que salió con la mayor parte de las estudiantes mayores, pero como ahora ellos eran los de último año pues no quedaba nadie en la escuela que le interesara.

Caminaron dentro del salón y tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Como cada mañana las chicas saludaban entusiasmadas tanto a Ichigo como a los demás, y a la morena la fulminaban de tal manera que podría jurar que la maldecían internamente.- Es que acaso nunca van a superarlo?- le pregunté en voz baja a Tatsuki, la cual se sentaba a un lado de la morena.

-Claro que no! Yo que tú ni guardaba esperanzas- Rukia se quedó pasmada: esa Tatsuki, tan directa como siempre…

-Rukia, quieres salir a comprar algo para desayunar?- le preguntó Ichigo, el cual se había sentado cómodamente en su lugar. Rukia lo miró cautelosa: cuando el chico se sentaba de esa manera parecía un modelo de revista, era alucinante.

-Que no desayunaste en tu casa?- le preguntó.

-No lo decía por mí, sino por ti. Con eso de que eres un desastre en la cocina…-le dijo, sonriendo burlón con la mirada en la ventana. Rukia se ruborizó intensamente:

-Cállate! Mínimo lo intente!

-Sí, y fue un completo fracaso- le respondió con la sonrisa burlona aún en su rostro.

-Buenos días, jóvenes!- saludó la maestra. Yoruichi era la encargada de las clases de idiomas dentro del instituto. La única curricular era inglés, pero también se impartían clases de alemán, francés, italiano, portugués y mandarín.- Muy bien! Tengo los resultados de su prueba de nivelación y quiero decirles que son unos completos fracasados!

Todos en el salón se quedaron pasmados…los había llamado fracasados?- Espere un segundo, Yoruichi-sensei…- habló Ishida, el cual se había puesto de pie.-Sinceramente no creo que todos aquí seamos unos fracasados; al menos yo estoy plenamente consciente de que mi nivel de inglés es elevado…

-Oh, my~…so, do you really think that you got a high note in the exam?- le preguntó Yoruichi burlona.

-I'm pretty sure 'bout it- respondió Ishida con sus características firmeza y seriedad.

-Well, I've got say that you're one of the few students that didn't fail. Kurosaki, Arizawa, Kojima, Yasutora and Kuchiki approved too.

-Yeah! We got it, Rukia!- le dijo Tatsuki, contenta de haber pasado el mugroso examen ese de ubicación.

-Well, I have something to tell you…

-You always do…-susurró Ichigo, adormilado.

-The six persons that I've just mentioned don't have to come, you already have ten in my class.

-Yeah!- gritaron Rukia y Tatsuki, pero Ishida se quejó. Ichigo pensó que era lógico porque representaba una hora menos con Orihime.

-Well, get out of here! You're in the way!- les ordenó Yoruichi. Salieron sin hacerse del rogar y caminaron hacia la cafetería; después de inglés tenían el desayuno, así que aprovecharon para adelantarse y no tener que esperar para hacer fila.

-Parece que Yoruichi no ha cambiado nada…me pregunto si todavía sale con Urahara-sensei…-lanzó al aire Mizuiro sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de su celular una vez que llegaron a la cafetería y tomaron asiento en una mesa junto a la ventana.

-Qué?- preguntó Rukia- Yoruichi-sensei y Urahara-sensei andan juntos?

-Oh, cierto! Rukia-chan no estuvo el año pasado, así que no sabe lo del rumor…

-Rumor?- preguntó sumamente curiosa.

-Verás, Rukia…-comenzó Tatsuki- Varias estudiantes que salieron el curso pasado dijeron haber encontrado a los dos senseis en una situación un poco…comprometedora.

-A qué te refieres?- le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Los encontraron en plena acción en el laboratorio de Urahara-sensei- dijo Mizuiro sonriente.

-En plena…?

-Sí, Rukia, los encontraron teniendo sexo en el laboratorio de Urahara- le aclaró Ichigo, consciente de que la chica aún no era lo suficientemente pervertida, malpensada o alburera como para entender lo que Tatsuki y Keigo le habían dicho. El rostro de la chica se tornó de un carmín brillante, algo que hizo reír a Ichigo y compañía.

-Ni tienes por qué ser tan específico! Ya lo había entendido!- le reprendió Rukia.

-Oh, por favor! Claro que no lo habías entendido!

-Ya te dije que sí!

-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa…-dijo Ishida, cansado de sus infantiles discusiones. La campaña del almuerzo sonó un rato después, así que se dieron prisa y tomaron los primeros lugares en la fila. Compraron su desayuno junto con otros para los que faltaban (léase Orihime, Keigo y Chizu) y tomaron lugar en una de las mesas. Esa media hora pasó sin mayores inconvenientes y terminando caminaron de regreso al salón. Inoue e Ishida iban tomados de la mano como siempre, y ellos iban caminando uno junto al otro sin tener mayor contacto; Rukia pensó que, si seguían actuando así, solo ocasionaría que todos pensaran que su "relación" se estaba deteriorando, así que tomó la mano del peli naranja. Cuando él se la estrechó sintió un retortijón en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con el desagrado, aunque tampoco podía decir con seguridad que le gustaba.

Cuando entraron al salón, la mayor parte de sus compañeros estaban en sus lugares y al frente de la clase se encontraba su titular: Urahara Kisuke.- Oh, Kurosaki-san y compañía! Por favor tomen asiento, que tenemos unas cuantas cosas que decidir…

Hicieron tal como se les pidió y luego Urahara siguió con lo que estaba:- Eh, bueno…como la mayor parte de ustedes ya sabe, el festival escolar se adelantará unos meses por decisión de la mesa directiva del instituto. Nos queda solo un mes para decidir y preparar lo que vamos a hacer…

-QUÉ?- gritaron todos los del salón.

-Por qué rayos hasta ahorita nos dice, sensei?- le preguntó Tatsuki.

-Pues…como su representante de grupo es nada más y nada menos que el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil supuse que él ya les había dado las indicaciones…-todos voltearon a ver a Ichigo reprobatoriamente- Bueno, si lo hizo o no ya no importa; ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es elegir qué hará el grupo durante el festival…

-YOOOOO!- gritó Keigo alzando la mano- Un "Cosplay Café"!

-NOOOOO!- gritaron todas las chicas en desacuerdo- Eres un degenerado, Asano-kun!

-Yo creo que es una excelente idea, chicas…-dijo Orihime animada, como siempre- Podremos ponernos lindos disfraces y actuar como si fuéramos otras personas, será increíble!

-De qué planeta vienes, Orihime?- le preguntó Tatsuki- Yo creo que no! No quiero tener que usar un ridículo disfraz!

-Y qué tal un café de sirvientas?- preguntó Chizu.

-Oh! Qué buena idea, Chizu-chan!- la felicitaron todos los chicos, emocionados.

-Pero si es lo mismo!- se quejó Tatsuki.- De cualquier forma tenemos que ponernos ropa estúpida, así que no lo haré!

-Bueno, Arizawa-san…-interrumpió el profesor- Creo que debemos decidirlo por democracia. Si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna otra idea, dígala y podemos ponerla como otra opción…

-Una obra de teatro!- grito una de las chicas. Inmediatamente todas comenzaron a suspirar y a mostrar su disposición por esa opción.

-Yo digo que una casa embrujada~- dijo Tatsuki con voz sombría, haciendo que parte de ambos géneros estuvieran dispuestos.

-Bueno, entonces tenemos tres opciones- dijo Urahara mientras escribía en el pizarrón las ideas de sus alumnos- Votaremos y al final veremos cuál gana…no se vale pedir revanchas, la que salga ganadora se quedará, entendido? Pues comencemos…

Uno por uno votaron; Ichigo y los demás votaron por la casa embrujada, excepto Keigo y Chizu. Al final ganó el "Maid Café".- Sí! Lo logramos!- festejaban los que habían votado por esa opción: la casa embrujada había perdido por dos votos.

-Pues ni modo, Arizawa san. Democracia es democracia, así que pongámonos de acuerdo sobre el atuendo que deberán usar, ok?

-Yo puedo diseñarlo!- se ofreció una de las chicas. Como ninguna otra tenía ganas de intervenir y los diseños de los chicos eran demasiado pervertidos optaron por dejarle el trabajo a la chica.

-Bueno, creo que es todo…oh! Olvidaba algo: como saben este año volverá a llevarse a cabo el concurso para elegir a Miss Instituto Karakura.- todos los chicos gritaron eufóricos.- Supongo que Kurosaki tampoco les habrá comentado, por eso lo hago yo: se decidió que cada salón mandará a una chica como representante para participar en las eliminatorias. De las 18 chicas que se envíen solamente llegarán a la final dos de cada curso, o sea una tercera parte de las participantes, así que necesitamos escogerla ahorita porque hoy es la fecha límite para inscribirla.

-QUÉ?

-Por qué rayos dejaron todo para el último momento!

-Por qué no nos avisaste antes, Kurosaki?

-Yo digo que no inscribamos a nadie y se acabó!

Ichigo escuchaba sin importarle las opiniones de todos sus compañeros, únicamente miraba a Rukia, la cual se había volteado y también lo miraba fijamente:-Chicos~, una última cosita…-interrumpió de nuevo Urahara- La ganadora del concurso no solo será Miss, también ganará unos ventiladores para el salón de clase, una nevera y unos pases para el balneario todo incluido para el grupo completo…

-QUÉ?

-Hay que escoger rápido, que se acaba el tiempo!

-Yo digo que inscribamos a Inoue-san!

Ichigo suspiró exasperado, pensando en lo simples y manipulables que eran sus compañeros…-Por qué no inscribimos a Kuchiki-san?

Esa sugerencia de Chizu hizo que prestara repentina atención e interés a la discusión:-Qué…?

-Yo digo que ella ganaría, no creen? Es la chica más popular del Instituto, es novia del chico más codiciado y además el lindísima!- Ichigo escuchó los susurros concordantes de los chicos del salón- Si la inscribimos tenemos la victoria asegurada!

-Un momento!- interrumpió Rukia, poniéndose de pie- Yo no quiero participar en ese concurso! No me interesa ganar ni el título ni nada, así que no lo haré!

Inmediatamente todo el salón se puso contra ella, diciéndole que era su obligación participar porque era parte del grupo. Ichigo se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano: esa era justamente la razón por la que había pospuesto el tema lo más que pudo. Sabía con antelación que el grupo elegiría a Rukia para participar, y eso no era algo que le agradara en lo más mínimo; había revisado las pruebas y entre ellas venía posar en traje de baño: claro que no! Rukia no posaría para nadie en traje de baño nunca!- Cállense todos!- gritó Ichigo, poniéndose de pie.

-Vamos, Kurosaki! No me digas que eres de los novios celosos que no dejan que sus chicas se exhiban un poco…-le dijo Ichimaru Gin, uno de sus compañeros, uno con el que no había congeniado nunca.

-Yo creo que si ella fuera tu novia tampoco te gustaría que se exhibiera frente a todos en traje de baño- le respondió fríamente.

-Por mí que se exhiba, que todos vean lo que puedo conseguir en cualquier momento- le respondió sínicamente, haciendo que la vena de la sien saltara en la frente del peli naranja- Oh~, creo que ya sé cuál es tu problema, Kurosaki: no quieres que se exhiba frente a todos porque tú nunca la has visto en poca ropa! No me digas que aún no te la coges!

-Maldito…!- Ichigo estaba por abalanzarse sobre él, pero Rukia e Ishida, con ayuda de Tatsuki, lo retuvieron.

-Cállate, imbécil!- le dijo Ikkaku, otro de sus compañeros pero con él se la llevaba en paz. El chico que llevaba la cabeza completamente calva se había puesto de pie y miraba amenazante al cara de zorro- Es que acaso no tienes escrúpulos? Cómo puedes preguntar algo así con ella en frente?

-Silencio todos!- les ordenó Urahara- Kuchiki-san, tampoco es que vayamos a obligarte a participar ni nada de eso…- le dijo, tratando de tranquilizar los ánimos.

-Por favor, Rukia. No vas a ganar de todos modos…-le susurró Ichigo. Rukia enrojeció de ira: así que no ganaría, eh?

-Acepto, Urahara-sensei- respondió decidida. La mayor parte del salón le aplaudió por su determinación. Ichigo se sentó increíblemente molesto, Tatsuki la miró preocupada, Inoue parecía emocionada e Ishida, Chad y Mizuiro parecían pensativos. El timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó justo en ese momento; Kisuke les indicó que podían salir excepto Rukia, que debía llenar el formato de inscripción. Orihime y Tatsuki se quedaron a esperarla, pero Ichigo salió del salón en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, seguido de Ishida y Chad.

-Sabes, Ichigo, no creo que esa sea la mejor actitud- le reprendió Ishida.

-Creo que puedo tomar la actitud que se me dé la gana, no?-le dijo fastidiado: esa maldita enana, solo lo hizo para llevarle la contraria!

-Tú sabes que no, así que no te enojes ni me levantes la voz- le dijo Ishida, deteniéndolo- Ella no es tu novia, Ichigo. Tiene derecho a participar, a lucirse con los chicos y a todo lo demás.

-De qué rayos hablas?

-De que ella puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana, así que deja tu actitud para alguien que no sepa la verdad!

-Chicos, creo que no es bueno que discutan eso en público- les sugirió Chad, aunque ambos sabían que el chico de piel morena tenía razón.

-No creo que ayude que se exhiba frente a todos con poca ropa…

-Si ella lo quiere no hay nada que puedas hacer.

-Seguramente ni siquiera sabe lo que va a tener que hacer para ganar ese maldito concurso.- les dijo con la mandíbula tensa, tratando de alejar las imágenes que había visto en antiguos anuarios sobre el dichoso concurso.

-Por qué no nos habías comentado lo del festival?- le preguntó Ishida ya calmado.

-Porque sabía lo que sucedería…aunque nunca imaginé que Rukia aceptara ser la representante del salón.- les dijo mientras veía a través de la ventana.

-Yo creo que le irá bien- dijo Chad. Ichigo lo miró: sabía que su amigo se había encariñado mucho con la pequeña Kuchiki al grado de cuidarla como si fuera su hermana o algo así.- No es una chica débil, tal vez lo que tiene es que las cosas nuevas la atacan con demasiada fuerza.

-Sí, tal vez…pero igual y no es buena idea. En ese mugroso concurso están siempre las más zorras de la escuela, jugarán sucio y más cuando vean que su oponente será Rukia.- expresó Ichigo.

-Sabes? Hay una manera de saber quiénes van a participar en la eliminatoria- le dijo Ishida- Eres el Presidente, Ichigo! Puedes ver las solicitudes de todas las que van a participar y mover un poco los hilos para que las más peligrosas no pasen a la final…

-Mejor lo manipulo para que Rukia no pase a la final, es más fácil…

-No, Ichigo! Eres su "novio", no? En vez de estar fastidiándote con eso deberías de apoyarla!

-Cómo esperas que apoye la peor decisión de su vida?

-Por favor, Ichigo. Tiene 17 años! Esta no será la peor decisión de su vida, deja las tragedias para mañana.

-Creo que Rukia-san quiere ganar para demostrarte algo, no?- le dijo Chad a Ichigo.

-Demostrarme qué?

-Pues no sé, eso necesitas pensarlo tú- le dijo Ishida irritado.- Ahora haz el favor de ir a la sala del consejo y verificar quienes entraron al concurso.

-Oh, no! Ustedes vienen conmigo- le dijo mientras los empujaba hacia el último piso del edificio.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia terminó de llenar la inscripción y se la dio a Urahara, el cual se comprometió a llevarla antes de que se acabara el tiempo de inscripción. Tatsuki y Orihime se le acercaron:- Para qué concursas, Rukia? No es más que un estúpido concurso para verificar cuál es la más zorra del instituto!

-Quiero probarle a Ichigo que puedo ganar- le contestó firme.

-Yo creo que Kurosaki-kun sabe que puedes ganar, y justamente por eso no quiere que participes- le dijo Orihime.

-A qué te refieres?- le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-Pues…-sus amigas intercambiaron una misteriosa mirada antes de que la karateka le contestara:- Por lo general, después de que se elige a la ganadora se organiza un evento para los chicos donde el ganador será el "Príncipe" del Instituto y tiene derecho a un beso público con la ganadora.

-Bueno, pues lo único que Ichigo tiene que hacer es participar y ganar, no veo que tanta complicación hay en eso…-le respondió, cruzando los brazos y viéndolas como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No puede: el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil es el juez principal y por lo tanto no tiene derecho a participar- Rukia sintió como si le arrojaran un bote de agua helada, una manada de elefantes pasara por encima de ella y luego la aventaran a un acantilado.

-Ichigo no puede…

-No, por eso te dijo que dejaras las niñerías para otro momento- la regañó Tatsuki, dándole la espalda y jalando a Orihime para que saliera delante de ella:- Sé que quieres enamorarlo y que esto sería una buena forma, pero lamentablemente está amarrado de manos. Si te metes en problemas no podrá ayudarte, así que estás sola en esto.

Rukia se quedó estática, asimilando las palabras de la otra morena: simplemente, por más que lo intentara, no podía echarse para atrás. Esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando; si todo salía bien el peli naranja podría darse cuenta de lo atractiva que era la verdadera Rukia y tal vez podía sentir algo por ella fuera de la "amistad" que aún mantenían. Solo había una oportunidad: ganaría ese dichoso concurso, y entonces les demostraría a todos que ella valía por sí misma, no por Ichigo, y le haría ver a éste lo valiosa que era Kuchiki Rukia.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo, Ishida y Chad entraron a la sala del Consejo, suspirando de alivio cuando comprobaron que estaba vacía. Ichigo checó los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio y el de la vicepresidenta, y allí estaba: el folder color crema tenía escrito en la pestaña "Solicitudes Miss I. Karakura".- Aquí está!- exclamó satisfecho.

Ichigo se sentó en su escritorio, Ishida y Chad se colocaron detrás de él y comenzaron a hojear las solicitudes:- De primer año no conocemos a ninguna en particular, así que no podemos opinar…

-De segundo quién está?- preguntó Chad.

-Oh, no!- exclamó el peli naranja y les pasó dos de las solicitudes:- Son Harada Reiko y Nelliel Tu Odderswank, de segundo año…

-Me lleva!- exclamó Ishida, comprendiendo el por qué les prestaban especial atención: Harada Reiko era la última conquista de Ichigo antes de Rukia , fue ella la que le contó sobre Ichigo y la reto a los fondos; Nelliel, mejor conocida por todos como Nell, era una chica exuberante que había estado detrás del peli naranja desde que había ingresado al instituto y era una completa salvaje.

-Creo que ellas dos representan suficiente problema…-suspiró Ichigo.

-Falta una, Ichigo- le dijo Chad, que había tomado las solicitudes de las de su mismo curso- Quién crees que representa al 3-B?

-Quién?- le preguntaron cautelosos sus dos amigos, tomando por hecho lo peor.

-Senna…

-OH, POR KAMI! Quién demonios las nominó?- se tomó el cabello entre las manos y gruñó frustado.

-Y ahora? Se vería demasiado obvio si ninguna de ellas llega a la final…

-Pues no nos queda de otra, chicos: si no podemos quitarlas del camino de Rukia-san, entonces tenemos que ayudarla a prepararse para las pruebas.

-En qué consiste exactamente el concurso? En los dos años que hemos estado aquí nunca se había hecho- les preguntó Ishida.

-Es el concurso más estúpido y vergonzoso que pueda llegar a realizarse en la faz de la tierra- explicó Ichigo, que seguía con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Eso no me aclara nada- le dijo el cuatro ojos. Lo miró fijamente hasta que el peli naranja levantó la vista pero la clavó en la puerta.

-Consiste en cuatro pruebas básicas: la entrada en traje de baño, un concurso de talento, una prueba de canto y otra de baile…

-Cuatro "básicas"?- le inquirió Chad.

-Así es…si a los mugrosos conductores del concurso deciden meter una prueba sorpresa tienen todo el derecho de hacerlo.

-Qué clase de prueba sorpresa?

-La que ellos quieran, en ese maldito concurso no hay límites establecidos.

-Y la ganadora la elige quién?- preguntó de nuevo Ishida.

-El Consejo Estudiantil…

-Qué? Pero si tú eres novio de una de las participantes!

-Sí, pero yo no elegiré a Rukia como ganadora- le aclaró, girándose a mirarlos por fin.

-Cómo? No vas a darle la victoria a Kuchiki-san?- Ishida miraba a Ichigo como si éste hubiera sufrido un colapso mental o algo por el estilo.

-No, porque la ganadora tiene la obligación de besar al ganador del concurso de "Karakura's Prince".

-Qué rayos…?

-El concurso consiste en una carrera de obstáculos; el ganador tiene derecho al beso público con la chica ganadora y lo peor es que el Presidente no tiene derecho a participar, así que no puedo ser yo el que se gane ese beso.

-A quién se le ocurrieron todos esos concursos?- preguntó Ishida exasperado.

-Ni idea, era una antigua tradición que se prohibió por motivos extraños y ahora se vuelve a realizar por los mismos motivos igualmente extraños…

-Y qué piensas hacer, Ichigo?- le preguntó el moreno

-Supongo que lo que queda por hacer es apoyarla…aunque no gane lo del traje de baño puede ganar las demás.

-Entonces, manos a la obra!

**Continuará…**

**Nota 1 del capi pasado: Karp es el autor de un libro buenísimo de biología celular**

**Sorry por subirlo hasta hoy, pero tuve unas vacaciones llenas de tarea y una primera semana bastante entretenida, jeje**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES: a Abarai Ebril, este capi es por tu cumple, chica ^.^, y a ****Mora-Diita, que estuvo muy pendiente de la actualización, gracias chica.**

**Por si no leyeron arriba: ****RECUERDEN QUE TAMBIEN DEJO REVIEWS! Si tienen alguna historia que quieran que lea, xfa déjenmelo en el Review**

***Bueno, les dejo un adelanto:**

**Qué prepara Rukia para la prueba de talento? También hay que escoger el traje de baño y…a quién conocerá en la tienda?**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**

**Viva el IchiRuki..!**

**Adoro a Chappy!**


	8. Contrincantes

**Así como lo prometí, Ruichi-chan les trae el capi número 8 de esta historia!**

**Sorry por subirlo hasta hoy, pero es que en la semana me pasó lo peor que le puede pasar a un escritor: se me descompuso la lap! Y pues estando en la universidad ni quién me la arregle, hasta ayer que llegué a mi casa y fui con un señor a que me la reparara y me la regresó hoy, por eso fue el retraso .**

**Les agradezco a todos los que me dejan reviews: la mayor parte de ellos son palabras que me animan a seguir escribiendo, muchísimas gracias!**

**Para los que se lo pregunten, el orden de los agradecimientos es conforme me los van dejando; es decir, si eres el primero en leer el capi y dejarme review serás el primero en los agradecimientos, jeje ^.^ A los q tienen cuenta en FanFiction les mandé el replay de su review, si me faltó alguno x favor avísenme! A los q no tiene cuenta akí les contesto lo q se puede, jeje:**

***Makiko-maki maki (sorry x no pasar a leer tus fics, pero el q dice q Ichi se encoge se ve muy muy prometedor, me pasaré a más tardar la siguiente semana, va? ^.^) *SakuraxJenyxRukia *karekanoO18 *yaam-chan *Ghost iv *aLeKuchiki-zr *FerchaO *Hachimitsu (me pone muy feliz tus palabras, trataré de actualizar más seguido! ^.^) *.-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-. *yoxxa (jajaja, sí, Ichigo es un tonto, pero ya verás que su relación mejorará, solo que no estoy segura de cuando…^.^) *miaka-amuto *metitus *Katsumi Kurosawa *AnNadOnO *kaolinet (muchas gracias x las flores! Y sí conzco la canción, es una de las favoritas de mamá ^_^U) *Minami10 *BeTtY saku-ruki chan *amaya (me esforzaré x actualizar más seguido! ^.^) *Hiromi-kun *Harumi (Q bueno q ya puedas dejarme comentarios, y procuraré actualizar más seguido! Gracias x el review! ^.^) *xXxXTuskiHanaXxXx *nany chan (q bueno q te haya gustado, espero q no sea el primer y último review q me dejes, jeje! Ns stamos leyendo ^.^) *ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu *angerukia *Mora-Diita *hinatacullen14 *Yeckie *Mayy! (gracias! Trataré de actualizar más seguido para q no se pierda el hilo de la historia; suerte a ti también! ^.^) *MisaMisa (de verdad soy buena escribiendo? Nunca saqué más de un 8 en redacción, jajaja La actitud de Rukia ya la había explicado, aunque va a evolucionar: solo es cuestión de tiempo. Ns leemos! ^.^) *Abarai Ebril *byakushi (chik, hasta q vuelvo a saber d ti! Me gusto lo de "Tarada", jajaja Otra cosita, quién dijo q a Rukia le gusta Ichigo? De momento no se ha dado tal "gusto", pero ya veremos con el tiempo, jeje Eso lo deciden los personajes ^.^ Ns estamos leyendo, chika! Gracias también a Chappy x el review!) *Karei1 *bipo.. (me alegra mucho q te guste la historia ^_^) *RukiaNeechan *kona-kuchiki *chidorisagara**

**RECUERDEN QUE TAMBIEN DEJO REVIEWS! Si tienen alguna historia que quieran que lea, xfa déjenmelo en el Review ^.^**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback…Fin Flashback**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretenerlos un ratito ^.^**

**Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 8**

**Contrincantes**

Tatsuki y Orihime caminaban hacia el patio, ambas calladas por la tensión del momento que acababan de pasar: Tatsuki-chan, eso que le dijiste a Kuchiki-san…

-Qué cosa?- le preguntó distraída.

-Sobre lo de "Sé que quieres enamorarlo y que esto sería una buena forma"…qué quisiste decir con eso?

Tatsuki se dio un par de golpes y patadas mentales; cómo pudo decir eso frente a su amiga?:- Pues, ya sabes…cuando una tiene un novio hay que cuidarlo, así que procuras "enamorarlo" cada día, o no?

-Oh, por supuesto! Es tan lindo cuando ves que tus esfuerzos dan resultados!- Tatsuki suspiró de alivio en su mente, tratando de concentrarse para no volver a cometer ningún error ya que Orihime no era tan despistada ni tan tonta como aparentaba.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Y qué se te ocurre que podemos hacer para ayudar a Rukia, Ichigo?- le preguntó Chad mientras los tres caminaban por el pasillo de regreso al salón de clases, bastante interesado en lo que el peli naranja pensara al respecto.

-Pues como ya dije antes, no creo que pueda ganar lo de los trajes de baño, pero ya que es tan inteligente pues aprenderá rápido cualquier cosa que le enseñemos.

-A qué te refieres con que no puedo ganar en los trajes de baño, eh?- le preguntó una vocecilla enojada. Los tres amigos voltearon y se encontraron a una Rukia bastante molesta con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en sus finos labios.

-Pues justamente a eso, enana. No creo que puedas ganar en los trajes de baño porque no tienes precisamente el cuerpo más espectacular de la escuela- le dijo Ichigo, siguiendo su camino como si nada. La morena lo alcanzó y caminó a su lado:

-Disculpa? Por supuesto que puedo ganar; el chiste no es el cuerpo que tengas, sino cómo lo muestras- le dijo con suficiencia; Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa burlona:

-Mira nada más, la experta hablando…

-Pues tú sí que debes ser un experto, con eso de que conoces a gran parte del género femenino que viene a esta escuela…-le soltó Rukia. Ichigo no le respondió, aunque la verdad pensó en un millón de respuestas. Finalmente le dijo:

-Al menos he conocido, cierto? No soy como tú: el único chico al que le pareces atractiva está a kilómetros de distancia y a ti ni siquiera te gusta. Debe ser frustrante ser tú.

Ichigo sonrió con malvada suficiencia al ver que era ella la que se quedaba callada esta vez.-No tienes una respuesta a eso, eh? Rukia…

-Cállate! Ganaré, definitivamente lo haré! Y cuando lo haga tendrás que tragarte todas tus palabras porque seré tan popular que probablemente ya no tenga que estar contigo, Kurosaki-kun.

-Uh, eso fue golpe bajo- susurró Ishida, aunque la verdad verlos discutir le daba bastante risa.

-Rukia-san, yo sí creo que puedes ganar- le dijo Chad.

-Sado-kun!- exclamó Rukia, corriendo a abrazarlo aunque la verdad no había mucho que hacer al respecto.- Muchas gracias! Tú sí entiendes de qué hablo…

-No le digas mentiras piadosas, Chad- le dijo Ichigo, mirando el extraño cuadro en el cual Rukia intentaba abrazar a Chad pero no alcanzaba a rodearlo con sus delgados brazos.

-Cuáles mentiras? Tú eres el único que no es sincero, Ichigo!

-Claro que lo soy, y para que veas que no miento te digo desde ahorita que yo no voy a votar por ti para "Miss".

-QUÉ? Y por qué no?- le preguntó indignada, poniéndose de nuevo junto a él y mirándolo retadora.

-Porque la ganadora tiene que ser alguien preciosa, con buen cuerpo y poco cerebro, y tú no cumples ninguna de las dos condiciones! Sería pasable si tuvieras buen cuerpo aunque fueras lista…

-Así que la verdad no resulto nada atractiva, eh?- le preguntó con un dejo de resentimiento que no pudo ocultar.- Pues entonces debiste de haber buscado a una chica guapa y sin cerebro para que fuera tu novia, harían una pareja estupenda.- dicho esto se fue con paso firme, bastante molesta por el comentario del chico. _"Pero qué rayos le sucede? Sé que no tengo un cuerpo exuberante, pero qué tiene de malo ser inteligente? Si de verdad le molesta tanto que tenga pocos atributos físicos y muchos mentales entonces debería de buscarse a otra que le hiciera el favor! Maldito Ichigo idiota, depravado, presumido…!"_

-Rukia!- escuchó que alguien le habló, y ese alguien era Tatsuki. La karateka y Orihime se acercaban a ella, la primera con una expresión seria y la segunda con una bastante vaga. Cuando llegaron junto a ella la morena le puso la mano en la cabeza, despeinándola- Perdón por lo que te dije antes, no era mi intención…quiero que sepas que, pese a la mala elección que tomaste, estamos para apoyarte.

-De verdad? Gracias, Tatsuki!- le respondió emocionada. Ahora sí que ganaría, después de todo con alguien tan hermosa y popular como Orihime y alguien tan sincera con Tatsuki, escogería lo mejor de lo mejor para el concurso.

-Y dime, qué piensas hacer para el concurso?- le preguntó.

-Eh? Pues…en qué consiste exactamente el concurso?

-Entraste sin saber qué es lo que tienes que hacer?- le preguntó Tatsuki enfadada.

-Verás, Kuchiki-san…-comenzó Orihime-Esa competencia consta básicamente de cuatro fases una vez que pasaste la eliminatoria: la entrada en traje de baño, un concurso de talento, una prueba de canto y otra de baile…

-Aprendía a bailar y cantar durante clases particulares en la casa de Nii-sama! Eso es pan comido!- dijo Rukia, confiada.

-No creo que lo que estás acostumbrada a bailar y cantar sea algo siquiera parecido a lo que tendrás que hacer en esta competencia.- le cortó Tatsuki.

-Es cierto, Kuchiki-san- le dijo Orihime, algo preocupada- Verás, en realidad ellos te dicen cuál canción cantarás cuando pases la eliminatoria: lo mismo pasa con el concurso de baile…

-Qué?

-Así es; y falta: si a los malditos estúpidos pervertidos conductores del concurso se les ocurre algo divertido que pueda entretener a la audiencia, pues les dicen a las concursantes que lo hagan y si ellas quieren ganar pues tiene que hacerlo…

-…-Rukia se quedó pálida si decir nada; realmente tenía que hacer todo eso?- Y qué me dicen de la prueba de talentos?

-Es sí es libre, y la entrada con traje de baño también.- respondió Tatsuki, haciendo que con esas palabras Rukia recuperara un poco de color.

-Entonces empecemos por eso!- exclamó Orihime entusiasmada- Qué opinas, Kuchiki-san? Podemos ir hoy a buscar un traje de baño!

-Oh! Qué buena idea, Orihime!

-Dejen de ser tan entusiastas, que la situación no está para eso!- les gritó Tatsuki.

-Tranquila, Tatsuki-chan! Yo iré con ella si tú no pue…

-POR SUPUESTO QUE IRÉ! No puedo dejarlas a las dos solas, seguro que algo increíblemente trágico sucedería…

-Entonces, iremos las tres juntas después de clases!- exclamó Orihime mirando a Rukia.

-Eh, sí, claro…- respondió Rukia, comenzando a preocuparse por eso. Mientras caminaban de regreso al salón Orihime comentaba los miles y miles de trajes que seguro le quedarían preciosos a Rukia; en cambio, ella se preocupaba justamente por eso. Podría encontrar un traje digno de una Reina con sus medidas? Siempre había sido un problema los viajes a las playas privadas de su familia porque nunca encontraba algo maduro que le quedara; por lo general, sus medidas solo acomodaban con trajes infantiles que no tendrían nada de atractivo ni elegante, nada con lo que pudiera tener oportunidad de ganar esa clase de concursos.

-Este…creo que lo mejor sería que fuera yo sola la primera vez, para darme una idea de qué quiero comprar exactamente y luego, qué les parece si vamos juntas y me dan su opinión sobre lo que haya visto?

-Eh? No quieres que vayamos contigo?

-No es eso!- aclaró Rukia inmediatamente- Es solo que primero quiero ver que hay y luego podemos escogerlo entre las tres, vale?

-Me parece bien, después de todo quién mejor que una para saber lo que le acomoda- le dijo Tatsuki mientras Orihime se ponía triste:

-Yo quería acompañar a Kuchiki-san!

-Deja de hacer berrinche, Orihime!- la regañó Tatsuki- Es más, Rukia no te dejará acompañarla a menos que le digas Rukia-chan!

-Entonces le diré Rukia-chan, pero quiero acompañarla!- exclamó Orihime. _"Qué fácil la chantajeas, la verdad…"_, pensaron las dos morenas.

-Bueno, iré sola y mañana les cuento que ví, de acuerdo?

-Claro- afirmó Tatsuki ya que la ojigris seguía quejándose. Cuando llegaron al salón Ishida estaba con Chad, pero Ichigo no…

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Te pasaste, Kurosaki…-le dijo Ishida mientras Ichigo seguía caminando como si nada.

-Solo le dije lo que pensaba, qué tiene eso de malo? Además, sinceramente no creo que pueda ganar, no contra Nell o Senna…

-Y por qué no? Cierto que ambas tienen un cuerpo espectacular, pero ninguna posee alguna otra buena cualidad.- analizó Ishida.

-Creo que Rukia-san puede ganar el concurso- expresó Chad.

-Sado-kun tiene razón. Solo es cuestión de que le enseñemos un poco; Ichigo, eres el Presidente del Consejo así que tienes acceso a videos sobre concursos pasados, no? Podríamos usarlos como referencia y así ella se daría una idea más gráfica sobre lo que este concurso-dijo Ishida pensándolo un poco.

-Qué buena idea. Ishida- acordó Chad, y ambos miraron a Ichigo, el cual se detuvo a mirarlos con el rostro en blanco.

-Qué?

-Nada, es solo que era tan obvio que no entiendo cómo se te ocurrió a ti antes que a mí.

-Idiota! Y bueno, creo que deberías ir desde ahorita, no? Nosotros nos regresamos al salón y le decimos a Matsumoto-sensei que tuviste un asunto urgente del Consejo y llegarás tarde.

-Bien, entonces al rato nos vemos.- Ichigo se despidió de ellos y caminó de regreso a la sala del consejo estudiantil. Cuando entró de nuevo el lugar estaba vacío- Mejor…-susurró para sí y se dirigió al locker donde guardaban los videos de generaciones pasadas. Inmediatamente encontró lo que buscaba: una de las divisiones eran grabaciones de las competencias. La verdad todo ese asunto le daba curiosidad, así que decidió llevarse las tres últimas ya que eran las más recientes; podrían sacar ideas de lo que otras participantes habían hecho e incluso mejorar ciertas cosas y predecir qué clase de prueba sorpresa pondrían los jueces.

-Ichigo-kun, qué crees que haces?- le dijo una voz femenina muy sensual justo en su oído. Ichigo volteó con toda tranquilidad y encontró su rostro a pocos centímetros del de Sayaka Chitose, la vicepresidenta del consejo y la mujer más sensual que había conocido- No me digas que planeas hacer trampa para ayudar a tu novia?- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

-Cómo sabes que Rukia va a entrar a la competencia?- le preguntó, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Pues, hace rato Urahara-sensei vino a dejar la solicitud de Kuchiki…y me pidió de favor que te la diera ya que tú no estabas- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pecho y pegaba sus pechos a la espalda del peli naranja.

-Pues sí, Rukia va a participar en la competencia, y?- le dijo completamente indiferente- En vez de eso, por qué no hablamos de algo más interesante?- le preguntó, dándose la vuelta y tomándola de la cintura mientras le sonreía pícaramente.

-Ya decía yo que eso de tener novia era pura pantalla, Ichigo…-le dijo mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y comenzaba a besarle el cuello- Imposible que alguien como tú le pueda serle fiel a una chica.

-Claro que puedo serle fiel…pero lo haré en cuanto terminemos- le dijo mientras le acariciaba las piernas por debajo de la falda, ganándose un sensual gemido.

-Sigues siendo tan bueno como siempre- le dijo mientras se dejaba acariciar.

-Solo contigo, Chitose- le respondió Ichigo antes de comenzar a besarla.- Y que te quede claro que solo lo haremos porque mi novia no da una en este sentido.

-Lo sé, Ichigo, tú solo sigue…-le dijo mientras hacía su cabeza para atrás de manera que el chico pudiera besarle cómodamente el cuello mientras le acariciaba las piernas con una mano y con la otra le abría la blusa del uniforme. Estuvieron así como quince minutos, hasta que Ichigo decidió que ya era mucho esperar y la verdad se estaba muriendo de ganas de hacer lo que seguía...

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Dónde rayos está Ichigo?- preguntó Matsumoto bastante molesta.

-Pues ya le dije que tuvo que hacer unas cosas en el Consejo, pero ya no se tarda.- respondió Ishida. _"Dónde rayos está? Nada más tenía que tomar las cintas, por qué se tarda tanto? Maldito Ichigo idiota!"_ pensó Ishida.

-Pues como que ya se tardó- se quejó Rangiku, seguido de un gesto burlón hacia Rukia- Rukia-chan, si sigues descuidándolo te va a ser infiel…!

Ishida, Tatsuki, Chad y la susodicha se quedaron en silencio, pálidos por lo certero que ese comentario sarcástico había sido. Rukia le sostuvo la mirada antes de sonreírle abiertamente:- No necesito preocuparme por eso; si tuviera alguna duda sobre Ichigo me la pasaría pegada a él para cerciorarme de que no me engaña.

-Cierto, Rukia-san!- le apoyó Orihime. Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida:

-Me llamaste Rukia…

-Eh? No quieres que te llame por tu nombre?

-No es eso…-se apresuró a responder Rukia mientras Tatsuki e Ishida suspiraban exasperados.

-Cállense!- gritó Rangiku- Alguien vaya a buscar a Ichigo, que ya es tarde!

-No es necesario, ya estoy aquí- respondió la voz del peli naranja, quien venía entrando por la puerta y caminaba directo a su asiento detrás de Rukia.

-Hasta que llegas, Ichigo! Mi clase empezó hace media hora!- le reclamó Ichigo.

-Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, Matsumoto-sensei. Ni parece maestra de Ética y Valores…-soltó Ichigo.

-Bueno, clase, continuemos por favor.- _"Ahora sí se puso seria, eh?"_ pensó todo el salón. La clase pasó sin más contratiempos, aunque todos notaban que Ichigo se veía algo…desahogado. Para Rukia eso significaba un momento de tranquilidad, pero para Tatsuki, Ishida y Chad significaba algo realmente malo. Por qué se había tardado tanto en la sala del consejo? El timbre anunció el final de las clases de ese día.

-Ya te vas, Rukia-san?- le preguntó Orihime al notar como la morena recogía sus cosas a toda velocidad.

-Sí, quiero ver todas las tiendas que pueda hoy…-dijo sin dejar de guardar sus libretas y demás útiles.

-Tiendas? Vas a ir de compras?- le preguntó Ichigo, quien soltó un bostezo prolongado.

-Sí, voy a comprar unas cosas para el concurso…

-Nada más vas a ver, Rukia, porque Orihime y yo vamos a ayudarte a escogerlo- la corrigió Tatsuki, ganándose una mirada enfurruñada de la otra morena.

-Sí, eso- respondió mientras se levantaba de su asiento- Bueno, nos vemos mañana!- dijo mientras salía corriendo del salón.

-Orihime, quieres acompañar a Chizu a llevar unas cosas a la biblioteca?- le preguntó Tatsuki a la chica; ésta aceptó inmediatamente y se fue con la otra chica haciendo un alboroto. Inmediatamente Tatsuki, Ishida y Chad se giraron hacia el peli naranja, quien conservó su rostro repleto de serenidad.- Ahora sí vas a explicarnos por qué rayos te tardaste tanto en llegar a la clase.

-No tengo por qué explicarles nada, después de todo mi "novia" no me pidió explicación alguna.

-No seas sínico- le dijo Tatsuki muy bajito, apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio del ojimiel.- Con quién te encontraste, eh?

-Cuando estaba ahí me encontré con Chitose y pues arreglamos unas cosas del Consejo que habíamos dejado pendientes…- dijo como si nada, pero a sus amigos no los engañaba.

-Chitose-san…?- preguntó Chad- Te refieres a la vicepresidenta del consejo?

-Pues si tuve que arreglar cosas de consejo, con qué otra Chitose pudo ser?- le preguntó irritado.

-No me digas…?- Tatsuki se había erguido y lo observaba con una expresión entre aterrada y enojada. Los tres amigos que lo evaluaban con la mirada pensaban exactamente lo mismo: Sayaka Chitose era una de las muchas amigas ocasionales del peli naranja, una con la cual podría llevar la relación "mete y saca" con toda tranquilidad. Era famosa por ser la "consoladora" de las relaciones aburridas de la escuela, y por aburridas entiéndase aquellas donde los novio no tienen relaciones…también se sabía que estaba detrás del chico desde el primer día de instituto y de hecho se postuló para Vice debido a que el susodicho era candidato a Presidente.- Qué rayos hicieron que tardaste la mitad de la clase de Matsumoto-sensei?

-Ya les dije, no es necesario dar detalles- dijo, con su típica sonrisa pícara y…

-Eres un imbécil sínico…!- exclamó Ishida, cerrando los puños.- Cómo te atreves a engañar a Kuchiki-san? Y estando en la escuela, en horas de clase, en la sala del consejo, mientras intentabas tomar unos videos para ayudarla en el concurso?

-Creo haber dicho que arreglamos unas cosas que habíamos dejado pendientes.- dijo furioso; nunca le había gustado que sus amigos se metieran en su vida privada y lo sermonearan sobre lo que hacía. Por Kami! Si ya no era un niño! Estaba consciente de todo lo que había hecho y hacía, y no se arrepentía de nada.

-Y qué dejaron pendientes, eh? Los revolcones de vacaciones?- le preguntó Tatsuki sarcástica.- Tú…ni siquiera tomas a Rukia en serio! No ha pasado ni un mes y tú ya estas de vuelta a tus pasos de siempre!

-Te pedí tu opinión, Tatsuki? No, verdad? Entonces no tienes que decirme lo que piensas porque no me interesa!- le dijo Ichigo, tomando sus cosas y poniéndose en pie.- Sí, teníamos unos revolcones pendientes pero eso no puede considerarse engaño!- le dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta y salía por ella, dejando a sus tres amigos ahí parados sin saber qué decir…_"Porque como ella bien dice, nosotros solo estamos fingiendo"_, pensó el ojimiel.

-De qué sirve que Rukia le haga el favor si él no pone nada de su parte?- preguntó Tatsuki frustrada.

-Por cierto, Arizawa…-le llamó Ishida- Por qué Rukia aceptó entrar a la competencia? Digo, no parece ser uno de sus pasatiempos…

Tatsuki lo valoró un poco antes de responder:- Te lo digo solo porque nos estamos hundiendo en el mismo barco…

-No nos hundimos, Arizawa-san…-le dijo Chad.

-Verás, la mente de Rukia es bastante compleja- anunció la morena, ignorando el comentario del moreno- Ella quiere demostrarse a sí misma, a Ichigo y a todos que vale más de lo que piensan, y sobre todo que vale por algo distinto a lo que todos creen. Sinceramente esto se está desviando demasiado del camino…

-Si ellos no entienden, nosotros tampoco podemos obligarlos a hacer algo que no quieran, o a que desistan de hacer algo que quieren hacer- dijo Ishida sabiamente mientras se acomodaba los lentes.- Que Kami nos ayude…- los tres suspiraron mientras escuchaban el regreso de Orihime y Chizu.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia caminaba por el centro comercial repasando uno a uno los mostradores donde se exhibía la ropa más bonita que hubiera imaginado. Estaba malacostumbrada a que todo lo que tenía era de marca, y su traje de baño no sería la excepción. _"Incluso podría comprar unos accesorios para el traje! Sería perfecto, pero primero tengo que encontrar uno…"_. Entró a varias tiendas pero como lo supuso en ninguna había un traje que se le ajustara y fuera suficientemente bueno como para ganar el concurso. Salió de Abercrombie & Fitch (nota 1) con la cabeza baja y decidió que sería bueno tomarse un descanso, así que caminó al Starbucks (nota 2) y pidió lo de siempre:- Me das un "Tazo® Shaken Iced Passion Tea Lemonade", por favor"- pagó su orden y se sentó a esperar. Mientras estaba ahí se puso a observar a un par de chicas que caminaban hacia el café, y la verdad era que se veían espectaculares. _"Si tuviera sus medidas encontrar un traje de baño genial sería pan comido…ni modo, Rukia, tendremos que venir mañana también a buscar algo que acomode…"_. Suspiró largamente y entonces llegó su orden:

-Aquí tiene, Señorita- le dijo el mesero.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su delicioso té.

-Es de su agrado?- le preguntó el mesero.

-Claro! Siempre me ha gustado este té.- le respondió ella, sintiendo como se revitalizaba poco a poco.

-En serio? Nunca la había visto por aquí antes.

-Ah, es que me acabo de mudar hace poco…-explicó ella. No se había tomado la molestia antes, pero ahora que examinaba al chico frente a ella la verdad era que no estaba nada mal. Era de cabello oscuro, con una sonrisa bastante…atractiva? Se veía mayor que ella pero eso no le restaba para nada puntos:- Este, tu nombre es…?

-Shiba Kaien- respondió el mesero, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Kuchiki Rukia, un placer- se presentó ella.

-Sabía que la novia de Ichigo no era más que una zorra que se le resbala a cualquiera que se le pase por enfrente- al escuchar ese comentario Rukia se giró para encontrar a la dueña de ese insulto. Se sorprendió al ver que eran las chicas a las que hasta hace poco había visto, y también porque no había notado que llevaban el mismo uniforme que ella.

-Disculpa?- le preguntó algo incrédula- Creí que la etapa de la aceptación ya había terminado, compañeras- les dijo algo sarcástica e irritada.

-Pues fíjate que no; nunca aceptaré que Ichigo haya preferido a alguien como tú sobre alguien como yo- le dijo la chica. Rukia examinó cuidadosamente el grupo, constituido por tres chicas. La que le hablaba tenía el cabello largo y de color verde, tenía un cuerpo increíble y llevaba la falda del uniforme demasiado corta. La chica de la derecha tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos color…naranja, marrón claro, café rojizo? La verdad era un color bastante extraño y no reflejaba hacia ella ninguna simpatía. La última era una rubia de cabello rizado y largo hasta la cintura; tenía un porte de elegancia innegable y una sonrisa de suficiencia desesperante. _"Qué le pasa a esa rubia? Acaso le divierte la situación que se acaba de armar?"_.- Así que, mocosa, empieza a decirnos qué rayos hiciste para que Ichigo te exhibiera frente a todas como su novia- le volvió a hablar la peli verde, pero la morena no le prestó atención. Por alguna razón, Rukia no podía apartar sus ojos de la mirada divertida y altanera de la rubia, quien la miraba con tal fuerza que podía sentir a la perfección el sentimiento que le guardaba: la odiaba, pero por qué?

-Nos hemos visto antes?- le preguntó a la rubia aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta.

-Creo que es grosero no contestarse a Nell la pregunta que te hizo antes de preguntarle a cualquiera de nosotras otra cosa.- le respondió la chica sin alterarse; al contrario, ahora sonreía con mayor suficiencia, como si hubiera logrado su objetivo. _"Acaso esperaba llamar mi atención?"_, se preguntó Rukia sin saber exactamente como seguir la conversación.

-Acaso no escuchaste, mocosa?- le dijo la otra morena, haciendo que Rukia se girara hacia ella.- Vas a responder sí o no?

-No hice absolutamente nada para que él me tomara en cuenta; no me le arrimé, ni deje que me toqueteara por gusto o por calentura. Simplemente tenemos mucho en común.

-Jajaja! En común? Qué puede tener alguien como tú en común con él?- le preguntó la chica, burlándose.

-Ya, ya…también es grosero que nos burlemos frente a ella en público.- dijo la rubia, aunque la actitud y forma en que lo dijo la hicieron sentir aún más humillada.- Mi nombre es Sayaka Chitose, soy la Vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil. Ellas son Nelliel Tu Odderswank de segundo año, mejor concida como Nell, y Senna una compañera de nuestro mismo curso.

-Vice…?- Rukia se quedó con la pregunta en los labios.

-Nos vemos luego, Kuchiki-san. Suerte en las eliminatorias del concurso- se despidió de Rukia, seguida de las otras dos que solo le dirigieron una mirada de repugnancia. Mientras se alejaban alcanzó a escuchar claramente como las dos se burlaban de ella. Todos en el café se le quedaban viendo, incluso unas estudiantes la miraban con…lástima?

-Kuchiki…-giró la cabeza y se encontró con Kaien, quien la invitaba a tomar asiento de nuevo. Ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba haberse parado en ningún momento. Ella se sentó en silencio y poco a poco el café regresó a su ritmo normal.- Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.- respondió ella, sorprendida de la firmeza de su voz, porque la verdad en ese momento no se sentí para nada segura.- Dime, Kaien-dono, las conoces?

-"Kaien-dono"? Con Kaien está bien.

-No me siento cómoda…te parece Shiba-san?

-Pues es mejor que Kaien-dono…

-Dime, las conoces?- le preguntó, dispuesta a escuchar lo que fuera que iba a escuchar.

-Todo el mundo las conoce, o al menos los que se mueven en el mundo de los estudiantes…

-También eres estudiante, Shiba-san?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Así es; estoy en el tercer año de la carrera de Arquitectura.

-EH? De verdad? Increíble!

-No es para tanto…

-Y por qué trabajas aquí?

-Es para comprar material de los trabajos que nos dejan; aunque no lo creas la carrera es costosa en el aspecto de materiales e instrumentos para las clases y prácticas.

-Vaya, qué cosas…

-Bueno, regresando al tema; todos los estudiantes las conocen, son un grupo bastante famoso. Senna y Chitose van en el mismo salón, son amigas y acogieron a Nell para hacerla seguir sus pasos.

-Qué clase de pasos?

-Pues todas ellas son famosas por ser unas resbalosas- respondió con toda sinceridad, sentándose frente a ella sin despegar sus ojos de los ojivioleta de la chica.- Todas se han metido con chicos que tienen novia, e incluso varias parejas han roto por su culpa. No sé si lo notaste, pero la líder es Chitose…

-Pude percibirlo…

-Verás, ella ha estado detrás de Kurosaki Ichigo desde que empezaron el instituto.

-Qué? Ha estado tras de Ichigo durante todo este tiempo?- le preguntó, aunque la verdad no le sorprendía tanto porque, quién en ese instituto no se sentía felizmente atraída por el ojimiel?

-Eso que dijeron sobre que eres la novia de Kurosaki, es cierto?- la mirada de preocupación del chico la sorprendió un poco.

-Sí, así es…lo conoces?- Kaien se quedó callado un momento antes de contestar.

-Suele traer a todas las chicas a este café…-respondió Kaien, haciendo que el corazón de Rukia saltara.

-A todas?

-Bueno, no sé si a todas, pero sí a varias- se quedó callado viendo la expresión de Rukia, demasiado tranquila como para creerla.

-No quiero hablar de eso- respondió la chica dándole un sorbo a su bebida- Puede que haya salido con miles de chicas, que sea conocido por ser un mujeriego pero nunca me engañaría.- la seguridad con la que salió su voz fue el reflejo de sus más profundos deseos. _"No pudo haberme engañado porque es él quien quiere quitarse esa maldita fama! Además esa Chitose no pudo haberlo convencido de…"_.

Su mente se detuvo y comenzó a procesar toda la información (no por algo era tan inteligente): Chitose, Vicepresidenta…Ichigo, Presidente, retardo, cosas del consejo…_"acaso él me engañó con Chitose…?"_

**Continuará…**

**Nota 1: Abercrombie & Fitch es una marca de ropa y es REGISTRADA!**

**Nota 2: STARBUCKS COFFEE COMPANY también está REGISTRADO!**

**De nuevo sorry por la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado el capi, ****espero sus REVIEWS****!**

***Bueno, esta vez no les dejo un adelanto porque no estoy segura de cómo estructurar el que sigue, SORRY!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**

**Viva el IchiRuki..!**

**Adoro a Chappy!**


	9. Parecido a un Engaño

**Justo a tiempo Ruichi-chan les trae el capi número 9 de esta historia!**

**Cada vez más se animan a dejarme un review, gracias por apoyar a la fundación!**

**YO y +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +**** les agradece los donativos del capi anterior a:**

***SakuraxJenyxRukia *karekanoO18 *ruki-hollow (ps Renji ya está enamorado de Rukia, sobre Kaien…es sorpresa! Gracias por el review ^.^) *miaka-ichiruki *Hinamori-Hitsugaya *Ghost iv *.-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-. *kaolinett (gracias x tus sugerencias, las tomaré en cuenta. Y gracias x el review! ^.^) *I&P (tendrá su merecido, te lo prometo! Gracias x el review! ^.^) *kaname (no sé si sucederá algo con Kaien, jeje Gracias x el review! ^.^) *yaan-chan *BeTtY saku-ruki chan *aLeKuchiki-zr *metitus *Hachimitsu (Renji llegará, pero todavía falta un buen rato para eso, jeje Gracias x el review! ^.^) *kaji-no-inazuma (doblemente gracias! ^.^) *chidorisagara *Lightning20mlg *Airi-Hyuga *Makiko-maki maki *ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu *Naty (gracias x el review y por las recomendaciones! ^.^) *Harumi (gracias x el review! Espero q este capi tambn te guste ^.^) *divprince *jessy moon 15 *Mai (gracias x el review, pero me temo q si Ichi es un playboy tampoco es q pueda cambiarle la actitud así como así…Rukia tiene dignidad, pero no va a rebajarse ni nada de eso así q tendrás q esperar a ver cómo se desarrolla la historia) *Mora-Diita *Katsumi Kurosawa *yoxxa (sorry x dejarlo ahí, espero q este tambn te guste. Gracias x el review! ^.^) *dark-rukia-kurosaki *Karei1 *Abarai Ebril *kona-kuchiki *Hiromi-kun *angerukia *FerchaO *shinigami_may (no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero la historia es AU, no hay SS ni AMS…igual gracias x tu review! ^.^) *hinatacullen14 (gracias, me fue muy bn. Gracias x el review! ^.^) *The Future Queen Pirate *byakushi (gracias a ti y a Chappy x la doble donación, jejeje Y estoy de acuerdo de que un Ichi celoso es de ley, jaja Ns stamos leyendo! ^.^) *nany chan (perdón por tardarme tanto, aquí está el siguiente capi, espero q lo disfrutes y gracias x el review! ^.^) *hitoki-chan *karla kr^-^ (Ichi mejorará, solo démosle algo de tiempo, y claro q tendrá competencia! Gracias x el review ^.^) *aiko Uchiha (Uchiha x Sasuke? Jeje, nada q ver…gracias x el review, ya verás q nuestro Ichi mejorará! Aunq falta algo d tiempo para q eso suceda, oki? ^.^) *dara-chan (Jeje, aun falta para que veamos algo d los sentimientos de Ichi, pero será dentro de los siguientes dos capis! Ns stamos leyendo, gracias x tu review! ^.^) *Loneliness713 *Maiichu14 **

**SI ALGUIEN FALTÓ DE Q LE MANDARA REPLY, PLEASE DÍGANME! METITUS, DE NUEVO SORRY!**

**A los q me dejaron sus historias para leerlas, prometido q lo haré, vale? Solo denme chance y prometido q los hago! ^_^ **

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback…Fin Flashback**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretenerlos un ratito ^.^**

**Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 9**

**Parecido a un Engaño**

Chitose, Vicepresidenta…Ichigo, Presidente, retardo, cosas del consejo…_"acaso él me engañó con Chitose…?"_.- O puede que sí me engañe, no crees?- le preguntó a Kaien. Éste la observó un segundo: el cambio de las expresiones de su rostro eran ocultadas casi a la perfección, casi…

-Kuchiki?- cuando la llamó ella levantó la mirada y la calvó en sus ojos verdes, pero no le contestó. Simplemente se puso de pie y se retiró. Kaien la observó irse y luego continuó trabajando.

Rukia caminó hasta salir del centro comercial; ya tendría tiempo después de buscar el traje de baño, lo primero que tenía que hacer era hablar con el peli naranja causante de todos sus problemas.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo llegó a su casa, saludó a todos y subió a su habitación, donde se encerró.

-Qué le sucederá a Ichi-nii-san?- preguntó Yuzu mientras se levantaba a recoger la mesa.- Hoy ni siquiera quiso comer con nosotros…

-Hombres…-murmuró Karin, pero ella también notó algo distinto en su hermano.

-Tal vez está preocupado por su salud sexual?- soltó Isshin, ganándose un gritito de Yuzu y un golpe de Karin.

Ichigo escuchó el alboroto que su familia armó, pero por primera vez no le molestó ni lo puso de mal humor. Se sentía un poco mejor después de tener ese encuentro con Chitose, pero por alguna razón el gusto no le había durado nada. Era distinto; cuando fue "amigo" de Harada también la había engañado con Chitose, pero en ese momento, cuando lo estaba haciendo y después de que lo hizo no tuvo ninguna sensación desagradable como la que tenía ahora. Por qué? No andaba con Rukia ni mucho menos, hasta podría decirse que ella lo odiaba; peleaban la mayor parte del tiempo y la otra parte se ignoraban. Entonces, qué lo hacía sentirse tan…incómodo?. _"Tal vez pedirle esto a Rukia sí fue demasiado…pero entonces, qué hago? Ella no sabe lo que sucedió con Chitose ni con ninguna otra, aunque estoy seguro de que tiene una idea muy aproximada. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es decirle que lo dejemos por la paz porque, ahora que lo pienso, la verdad no me interesa cambiar la opinión que todos tienen de mí. No me ha importado nunca, y definitivamente no me importa ahora"._

-Ichi-nii?- le preguntó Yuzu del otro lado de la puerta dando unos golpecitos en ésta.- Ichi-nii, te buscan.

-Quién es?- preguntó sin ánimos.

-Rukia-chan.- en cuanto Ichigo escuchó de quién se trataba se quedó ahí acostado en su cama sin responder.- Le digo que no puedes atenderla?- le preguntó al no escuchar respuesta alguna.

-Dile que pase…- escuchó a su hermana menor bajar las escaleras, luego la voz de su padre gritando algo como "Rukia-chan, cuánto tiempo sin verte" y finalmente un sonido hueco que seguramente se trataba de un buen puñetazo propinado por su otra hermana a su progenitor. Luego los pasos amortiguados de alguien que subía por las escaleras y se detenía justo frente a su puerta.- Adelante.- indicó incluso antes de que tocaran la puerta. Desvió su mirada hacia la puerta, vio el pomo girarse y cuando se abrió pudo ver a la pequeña morena del otro lado. Su expresión era seria, lo que significaba que no le agradaría nada su visita.

Ichigo se incorporó en su cama y la observó atentamente mientras ella entraba y cerraba la puerta. Luego se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente, como esperando a que él le dijera que podía sentarse:- Toma asiento- le dijo tranquilamente, pero ella se quedó mirándolo sin moverse.- Como quieras, entonces quédate parada.

Rukia cruzó en dos pasos la habitación hasta la cama del peli naranja y le propinó una buena bofetada. Ichigo se quedó estático, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Nunca antes una chica le había dado una cachetada, nunca…-Eres un sínico!- le dijo la morena con una voz débil y llena de rencor.- Cómo puedes decirme tan tranquilamente que me siente después de lo que me hiciste?

-De qué rayos estás hablando?- le preguntó el chico, incorporándose para hacerle frente, y hablando en voz baja para que nadie de su familia se enterara de lo que estaba pasando ahí.- Quién rayos te crees que eres como para venir a mi casa a hacerme esta escenita, eh?

Rukia lo miraba desafiante, como esperando a que él le devolviera el golpe, pero si había algo que el ojimiel no podía hacer era levantar la mano contra una mujer.- No me creo nada! Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Primero vienes y me pides que finja ser alguien que no soy, luego me pones en la peor situación de mi vida y finalmente me ves la cara de estúpida!

-Habla claro de una vez, que no tengo todo el día!

-Bien, pues entonces niégame que te revolcaste con Sayaka y por eso llegaste tarde a clase de Matsumoto-sensei!- le dijo mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas.- Niégamelo!

-…-Ichigo se quedó callado sin saber exactamente como responder. Si por él fuera le diría fuerte y claro que tenía razón, pero algo en el rostro enojado de Rukia lo detenía. Ella se quedó ahí golpeándolo, hasta que sintió una punzada en su pecho. Por qué fue ahí a reclamarle algo sobre lo que no tenía ningún derecho?- Tú y yo solo estamos fingiendo, Rukia, tú misma te encargas de recordármelo cada mañana.

-Cierto- respondió de inmediato- Puede que tú y yo solo estemos fingiendo, pero aunque no sea tu novia no se supone que soy tu amiga? Tú solo piensas en ti, jamás te has preocupado por todos los inconvenientes que esto me está trayendo! Incluso si lo estoy haciendo por ayudarte, que sepas que no voy a dejar que vuelvan a humillarme!- se separó de él lo suficiente para poder verlo sin tener que levantar toda su cabeza.- Si así van a ser las cosas, entonces hazlo todo tú solo, imbécil.- Rukia caminó con pasó enérgico hasta la puerta pero Ichigo la detuvo a tiempo.

-A qué te refieres con eso, eh? TÚ prometiste ayudarme y tienes que cumplirlo!

-Cómo puedo ayudarte si, en primer lugar, el que no quiere cambiar eres tú?- Ichigo se quedó ahí, aprisionando el delicado cuerpo de la morena entre el suyo y la puerta, resistiéndose a admitir que la chica tenía razón aunque la tuviera.- La verdad es que te gusta como son las cosas, cierto? No quieres dejar de lado todo lo que has construido hasta ahorita, y yo no puedo hacer que cambies. No tengo ni la fuerza ni la idea de cómo lograrlo…tú tienes tu orgullo, yo también. Es por eso que voy a darte una última oportunidad, Ichigo: o lo dejas o te dejo.- Lo empujó y salió de la habitación lo más deprisa que pudo sin voltear atrás. No se arrepentía: no dejaría que se siguiera burlando de ella, pero tampoco podía dejar que todo terminara así como así.

Se despidió de la familia Kurosaki a toda prisa y se fue de la casa.- Ichi-nii!- gritó Karin subiendo las escaleras y abriendo la puerta sin tocar antes.- Se puede saber qué fue lo que le hiciste a Rukia-chan?

-Nada- le respondió de manera seca. En cuanto Rukia salió de su habitación volvió a acostarse en su cama. "_Qué pensaba la tonta, que saldría corriendo tras ella como en las películas cursis que les gustan a las chicas? Eso jamás!"_.

-Cómo que nada? Salió corriendo de aquí como si alejarse fuera asunto de vida o muerte!- le dijo mientras apoyaba las manos en la cama del peli naranja. Se exasperó al ver que a su hermano le valía si la morena salió o no corriendo; incluso podría decirse que su indiferencia llegaba a tal extremo que si la hubieran arrollado frente a él simplemente hubiera seguido su camino sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.- Se puede saber por qué, de entre todas las zorras que te persiguen, tenías que escoger como siguiente conquista a la única chica que vale la pena y que tuvo intenciones románticas contigo?

-Ah? De qué rayos hablas, Karin? En primer lugar, Rukia jamás tuvo intenciones románticas conmigo; yo la salvé, ella me lo agradeció, quisimos ser amigos pero no funcionó, de acuerdo? Ya escuchaste lo que querías saber o todavía tienes algo más que preguntar?

-Claro que tengo cosas que preguntar pero definitivamente no me agradará escucharlas!- exclamó Karin, enfatizando el "definitivamente" de la oración. Se quedaron viendo enojados un par de segundos más antes de que la pequeña Kurosaki diera media vuelta camino a la puerta. Antes de cerrarla tras ella le dijo:- Ya deja de hacerte el tonto, quieres? No sé que haya pasado o QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO entre ustedes, pero si hay forma de que lo arregles, hazlo ahorita porque no tendrás una segunda oportunidad.- luego cerró la puerta y dejó a Ichigo solo.

El peli naranja soltó un suspiro de exasperación y cansancio antes de conectar los audífonos a su I-Pod y cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco: si hubiera sabido que un rato de desahogo le iba a traer horas de fastidio no lo hubiera hecho. Pero como el hubiera no existe en el vocabulario de Kurosaki Ichigo prefirió superarlo y vivir con ello; pero entonces las palabras de Rukia le vinieron a la mente: ella tenía razón, la verdad le daba igual si seguía con su fama o no…lo malo era que esa fama comenzaba a extenderse hacia su familia, y sus hermanas tendrían que cargar con ello. De solo pensar que alguien pudiera considerarlas como similares a él en "ese" sentido lo enojaba, pero luego se recordaba que él tenía la culpa así que debía enojarse consigo mismo. Se quedó dormido pensando en eso hasta entrada la noche.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia caminó con toda la lentitud del mundo hasta la casa de Tatsuki. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y no había nadie mejor que ella; podría haber acudido con Orihime pero lamentablemente ella no sabía nada sobre el asunto de la "novia falsa", así que la descartó por completo. Además, necesitaba la opinión sincera de alguien, y quién mejor que la morena para hacerlo? Cuando llegó tocó el timbre y la mamá de Tatsuki le abrió:

-Rukia-chan, cómo estás?

-Bien, Arizawa-san. Puedo ver a Tatsuki?

-Claro que sí! Pasa, está en su habitación.- Rukia entró y se quitó los zapatos.- Ahorita les llevo té y galletas, te parece?

-Sí, muchas gracias.- dicho esto subió hasta la habitación de la karateka y entró sin tocar. La chica estaba en su escritorio escribiendo un reporte, pero en cuanto vio quién había entrado se levantó y caminó hacia ella:

-Rukia! Qué sucede? Pasa, pasa!- le dijo mientras la jalaba hacia el interior y la empujaba hasta sentarla en la cama.

-Pues…creo que me engañaron, jaja- le dijo, aunque su risa se quebró. Extrañamente esta vez no le escocían los ojos…no quería llorar; esta vez quería venganza, la más cruel y satisfactoria que fuera posible.

-Te…de qué hablas?- Rukia notó que su amiga la miraba nerviosa:

-Ya lo sabes, cierto? Ichigo-Playboy-Sayaka- dijo haciendo una relación que Tatsuki captó de inmediato. Siguió mirándola a los ojos mientras asentía una única vez.- Lo sabía! Todos sabían lo que había sucedido, o al menos lo sospechaban, y de nuevo nadie me dijo nada!

-Qué habrías ganado con saberlo en ese momento? Incluso si te hubiéramos dicho en la escuela, qué hubieras podido hacer?

-Defender mi orgullo!

-Claro que no! Si lo hubieras sabido entonces te le hubieras abalanzado a los dos en ese momento y toda la escuela se habría enterado de que te engañó, cuál orgullo defenderías?

-Estoy HARTA de que el idiota pelos pinchos de Ichigo me vea la cara de estúpida! Quiero hacer algo para vengarme!

-Y como qué quieres hacer para vengarte? Originalmente era enamorarlo…

-Pues no solo voy a enamorarlo y a botarlo como se merece, mientras eso suceda le hará la vida tan miserable que deseará jamás haber nacido!

-Y cómo se supone que harás eso?

-Empezaré por escoger un traje de baño impactante!- dijo Rukia.

-QUÉ? A qué te refieres con "impactante"?

-Algo elegante pero atrevido, algo que llame la atención de todos, algo que me haga ganar de una vez por todas ese mugroso concurso…

-Y qué es exactamente lo que tienes en mente?

-Pues ahora recuerdo que Hollister tiene trajes de baño muy padres y de tallas muy chicas, deberíamos de darnos una vuelta mañana, te parece?

-Claro, yo iré contigo aunque tu idea me parezca una verdadera locura…

-Gracias, Tatsuki- le agradeció sinceramente la morena, feliz de que no estuviera sola en algo como eso; después de todo, haber llegado ahí no significaba únicamente malos momentos.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

**Rukia caminaba por el mismo camino en construcción donde conoció al peli naranja. De nuevo llovía: extraño, ya que hacía rato estaba soleado. Tranquilamente decidió pasar por la pizzería donde se refugió la noche de aquel incidente a comprar algo para cenar, que ya le estaba dando hambre, saludó a Yuuki-san y siguió su camino. Dio vuelta en la esquina y justo en ese momento cinco hombres aparecieron frente a ella. Quiso gritar, pero uno de ellos la tomó por la garganta y comenzó a asfixiarla para que no hablara:**

**-Así que la preciosa princesa viene por aquí sin escolta…qué buena suerte, mocosa, porque la verdad ya me estaba cansando de esperar la ocasión para devolverte el favor que nos hizo tu príncipe.- Rukia intentaba hablar, pero la mano en su garganta no la dejaba ni respirar. Comenzó a ver nublado; no, no debía perder la conciencia…si eso ocurría jamás volvería a recuperarla, de eso estaba segura…**

**-Jefe, yo también quiero vengarme; después de todo, su novio nos dio una paliza y de alguna manera tenemos que desquitarnos.- escuchó los gruñidos de apoyo y finalmente un asentimiento del jefe, que era el hombre que la sujetaba.**

**-Por supuesto que yo iré primero…-dijo el hombre, apretando más la garganta de la morena y levantándole la falda, acariciando su pálida piel. La morena comenzó a llorar, pero lo único que se ganó con eso fue una bofetada y un apretón aún más fuerte sobre su garganta. Después de que prometió no gritar, el jefe la soltó y la besó bruscamente, preparado para arrebatarle cuanta dignidad le quedara:- Así que tu novio realmente no va a venir a salvarte, eh?- le dijo burló, terminando de desnudarse y listo para penetrarla.**

**-Su nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, y no es mi novio…**

Ichigo despertó sobresaltado, sudando frío, temblando…se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, respirando agitado pero aliviado: todo había sido un maldito sueño, un PUTO sueño! De alguna forma, ese sueño le permitió descubrir algo: se preocupaba por la pequeña Kuchiki, esa enana molesta le preocupaba mucho más de lo que a cualquier chico le gustaría. Por qué? No eran solo esos hombres, le incomodaba la idea de que cualquiera se atreviera a tocarla o a molestarla, por qué?

-Ichi-nii, la cena está servida- le gritó Yuzu desde el primer piso. Se incorporó y fue al baño para mojarse el rostro, tratando de lavar con el agua las nítidas imágenes que su sueño le había revelado. Le había quedado un muy mal sabor de boca, mejor llamar a la morena para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien…aunque ahora que lo recordaba, la pequeña había ido a darle un ultimátum y sería imprudente y sínico de su parte marcarle para preguntarle sobre su estado…

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Aunque al principio Tatsuki se había negado a ir, ahora se estaba entreteniendo a lo grande. Después de prometerle a la Kuchiki que la acompañaría al centro comercial para que escogiera su traje de baño, la morena la arrastró fuera de su casa, pasaron por Orihime y ahí estaban, en Hollister Co. , escogiendo variedad de bikinis para que la delgada chica se probara. Al principio tanto Inoue como ella pensaban que algo de una pieza le iría mejor a la ojivioleta, pero ahora que la veían probarse los trajes de dos piezas les pareció una idiotez. Cómo era posible que la chica, por muy pequeña que estuviera, tuviera un cuerpo tan proporcionado? Cierto que sus pechos no eran grandes, pero su cintura era diminuta, lo que acentuaba detalles como sus caderas y nalgas.

-Qué opinas de este, Tatsuki-chan?- le preguntó Orihime, enseñándole un modelo de dos piezas talla extra chica color blanco en su totalidad.

-Creo que algo con decorados le quedaría mejor, no?- le preguntó a su vez, mientras tomaba uno de entre los miles que había.- Qué tal este?

-Podrían decidirse de una maldita vez?- ambas voltearon a ver a la morena completamente vestida y fulminándolas con la mirada. La castaña y la karateka se rieron de su expresión:

-Pero, Rukia-chan, si fueron ustedes las que pasaron por mí para que viniéramos a elegir tu traje de baño!- le dijo la castaña.

-Pues eso es justamente lo que quiero, que escojamos uno y vayamos a comer algo, que me muero de hambre!- exclamó enojada.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…-le dijo Tatsuki, caminando con las otras dos hacia los probadores- Para mí los mejores son el Ocean Beach…

-Cuál?- preguntó Orihime.

-El 'Pink Stripe' o el 'Red'…

-Me agradan también- acordó Rukia.

-El Tecolote Canyon, el Coronado Islando, El Fletcher Cove…

-El 'Navy Dot'?

-Sí, ese. También el Piere View Beach, el 'Red', el Books Street y el West Street…

-Demasiados como para hacer una eliminatoria, no crees?- le dijo Rukia, algo exasperada. De haber sabido que sus dos amigas eran tan indecisas ni las hubiera llevado consigo.

-A mí definitivamente me encantan como te quedan el Telocote Canyon y el West Street!- exclamó Orihime, haciendo enfásis en el definitivamente.

Rukia giró para ver los trajes: jamás había tenido facilidad para ese tipo de cosas que involucren ropa y zapatos, pero las tallas extra chicas de la Hollister le habían acomodado perfectamente, tanto que sus amigas le habían dado montones de modelos distintos para que se los probara. La dependiente, una chica de aproximadamente su edad, las veía ansiosas, esperando que la compra fuera grandiosa.- Supongo que puedo llevarme dos o tres, no? Después de todo el verano no está tan lejos y podríamos ir a la playa.

-SÍ!- exclamó Orihime emocionada, haciendo que Rukia soltara un pequeño suspiro. Se decidió por el Ocean Beach 'Pink Stripe', el Tecolote Canyon 'Navy Stripe' y su favorito, el West Street 'White', todos en talla extra chica. Justo cuando creía que su día había terminado, a la castaña se le ocurrió la "magnífica" idea de comprar alguna especie de complento, así que compró un blusón 'Avalon' en blanco y unas' SoCal Flip Flops'. El total de su compra fue de $231.78 (dólares)…bastante aceptable, a decir verdad; por lo general, cuando su hermano o su hermana la llevaban de compras, gastaba más. Se sintió algo triste por el recuerdo de Hisana, pero ahuyentó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Orihime y Tatsuki no se mostraron sorprendidas por la cantidad, pues Rukia ya les había platicado todo sobre su familia.

Salieron de la tienda con las bolsas y Rukia, como agradecimiento, les invitó un café. Ellas aceptaron inmediatamente, así que caminaron a Starbucks y tomaron una mesa.

-Rukia-chan, qué haciendo por aquí?- le saludó Kaien, dándoles a cada una un menú.

-Ya ves…vine con mis amigas y pues decidimos pasarnos por aquí, estamos agotadas.

-Otro té?

-Esta vez será un café, gracias- le dijo, regresándole el menú.

-Qué clase de café?

-Un moka frapé, por fa.

-Para nosotras también- le pidió Tatsuki. Tras una leve reverencia y una sonrisa a la morena, se fue a preparar sus órdenes.

-Y se puede saber quién es el chico sexy, Rukia?- le preguntó Tatsuki, curiosa y pícara.

-Jaja, qué graciosa. Su nombre es Shiba Kaien, va en el tercer año de la carrera de Arquitectura y trabaja aquí.

-Vaya! Arquitectura, eh? Debe ser muy creativo…-dijo Orihime sonriente.- Voy al baño, no me tardo…-dicho esto se levantó de su asiento y fue al baño. La observaron alejarse, y luego regresaron a su conversación:

-Lo que menos importa es que sea creativo! Lo más importante…-giró para fulminar a Rukia- es que es el chico más sexy que he visto en mi vida!

-Tatsuki!

-Es la verdad, Rukia! Y no me digas que a ti no te provoca nada porque la sonrisita que le dirigiste deja poco a la imaginación.

-No me gusta!

-No tiene nada de malo con que te guste! Eres una chica guapa, inteligente y divertida! No tienes novio, así que…por qué no te das una oportunidad?

A Rukia le cayó como balde de agua helada el hecho de recordar que ella y el peli naranja no eran nada, pero trató de ignorar ese sentimiento:- Ya sé que no tengo novio, pero él piensa que Ichigo y yo andamos.

-Qué? Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta como para decírselo?

-Yo no le dije! En la tarde vine a tomarme un té después de buscar trajes y me encontré con Chitose, Senna y Nell.

-QUÉ? Por qué rayos no nos contaste antes?

-Pues porque lo había olvidado!

-Y qué tiene que ver que te las encontraras con que Sexy-Shiba-Kaien sepa que tienes novio?

A Rukia le dio algo de risa y vergüenza el apodo que le había puesto a Kaien, pero daba igual:- Pues me armaron el gran pleito porque según Nell yo no soy nada y no merezco andar con Ichigo.

-Mugre ciega, seguro las bubis le tapan la visión…

-Pues mira que ciega no es, porque la verdad es que Ichigo sí está guapo.- Tatsuki la miró con el rostro en blanco, mientras que ella sentía sus mejillas calentarse: había dicho que Ichigo era guapo? Y frente a Tatsuki?- Quiero decir, feo no es y tienes que admitirlo!

-Dijiste que era guapo…acaso te está comenzando a gustar de nuevo?

-Qué quieres decir con "de nuevo"?- le preguntó molesta, lista para contraatacar cada palabra que la karateka le dijera.

-Pues eso justamente.- se inclinó por sobre la mesa y le susurró:- Acaso Kuchiki Rukia va a negarme que le gustaba el Ichigo que la salvó aquel día?

-No me gustaba, no me gusta y jamás va a gustarme!- le respondió enojada.

-Por qué suenas como si trataras de ocultarme algo, eh? Como si pusieras barreras para que no pueda saber qué es lo que piensas!

-A nadie le gusta que le lean el pensamiento!- le dijo ofendida. Justo en ese momento llegaron sus bebidas y Orihime. Se sentaron a platicar de otras cosas hasta que Orihime le preguntó:

-Rukia-chan, estás teniendo problemas con Kurosaki-kun?

Justo cuando Rukia iba a contestarle su celular sonó. Lo sacó y vio el identificador: Kurosaki Ichigo. Se disculpó y fue al baño a contestar:

-Qué quieres?- le preguntó de la forma más fría que pudo.

-Dónde estás?- escuchó la voz de Ichigo algo…alterada?

-En el centro comercial con Tatsuki y Orihime, por qué?

-No te muevas de ahí, voy a recogerte- le ordenó, cosa que no le agradó nada a la morena.

-Quién te crees para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? Vine aquí con mis amigas y me voy con ellas!

-Deja tu terqueza para otro momento, quieres? No estoy de humor para estarte aguantando!

-Pues si no quieres aguantarme no vengas, al fin y al cabo me puedo ir sola!

-No te atrevas, con un demonio!- le gritó por el celular; Rukia estaba disfrutando poder hacerlo desatinar.

-Tengo que colgar, nos vemos, Ichigo.- alcanzó a escuchar la voz enojada del peli naranja justo antes de que colgara y apagara su celular. Caminó de prisa de regreso a la mesa y les pidió a ambas que no contestaran las llamadas del ojimiel, las cuales ya habían comenzado. Rukia pagó su café e intercambió su número de cel con el de Kaien antes de irse. Tomaron el primer taxi y pidieron que las llevaran a casa de Orihime.

Ya ahí se despidieron de ella y cada una caminó de regreso a su casa. Tatsuki le dijo que se quedara con ella porque era peligroso irse sola a esas horas, pero la morena la tranquilizó antes de despedirse. Sin embargo, cuando llegó la hora de cruzar por la zona de construcción, se arrepintió profundamente de no haber aceptado su invitación. Para colmo, había comenzado a llover:

-Genial…será esto un castigo?- prendió su celular con la intención de marcarle a Tatsuki para ver si podía regresar con ella, pero una llamada entrante del peli naranja la interrumpió. Miró unos segundos la pantalla antes de decidirse a contestarle:

-Se puede saber por qué rayos apagas el PUTO celular?

-Óyeme, no me hables así!

-Cállate, enana! Dónde carajos estás?

-Eso a ti que te importa!- se gritaban por el celular como dos desquiciados, y es que Ichigo de alguna manera así se sentía. Suspiró fastidiado y cansado; estaba en el centro comercial, había ido con la vana ilusión de encontrarlas ahí, pero claro que eso nunca sucedería. La había tratado de localizar, pero la chica había apagado el celular.

-Maldición, Rukia…dime dónde estás…-su voz había sonado débil, cansada…necesitaba saber dónde estaba. La ojivioleta se sorprendió ante el tono de voz de su "novio"; cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que el chico estuviera preocupado por ella?

-Estoy por la zona de construcción…-le respondió con la misma voz débil, más bien era un susurro.

-Sola?

-Sí…

-No te muevas de ahí, ahora mismo voy por ti- dicho esto colgó. La morena se quedó con el celular pegado a su oído. Había escuchado bien? El ojimiel iba en camino para recogerla, cierto? Para qué? Acaso quería hablar sobre lo de esa tarde?

Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo: y si quería decirle que lo mejor era terminar toda esa farsa? De alguna forma la lluvia ya no la molestaba, que sus ropas estuvieran empapadas ya no le importaba.-Por qué tienes que ser así, Ichigo? Eres la persona más fastidiosa del mundo…

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, se quedó ahí esperando hasta que vio dos faros que doblaron la esquina de la calle donde se encontraba. El carro se detuvo frente a ella, e Ichigo salió de la puerta del conductor. La observó un momento antes de abalanzarse contra ella y besarla en los labios. Rukia se dedicaba a sentir la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del chico, y un único pensamiento cruzó por su mente: ese era su primer beso…bajo la lluvia.

**Continuará…**

**Pues Hollister y Starbucks son marcas registradas. Si quieren ver los trajes de baño métanse a la página de Hollister Co. en swimwear y ahí los encuentran ^.^**

**NO HAY EXCUSA PARA LA TARDANZA, pero por favor entiendan que los exámenes de medicina acaban de ser aquí y pues es mi segundo intento. Mañana tengo el psicométrico, deséenme suerte!**

***Bueno, les adelanto que el siguiente capi será una especie de POV de Ichigo…veremos qué tanto pasa por esa cabeza que tiene.**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**

**Viva el IchiRuki!**


	10. Revelaciones

**Aquí está el capi 10 de esta historia presentada por Ruichi-chan!**

**Cada vez más se animan a dejarme un review, gracias por apoyar a +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +!**

**Me tarde demasiado para subir la actualización xq generalmente lo hacía cada 2 semanas, lo siento! Igualmente les agradezco los donativos del capi anterior a:**

***Saki (ya no más retrasos, prometido! ^.^) *Yeckie *Ghost iv *jessy moon 15 *Katsumi Kurosawa *ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu *kaolinett (gracias por tu Buena suerte! Y por esperar tanto, jeje, no me atrasaré más, prometido! Ichigo tendrá una gran rivalidad con Kaien, eso prometido! ) *Ruki-0408 *divprince *.-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-. *Wuakayaka *rukitail ( gracias x decir q es uno de los mejores, me animo bastante! Trataré de actualizar pronto, va? Grax x el review! ^.^) *chidorisagara *Hiromi-kun *miaka-ichiruki *SakuraxJenyxRukia *Mora-Diita *kaname (jeje, el siguiente procuraré que sea extensooooo Grax x el review, ns stamos leyendo! ^.^) *aLeKuchiki-zr *kaji-no-inazuma *hinatacullen14 *karekanoO18 *Harumi (grax x la comprensión, pero d todos modos lamento la tardanza…ahora sí le toca al peli naranja, jeje! ^.^) *yoxxa (sííííííí se les caerá la baba a todos, jajaja! Sorry x la tardanza! ^.^) *Hinamori-Hitusgaya *byakushi (sí, verdad? Aunque recuerda que nadie puede entender a los hombres, jeje Ns stamos leyendo! ^.^) *Abarai Ebril * Maiichu14 *nany tukiyomi (jeje, todo bien! Grax x el review, jeje ^.^) *Hachimitsu (no puedo decirte lo de Renji! Pero te será muy grata la sorpresa cuando aparezca, jajaja ^.^) *Karei1 *kona-kuchiki *aiko Uchiha (así q te gusta Itachi-san? Vaya! Me fue bien en mis xamenes, spero pasar! . Grax x el review!) *FerchaO *metitus (otra vez? Esto ya está raro…sería buena idea q lo checara, igual t mande el reply, ok? SORRY! .) *Besdlyn (ninguno dará su brazo a torcer, jajaja! Grax x el review ^.^) *Airi-Hyuga *Makiko-maki maki *angerukia**

**Si alguien me falto de Replay, díganmelo xfis! **

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback…Fin Flashback**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…si fuera mío tendría menos peleas y más "acción", jajaja**

**Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 10**

**Revelaciones que solo traen más confusiones**

…"_Porque como ella bien dice, nosotros solo estamos fingiendo"_, pensó el ojimiel. Ese pensamiento lo invadía cada segundo que pasaba con la morena y ahora, para humillación suya, también lo invadía cuando no estaba con él. Cómo puede alguien tan pequeña ser tan fastidiosa, molesta e insensible? Viniendo de una familia como los Kuchiki debería ser toda una princesa salida de mangas shojo como los que suele leer su hermana Yuzu, no? Por qué tiene que meterse e invadirle su espacio personal y mental?

-Ichigo, vas a casa tan temprano?- el aludido volteó justo para ver a la vicepresidenta situarse detrás de él. Chitose siempre había sido muy atractiva, pero ahora no le apetecía en nada repetir lo que había sucedido en la sala del consejo.

-Eso a ti que te importa? Si quiero ir a mi casa me largo y punto.

-Estás de mal humor, Ichigo?

-Acaso estás ciega aparte de ser una zorra descerebrada?- le preguntó fríamente. Chitose conservó su tranquila expresión, aunque Ichigo sabía perfectamente que estaba todo menos tranquila.

-Voy a acompañar a Senna y a Nell a escoger sus trajes de baño.

-Primero, no tienes que informarme lo que haces y la verdad no me importa. Segundo, por qué compras sus trajes si no sabes si pasan a la final?

Chito se le sonrió pícara:- Porque pasarán, Ichigo. Yo me encargaré de eso.

-Entonces piensas votar por ellas aunque no sean las mejores candidatas? Eso es mano negra, Chitose.

-Eso se llama ser justos, Ichigo. Sé perfectamente que votarás por tu novia para que también llegue a la final, aunque me pregunto si lo harás por cortesía o porque realmente quieres que gane ese concurso.

-…-Ichigo sabía que la conversación estaba alcanzando un nivel distinto a las palabras triviales que solía dirigirse con su vicepresidenta, y eso era peligroso…-A qué te refieres?

-Ella DEBE ganar el concurso porque es la novia de Kurosaki Ichigo, es un título que la novia del más codiciado del Instituto DEBERÍA tener…sin embargo, existe la posibilidad de que te desagrade el premio que le será otorgado al ganador del concurso varonil, porque dañaría trágicamente la imagen que se tiene de ustedes como pareja. Nadie puede creer aún que puedas serle "fiel" a Kuchiki, mucho menos yo que ya lo comprobé, pero aún así tengo la sensación de que estoy en lo correcto.

-Eres muy lista, Chitose…no por nada logras todo lo que te propones- le sonrió Ichigo sarcástico.- Pero que te quede clara una cosa: Rukia pasará a la final y ganará ese concurso, y yo a mi vez ganaré su beso.

-No tienes permitido participar, Ichigo- le dijo ella muy seria.

-Lo único que tenemos en común, Sayaka, es que ambos conseguimos todo lo que nos proponemos.

Siguió su camino hacia su casa, pensando en su siguiente paso. Eso no era lo que tenía planeado, ni era lo que buscaba. Rukia se había involucrado por cuenta propia en el mugroso concurso ese, pero de alguna forma él la había orillado. Tendría que ayudarla aunque no quisiera; Chitose de alguna forma tenía razón, no?

Cuando llegó a su casa saludó a su padre y hermanas y subió a su habitación. No tenía apetito, así que prefirió saltarse la comida. Justo al cerrar la puerta escuchó un gritito de Yuzu y un sonido de un poderoso golpe, lo que lo hizo suponer que su padre había hecho un comentario fuera de lugar.

Ichigo escuchó el alboroto que su familia armó, pero por primera vez no le molestó ni lo puso de mal humor. Se sentía un poco mejor después de tener ese encuentro con Chitose, pero por alguna razón el gusto no le había durado nada. Era distinto; cuando fue "amigo" de Harada también la había engañado con Chitose, pero en ese momento, cuando lo estaba haciendo y después de que lo hizo no tuvo ninguna sensación desagradable como la que tenía ahora. Por qué? No andaba con Rukia ni mucho menos, hasta podría decirse que ella lo odiaba; peleaban la mayor parte del tiempo y la otra parte se ignoraban. Entonces, qué lo hacía sentirse tan…incómodo?. _"Tal vez pedirle esto a Rukia sí fue demasiado…pero entonces, qué hago? Ella no sabe lo que sucedió con Chitose ni con ninguna otra, aunque estoy seguro de que tiene una idea muy aproximada. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es decirle que lo dejemos por la paz porque, ahora que lo pienso, la verdad no me interesa cambiar la opinión que todos tienen de mí. No me ha importado nunca, y definitivamente no me importa ahora"._

-Ichi-nii?- le preguntó Yuzu del otro lado de la puerta dando unos golpecitos en ésta.- Ichi-nii, te buscan.

-Quién es?- preguntó sin ánimos.

-Rukia-chan.- en cuanto Ichigo escuchó de quién se trataba se quedó ahí acostado en su cama sin responder.- Le digo que no puedes atenderla?- le preguntó al no escuchar respuesta alguna.

-Dile que pase…- escuchó a su hermana menor bajar las escaleras, luego la voz de su padre gritando algo como "Rukia-chan, cuánto tiempo sin verte" y finalmente un sonido hueco que seguramente se trataba de un buen puñetazo propinado por su otra hermana a su progenitor. Luego los pasos amortiguados de alguien que subía por las escaleras y se detenía justo frente a su puerta.- Adelante.- indicó incluso antes de que tocaran la puerta. Desvió su mirada hacia la puerta, vio el pomo girarse y cuando se abrió pudo ver a la pequeña morena del otro lado. _"Demasiado seria.._. "

Ichigo se incorporó en su cama y la observó atentamente mientras ella entraba y cerraba la puerta. Luego se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente: _"Qué espera, una invitación o qué?"_- Toma asiento- le dijo tranquilamente, pero ella se quedó mirándolo sin moverse.- Como quieras, entonces quédate parada.- no quería portarse grosero, pero no estaba de humor para nada.

Rukia cruzó en dos pasos la habitación hasta la cama del peli naranja y le propinó una buena bofetada. Ichigo se quedó estático, sin saber cómo reaccionar. "_Ella, me pegó una cachetada? Pero qué rayos..?"_-Eres un sínico!- le dijo la morena con una voz débil y llena de rencor; jamás la había escuchado hablar así.- Cómo puedes decirme tan tranquilamente que me siente después de lo que me hiciste?

-De qué rayos estás hablando?- le preguntó el chico, incorporándose para hacerle frente, y hablando en voz baja para que nadie de su familia se enterara de lo que estaba pasando ahí o seguro no dudarían en intervenir y él sabía a quién de los dos apoyarían- Quién rayos te crees que eres como para venir a mi casa a hacerme esta escenita, eh?

Rukia lo miraba desafiante, con una mirada que no le agradó..._"Si no fueras mujer ahorita mismo te regresría el golpe…!"_- No me creo nada! Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Primero vienes y me pides que finja ser alguien que no soy, luego me pones en la peor situación de mi vida y finalmente me ves la cara de estúpida!

-Habla claro de una vez, que no tengo todo el día!- le espetó con su paciencia a punto de agotarse.

-Bien, pues entonces niégame que te revolcaste con Sayaka y por eso llegaste tarde a clase de Matsumoto-sensei!- le dijo mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas.- Niégamelo!

-…-Ichigo se quedó callado sin saber exactamente como responder, sintiendo los golpes que Rukia le propinaba en el pecho. Si por él fuera le diría fuerte y claro que tenía razón, que había pasado un excelente rato de desahogo con Chitose, pero algo en el rostro enojado de Rukia lo detenía. Ella se quedó ahí golpeándolo un buen rato hasta que, repentinamente y sin ninguna razón, se detuvo y fijo su vista ahora vacía en él. Ichigo le devolvió la mirada y le repitió las mismas palabras que ella le había dirigido esa mañana:- Tú y yo solo estamos fingiendo, Rukia, tú misma te encargas de recordármelo cada mañana.

-Cierto- respondió de inmediato, apartándose un paso de él- Puede que tú y yo solo estemos fingiendo, pero aunque no sea tu novia no se supone que soy tu amiga? Tú solo piensas en ti, jamás te has preocupado por todos los inconvenientes que esto me está trayendo! Incluso si lo estoy haciendo por ayudarte, que sepas que no voy a dejar que vuelvan a humillarme!- se separó de él lo suficiente para poder verlo sin tener que levantar toda su cabeza.- Si así van a ser las cosas, entonces hazlo todo tú solo, imbécil.- Rukia caminó con pasó enérgico hasta la puerta pero Ichigo la detuvo a tiempo, tomándola bruscamente del brazo:

-A qué te refieres con eso, eh? TÚ prometiste ayudarme y tienes que cumplirlo!- sonaba alterado aunque hacía unos momentos su voz se escuchaba indiferente.

-Cómo puedo ayudarte si, en primer lugar, el que no quiere cambiar eres tú?- Ichigo se quedó ahí, aprisionando el delicado cuerpo de la morena entre el suyo y la puerta, resistiéndose a admitir que la chica tenía razón aunque sabía perfectamente que así era - La verdad es que te gusta como son las cosas, cierto? No quieres dejar de lado todo lo que has construido hasta ahorita, y yo no puedo hacer que cambies. No tengo ni la fuerza ni la idea de cómo lograrlo…tú tienes tu orgullo, yo también. Es por eso que voy a darte una última oportunidad, Ichigo: o lo dejas o te dejo.- Lo empujó y salió de la habitación lo más deprisa que pudo sin voltear atrás. Cómo se supone que tenía que interpretar lo que acababa de suceder? Ahora Rukia no solo sonaba irónica, sarcástica e indiferente…ahora también parecía dolida aunque aparentemente no había razón alguna para estarlo.

- Ichi-nii!- escuchó a Karin gritar subiendo las escaleras, abriendo la puerta de su habitación sin tocar antes.- Se puede saber qué fue lo que le hiciste a Rukia-chan?

-Nada- le respondió de manera seca. En cuanto Rukia salió de su habitación volvió a acostarse en su cama. "_Qué pensaba la tonta, que saldría corriendo tras ella como en las películas cursis que les gustan a las chicas? Eso jamás!"_.

-Cómo que nada? Salió corriendo de aquí como si alejarse fuera asunto de vida o muerte!- le dijo mientras apoyaba las manos en la cama del peli naranja. Ichigo sintió su exasperación, pero no se inmuto; agradecía al Señor que la indiferencia fuera uno de sus mejores papeles. - Se puede saber por qué, de entre todas las zorras que te persiguen, tenías que escoger como siguiente conquista a la única chica que vale la pena y que tuvo intenciones románticas contigo?

-Ah? De qué rayos hablas, Karin? En primer lugar, Rukia jamás tuvo intenciones románticas conmigo; yo la salvé, ella me lo agradeció, quisimos ser amigos pero no funcionó, de acuerdo? Ya escuchaste lo que querías saber o todavía tienes algo más que preguntar?- le dijo rabioso, aunque luego se dio un golpe mental: por qué rayos estaba furioso? Si lo que la morena quería era terminar, entonces terminarían y asunto acabado.

-Claro que tengo cosas que preguntar pero definitivamente no me agradará escucharlas!- exclamó Karin, enfatizando el "definitivamente" de la oración. Se quedaron viendo enojados un par de segundos más antes de que la pequeña Kurosaki diera media vuelta camino a la puerta. Antes de cerrarla tras ella le dijo:- Ya deja de hacerte el tonto, quieres? No sé que haya pasado o QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO entre ustedes, pero si hay forma de que lo arregles, hazlo ahorita porque no tendrás una segunda oportunidad.- luego cerró la puerta y dejó a Ichigo solo.

El peli naranja soltó un suspiro de exasperación y cansancio antes de conectar los audífonos a su I-Pod y cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco: si hubiera sabido que un rato de desahogo le iba a traer horas de fastidio no lo hubiera hecho…de acuerdo, de todos modos lo hubiera hecho porque arrepentirse de lo que hacía no era algo que él hiciera. Lo hizo y ya, qué podía hacer si no puede regresar el tiempo? Rukia se comportaba de forma irracional, casi como si se estuviera tomando en serio su papel…sonrió con sorna al recordar las palabras de la chica: ella tenía razón, la verdad le daba igual si seguía con su fama o no…lo malo era que esa fama comenzaba a extenderse hacia su familia, y sus hermanas tendrían que cargar con ello. _"Si alguien llegara a extender esa fama hacia mis hermanas nadie las respetaría, y entonces yo tendría que estar dando palizas a diestra y siniestra…además ellas no tienen la culpa de todos mis errores así que, por qué rayos deberían de pagarlos?" _

~~O~~

**Rukia caminaba por el mismo camino en construcción donde conoció al peli naranja. De nuevo llovía: extraño, ya que hacía rato estaba soleado. Tranquilamente decidió pasar por la pizzería donde se refugió la noche de aquel incidente a comprar algo para cenar, que ya le estaba dando hambre, saludó a Yuuki-san y siguió su camino. Dio vuelta en la esquina y justo en ese momento cinco hombres aparecieron frente a ella. Quiso gritar, pero uno de ellos la tomó por la garganta y comenzó a asfixiarla para que no hablara:**

**-Así que la preciosa princesa viene por aquí sin escolta…qué buena suerte, mocosa, porque la verdad ya me estaba cansando de esperar la ocasión para devolverte el favor que nos hizo tu príncipe.- Rukia intentaba hablar, pero la mano en su garganta no la dejaba ni respirar. Comenzó a ver nublado; no, no debía perder la conciencia…si eso ocurría jamás volvería a recuperarla, de eso estaba segura…**

**-Jefe, yo también quiero vengarme; después de todo, su novio nos dio una paliza y de alguna manera tenemos que desquitarnos.- escuchó los gruñidos de apoyo y finalmente un asentimiento del jefe, que era el hombre que la sujetaba.**

**-Por supuesto que yo iré primero…-dijo el hombre, apretando más la garganta de la morena y levantándole la falda, acariciando su pálida piel. La morena comenzó a llorar, pero lo único que se ganó con eso fue una bofetada y un apretón aún más fuerte sobre su garganta. Después de que prometió no gritar, el jefe la soltó y la besó bruscamente, preparado para arrebatarle cuanta dignidad le quedara:- Así que tu novio realmente no va a venir a salvarte, eh?- le dijo burló, terminando de desnudarse y listo para penetrarla.**

**-Su nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, y no es mi novio…**

Ichigo despertó sobresaltado, con el cuerpo tembloroso y cubierto de sudor frío…se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, tratando de regularizar su respiración: todo había sido un maldito sueño, un PUTO sueño! _"Pero qué rayos? Solo a mí me puede suceder que justo después del show que me vino a armar Rukia a mi casa sueñe con ella!...Por qué con ella?"_

Se puso a pensarlo unos instantes y entonces cayó en cuenta de que la forma en que se había comportado con ella dejaba mucho que desear, y que el hecho de que se hubiera marchado sola lo preocupaba. Espera, "preocupaba"? _"Rukia me preocupa? Desde cuándo? Por qué debería? Ella me ha demostrado que sabe defen…mentira, aquella vez si yo no hubiera llegado esos sujetos la…! Supongo que conocerla en esas circunstancias no fue precisamente la mejor forma, pero como ya dije no puedo regresar el tiempo, así que lo que pasó, pasó. Pero entonces, qué me preocupa? Que alguien le haga daño? Ciertamente tiene un carácter bastante aterrador, tiene todo el temple de un Kuchiki y su apariencia es sumamente engañosa pero…supongo que sigue siendo una chica, una chica a la que no he tratado muy bien últimamente que digamos. Igual, a mí que más me da si un chico se le acerca ya sea para ligársela o solo para fastidiarla?"_. Se revolvió el cabello frustado: le importaba, más de lo que se había percatado o se había permitido admitir. Por qué? Otra buena pregunta que lamentablemente se quedaría sin respuesta…por el momento.

-Ichi-nii, la cena está servida- le gritó Yuzu desde el primer piso. Se incorporó finalmente y fue al baño para mojarse el rostro, tratando de lavar con el agua las nítidas imágenes que su sueño le había revelado. Le había quedado un muy mal sabor de boca; sus sueños nunca significaban buenos presagios. Pocas veces recordaba lo que soñaba pero cuando lo hacía…un escalofrío invadió su espina dorsal: mejor llamar a la morena para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien…aunque ahora que lo recordaba, la pequeña había ido a darle un ultimátum y sería imprudente y sínico de su parte marcarle para preguntarle sobre su estado…_"Qué hago? Si la llamo probablemente no me contestará porque es demasiado orgullosa, pero si no lo hago no podré dormir hoy…"_

-Ichi-nii!- escuchó el grito de su hermana Karin. Muy tarde, preferible bajar, cenar rápido y subir a marcarle. Llegó lo más rápidamente posible al comedor, tomo asiento, dijo al unísono con su familia "Itadakimasu" y cenó aprisa ante las sorprendidas miradas de sus hermanas y padre.

-Sucede algo malo, Ichigo? Vas a salir?- le preguntó su padre preocupado.

-Tengo que marcarle a Rukia.- respondió en cuanto terminó de pasar la comida e inmediatamente se introdujo el siguiente bocado.

-Supongo que para disculparte por tu pésimo comportamiento de esta tarde- le lanzó Karin reprobatoriamente.

-Karin-chan, creo que eso es algo que solo les concierne a ellos dos…-opinó Yuzu con toda tranquilidad, aunque también estaba algo preocupada de lo que pudo ocurrir entre su hermano y Rukia.

-No es nada importante. Gracias por la comida- dicho esto dejó sus platos en el fregadero y subió corriendo a su habitación, tomó el celular y marcó. Esperó varios timbres hasta que la cortante voz de Rukia:

-Qué quieres?

-Dónde estás?- no pudo evitar que parte de su nerviosismo se notara en su voz.

-En el centro comercial con Tatsuki y Orihime, por qué?

-No te muevas de ahí, voy a recogerte- le ordenó de forma automática, aunque por el silencio de Rukia supo que no le había agradado nada el tono de voz que había empleado.

-Quién te crees para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? Vine aquí con mis amigas y me voy con ellas!- le gritó por el celular.

-Deja tu terqueza para otro momento, quieres? No estoy de humor para estarte aguantando!- le dijo completamente alterado y si ninguna clase de delicadeza.

-Pues si no quieres aguantarme no vengas, al fin y al cabo me puedo ir sola!- le gritó de nuevo, amenzante.

-No te atrevas, con un demonio!- le gritó también. Acaso Rukia disfrutaba llevándole la contraria?

-Tengo que colgar, nos vemos, Ichigo.

-Qué dem…!- pero antes de que terminara la frase le había colgado. Lanzó una serie de maldiciones al aire antes de volver a marcar el número de Rukia, pero como supuso de antemano lo había apagado. Probó llamándoles a las otras dos chicas, pero ninguna contestó.

Se puso rápidamente una playera y unos jeans antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras, tomar las llaves del auto de su padre y diciéndoles que iba por Rukia y no tardaba. Cuando elevó su mirada al cielo parecía comenzar a nublarse: mala señal, estaba pasando justo como en el sueño y eso no lo tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo. Debía apresurarse o sucedería lo mismo que las veces anteriores en que había despertado y recordaba el sueño que acababa de tener.

Subió al auto y arrancó a toda velocidad en dirección al centro comercial. Estacionó en el primer lugar libre y buscó por todo el centro comercial sin encontrar a la morena. Sintió el estrés y la frustración acumularse en su pecho, fruncía el ceño más que de costumbre y las maldiciones salían de su boca casi sin darse cuenta. Regresó al auto y marcó de nuevo el número de la morena, pero ésta no lo había prendido aún. A la cuarta vez lo logró:

-Se puede saber por qué rayos apagas el PUTO celular?- le gritó descargando gran parte de su estrés.

-Óyeme, no me hables así!- le contestó ofendida, pero la ignoró:

-Cállate, enana! Dónde carajos estás?

-Eso a ti que te importa!- no era tiempo de gritarse por el celular, con un demonio! Suspiró fastidiado y cansado, inspirando profundamente para tranquilizarse: si no lo hacía entonces no podría averiguar dónde estaba.

-Maldición, Rukia…dime dónde estás…-su voz había sonado débil, cansada…necesitaba saber dónde estaba, la preocupación de alguna forma lo estaba carcomiendo. La ojivioleta se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de contestarle en un débil susurro:

-Estoy por la zona de construcción…

-Sola?- _"mal presentimiento…"_

-Sí…

-No te muevas de ahí, ahora mismo voy por ti- dicho esto colgó. Pagó el estacionamiento y salió disparado, pasándose unos cuantos rojos en el trayecto: otra parte de su sueño estaba ahí, acechándolo en la penumbra de sus recuerdos…por qué a Rukia? Se suponía que "eso" solo sucedía con las personas a la que él consideraba vitales o de suma importancia para él, o no? Entonces Rukia era "vital"? _"Te estás convirtiendo en una molestia, Rukia…todo porque el día en que te salvé tú me aceptaste incluso sin conocerme"_.

Entró al callejón donde su sueño le había indicado que estaría, y a la luz de los faros pudo percibir con indescriptible alivio a la pequeña morena poseedora de los extraños ojos violetas. Se detuvo justo frente a ella y abrió de un portazo, espantándola ligeramente.

La observó unos instantes: su ropa húmeda por la lluvia se pegaba a su fino y delicado cuerpo, mostrando la magnífica figura que la chica poseía. Se mantenía quieta con la mirada violeta fija en la suya, como si tampoco creyera que él era real. Pidió a Kami que la chica empapada que tenía frente a él no fuera una broma del clima combinado con su desesperación: necesitaba una prueba de que era "real". Entonces su cuerpo se movió solo, estrechándola entre sus brazos y besándola profundamente. Sintió el diminuto cuerpo tensarse entre sus brazos antes de que se relajara y le devolviera el beso.

El cuerpo frío de Rukia se amoldó a la perfección al suyo mientras enredaba sus pequeños dedos entre sus hebras naranjas, evitando que el chico se alejara de ella. Como respuesta colocó sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la morena, pegándola más a su cuerpo, haciendo que se arqueara contra él y de esa forma protegerla de la lluvia. Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba besando a Rukia con desesperación, aún cuando nunca pensó que pudiera existir un beso cargado de esos sentimientos.

Sentimientos? Qué sentimientos tenía él por ella? Mientras la besaba e introducía su lengua en la cálida cavidad de la chica recordó la primera vez que la vio: ciertamente le había gustado. Pero la Rukia de ese día y la chica a la que besaba apasionadamente en ese mismo instante eran diferentes. La chica de ese día lo consideraba un héroe, alguien honorable y respetuoso de quién ella deseaba ser amiga; la Rukia que estaba entre sus brazos le guardaba justo rencor. Se separó bruscamente de ella y se dedicó a aspirar el aroma de su cuello blanquecino.- Por qué no simplemente...nos quedamos como antes?- susurró contra su voluntad, aunque sinceramente no esperaba una respuesta de la chica.

Rukia sintió su piel ruborizarse. Su corazón latía acelerado y su respiración era agitada: ese beso, tan tierno como cualquier escena de película, había sido escalofriante de buena forma. Jamás creyó que pudiera sentir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y con un simple acto. Seguía con los dedos entrelazados con los cabellos del peli naranja, pero no contestó. Qué hacía ahora? No se suponía que le había dado un ultimátum hacía apenas unas horas? No podía permitirse caer en la primera batalla!

-Ichigo- susurró empujándolo ligeramente, pero al ver que no entendía su mensaje lo rechazó rotundamente separándose de él.- Ichigo!

-…-él la miraba sin esperar realmente algo, aunque su orgullo de hombre dolía un poco ante su rechazo.

-Se puede saber qué rayos fue eso? Por qué lo hiciste?

-Eres mi amiga- contestó sin pensarlo. Lo había estado meditando en la tarde y ese sueño se lo había confirmado: se preocupaba por Rukia porque no deseaba perder lo único que quedaba entre ellos, ese lazo de amistad que se había formado entre salvador y damisela en peligro aquel día lluvioso.- Estaba preocupado por ti así que salí a buscarte al centro comercial pero ya no estabas, te marqué pero no contestaste- La tomó de la muñeca y la acercó de nuevo a él aún contra la voluntad de la ojivioleta.- Tienes idea de lo preocupado que me tenías?

-No tienes que…

-No te atrevas a decirlo, Rukia, porque soy capaz de dejarte aquí.- la amenazó ante la mirada atónita de la chica. Primero la engaña, luego se preocupa por ella y ahora la regaña?

-Creo que tengo derecho a decirte que lo que me hiciste no tiene perdón de Kami…

-Ni del mundo ni de ti- complementó Ichigo. La chica frunció el ceño antes de continuar:

-Exacto. Dices que soy tu amiga, entonces eso es lo que les haces a tus amigas?

-Recuerda que tú no eres una amiga cualquiera, Rukia…

-Entonces prefiero ser cualquiera a tener un "trato especial"- respondió sarcástica.

-Tendrás un verdadero trato especial desde ahora, Rukia.- le aseguró, completamente seguro de lo que diría a continuación:- lo dejo.

-Qué cosa?

-Dejaré mi pasado, lo prometo- Rukia lo miraba entre incrédula y escéptica.

-Por qué? Hay algo que no estoy entendiendo, Ichigo.

-Lo quiero dejar porque tarde o temprano afectara a Yuzu y a Karin.- la ojivioleta abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Ellas terminarán cargando algo que no les incumbe ni las involucra, así que…

-Todo es por ellas?

-Por qué te escuchas como si no me creyeras?

-Pues es que es difícil creerte, Ichigo! Tantas mentiras y engaños…

-Cambiarán, lo prometo- le dijo firmemente. Algo en la mirada de Ichigo le aseguraba que esta vez era en serio. Aunque sabía que no lo hacía por ella, la escena se le figuraba a aquellas películas antiguas en que la protagonista resulta engañada y su amor la busca prometiéndole fidelidad y amor eterno.

-No es fácil ganarse la confianza, Ichigo…

-Lo sé, es por eso que para demostrarte cuánto lo siento y quiero remediarlo prometo ser el mejor amigo que puedas desear.

-El mejor? Cómo?

-Te ayudaré a prepararte para la eliminatoria del concurso de Miss Instituto Karakura, y también te prepararé para la final. Ganarás el primer lugar, eso te lo aseguro.

-Me ayudarás a prepararme…hablas de una especie de entrenamiento especial?- le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-Podría decirse…será para que veas que mis intenciones son buenas- Rukia sintió sus manos sudar del nerviosismo, apartando el hecho de que el chico no la había soltado en todo ese rato.

-Supongo que es suficiente por ahora- respondió, haciendo que el chico le sonriera de la misma forma que lo hizo el día que se conocieron.- Qué tienes en mente?

-Para la eliminatoria no será difícil, lo único que tengo que hacer es sellar tu solicitud y listo- se encogió de hombros, soltándola al fin.

-Eso es hacer trampa!- le dijo indignada.- Un Kuchiki no hace trampa, Ichigo!

-No es hacer trampa, Rukia. Esta vez es jugar limpio ya que Chitose ayudará a Senna y a Nell a llegar a la final.

-Senna y Nell también van a participar?- le preguntó sorprendida y algo nerviosa. Tendría que competir contra ellas?

-Las conoces?- le preguntó sorprendido el ojimiel.

-Digamos que tuvimos un no muy lindo encuentro hoy en el centro comercial.

-Que no estabas con Tatsuki? Ellas generalmente no la molestan porque les gana la batalla- se burló Ichigo, recordando las múltiples veces en que la karateka las había puesto en su lugar.

-No, fui con Tatsuki y Orihime después de pasarme por tu casa. Más temprano fuí sola.- explicó Rukia.

-Y a qué fuiste, por cierto?

-A comprar mi traje de baño para el concurso.

-Así que incluso sin mi ayuda estabas lo suficientemente confiada de pasar a la final?- le preguntó algo burlón.

-Pues sí. Voy a ganar, Ichigo.

-Por supuesto que sí. Pero primero tengo que ver el traje que elegiste- le dijo, caminando de regreso al auto. Rukia se ruborizó violentamente:

-Para qué quieres verlo?

-Pues para asegurarme de que es el correcto.- le contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta.

-Tatsuki y Orihime me ayudaron, así que está perfecto.

-Nunca está de más, Rukia. Supongo que también tendremos que ir al karaoke y al salón del edificio central del Parque Iris.

-Para qué?

-Pues dos pruebas son de baile y canto, así que tendremos que practicar, no?

-Tendremos?- le preguntó, extrañada por el plural.

-Sí, tendremos. O ya olvidaste que voy a ayudarte?- le preguntó son una sonrisa burlona.- Es más, creo que deberías de cantar frente a todos para que vayas controlando los nervios escénicos.

Oh, por Kami! Tendría que cantar, bailar y mostrarse en traje de baño frente a todos!

Ichigo le indicó que subiera al asiento del copiloto, lo cual hizo inmediatamente. Estaba algo asustada, después de todo jamás había hecho algo así…pero en ese momento, reconciliada de alguna forma con el peli naranja y en el cálido interior del auto, sentía que podía relajarse hasta el día siguiente.

**Continuará…**

**EL JUEGO SIGUE! Rukia no se dará por vencido y seguirá con sus planes de venganza, jajaja. Y que mejor oportunidad que el festival?**

**Planeaba subirlo antes pero...EL 15 FUE MI KUMPLE! Y se me fue la semana, jeje **

**No hay adelanto, jeje ^.^ **

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: de ahora en adelante, ya que son vacaciones, actualizaré en cuanto termine cada capítulo, vale?**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**

**Viva el IchiRuki!**


	11. Redimir

**Ruichi-chan presenta el capi #11 de esta historia!**

**Gracias por apoyar a +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +!**

**Me tarde demasiado para subir la actualización xq generalmente lo hacía cada 2 semanas, lo siento! Igualmente les agradezco los donativos del capi anterior a:**

***Maiichu14 *Ghost iv *alessandra08 *Mora-Diita *jessy moon 15 *Katsumi Kurosawa *Hinamori-Histugaya *SakuraxJenyxRukia *kaolinett (jeje, cumplí 19 apenas ^.^ la kanción muy buena, me gustó mucho, grax! Me encantaría leer tu historia ICHIRUKI, me la puedes enviar a mi correo: ****eli_mr15_91 (es una cuenta de hotmail)****, nada más avísame q eres tú con la historia xq si no lo borro, jeje Ns stamos leyendo! ^.^) *Ruki-1418 *kaname (lamentablemente las actualizaciones no serán cada 3 días xq también está mi otra historia y mi trabajo de verano, pero igual actualizaré seguido, vale? Grax x el review y x las felicitaciones! ^.^) *****Wuakayaka *.-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-. *chidorisagara * *BeTtY saku-ruki chan *angerukia *kaji-no-inazuma *ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu *Chappy Cat (antes The Future Queen Pirate ^.^) *aLeKuchiki-zr *Hachimitsu ( me la pasé muy bn, muchas grax! ****Ichigo sufrirá y mucho, jajaja Ns stamos leyendo, grax x el review! ^.^) *karekanoO18 *yoxxa (grax x las felicitaciones! Recuerda lo q puse como aclaración, la gente cambia x otras personas o x circunstancias, así q no lo descartes, oki? Ns stamos leyendo, grax x el review! ^.^) *Karei1 *Makiko-maki maki *hinatacullen14 *Airi-Hyuga *chibi-areku (grax x el review, ns stamos leyendo! ^.^) *nany tsukiyomi (Sí! Rukia se pondrá el traje de baño para él, jeje Ns stamos leyendo!) *aiko uchiha (jeje a mí tambn me gusta mucho Itachi! Tiene algo…ah, pero regresando a la historia, Ichi tendrá q ayudar a Rukia, jajaja Ns stamos leyendo, grax x el review! ^.^) *FerchaO *AluMiyazaki *metitus (x fin, chik!) *vickyallyz *yuuki Kuchiki *byakushi (hace tiempo q no te pasas, chik! Pues ya ves, deberías dormirte más tempra…bueno, mejor no te sermoneo y te agradezco x tu review..! ^.^ Ichigo mejorará, jajaja) *Chiaki-chan13**

**Si alguien me falto de Replay, díganmelo xfis! OTRO FAVOR Q LES PIDO, si pueden adjuntarme sus fechas d cumpleaños en el review, sipi? Me gustaría saberlas ^.^ **

**Sobre las personas q me pidieron leer sus historias…sorry x no haberlas leído aún! Con la formateada d la lap se borró mi historial y ya no recuerdo kiens y kiens eran; si tienen la amabilidad d ponerlos xfa! ^.^**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback…Fin Flashback**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretenerlos unos minutos, jeje ^_^**

**Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 11**

**Parece ser que nos queremos redimir**

Rukia llegó a su casa antes de poder relajarse completamente dentro del auto de Ichigo, y tuvo que inventar mil y un excusas para posponer la vista del traje de baño hasta el día siguiente. Aunque al principio el peli naranja se mostraba reacio a posponerlo, finalmente cedió al ver la hora. Aunque Rukia se opuso, Ichigo decidió acompañarla hasta la puerta de su departamento para despedirse:

-Bueno, nos vemos Ichigo. Descansa.- le dijo Rukia, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana. Llévate tu traje de baño a la escuela.- le dijo el chico mientras daba media vuelta de regreso al elevador.

-Sí, ESPERA UN MOMENTO!- le retuvo la morena.- Para qué quieres que me lleve el traje de baño a la escuela?

-Mañana es la eliminatoria, no lo recuerdas?- le preguntó el peli naranja, arqueando una ceja ante la ignorancia de la chica.

-No lo sabía! Qué se supone que voy a hacer? Seguramente todas las demás ya tienen sus actos para mañana! Y qué se supone que se hace en una eliminatoria?

-Tranquila, Rukia, o pensaré que eres una histérica…-le dijo Ichigo con sorna.

Rukia frunció el ceño y le contestó:- No soy una histérica, Ichigo! Pero yo nunca he visto siquiera un concurso de estos, así que no tengo la más mínima idea de qué tengo que hacer!- se justificó la morena, y luego le preguntó algo asustada:- Mañana tengo que ponerme el traje de baño frente a los jueces de la eliminatoria?

-Pues no, no tienes que hacerlo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ir y decir frente a todos por qué quieres participar y ganar el concurso.- le explicó con sencillez, algo divertido por la situación en la que se encontraba su novia.

-Y qué se supone que puedo decir?- le preguntó, tomando nota de las expresiones del chico.

-Pues di las razones que tienes.

-…

-…

-No puedo.

-Por qué?

-Pues porque…- _**"Porque no puedo pararme frente a todos y decir: 'Quiero participar en este concurso para demostrarle al estúpido que tengo de novio falso que soy igual o más increíble que él. Y sí, escucharon bien: mi novio es falso, FALSO~ Solo lo estoy ayudando a deshacerse de todas las zorras que insisten en fastidiarlo'".**_

-Rukia?- la llamó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Eh? Pues…no puedo porque no tengo una razón "valiosa" para hacerlo, jeje.

-Si no tienes una maldita buena razón para participar, entonces por qué lo haces? Eres tonta, o qué?

-Disculpa? Aquí el tonto eres tú, idiota!- le respondió Rukia, adoptando sus típica postura de combate.

-Vuelve a insultarme y olvídate de mi ayuda!- la amenazó Ichigo, sonriendo ante su inminente victoria. Rukia abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no articuló palabra:

-Está bien, ya se me ocurrirá algo…

-No tienes que pensarlo, ya tengo una idea.

-Y si tenías una idea por qué dejaste que me preocupara?

-Oye, al menos te lo dije ahorita y no dejé que pasaras la noche en vela tratando de inventarte una buena mentira.

-Sí, claro~; ahora resulta que eres un pan de Kami.

-Trato de redimirme.- le dijo, mientras sacaba de su pantalón una hoja doblada en cuatro partes. Se la tendió a Rukia para que la agarrara. Cuando la desdobló se encontró con una perfecta y estilizada caligrafía:

-Qué es esto?-le preguntó la morena.

-Acaso no sabes leer?- le pregunto con sarcasmo, conteniendo la risa que le daba al ver el rostro molesto de su novia:- Escribí todo lo que tienes que decir mañana durante la eliminatoria; si surge algún contratiempo estoy segura de que lo podrás arreglar tú sola.

-Esta es tu letra?- le preguntó, agitando la hoja frente al rostro del peli naranja, golpeándolo un par de veces en la nariz.

-Sí, es mi letra, y deja de agitarlo o lo romperás.- le advirtió, deteniéndola por la muñeca.

-Cómo es posible que tu letra sea…sea…tan perfecta?- le preguntó irritada.

-Que la tuya sea horrible no significa que la de los demás también lo sea- se burló el ojimiel. A Rukia no le gustó el tono de superioridad impregnado en su voz, así que contraatacó:

-Pues la mía también es preciosa.

-Jaja, sí claro, cómo no- le dijo irónico.- Como sea, mañana no olvides el traje de baño y un cambio de ropa.

-Para qué quieres que me lleve eso a la escuela?- le preguntó, aunque esta vez su voz tenía una curiosidad autentica, casi infantil, que hizo sonreír al peli naranja.

-Pues iremos a la piscina. Tatsuki me hizo el favor de conseguir los boletos hace semanas, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo; también irán Ishida y los demás, así que no te preocupes, no haremos nada que no quieras.- le dijo, acercando su rostro al de ella de forma que pudiera sentir su respiración en los labios.- Además, te servirá para relajarte un poco, ya que últimamente estás demasiado estresada.

-Y de quién crees que es la culpa?- le preguntó irritada, aunque la verdad prefería no volver a tocar el tema.- Entonces iremos a la piscina saliendo de la escuela? Por cierto, compré tres trajes porque no estaba segura de cuál es el mejor…

-Pues entonces llévatelos todos, así podremos elegir el mejor; además, usar el traje de baño te servirá para acostumbrarte a él y así podrás hacer una aparición grandiosa en el concurso.- le dijo, dando media vuelta con la intención de irse a su casa.- Buenas noches, Rukia.

-Adiós…-le dijo la morena, aunque él ya se había subido al elevador. Entró a su departamento y decidió darse un baño antes de irse a dormir: no quería ir toda ojerosa a la eliminatoria, además de que con tremenda mojada que se dio con la lluvia seguro le daba un resfriado.

Hizo tal como pensó y se acomodó entre las sábanas, agradeciéndole a Kami que había dejado de llover y no tendría problemas para dormir.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo llegó a su casa, dejó las llaves del auto en la mesa y subió a su habitación para tomar su toalla y dirigirse al baño para una relajante ducha. Su cuerpo se relajó y se calentó con ayuda del agua, y luego pudo irse a dormir con el cuerpo limpio y la consciencia no tan sucia.

Al día siguiente se levantó y decidió mandarle un mensaje a la morena para asegurarse de que no se había quedado dormida justo ese día; cuando recibió la contestación (un simple "Idiota, quería dormir cinco minutos más") soltó una carcajada, dejó el celular en la cama ya tendida y se puso el uniforme del Instituto. Cuando bajó a la cocina se sentó en la mesa y tomó una de las tostadas que Yuzu había hecho, la untó con mermelada de naranja y se dispuso a desayunar.

-Qué tal tu noche, Ichi-nii?- le preguntó una muy curiosa Karin, que acababa de tomar asiento frente a él.

-Regresé algo tarde pero regresé.- le respondió a la defensiva al ver el tono que su hermana había usado cuando le preguntó.

-Bueno, al menos…Y a dónde fuiste? Nada más dijiste que ibas por Rukia pero te tardaste mucho como para que nada más haya sido eso.- le dijo, haciendo que Ichigo se sintiera orgulloso por la perspicacia de su hermana menor.

-La lleve a su casa y me quedé un rato platicando con ella mientras pasaba la lluvia.- le dijo, devorando su tostada y preparando otra.

-Ya veo, entonces te reconciliaste con ella, eh? Muy bien, Ichi-nii, creo que estamos madurando.- le habló como si fuera un descerebrado:

-Si así me hablas a mí, que soy tu hermano, ya quiero escuchar cómo le hablas a todos los idiotas que están en tu salón.

-De hecho Karin-chan es muy popular, Ichi-nii.- intervino Yuzu, uniéndose a la conversación de sus dos hermanos.

-No lo dudo. El problema no es que seas popular, Karin, sino por qué eres popular.

-Eso deberías pensarlo tú mismo, Ichi-nii.

-Me voy a la escuela…dónde está el viejo?- preguntó Ichigo después de examinar el lugar y ver qu su padre no había bajado a desayunar.

-Pues se quedó en la clínica, parece ser que llegó un paciente de urgencias.- le respondió Karin restándole importancia.- Por?

-Pues hoy voy a ir con los chicos a la piscina y sólo le quería avisar.

-Debes estar bromeando, Ichi-nii! Desde cuando vuelves a pedir permisos o avisas a dónde vas con tus amigos?- le preguntó una desconfiada Karin.

-Desde ahora. Nos vemos en la noche.- se despidió de ambas, tomó su mochila y salió camino a la escuela. Cuando estaba por el cruce principal decidió que esperaría a Rukia, solo para molestarla desde temprano. Como si sus pensamientos la hubieran invocado la pequeña morena apareció bostezando y con una cara de sueño que daba miedo.-Buenos días, Kuchiki.- se burló Ichigo.

-Qué tienen de buenos?- le preguntó una somnolienta e irritada Rukia.

-Vaya, parece que nos levantamos del lado equivocado de la cama.

-Deja de burlarte, no es gracioso. Primero no pude dormir porque a mitad de la noche empezó a llover y luego tú me despiertas con ese estúpido mensaje!

-Entiendo que la lluvia sea molesta, pero no al grado de que no te deje dormir. Además, sabía que te quedarías dormida si no te despertaba, así que en vez de quejarte agradéceme.- le dijo, tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola en dirección al Instituto.- Memorizaste la hoja que te dí?

-De hecho…-dijo Rukia, tan bajo que apenas pudo escucharla.- Me dí un baño y me quedé dormida…

-No dijiste que no pudiste dormir cuando empezó la lluvia? Por qué no te levantaste a estudiarla si de todos modos no ibas a poder dormir?

-Porque cuando llueve no puedo concentrarme!- le soltó la morena, trotando tras él para seguirle el paso. _**"Maldito gigante cabeza de zanahoria!"**_

-Bueno, entonces le das una leída entre clases. A las doce es la eliminatoria, así que procura memorizarla antes de que sea la hora, está bien?

-Tranquilo, Ichigo! Parece que estás más nervioso que yo.- le dijo, tratando de contener la risita que quería escapar de sus labios.- Quién es el histérico ahora, Kurosaki-kun?

-No me digas Kurosaki-kun, es fastidioso.- le dijo, haciendo presión en su muñeca para que se apuraran. La morena tras él iba prácticamente corriendo.

-Ichigo, espérate! No soy tan alta como tú, no puedes tener algo de consideración e ir más lento?

-Qué?- preguntó, deteniéndose de sopetón, haciendo que la chica chocara contra su torso y casi cayera al suelo.- Oh, cierto, eres una enana así que iré más lento para que tus cortas piernas no se vayan a cansar.- se burló, haciéndola sonrojar del coraje:

-Qué insinúas, idiota? No soy ninguna enana, es solo que me falta dar el último estirón.

-Sí, claro, ese debiste darlo entrando al instituto…seguramente te quedarás así el resto de tu vida.

-No puedes dejar de molestarme y explicarme por qué rayos vamos corriendo al Instituto?

-Si llegamos pronto podrás ponerte a estudiar la hoja, así que apresúrate.- le dijo, jalándola de nuevo.

Llegaron 45 minutos antes de que la clase empezara, jadeando pero con una sonrisa en el rostro: jugaron carreritas lo último del camino y, aunque había estado muy cerrado, el ganador era Ichigo:

-Esta "enana" casi te gana, Ichigo. Qué se siente?

-Pues nada, te dí ventaja porque eres mi novia y hay que complacerte para que no te enojes.- le dijo, ganándose un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Idiota.- se dirigió a su lugar y se sentó, sacando de su mochila la hoja que el peli naranja le había dejado la noche anterior. Cuando se puso a leerla le pareció increíble todo lo que estaba escrito ahí:- De dónde rayos sacaste todas estas ideas?

-No las saqué, las robé.- Al ver que la morena lo veía con una ceja arqueada, le explicó:- Me puse a ver los concursos pasados y tomé varias de las ideas de otras participantes que ganaron el primer lugar: lo único que tuve que hacer fue conjuntarlas de forma que sonara de acuerdo a tu personalidad.

-Inteligente.- lo felicitó Rukia.

-Ingenioso, Rukia. Ingenioso.

-Como sea, con esto es imposible que no pase la ronda eliminatoria. Además es muy fácil de aprender.- dijo con calma, ocultando perfectamente la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, aunque no sabía exactamente a qué se debía.

-Qué bien, me debes una entonces.

-Disculpa?

-Estás sorda, o qué? Dije: "Me debes una entonces".

-Te escuché perfectamente la primera vez, Ichigo. A qué te refieres con que te debo una? No se supone que esto es un favor, mejor dicho, un acto para "redimirte"?- le recordó su plática de la noche anterior.

-Tienes razón, entonces lo dejamos así.- le dijo, sonriéndole abiertamente, haciéndola sonrojar. Hacía mucho que no veía esa sonrisa y se puso algo nerviosa.

-Creo que ya me lo aprendí…-dijo, después de pasar cinco minutos en silencio.

-Bien, entonces descansemos un rato, llegar tan temprano a la escuela apesta.- dijo mientras se estiraba para desperezarse.

-Y de quién fue la brillante idea de llegar temprano?

-Quieres que empecemos a discutir otra vez?

-No.- le respondió de manera seca, cruzando los brazos y desviando su mirada de la miel de él. Poco después empezaron a llegar sus compañeros de clase, que los saludaban con insinuaciones sobre por qué habían llegado primero que todos, tan temprano y JUNTOS. Ambos prefirieron ignorar los comentarios y platicar tranquilamente.

Las clases pasaron sin contratiempos, y antes de lo que le hubiera gustado a la morena llegó el medio día. Se dirigió junto a Ichigo hasta la sala del Consejo, donde se llevaría a cabo la eliminatoria de forma individual. Cuando llegaron varias participantes esperaban su turno fuera de la sala, por lo que Rukia tomó su lugar al final de la fila, ganándose una serie de miradas asesinas por parte de todas y cada una de las chicas que esperaban su turno antes que ella.- Suerte.- le deseó Ichigo, dándole un fugaz beso en la frente antes de entrar a la sala.

-Así que es cierto que vas a participar, eh?- le preguntó la chica que estaba frente a ella, y la miraba como si fuera una cucaracha.- Sabes, viéndote de cerca no eres la gran cosa, no entiendo como Kurosaki-kun se pudo fijar en ti.

"_**Genial, más viboritas en el camino".**_- Para que lo sepas, no es precisamente que Ichigo se haya figado en mi cuerpo; yo más bien diría que tengo algo más de lo que sus "amigas" anteriores carecen, y eso es cerebro.- les dijo a todas, tocándose la sien con el dedo índice.

-Ja, así que ahora te quieres hacer la graciosa, eh? Pues no te servirá de nada, así como tampoco te va a servir ser la novia de Kurosaki-kun.

-No la subestimen.- se escuchó una voz, la cual Rukia identificó como Harada Reiko.- Así como la ven de enana y fea, es una rata bastante astuta.

-Deberías escucharte, Harada. Creo que necesitas ir a un psicólogo, eso de hablar de ti misma en tercera persona no es normal. Acertaste en todo excepto que tú no eres astuta.- le soltó, con todo el veneno que reservaba especialmente para las tipas como ella.

-Cállense todas.- les llamó Ichigo, que había vuelto a salir e iba acompañado de Ishida.

-Bueno, procederemos a comenzar con las eliminatorias. Les explicaré en qué consiste: a cada una de ustedes se les hará una pregunta. No tendrán tiempo para pensar la respuesta, ya que el objetivo es conocerlas con base en su espontaneidad. En concursos pasados se tenías seis finalistas, pero los conductores del concurso le pidieron al Consejo Estudiantil que únicamente fueran cuatro las afortunadas, y así se decidió.

Los reclamos no se hicieron esperar, e inmediatamente la mayor parte de las chicas les saltaron encima a Ichigo y a Uryu (sobre todo a Ichigo) para tratar de convencerlos de que era una tontería quitar finalistas, y sobre todo que era una injusticia porque la novia del presidente estaba participando y de seguro pasaría a las finales, lo que significaba que únicamente quedarían tres lugares para ellas. Rukia observó la escena un minuto antes de notar que las únicas que no habían salido disparadas contra el peli naranja y el peli azul fueron Senna, Nell, Reiko, una chica que no conocía y ella.

Ichigo comenzó a desesperarse con la marea de histéricas que los atacaron, así que se impuso para poner orden y tras gritarles un poco (bastante) dejó que Uryu prosiguiera:-Las cuatro finalistas tendrán una semana para prepararse; el concurso se llevará a cabo el día del Festival Escolar a las cuatro de la tarde en un escenario especial que se montará en el gimnasio.

-Cuando darán los resultados de las eliminatorias?- preguntó una chica de cabello castaño y vivarachos ojos verdes.

-Hoy mismo imprimiremos la lista y la pegaremos en todos los tablones de anuncios dentro de los edificios del instituto. También los publicaremos en la página de internet de la escuela. Alguna otra pregunta?- inquirió Ishida, pero al parecer no había ninguna otra duda.- Bueno, entonces pasen a la sala conforme las vallamos llamando; las de primero pasaran primero, de acuerdo? Hanazono Mitsuru-san.- llamó Ishida, y la misma chica que había hecho la última pregunta pasó con los dos chicos.

-Vaya, ahora tendremos que esperar hasta que sea nuestro turno.- se quejó la chica que estaba formada delante de la morena.

-Ve el lado bueno, perderemos todo el día de clases y probablemente también podamos faltar al entrenamiento.- le animó su amiga, y de ahí se pusieron a platicar sobre tonterías que la verdad a Rukia ni le importaban. Cada que salía una de las chicas Uryu o Sayaka llamaban a otra, haciendo el proceso mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba; para cuando acordó únicamente faltaban Senna y ella.

-Hikari Senna- llamó la vicepresidenta, dejando a Rukia al último. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que lo había hecho a propósito para dejarla hasta el final, y aunque al principio le molestó prefirió ignorarla. Finalmente salió la ojimiel, con una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia. Le dedicó una miradita de asco y luego se alejó por el pasillo.- Kuchiki Rukia.-la llamó Chitose.

Entró a la sala, que era una habitación bastante ordenada con una mesa rectangular en el centro, donde se encontraban sentados Mizuiro, Ishida, Ichigo, Chitose y una chica a la que no conocía.

-Permíteme presentarte a los miembros del Consejo, Kuchiki-san.- le dijo Ishida, poniéndose de pie y señalándolos uno por uno:- Kojima Mizuiro, sub-secretario; Kurosaki Ichigo, presidente; Sayaka Chitose, vicepresidente; Yamamoto Haruhi, tesorera…-ese era el nombre de la chica sentada al lado de Chitose que Rukia no conocía:- e Ishida Uryu, secretario.

-Ahora que terminamos con las presentaciones procederemos a la prueba de eliminación.- le indicó Chitose, interrumpiendo a Ishida. Rukia, que permanecía parada frente a ellos, fijó su mirada en Ichigo, que le sonrió para animarla y desearle suerte.- Bueno, Kuchiki-san, me gustaría que nos explicaras por qué quieres ser "Miss Instituto Karakura".

-Creo que ser la ganadora de este concurso lleva una gran responsabilidad, ya que tengo entendido que la chica que gane acompañará a los participantes de los eventos inter-escolares y será la imagen de la Institución durante todo el año escolar hasta la graduación. Su participación incluye reuniones con el Consejo Estudiantil y ser representante de generación escribiendo el Discurso de Graduación de la generación a la que pertenezca. Además, creo que ser una imagen pública representa un poder que puede ser usado para beneficio de todos los estudiantes, ya que puede hacer de portavoz frente al Consejo.

-Muy buena respuesta.- le dijo Haruhi, la cual le sonreía con sinceridad.- Creo que hasta ahora es la única que tiene algo que ver con el verdadero propósito del concurso.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo; además, siendo Kuchiki-san novia de Ichigo, quien es presidente del Consejo, sería mucho más fácil mejorar la interacción que se tiene con los estudiantes.- opinó Kojima, pero inmediatamente Chitose intervino:

-Kojima-kun, hablas como si estuviera decidido que Kuchiki-san será la ganadora, pero esto es solo la eliminatoria.

-Cierto, solo es un punto de vista. Por mí merece la pena que pase a la fase final.- votó Mizuiro, dedicándole una enigmática sonrisa a la morena.

-Yo también voto a favor.- dijo Haruhi, haciéndole una señal de apoyo con el pulgar, haciéndola sonreír.- Ven, además de todo es muy bonita.

-Yo también voto a favor.- declaró Ishida. Nada más quedaban Chitose e Ichigo, que la miraban como si la estuvieran evaluando. _**"Pero que rayos le pasa a Ichigo? Si todo el discurso que me aventé fue su idea! Ahora no puede salirme con que no es suficiente para pasar a la eliminatoria…"**_

-También estoy a favor.- dijo finalmente el presidente, haciendo que el chico de lentes, la tesorera y el moreno relajaran su tensa postura.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo.- declaró la rubia, oponiéndose por completo al resto de sus compañeros.- No creo que sea una competencia justa que la novia de Ichigo y amiga de ustedes pase a la fase final porque llegará con una gran ventaja sobre las otras tres.- Rukia arqueó una ceja al escuchas a la exuberante rubia llamar al peli naranja por su nombre.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Sayaka, así que deja de decir tonterías. Sabes que el motivo de Rukia es mucho más sensato e inteligente que el de tus dos protegidas, así que no finjas que no nos dimos cuenta de que esas dos van a pasar porque las preparaste justamente para este momento.- le reclamó Ishida, haciendo que la vicepresidenta lo mirara con odio.- Si esas dos pasaron, entonces Kuchiki-san también.

-Bueno, entonces está acordado.- declaró Ichigo, escribiendo algo en una hoja y dándoselo a Mizuiro, quien se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia una de las laptops que estaban en la parte posterior de la sala.- Es todo, Rukia. Puedes regresar a clases.

Rukia hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró. Cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, sintió como la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo y en su lugar quedaba una completa satisfacción: le había ganado a Chitose la primera batalla, pero la guerra seguía en pie y no se detendría hasta ganarla.

-Kuchiki-san.- escuchó una suave voz que la llamaba desde la puerta que acababa de cerrar, y se encontró con la tesorera del Consejo.- Felicidades por tu pase.

-Gracias, Yamamoto-san.

-Puedes decirme Haruhi, si quieres.

-En ese caso llámame Rukia.

-De acuerdo, Rukia-san. Tengo que irme, pero te deseo suerte y quiero que sepas que eres mi predilecta para el concurso.

-Eso no es hacer trampa?- le preguntó sorprendida, pero la castaña de ojos chocolate le guiñó un ojo como signo de complicidad y volvió a entrar a la sala.

Rukia se rió antes de caminar de regreso al salón, donde les dio la gran noticia a sus compañeros, los cuales la felicitaron y decidieron hacer una pequeña reunión después del Festival para festejar su pase a la eliminatoria y de paso su victoria, ya que todos estaban cien por ciento seguros de que la morena ganaría. Poco después llegaron Ichigo, Uryu y Mizuiro, confirmándoles el pase de la ojivioleta. Sus clases restantes fueron de lo más amenas, ya que al parecer la lista de seleccionadas ya había sido publicada y varios de sus profesores apoyaban a la pequeña Kuchiki. Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases del día, Rukia sentía que estaba demasiado feliz para ser verdad:

-Lista?- le preguntó Ichigo, mientras la observaba recoger sus cosas.

-Sí, solo déjame guardar mi cartuchera (donde se guardan los lápices y demás) y nos vamos, de acuerdo?- le dijo, mientras terminaba de recoger y tomaba la mochila donde traía el traje de baño y el cambio de ropa.

-Vámonos, Ichigo!- le gritó Keigo, que agitaba las manos emocionado. Ichigo tomó la mochila de Rukia para ayudarla y luego entrelazó sus dedos con los níveos de ella, caminando hacia la puerta.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Así que la pequeña Kuchiki pasó a la eliminatoria. Era de esperarse, después de todo esa mosquita muerta es la novia de Ichigo.

Senna, Nell y Chitose se encontraban en el centro comercial, festejando el pase de las dos primeras a la final. Chitose había decidido entrenarlas para que se enfocaran en combatir a la morena, ya que la otra finalista, una tal Harada Reiko, no era precisamente alguien de cuidado.

No podía entender por qué Ichigo se había decidido a apoyarla a última hora; si la enana de ojos violetas ganaba el concurso tendría que besar a otro chico frente a toda la escuela, lo que dejaría el ego del peli naranja por los úselos. Pero si la morena perdía, demostraría que no es la mejor y no merece estar al lado del chico más codiciado del Instituto. Tomó un sorbo de su té de menta e ignoró la estúpida conversación que las otras dos mantenían sobre los toques finales para la competencia.

Sonrió con malicia al observarlas: eran dos chicas tan estúpidas que no habían notado que ella, Sayaka Chitose, únicamente las estaba usando como marionetas para poder atrapar al peli naranja del que estaba fuertemente atraída desde la primera vez que lo vió. Han escuchado el dicho: "Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele"? Pues esa era justamente su política: Senna y Nell representaban, hasta el momento, sus más grandes competidoras con respecto a Kurosaki, así que no podía darse el lujo de descuidarlas y permitirles una jugada inteligente a ninguna de las dos. Así que, con la excusa de que a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el ojimiel, las junto a su bolita de "amigas" para evitar que alguna de las dos pudiera adelantársele y quedarse con Ichigo.

Fingir había sido lo más difícil, sobre todo con los rumores que se generaban alrededor de ella y el presidente del Consejo, pero lo demás era tan sencillo como respirar.- Chicas, termínense su café para poder ir a buscar lo que nos falta.

-Claro, Chitose-chan.- le dijo Senna, apurando su bebida al igual que la peli verde. Chitose tuvo que esconder la frustración que sintió: eso era lo que más odiaba de esas dos, que se sintieran con la confianza de llamarla por su nombre.

Como fuera, esa situación no duraría mucho tiempo: si esas dos estúpidas no demostraban ser buenas rivales para Kuchiki Rukia, entonces ya no le servirían de nada. Ahora su mayor problema era esa enana que había llegado de no sé donde para entrometerse, dándose un título que no merecía y que ella estaba dispuesta a arrebatarle.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Y cuál traje de baño te trajiste, Rukia?- le preguntó Tatsuki, al ver que la morena era la única que no había empezado a cambiarse; Chizu, Inoue y ella ya estaban listas.

-Me traje los tres porque Ichigo me dijo que quería verlos, así me ayudaría a elegir el mejor para el concurso.- les explicó, ganándose unas sonrisas pícaras.- De qué se ríen, eh?

-Es obvio que no puede esperar para verte en traje de baño, Rukia-chan. Creo que alguien está "impaciente".- la sonrisa sexosa que le dirigió le puso la piel de gallina.

-Aunque no puede haber motivos ocultos, después de todo te trajo aquí para que todos te vieran. Si quisiera quitarse esa "impaciencia", entonces le pediría un privadito en su cuarto. Mejor aún, en el depa de Rukia.- dijo Tatsuki. Rukia sintió sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza, pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, entonces pruébatelos todos y que Ichigo decida. Te esperamos afuera.- se despidieron de ella y salieron del vestidor, encontrándose a Chad, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro e Ichigo fuera, esperándolas.

-Dónde está Rukia?- le preguntó Ichigo a la karateka al ver que su novia no salía.

-Dijo que quiere que le veas los tres trajes para ver cuál se queda para el concurso.

-De acuerdo, pues que salga.- dijo Ichigo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, esperando a que la morena saliera.

Rukia, por su lado, se puso el primero de los tres, el "Tecolote Canyon", y salió del vestidor para encontrarse a sus amigos observándola detenidamente. Sin embargo, por mucho que la examinaran, la mirada que la ponía realmente nerviosa era la del peli naranja: la observaba con tal escrutinio que sintió como si pudiera ver su alma con sus hermosos ojos miel. Y no solo eso: parecía poder atravesar su bikini blanco, adornado con rayas anchas horizontales negras y una palmera en la copa derecha, que se ataba detrás del cuello con una cinta blanca circular.-Me gusta, pero no termina de convencerme. Aunque debo admitir que las rayas horizontales te sientan de maravilla, hacen que tu busto se vea más grande de lo que en realidad es.- sentenció Ichigo; por un momento pensó que la ojivioleta se molestaría por su comentario, pero ella simplemente asintió y se fue a cambiar.

-Ichigo, yo creo que se ve perfecta, viste sus piernas?- le preguntó Keigo, limpiándose un hilito de sangre que comenzaba a salir por sus fosas nasales.- Creo que con esas piernas no solo podría ganar el concurso, también debe hacer maravillas mientras estás con ella en la…HUH!

Ichigo no lo había dejado terminar; antes de que pudiera decir alguna estupidez y él tuviera que dejarlo sin la mayor muestra de hombría, lo noqueó.- Ichigo, le rompiste la nariz!- exclamó Tatsuki, reprochándole su violenta actitud.

-Eso se puede arreglar.- dijo con malicia, acuclillándose frente a su inconsciente amigo y acomodándole con un solo movimiento la sangrante nariz.- Le dolerá cuando despierte, será mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería.

-Sado-kun y yo podemos llevarlo, Chizu nos puede acompañar. Si quieren ustedes quédense aquí y ayúdenle a Kuchiki-san a elegir su traje.- sugirió Mizuiro, ganándose una apreciativa mirada del peli naranja. Poco después que sus amigos se fueron Rukia salió de nuevo, esta vez con un bikini igualmente blanco pero con finas líneas rosas, de nuevo horizontales, con un pequeño moño azul al igual que la cinta que sostenía la parte de arriba en los hombros. La parte de abajo era un pequeño con el logotipo de Hollister™ en el lado izquierdo y pequeños moños azules en ambos extremos de la cadera. Así que esa vez le tocaba al "Ocean Beach 'Pink Stripe'":- También es muy bueno, pero siento que no te termina de quedar.

Rukia nuevamente asintió y volvió a entrar. Tenía Ichigo alguna idea de lo nerviosa que la ponía su intenso análisis? Era como si pasara por una cámara de rayos X! Se cambió por última vez, esta vez se colocó su favorito, el "West Street 'White'", un bikini con un con completamente blanco (excepto por el logotipo de la marca y unas decoraciones azules a la cadera) y la parte superior blanca, con una banda azul, al igual que las cintas con las que se amarraba al cuello, y letras estampadas en ambas copas. Cuando salió notó que Keigo, Chad, Mizuiro y Chizu no estaban:- Dónde están los chicos?

-Fueron a llevar a Keigo a la enfermería.- le respondió Orihime, ya que Ichigo la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lentamente se le acercó y puso ambas manos en su pequeña cintura para evitar que huyera, susurrándole al oído un sensual "Per-fec-ta". Rukia se ruborizó levemente y luego depositó ambas manos en su torso desnudo.

Kami! Acaso existía un hombre más perfecto que Kurosaki Ichigo? Su persona era un conjunto de perfectos músculos, estatura adecuada, rostro seductor y voz sensual, mezclada con un sentido del humor y una inteligencia extrañas. Acarició con cuidado los pectorales perfectamente diferenciables de su novio antes de que él la besara demandante, obligándola abrir los labios para poder explorar su cavidad con toda entereza.

Un carraspeó los interrumpió, y cuando la morena abrió sus ojos se encontró con una sonrojadísima Orihime y unos burlones Ishida y Tatsuki.- Bueno, no queremos interrumpirlos pero creo que deberíamos irnos a la piscina donde le dijimos a los chicos que estaríamos.- sugirió Ishida, algo complacido por la mejora aparente de la relación entre esos dos.

-Váyanse adelantando, ahorita los alcanzamos.- ordenó Ichigo, apretando el agarre de su mano sobre la cintura de su novia. Los tres amigos les sonrieron antes de alejarse, y luego la ojivioleta tuvo todo el espacio para observar al perfecto espécimen masculino que tenía frente a ella. Memorizó cada línea de sus músculos, cada marca en su piel clara, y luego esa mirada intensa que la hipnotizaba:- Te gusta lo que ves?- le preguntó con suficiencia, confiado en su respuesta.

-No estás nada mal.- contestó la morena. Era cierto que estaba como para comérselo, pero no le daría el gusto de alimentar aún más el ego que tenía ese ojimiel.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal. De hecho, estás mejor de lo que aparentas.- le dijo, acorralándola entre la pared del vestidor y su cuerpo. _**"Un momento, cuando entramos a los vestidores?"**_, se preguntó Rukia mientras el chico respiraba en toda la longitud de su níveo cuello sin tocarlo siquiera. Ichigo había sido sincero: Rukia estaba mucho mejor de lo que aparentaba. Ciertamente sus medidas no eran exuberantes pero sí que eran llamativas: su diminuta cintura y sus estrechos hombros hacían resaltar tanto su cadera como sus pechos, además de que sus piernas eran blancas, largas y muy estilizadas, torneadas y seguramente muy suaves. Tenía ganas de girarla para poder observar su espalda y sus nalgas, y así lo hizo, dándose todo un banquete visual.- Demasiado bien. Compraste algo aparte del traje.

-Compre un "Avalon", blanco.

-Póntelo, no quiero que llames mucho la atención.- Rukia hizo como le dijo y regresó con una bolsa blanca que tenía dentro su cartera y su celular junto con un protector solar, y el "Avalon" puesto.

-Lista.- dijo, sonriéndole mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los largos del ojimiel. Ichigo le sonrió de vuelta y salieron juntos camino a la piscina donde sus amigos los estaban esperando. Todos se ponían bloqueador, ya que se meterían a nadar un buen rato.- Qué haremos después de nadar?

-Iremos a cenar. Hay una pequeña casa donde hacen una comida deliciosa, te gustará.- le dijo, mientras llegaban con sus amigos y dejaban sus cosas. Rukia no pudo evitar observar la cantidad de chicas que prácticamente se comían con la mirada al peli naranja, y claro que éste también había notado la cantidad de chicos que los observaban. Ya no eran solo chicas urgidas o chicos celosos, ahora también observaban a la pequeña acompañante que iba tomada de su mano.- Creo que llamas mucho la atención.

-Celoso?- le preguntó sarcástica, haciendo que él le apretara la mano.

-Eso deberías de preguntártelo tú, ya que las chicas no dejan de observarme.

-Ya quisieran estar en mi lugar.

-Veo que eres muy orgullosa.

-Tú también lo eres, además eres egocéntrico, prepotente y arrogante.

-Igualmente, Rukia.

-Chicos, pónganse el maldito bloqueador para que podamos ir a nadar.- los interrumpió Chizu, haciéndolos reír mientras cada uno se ponía el bloqueador. Aprovechando que Ichigo no alcanzaba a ponérselo en la espalda, la morena se ofreció a ayudarlo: cuando le untaba la crema pudo darse el lujo de explorar todo el plano de su espalda y hombros, oportunidad que el peli naranja también tuvo ya que él le untó la crema a ella. Después de media hora pudieron ingresar al agua, y ya que era martes no había casi nadie, por lo que pudieron jugar a sus anchas.

Jugaron _water polo_ (el que parece volley ball en el agua) en equipos, aunque el de Ichigo y Rukia perdió ya que estos dos aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para abrazarse o fingir que fallaban para que el otro se acercara a "castigarlo". Finalmente se decidieron a separarlos, ganándose miradas asesinas de ambos, aunque el juego se tornó más interesante por su constante competencia, haciendo que los otros individuos dentro de la piscina se pusieran a verlos jugar.

Cuando se aburrieron decidieron hacer cada uno lo que quisiera. Uryu y Orihime se alejaron a una pequeña esquina en la parte más baja de la piscina olímpica, mientras que Ichigo se llevó a Rukia a la parte más onda. Ninguno de los dos alcanzaba a pisar, así que estuvieron jugando un rato a ver quién aguantaba más la respiración y luego, simplemente, se pusieron a platicar. Después de un rato Ichigo la acorraló con ambos brazos, dándoles suaves besos en la mejilla y mordisqueando sus labios.

Estaban bastante entretenidos hasta que la karateka les avisó que era hora de irse. Ambos salieron de la piscina, Ichigo antes que Rukia para ayudarla a salir sin necesidad de que tuvieran que ir hasta las escaleras. La morena se sorprendió de la facilidad con que el chico subía y aún más con la que la sacaba del agua. Esperó ahí hasta que el chico fue a la mesa y regresó con sus cosas y las de ella, y la envolvió con una toalla. Caminaron juntos hasta los baños, donde cada uno ingresó al correspondiente.

-Veo que este paseo les ha servido bastante, Rukia.- le dijo Tatsuki. Chizu y Orihime le sonreían: se notaba que las tres estaban interesadas en su repentino cambio de actitud.

-Digamos que Ichigo está haciendo un muy buen trabajo para contentarme.- les dijo. Por un momento sintió que el peli naranja realmente lo estaba haciendo por ella, aunque después recordó que se trataba del bienestar de su familia y por eso trataba de que su fama cambiara.

-Solo alguien a quien le interesaras de esa forma podría hacer todo lo que Ichigo hizo hoy.- acordó Tatsuki.- Además, rara vez puedes ver a Ichigo haciéndola de caballero.

Las cuatro se rieron, tomaron sus cosas y caminaron al vapor, donde se estuvieron un rato platicando antes de irse a las duchas.

En el baño de hombres, Keigo no dejaba de acosar a Ichigo exigiéndole una explicación sobre lo acarameladito que había estado con SU Kuchiki-san. El peli naranja se contuvo de golpearlo, o al menos así fue hasta que el castaño sacó a luz el tema del buen físico de la morena. Chad e Ishida le reprocharon haber golpeado de nuevo al inconsciente Keigo, pero él se justificó diciendo que no tenía ningún derecho a expresarse así de SU novia. Entraron al vapor mientras Mizuiro se quedaba con el castaño hasta que despertara:- Sabes, Ichigo, creo que esto de ser novio de Kuchiki-san comienza a gustarte.

-No seas estúpido, Ishida. Tú sabes por qué lo hago.

-Sí, pero no te vendría mal uno que otro premio "extra".

-A qué te refieres?

-Has escuchado la historia de Pinocho?- le preguntó Ishida al peli naranja, que lo miró con cara de "Eres estúpido o te haces?"

-La conozco, y?

-Pinocho era un muñeco de madera que sólo podría ser normal encontrando una novia de verdad.

-Claro que no, estás modificando toda la historia!

-Estoy "adaptándola". – corrigió Ishida, prosiguiendo:- Muy bien, Pinocho era un muñeco de madera que quería ser un niño normal. Un día, mientras caminaba por una solitaria y lluviosa calle buscando a quien pudiera ayudarlo, encontró a una bola de pandilleros que acorralaban a una niña: esa niña no era cualquiera, sino que era una niña de verdad. Con valentía la salvo y, después de varios malentendidos, el hada de la costura le dijo que solo podría ser normal si conseguía una novia de verdad. Y así, con temor a ser rechazado, le pidió a la niña de verdad que fuera su novia, y ella aceptó, pero como no estaba muy segura le puso a pinocho tres pruebas: la primera, digo con orgullo, Pinocho ya la superó.

-Ishida, qué te metiste, eh?- le preguntó, mirando a su amigo con miedo.

-Nada, solo quiero que aprendas de la historia de Pinocho.- dicho esto se retiró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, dejándolos solos. Chad se encogió de hombros y salió también. Ichigo en cambio se quedó un rato más, reflexionando sobre las palabas de su amigo cuatro ojos pero sin tomarles realmente significado, antes de irse a bañar.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Hora y media después por fin salían de regreso a sus casas. Como se habían tardado más de lo previsto, prefirieron dejar la cena para otra ocasión. Ishida acompañó a Tatsuki y a Orihime a sus casas junto con Chad. Keigo y Mizuiro se fueron juntos e Ichigo y Rukia caminaron en dirección a la casa de éste, pues la había invitado a cenar.

Isshin se mostró muy complacido de volver a verla, y aunque sus temas de conversación no eran los más propios para una cena, fue divertido estar con ellos en vez de estar sola en su departamento. Pasaban de las doce, así que Isshin le ofreció quedarse a dormir ese día en su casa. Karin y Yuzu estuvieron de acuerdo, y prepararon un colchón para la morena en su habitación.

Ichigo se despidió de todos, cepillo sus dientes y se fue a la cama después de ponerse un holgado pantalón azul con rayas blancas como pijama. Rukia se puso unos shorts que le prestó Karin y una camiseta de tirantes blanca y también se acostó. Pasaron dos horas y ella seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño: estaba demasiado consciente de que su "novio" estaba en la habitación de al lado, y eso no le ayudaba a calmar el martilleo de su corazón. Finalmente decidió ir a verlo, para ver si podía dormirse después de hablar un rato con él.

Ichigo escuchó dos tenues golpes en su puerta, así que se levantó y abrió, topándose con la morena.- Puedo pasar?

Como respuesta se apartó y la dejó entrar. Inmediatamente fue hasta la cama del peli naranja y se sentó en la orilla.- Qué sucede?- le preguntó el chico. Rukia lo miró atentamente, tomando nota de su atuendo y de su revuelto cabello.

-No puedo dormir.

-Ni yo, supongo que fue demasiada actividad por un día.

-Me divertí mucho, Ichigo. Gracias.

Ichigo la observó detenidamente, y le sonrió: ese era el plan, hacer que se divirtiera y olvidara un rato todos sus problemas.- Que bien, entonces logré mi cometido.

-Nunca había ido a un lugar como ese. Nii-sama decía que no es recomendable mostrarse en público.

-Es demasiado sobre protector.

-Tal vez, pero no creo que lo haga con mala intención.

-Sí, pero si él te hubiera dejado hacer más cosas tal vez hubieras tenido una vida más normal. Amigos, escuela, todo es necesario aunque no quieras admitirlo; además, nos hubiéramos conocido an…

Se quedó callado al ver que se había quedado dormida en su cama. Suspiró, revolviéndose aún más su brillante cabello, y la observó unos minutos más. Verla en traje de baño era la mejor recompensa a sus buenos actos, pero no le agradaba para nada la historia esa que le había contado su amigo: tenía algo que ver con ellos dos? Le dio sueño, así que se metió en su cama y decidió descansar. Rukia se acomodó en su pecho sin despertar, y él ni lento ni perezoso la abrazó, quedándose dormido pensando en todo lo que tendrían que hacer al día siguiente.

**Continuará…**

**Tengo sueño y ya desvarío, jeje…**

**ME TARDÉ MUCHO, LO SÉ! ¬¬U**

**Tengo otro AVISO IMPORTANTE: mi otra historia IchiRuki (Our Sweet Symphony) está en su racha final, me faltan de dos a cuatro capis, así que les pido paciencia. Terminaré la otra primero y así podré dedicarme de lleno a esta, vale?**

**Les dejo un adelanto:**

_**-Y qué se supone que haremos toda esta semana, eh?**_

_**-Tengo todo planeado, Rukia, así que no te preocupes.- le dijo, con una sonrisa burlona y maliciosa. Rukia tomó su libreta y casi le da un ataque cuando leyó:**_

_**-Quieres que vayamos al karaoke del centro comercial y cante frente a todos?**_

_**-Será fácil, Tatsuki y los demás también irán. Tomalo como parte de tu entrenamiento.**_

_**-Descerebrado!**_

_**~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~**_

_**-Gracias por acompañarme a mi casa, Ishida-kun.**_

_**-No fue nada, Kuchiki-san. De hecho, tengo un regalo para ti…**_

***°*****Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**

**Viva el IchiRuki!**


	12. Entrenamiento

**Ruichi-chan presenta el capi 12~ de esta historia!**

**Gracias por apoyar a +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +!****, y como es costumbre me complace agradecer el capi a todos los que me dejaron review el capi pasado:**

*** .-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-. *Ruki-0408 *lilith (el "Avalon" es un producto de la Hollister, es como esos vestidos de tela muy delgada que puedes usar sobre el traje de baño ^.^ Grax x tu review, q bueno q sigas la historia ^.^) *Sakura-Jeka * BeTtY saku-ruki chan *Airi-Hyuga *aiko Uchiha FLORITACHIUCHIHA ( q bueno q te esté gustando, aunq la historia de Pinocho fue un desvarío! Ya me estaba durmiendo pero kería acabar el capi y subirlo, jeje No hay nada entre paréntesis, x eso te lo escribo aki, va? Grax x tu review ^.^) *chidorisagara *Chiaki-chan13 *yuuki Kuchiki *aKt-kawaii *Mora-Diita *Ghost iv *vickyallyz *miaka-ichiruki *Hinamori-Hitsugaya *jessy moon 15 *FerchaO *alessandra08 *Maiichu14 *kaolinett (q bueno q te esté gustando, y dile a tu hermano q en vez d verte feo lea la historia, jaja. Grax x tu review ^.^) *nany tsukiyomi (jaja, la parte del beso fue de mis favoritas también, y la historia de pinocho me salió ya cuando estaba más dormida q despierta, jaja Grax x tu review..! ^.^) *Hachimitsu (q bueno q te gustó, Renji no tarda en salir, paciencia! Grax x tu review ^.^) *byakushi (q bueno q te haya encantado, soy muy feliz x leer eso! Ns staremos leyendo, oki? Grax x tu review ^.^) *SakuraxJenyxRukia *yoxxa (grax x tus buenos deseos, ya verás q ni kn el cambio d actitud Ichi se salva de las maldades d Kia, jaja Ns stamos leyendo ^.^) * *Yeckie *karekanoO18 *Shinigami055 *hinatacullen14 *Ceresita21 *Abarai Ebril (doblemente grax ^.^) *aLeKuchiki-zr *kaji-no-inazuma *metitus *chibi are *kona-kuchiki * *pain (nada mas actualizo aki, es por eso q abrí la cuenta! ^_^) *yuriko (los correos no aparecen en ! necesitas ponérmelo espaciado, sipi? ^_^) *Hili (No entendí lo q me quisiste decir!) *ROXY KUCHIKI (grax x tu review, ojalá el capi te guste! ^.^) *Itzia-Hime *momo-chan (aquí está la actualización, grax x tu magnífico review! ^.^) *anika103 (iba a responderte el review pero tienes desacrivados los PM's, así q akí te dejo la respuesta:**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A METITUS Y A STEFF-15! Chiks, grax x todo!**

**Si alguien me falto de Replay, díganmelo xfis! RECOMIENDO PREPARAR LAS CANCIONES DE SCANDAL (SHOJO S) Y "GLOW", ésta última la cantan Morita y Orikasa juntos, jiji **

**También si alguien quiere agregarme a sus ****CONTACTOS DEL MESSENGER o FACEBOOK**** pídanme mi correo en el review y yo se los mando, va? Si no tienen cuenta, ps mándenme su correo con espacios entre las palabras xq luego no me llega!**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback…Fin Flashback**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretenerlos unos minutos, jeje ^_^**

**Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 12**

**Entrenamiento…para quién?**

Ichigo podía decir con seguridad que había sido una de las noches más placenteras de su vida, no literalmente, claro. La luz traspasaba la ventana, pero como era sábado no tenía que levantarse para ir al instituto. Sentía a una persona recostada junto a él, cobijada entre las sábanas, y sabía perfectamente quién era. Abrió los ojos únicamente para ver a Rukia dormida junto a él. Su respiración acompasada era el único movimiento que hacía; su cabello revuelto hacia resaltar su pálida piel y hacerle notar detalles que antes había pasado por alto, como que tenía un diminuto lunar casi imperceptible junto a su fina nariz, o lo largas que eran sus pestañas. La verdad es que había comenzado a tomarle cierta confianza a esa enana malhumorada y mandona; sentía que tenía una amiga con quien hablar como hacía mucho no tenía. Al parecer sus pensamientos eran demasiado "altos" porque la morena comenzó a removerse entre las sábanas y muy lenta y deliciosamente abrió los ojos: las miradas de ambos se encontraron, haciendo que Rukia se levantara de golpe de la cama. Ichigo esperó a que la chica lo meditara unos segundos y entonces pareció recordar que había sido ella la que había entrado en la noche al cuarto del sustituto y se había quedado dormida en su cama…

-Buenos días, Ichigo.- le dijo, sin saber qué más podía comentarse después de amanecer en la cama de un chico con dicho chico en ella.

-Buenos días, Rukia.

-BUENOS DÍAS, HIJO!- Ichigo giró, listo para bloquear una patada que extrañamente jamás llegó. Su padre se había quedado paralizado en la puerta, observando a la morena:- Rukia-chan, qué estás haciendo en el cuarto de Ichigo?

-Eh?

-Qué tierna! Dijo "eh?".- se burló Karin, que también había llegado junto a la puerta del cuarto del peli naranja.

-No tiene nada de tierno!- exclamó Isshin, jalándose los cabellos con desesperación.- Rukia-chan está en el cuarto de Ichigo muy, MUY temprano en la mañana! Qué te dice eso, Karin-chan?

-Que durmieron juntos.- respondió ella restándole importancia, dejando a su padre de piedra.

-Vamos, vamos. Papá, que hayan dormido juntos no significa que haya pasado nada más, verdad?- opinó Yuzu, tratando de tranquilizar un poco la mente de su padre.

-Tienes razón, Yuzu-chan! Y eso…es PRECISAMENTE lo que más me decepciona!

Karin e Ichigo habían golpeado a su padre al mismo tiempo:- Y yo que creí que te preocupaba la integridad de Rukia.- dijo Ichigo, algo avergonzado de los comentarios de su padre.

-Bueno, Ichi-nii, alístense porque el desayuno ya casi está listo.- le dijo Yuzu, arrastrando con cariño a su padre inconsciente. Karin se quedó observándolos con un brillo de burla en los ojos, pero no comentó nada respecto a que durmieran juntos.

-Ichi-nii, te llamó Ishida hace rato. Me pidió que te dijera que se verían todos a las 11 en la entrada este del centro comercial.

-Gracias, Karin.

-Bueno, bajen pronto.- dijo Karin antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Rukia se quedó ahí sin decir nada hasta que finalmente le dijo que iría a su habitación a cambiarse y salió de la habitación. Ichigo sonrió: esa enana no estaba nada avergonzada de que la hubieran encontrado en su cuarto tan temprano en la mañana, y eso la verdad se le hacía bastante gracioso.

-Por cierto…-Y qué se supone que haremos toda esta semana, eh?- preguntó Rukia, regresando inmediatamente a la habitación del ojimiel.

-Tengo todo planeado, Rukia, así que no te preocupes.- le dijo, con una sonrisa burlona y maliciosa. Se levantó justo antes de que Rukia tomara su libreta.

-Déjame entender esto: tienes todo planeado pero no me dejas ver los planes, eh?

-Pues no. Digamos que es una especie de sorpresa.

-Está bien; son casi las 10 así que mejor bajemos a desayunar.- dijo, cerrando la puerta en cuanto salió de la habitación del chico. Ichigo decidió darse un buen baño matutino así que en cuanto terminó se cambió y bajó a desayunar.

Toda su familia y Rukia estaban sentados ya.- Te tardaste!- se quejó Karin, tomando un trozo de tortilla llevándoselo a la boca.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo y Rukia llegaron justo a tiempo. Chad era el único que estaba ya ahí, así que caminaron hasta llegar junto a él.

-Sado-kun, hemos llegado.- lo saludó Rukia, ganándose una leve sonrisa y un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte del moreno.- Creímos que ya estarían todos aquí pero vemos que no hemos llegado tan tarde. Si hubiéramos llegado tarde tú tendrías la culpa de todo, Kurosaki-kun.

-Qué? Y yo por qué, si fuiste tú la que tardo horas en arreglarse!- exclamó Ichigo.

-Disculpa? Creí que aquí el único metrosexual eras tú!- le dijo Rukia; la verdad no creía que Ichigo necesitara demasiado para verse bien, pero de todos modos era divertido pelear con él.

-Qué estás diciendo, enana?- le dijo Ichigo con la vena de la sien marcada.- Aquí la que necesitaría hacerse metrosexual para verse bien eres tú.

-Qué estás diciendo? A caso insinúas que no soy bonita?

-Hmp, enana, plana y con mal carácter. Dónde se supone que te encuentre algún atractivo?

Rukia golpeó a Ichigo en el estómago, haciendo que se doblara.- Maldita enana…-dijo con voz sofocada, pero Rukia ya estaba al lado de Chad.- Chad! No la defiendas, con un carajo!

-Pero es que la verdad se ve algo disparejo el juego, Ichigo.- dijo Chad inocentemente, aunque Rukia se ruborizó e Ichigo contuvo la carcajada al entender que Sado se refería a las estaturas de ambos.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Sado-kun.- le dijo Rukia con sarcasmo.

-Veo que llegaron puntuales, chicos.- los tres amigos voltearon a ver a Ishida que venía acompañado de Mizuiro y Keigo.

-De que rayos hablas, si ustedes tres llegaron tarde!- le dijo Ichigo algo molesto.

-Kuchiki-san!- antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera reaccionar Keigo había saltado sobre y Rukia y la abrazaba como un koala.- No tuve oportunidad de decírtelo antes en la piscina pero te veías como una verdadera diosa! Nooo, como una sirena!

-Deja de decir estupideces, Asano-san. Además, Rukia-san es la novia de cierto pelinaranja que está a punto de golpearte y mandarte directo al otro mundo…- advirtió Ishida en un susurro. Keigo giró su cabeza para comprobar que Ichigo lo miraba con un brillo asesino.

-Sabes, Ichigo? Mirándome así pareces un shinigami…

-Shinigami?- preguntó el aludido. Recordaba haberlo escuchado en otro lugar…

-Los shinigamis son los dioses de la muerte, Ichigo, aquellos encargados de enviar tu alma al otro mundo.- le recordó Rukia. Ciertamente los habían leído en clase de Literatura Antigua, así que el peli naranja debía de recordar algo acerca de eso.

-Ah, cierto…lo vimos el día que estábamos leyendo la historia de Orihime y Hikonboshi.

-Yo qué?- los seis se giraron para ver a Orihime, Tatsuki y Chizuru.

-Llegan tarde!- se quejó Keigo, el cual se había desprendido de la ojivioleta, pero inmediatamente fue silenciado por la karateka.

-Cállate, que siempre somos nosotras las que tenemos que esperar!

-Así que es una especie de venganza, eh? No pensaron que Rukia-san estaría ya aquí y también tendría que esperar? Qué cruel de su parte, hacerle eso…-dijo Mizuiro.

-Qué? Nosotras no queríamos hacer esperar a Rukia!- se quejó Tatsuki.- Además estás sobreactuando!

-Cómo sea llegaron tarde, así que tendremos que darnos prisa para ir al primer lugar.- dijo Ichigo, mirando su reloj de muñeca.

-No te preocupes, Kuchiki-san. El día de hoy nos enfocaremos en hacerte una verdadera Reina.

-Una verdadera Reina?- le preguntó a la Hime, algo confundida.

-Claro! Aunque la verdad no será muy difícil; tiene porte, habla de forma suave y elegante…creo que ya es una princesa.- dijo Chizuru, abrazándola también.

-Bueno, qué creen que es Rukia, un peluche?- preguntó Ichigo, jalándola del brazo para hacer que la chica de lentes la soltara.- Dejen de abrazarla cada que la ven.

-Eh? Acaso el gran Kurosaki Ichigo está celoso?- le preguntó Tatsuki con sarcasmo. Ishida decidió que era tiempo de parar esa pelea sin sentido que seguro terminaría muy mal, así que se adelantó a tomar la mano de su novia y les dijo a todos que era hora de irse.

-A dónde iremos primero?

-Pues estuvimos pensando mucho en eso y creemos que lo mejor sería prepararte para las cuatro pruebas básicas: modelaje en traje de baño, concurso de talento, prueba de canto y de baile.- le respondió Ichigo.

-Y cómo se supone que haremos eso en el centro comercial? No me digas que quieres que me ponga un traje de baño y modele por todos los pasillos del lugar!- le dijo Rukia completamente ruborizada.

-Claro que no!- le respondió Ichigo, ruborizándose también ligeramente.

-Claro que no, Kuchiki-san, eso llamaría demasiado la atención y lo que menos quiere es que tengas miles de ojos masculinos sobre tu tierno y virginal cuerpecito, jeje- dijo Chizu, abrazando de nuevo a la ojivioleta.

-Ya te dije que dejes de abrazarla!- le dijo Ichigo, jalando a la morena. Tatsuki e Ishida levantaron una ceja y se miraron mutuamente: acaso Ichigo no estaba siendo demasiado…posesivo?

-Kuchiki-san, creo que para el concurso de talentos deberías de ponerte el traje de maid del café y bailar!- dijo Keigo, ganándose una patada voladora de la karateka.

-Jamás permitiría que Rukia hiciera esas vulgaridades!- exclamó la morena más alta, abrazando maternalmente a la más pequeña:- No te preocupes, Rukia, jamás dejaré que seas el objeto de las perversiones adolescentes de todos los estúpidos que pueblan nuestra escuela.

-No creo que sea necesario prepararse por esa parte del concurso, ya lo tengo pensado.- respondió Rukia.

-Qué? De verdad ya tienes planeado qué harás en el concurso de talentos?- preguntaron todos los demás al unísono.

-Oh, ya sé, de seguro será una demostración de cocina!- exclamó Orihime entusiasmada. Todos se guardaron sus comentarios ya que conocían la cocina de la chica mejor de lo que les gustaría.

-De hecho quiero que sea una sorpresa, así que esperaré hasta ese día.- les dijo Rukia con aires de superioridad.

-Rukia, que tu ego crezca no significa que tu cuerpo también lo haga.- le dijo Ichigo, ganándose un merecido puñetazo en el estómago.

-Bueno, entonces si esa parte está solucionada nada más faltan las otras tres. Dime Rukia-san, sabes bailar y cantar?- le preguntó Mizuiro.

-Pues…esperen, ahora que lo pienso: qué no Uds. tres forman parte del consejo estudiantil?- les preguntó a Mizuiro, Ishida e Ichigo.

-Pues sí, y?- le preguntó Ichigo como si el hecho fuera algo insignificante.

-Como que "y"? Se supone que no deben tomar partido por ninguna de las participantes!

-Pues la verdad que eso me viene dando muy igual; verás, Rukia, sinceramente casi todo el consejo está a tu favor.

-"Casi"?- preguntó Chizu.

-Obviamente Sayaka no está de acuerdo con que tú ganes.

-Claro, si sus dos zorras discípulas también están en el concurso…-susurró Tatsuki, aunque todos escucharon perfectamente lo que dijo.

-Yo no creo que sean tan malas.- opinó Orihime.

-Creo que tú no piensas mal de nadie, Orihime-san.- opinó Rukia, y todos asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

-Pero de verdad no creo que sean malas; es decir, cualquiera puede ser influenciado por alguien que sepa lo que quieres y cómo conseguirlo.

Todos se quedaron callados ante el comentario de Orihime. Rukia fue la única que asintió enérgicamente, así que le extrañó: acaso las palabras de la chica habían tenido un significado más profundo?

-Como sea, Inoue-san, no creo que lo que están haciendo sea bueno. Todo el Instituto les tiene mala voluntad!- dijo Keigo, haciendo que todos asintieran al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar ese tema para después, no vaya a ser que Ichigo se ofenda.- dijo Mizuiro con sarcasmo.

-Y yo como por qué me tengo que ofender?- preguntó enojado.

-Pues porque ambas fueron dos de tus queridas, o me equivoco?- le preguntó el chico sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de su celular. Todos se quedaron callados como si no hubieran escuchado su comentario, pero por supuesto que lo habían hecho, y sin quererlo esperaban algún tipo de reacción por parte de la ojivioleta.

-Así que las dos, eh?- preguntó finalmente la morena, adelantándose para situarse entre Tatsuki y Chizuru.

-Por qué eres tan imprudente, eh?- le preguntó el pelinaranja a su amigo. Chad también se había acercado.

-Creo que tiene derecho a saber qué clase de novio se ha conseguido.- respondió rápidamente, lo que hizo enojar al ojimiel.

-Ichigo, tranquilo.- le dijo Chad. Cualquiera hubiera creído que era una advertencia, pero en realidad era un consejo.

-Oh, no!- escucharon exclamar a Chizu. Todos miraron hacia donde lo hacia la de lentes y vieron a Sayaka, Nell y Senna caminando directo hacia ellos.

-Vaya vaya, así que la enana anda de paseo.- espetó burlona la rubia en cuanto estuvo frente a ellos. Las otras dos rieron ante su comentario y miraron con asco a la ojivioleta. Luego las tres miraron fijamente a Ichigo pero con una expresión completamente distinta:- Cómo estás, Ichigo?- le preguntó Chitose con voz sensual. Ichigo la miró con expresión neutra y contestó con un simple:

-Bien.- el peli naranja pensó que hace un mes, cuando la vice presidenta lo llamaba con esa voz, se la hubiera tirado de inmediato. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, ahora no le provocaba tanta emoción.

-Qué seco, Ichigo!- se quejó Nell, quien trató de aproximarse hacia el chico pero Rukia le puso el pie.- Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le preguntó enfadada cuando recuperó el equilibrio.

-No es obvio? Creo que aparte de tonta eres ciega.- todos se quedaron expectantes: Rukia también sabía defenderse, de eso no les quedaba la menor duda.

-Y tú te crees demasiado lista, no?- le pregunto Senna, quien se había adelantado para defender a su amiga. Rukia observó que Chitose se había quedado rezagada: es que acaso no pensaba ayudar a esas dos?

-Pues al menos soy más lista que ustedes dos juntas, no crees?

-Claro que no!- exclamó Nell, adelantándose para enfrentarse con la ojivioleta. Sin embargo Tatsuki se interpuso en su camino:

-No crees que es injusto? Dos contra una.

-Entonces hazle segunda y ya estamos parejas.- le espetó Senna, quien también se había adelantado.

-Ya, ya, no es bueno pelear, chicas…-sugirió Inoue, pero las dos amigas de Chitose la miraron con furia, silenciándola.

-Es suficiente.- habló Ichigo, llamando la atención de todos.- Sayaka, mejor váyanse de aquí.

-"Sayaka"? Así que hoy no vas a llamarme "Chitose"?- le preguntó con el mismo tono sensual.

-Como dije," Sayaka": váyanse si no quieren tener problemas.- repitió Ichigo, enfatizando el nombre de la rubia.

-Está bien, después de todo nosotras tampoco queremos tener problemas con ustedes.- dijo la rubia, dándose vuelta esperando que las otras dos la siguieran.

Rukia quería preguntarles algo, pero no lo quería hacer para discutir, sino porque realmente quería saber la respuesta:- Senna, Nell, puedo preguntarles cómo es que le hacen para ser amigas si a las tres les gusta Ichigo?

Chitose se quedó parada sin girar, pero escuchaba atentamente por la respuesta como todos los demás:- A qué te refieres con "a las tres"? A Chitose-san no le gusta Ichigo.- respondió Nell.

Ichigo, Ishida, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Keigo, Tatsuki, Rukia e incluso Inoue y Sado se quedaron de piedra. Cómo que a Chitose no le gustaba el pelinaranja? Si era más que obvio que sí lo hacía!

-Bueno, si no tienes nada más que preguntar, nos vamos.- la dos corrieron tras Chitose, quien ya se había adelantado.

-Cómo es posible? Si es más que obvio que a Sayaka-san le gusta Ichigo!- exclamó Keigo con un deje de frustración.

-Pues creo que no se han dado cuenta…ahora entiendo cómo es que las maneja tan fácilmente.- opinó Ishida. Todos lo apoyaron mentalmente, y luego siguieron su camino.

-No me han dicho a dónde vamos.- les recordó Rukia, retomando su anterior conversación.

-Veras, Kuchiki-san, en este centro comercial suelen hacer lo que se dice "Karaoke Show".- respondió Ishida.

-Y eso qué es?- preguntó la ojivioleta.

-Creo que el nombre lo dice todo, enana.- le respondió Ichigo, cubriendo exitosamente el golpe que la morena estaba a punto de atestarle.

-Verás, aquí le hace un Karaoke en el que cualquiera puede pasar y cantar, bailar, etc. frente a todos los presentes.

-Quieren que vayamos al karaoke del centro comercial y que YO cante frente a todos?- les preguntó apuntándose a sí misma.

-Será fácil, Tatsuki y los demás también vienen. Tómalo como parte de tu entrenamiento.

-Descerebrado! Entiendes lo que me estás pidiendo? Estás diciéndome que tengo que cantar frente a todos lo que están en el centro comercial!- la voz de Rukia sonó chillona. Todos la miraron pasar de un color rojo furia a un amarillo papel.

-Rukia!- exclamó Tatsuki al ver que casi se desmaya.

-D-Debe de ser una broma, cierto?- preguntó débilmente la morena.

-Claro que no! Cómo esperas ganar el concurso si no puedes cantar frente a la gente?- le preguntó Ichigo molesto.- Es por eso que te dije que no deberías de haberte inscrito.

-Rukia-san, cantemos juntos.- Sado había pronunciado con seguridad esas palabras. Rukia lo miró infinitamente agradecida y corrió a abrazarlo. Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos:

-Ru cantas, Chad?- le preguntó Keigo.

-No.

-Lo sabía…-susurraron todos al unísono.

-Si Sado-kun canta, yo también!- exclamó entusiasta Orihime y corrió al lado de Rukia para abrazarla. Ichigo pensó que esa escena estaba volviéndose demasiado frecuente.

-Entonces escogeremos canciones que Kuchiki-san se sepa y puedan cantarse a dúo o entre más, de acuerdo?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y caminaron más entusiasmados hasta llegar al escenario. En ese momento un chico que cantaba sinceramente horrible ocupaba el estrado, y aunque casi todos lo abucheaban el joven seguía cantando como si nada, e incluso bailaba.-Se ve divertido.- dijo Rukia, aunque solo el pelinaranja alcanzó a oírla.

-Bueno, según esta lista la siguiente canción es de "Scandal".- dijo Ishida, mirando el panel de canciones.

-Cuál canción?- preguntó Orihime.

-Shoujo S…-respondió Ishida. Todos conocían esa canción a la perfección, sobre todo Ishida ya que su novia se la pasaba cantándola todo el día durante las clases.

-BIEN! Rukia, recuerdas la letra, verdad?- le preguntó Tatsuki, a lo que la morena asintió enérgicamente.- Entonces les parece si subimos Orihime, Chizu, Tú y yo?

-Sí! Vamos chicas, corran!- Orihime comenzó a empujarlas para acercarse al escenario. En cuanto el chico se bajo y ellas se subieron todos comenzaron a aplaudirles. Ichigo e Ishida notaron con claridad que la mayoría de los comentarios eran piropos de los chicos.

-Demonios!- masculló Ichigo. Mizuiro y Keigo le dieron unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Vamos, Ichigo, no puedo creer que no te hayas percatado de la popularidad de esas tres!

-Cierto, Ichigo! Cada una es popular en la escuela por diferentes razones.

-Y Rukia es popular porque es mi novia, cierto?- preguntó aburrido.

-Pues de hecho eso nada más fue al comienzo.- respondió Mizuiro.- Verás, Rukia-san no solamente es tu novia: es inteligente, buena en deportes como el atletismo y además es bastante linda.

-Yo creo que deberías de preocuparte un poco más por tu novia, Ichigo.- dijo Chad. El peli naranja volteó a ver a Sado y a Ishida, y ambos lo miraban con seriedad. Mizuiro y Keigo seguían enumerando las múltiples cualidades de la morena mientras los otros tres se encontraban pensando exactamente lo mismo: ya que Rukia no era su novia de verdad pues podía hacer lo que quisiera, esa había sido parte de las condiciones, además de que sus amigos tenían razón y eso lo estaba viendo con la gran cantidad de chicos que le gritaban.

-Bueno, sí? Probando!- dijo Orihime por el micrófono. Todos se quedaron callados, atentos a lo que la chica pudiera decir. Ishida prestaba especial atención, aunque Ichigo sabía que no precisamente a lo que estaba anunciando:- Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, y ellas son mis amigas Arizawa Tatsuki, Honsho Chizuru y Kuchiki Rukia. Estamos aquí porque durante la siguiente semana se llevará a cabo la semana cultural en el Instituto Karakura y Kuchiki-san va a participar para ser elegida reina del instituto, así que por favor hagan críticas constructivas!

Todos se mostraron entusiasmados excepto la karateka y la ojivioleta. La Hime las jaló a ambas, les dio a cada una un micrófono y anunció:- Empezamos!

La música de fondo comenzó a sonar. Chizu y Orihime bailaban a lo loco mientras Tatsuki se golpeaba la frente y Rukia contenía la risa. Ichigo e Ishida se miraban avergonzados de que sus respectivas novias hicieran semejante espectáculo, Chad se quedó mirando como señal de apoyo al igual que Mizuiro y Keigo echaba porras a las cuatro. Tatsuki empujó a Rukia para que ella comenzara a cantar:

(Nota: Rukia está en letra normal, Tatsuki en cursiva, Orihime en subrayada, Chizu en negrita; cuando se combinen pues significa que cantan dos ^.^. Cuando canten las cuatro pondré todo en mayúsculas-negritas-cursivas. Si ven que algo se repite entre paréntesis pues es que cantan a dúo)

Sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai

**Chotto dake sugao miseta keredo**

Zutto iraira iraira (iraira iraira) shite wa

Atashi o mono mitai ni atsukatte

_Sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai_

_**Dareka no sei ni shite wa**_

_**Nigekakure shiteru hibi**_

_**Ate ni naranai wa**_

_**I'm sorry toriaezu sayonara**_

Anata ga inai to iya iya (ga inai to iya iya) tte ieru wagamama

(_**zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni**_)

Aijou? Yuujou? (Aijou? Yuujou?) shiritai koto wa nandemo

(_**aimai sugite wakaranai yo**_)

_**ITSUKA KOKORO NO OKU NO **_doa o tataku (_doa o tataku_)

Anata o matteiru

_Sakki kara jibun no koto bakkari ja nai_

Chotto gurai kuzutsuite mitara?

_**SOU YATTE YASACHII KOTOBA DE GOMAKASANAIDE**_

_**SHINJIRARENAIWA**_

_**KAKKOTSUKENAIDE YO**_

Ichigo e Ishida se habían acercado inconscientemente hasta la orilla del escenario. Las chicas lo hacían increíblemente bien! Jamás hubieran esperado que sus voces encajaran tan bien, y de hecho jamás creyó que alguna de ellas pudiera cantar de forma aceptable. Rukia y Tatsuki ahora bailaban por todo el escenario siguiendo el ejemplo de Orihime y de Chizu.

La música de fondo era una guitarra con efectos que Ichigo pudo reconocer a la perfección:

-Qué opinas, Ichigo?- le gritó Ishida para hacerse escuchar.

-Son buenas!- exclamó, guardando silencio ya que el coro seguía pronto.

Nannen tatte mo itsu ni natte mo~ yamenaide (_Nannen tatte mo itsu ni natte mo~ yamenaide_)

Atashi ga inani to dame dame (ga inani to dame dame) tte itte sunao ni

(_**motto hoshigatte yo tsuyogaranaide**_)

Ai no zanzou (Ai no zanzou) yumemiru shoujo esekeepu

(_**tsukamattari nige kittari**_)

Itsu_**KA KOKORO NO KAGI O**_

kowasu you na~

Anata ga inai to iya iya (ga inai to iya iya) tte ieru wagamama

(_**zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni**_)

Aijou? Yuujou? (Aijou? Yuujou?) Shiritai koto wa nandemo

(_**aimai sugite wakaranai yo**_)

Itsu_**KA KOKORO NO OKU O **_

Daitekureru (_Daitekureru)_

Anata o matteiru

_**HOKA NI WA NANIMO IRANAI YA IYA IYA IYA **_

_**ASHITA MO SHINJITEITAI IYA IYA IYA IYA IYA IYA IYA IYA**_

Ichigo aplaudía enérgicamente junto con todos los demás espectadores que, curiosamente se habían multiplicado. Ishida también aplaudía y gritaba, cosa curiosa ya que rara vez lo veías haciéndolo; Sado, Keigo y Mizuiro se unían al coro de gritones.

-BUENAS? CREO QUE SON FANTÁSTICAS!- gritó Ishida para que sus amigos pudieran escucharlo. Todos saltaban mientras las cuatro chicas se tomaban de la mano y hacían una pronunciada reverencia. Tatsuki le susurró unas palabras a Rukia y luego ésta pidió silencio; después de cinco minutos su voz era audible:

-Muchas gracias! Bueno, pues es la primera vez que cantamos en público pero creo que lo hicimos bastante bien, no creen?

Entre el griterío Ichigo alcanzó a escuchar "Son increíbles!, Otra!" pero también "Está bien guapa! Canta una tú sola!, Qué baile!" entre otras estupideces que no le hicieron ninguna gracia.- Bueno, me alegra que les haya gustado…- dijo Tatsuki, que al parecer ya había escuchado también lo que les gritaban y le había quitado el micrófono a la ojivioleta.- Pues creo que Rukia debería de cantar una sola, no creen?

Todos comenzaron a gritar para mostrar que estaban de acuerdo con la sugerencia. Rukia, en cambio, miró a Tatsuki como si estuviera loca y se negó rotundamente. Todos comenzaron a abuchearla, pero ellas los ignoraban.

-Al parecer están muy ocupadas discutiendo entre ellas…-dijo Sado. Ichigo fruncía el ceño ante la situación:

-Tal vez le tiene miedo al escenario?- sugirió Keigo.

-Yo creo que tiene miedo de cantar sola…-dijo Ishida. Entre la discusión ya casi terminaba otra canción; el de lentes miró de nuevo el panel de canciones y sonrió:- Kurosaki, creo que tu puedes ayudarla.

-Qué?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Vamos, Kurosaki! Tú eres nuestro vocalista, así que sube ahí y ayuda a tu novia!- exclamó Ishida.

-Espera un segundo, sabelotodo! Si yo soy el vocalista es porque es nuestra banda, nuestra música, nuestras canciones!

-Vamos, Ichigo. Creo que Rukia la está pasando algo mal.- Sado apuntó hacia donde aún discutían Tatsuki y la ojivioleta. A Ichigo le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento la karateka patearía a la enana, así que no le quedó opción.

-Está bien! Lo haré, pero dime cuál canción es.- condicionó. Ishida rió macabramente:

-GLOW.

-Oh, demonios!- exclamó Ichigo. Sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas, llamando la atención.

-Ichigo, idiota! Sube ahora mismo y convence a tu novia de que cante ella sola!- le gritó Tatsuki desde el escenario aunque no era necesario, ya que el ojimiel subió al escenario por su cuenta. Le quitó a Tatsuki el micrófono y lo apagó antes de decirle:

-Escúchame bien, Tatsuki. Voy a cantar con Rukia para ayudarla, pero si te atreves a burlarte de mí hoy o cualquier otro día de tu vida sobre lo que está a punto de ocurrir te haré la vida miserable.- le advirtió Ichigo. La aludida simplemente se encogió de hombros y bajo del escenario junto con Chizu y Orihime.

-Qué haces aquí arriba?- le preguntó la ojivioleta.

-Ayudarte.- le respondió, mientras se escuchaba la suave música de fondo y él prendía de nuevo el micrófono.- Escucha, Rukia. Esta canción la cantan puras parejas y es una especie de conversación; si mal no recuerdo la has escuchado de Orihime y Chizu, entiendes? Tú empiezas.

(Nota: Ichigo está en letra normal y Rukia en cursiva; cuando canten a dúo estará en negritas)

_Ima ichi bio_

Hi ga moetara

_Sora ni tokete_

Asa ga kuru

_Nemuri kara_

Koe wo agete

_Mebuite yuku_

**Sekai**

_Ukeire rareta nara_

**Mou kako da to kizuketa**

**Daiteta kanazhimi wo ikisaki wa**

_Kaze, _Sora, _Hoshi, _Ame

**Tatoeba kakenukete susun demo**

_Kaze_ ima _sono_ **hoho ni**

_Kieru you ni_

Kaki nagutta

_Kioku wo tada_

Nagamete wa

_Haya sugita_

Aimaisa ni

_Furi kaetteru_

**Sekai**

_Kokoro ni shimaetara_

**Sono subete ga ima darou**

**Itsudemo sabishisa no chikaku ni wa**

_Kaze, _Sora, _Hoshi, _Ame

**Tsunagaru fui ni tada miageteru**

_Sono_ sora _sono_ **mune ni~**

La atmósfera ahora daba la impresión de ser día de San Valentín o algo así. Varias parejas incluso bailaban en un espacio del lugar, y varios estaban tomados de la mano o moviendo los brazos de izquierda a derecha. Ichigo y Rukia se miraban fijamente, y eso le daba un extra a su actuación, si es que eso era…

-Esto es fantástico! No puedo creer que esos dos puedan crear esta clase de ambiente.- se sinceró Keigo.

-Bueno, no es de sorprenderse. Después de todo ellos dos son más cercanos de lo que quieren admitir.- dijo Mizuiro, quien se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento.

-Oh, cielos!- exclamó Chizu. Orihime e Ishida bailaban lentamente también.

_Deaete yokatta to, sono omoi tada tada_

**Yuuhi no mane no you ni, netsu wo obi**

_Yoru _mada **hoshi no you ni**

**(uh~)**

**Ameagari**

_Tada _tada **kagayaku~**

La pareja escuchaba los estrenduosos aplausos, pero estaban tan perdidos en otro mundo que simplemente los ignoraron…

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia e Ishida caminaban en silencio hacia la casa de la ojivioleta después de dejar a Inoue en su casa. Cada uno rememoraba con delicia los momentos vividos durante el día.

Después de que cantaron en el karaoke y todos estuvieran de acuerdo, se fueron a comer pizza. Fue toda una discusión para decidir como sentarse en la mesa e incluso casi los sacan del lugar; lo bueno fue que la chica parecía estar interesada en Mizuiro y accedió a que se quedaran. Fue un día bastante divertido dentro de lo que cabe.

-Y dime, Kuchiki-san, te divertiste?- le preguntó el peliazul.

-Pues sí, la verda. Me sorprendió lo bien que canta Ichigo, jamás lo pensé.

-Qué curioso, él dijo lo mismo sobre ti…-susurró Ishida, haciendo que Rukia frunciera el ceño.

-Ese cabeza de zanahoria, cómo se atreve a dudar de mí?

-Jaja, creo que están en las mismas condiciones. Pero si quieres saber la respuesta, yo puedo dártela.- le dijo con aires de superioridad.

-La sabes, Ishida-kun?

-Pues sí. No sé si te lo haya mencionado antes, pero nosotros tenemos una banda.

-Qué?- preguntó incrédula y sorprendida.

-Así es; Ichigo es el vocalista.

-Vaya…-Rukia sintió una especie de golpe en el estómago. Su "novio" era vocalista de una banda y ella ni siquiera estaba enterada. Qué ironía, la verdad!

Caminaron hasta la entrada de su puerta.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Ishida-kun.

-No fue nada, después de todo Ichigo tuvo un imprevisto en su casa y no podía acompañarte.

-Sí, de todos modos gracias por acompañarme a mi casa, Ishida-kun.- buscó las llaves y las insertó en la cerradura.

-No fue nada, Kuchiki-san. De hecho, tengo un regalo para ti…- la aludida se giró para verlo.

-Un regalo?- preguntó, sorprendida. Ishida rebuscó en su mochila (la cual llevaba algunas cosas de emergencia ya que casi siempre le ocurría algo a Orihime durante sus salidas) hasta encontrar un pequeño CD. Lo sacó y se lo tendió.

-Al parecer nunca has escuchado nuestra música, cierto? Aquí hay algunos temas, espero que te gusten.

-Vaya! Muchas gracias, otra vez!- le dijo sonriendo y tomando el disco. Se despidieron y Rukia cerró la puerta. Corrió hacia su recamara y prendió el estéreo; colocó el disco y pulsó el botón play…

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Kuchiki-san! La mesa tres quiere pedir, puedes tomar la orden?

-Sí, ya voy!- respondió Rukia mientras sacaba de su mandil una libretita y una pluma. Caminó hasta la dichosa mesa y con una leve reverencia y su mejor sonrisa exclamó:- Irasshaimase, Goshujin-sama!

**Continuará…**

**Sé que prometí subirlo ayer, pero de todos modos aquí lo dejo, sorry!**

**ME TARDÉ MUCHO, LO SÉ! ¬¬U **

**No hay perdón a menos de que UDS me lo concedan! Reviews please!**

**MERRY XMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR! ****n_n**

***°*Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**

**Viva el IchiRuki!**


	13. Desafío

**Ruichi-chan les trae el 13vo capi de esta historia! DISCULPA AL FINAL DEL CAPI!**

**Sé q tal vez muchos de los q anteriormente me dejaban review y no lo hicieron en el capi pasado fue por alguna de las sig razones: ya ni les interesa la historia, quieren castigarme por mi tardanza y fundar el club de "Pateemos a la autora impuntual", o porque no les gustó el capi. COMO HAYA SIDO ME ALEGRA TRAER EL CAPI MÁS LARGO Q HE ESCRITO EN TODA MI VIDA.**

**Gracias por apoyar a +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +!****, y, como de costumbre, me complace agradecer a todos los que SÍ me dejaron review el capi pasado:**

***steff15 * LuXi3l *alessandra08 *yoxxa (jeje, akí la actualización, Feliz Año Nuevo! ^.^) *haruhi (jaja, Ichi será puesto a prueba, no t preocupes, ya dijimos q lo haremos sufrir, jejeje~ seguiré con la historia hasta q termine! Staremos leyéndonos pronto, y el nombre de las dos canciones es "Shojo-S", de Scandal, y "Glow", de Morita y Orikasa (los seiyus de Ichi y Kia) ^.^) *Hachimitsu (Síiiiiiiiii! Volví, recargada, jajaja Ya stoy trabajando en capis más adelantados, así q spero poder actualizar otros capis ants d empezar la uni otra vez, jeje Staremos leyéndonos pronto, muchas grax x tu review! ^.^) *inupis *Yeckie *metitus *hinatacullen14 *TheGirlOfBlackStar *Paoo (jaja, io tambn me lo imagino como Kaichou, jajaja, aunq tendrá comedia espero q no pierda en tu comparación, jeje Grax x el review, ns stamos leyendo! ^.^) *Yuuki Kuchiki *tamaki-haruhi *Sakura-Jeka *FerchaO *Kari Kurosaki *LORENIS-CHAN *karekanoO18 *Ghost iv *Caroone *Aki no Kissu (CINCO veces grax ^.^) *Skult7013 *aKt-kawaii *byakushi (kuanto tiempo sin leernos! Q bueno q decidiste no colgarme, jajaja y síiiii, se q tengo buen gusto para las canciones, jaja Ns staremos leyendo, grax x tu review..! ^.^) *Chiaki-chan13 *nany tsukiyomi (t fuiste de vacaciones? Q padre, jeje, espero q te la hayas pasado súper en Año Nuevo! No tardaré tanto, es solo q la Uni absorbe mucho, no tenía tiempo libre! Espero q este semestre esté más ligero, de todos modos subiré un anuncio si no me ajusta el tiempo para avisarles, vale? Muchas grax x tu maravilloso review! ^.^) *FlorItachiUchiha *****kusajishi-chiru *****BeTtY saku-ruki chan *BankaiXisane *chidorisagara *SakuraxJenyxRukia *yopo (bueno, es un universo alterno, jeje. De todos modos grax x tu review! ^.^) *kaolinet (lamento la tardanza! He vuelto! Q bueno q te haya gustado el capi, ns stamos leyendo! ^.^) *Fernanda Otaku-chan ( q bueno q me escribes y q te guste la forma en la q escribo! Trato de ser muy gráfica, y facilitarles la lectura de mis loks ideítas, jeje Spero q no sea la última vez q nos vemos! Akí la actua y ns leeremos pronto! ^.^) *Abarai Ebril *BriseII (me hace muy muy muy feliz q te guste la historia desde el principio y te plantees tantas preguntas, jeje TODO~ se aclarará…x el momento solamente haremos sufrir a Ichi, jeje Aki está el capi, muchas grax x tu review en esta y las otras historias! ^.^) *Kuchiki Rangiku (me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, grax x tu review =) La historia ya está planeada, y KAIEN es muy importante como para hacerle algo así, sorry!) *IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl (gracias x tus 10 reveiws chika!) *Kuuchiki Senna (Renji llega, jiji, grax x tu review, y respondiendo a lo de KAIEN, nooo sucederá nada de lo que imaginas, o eso creo, te paso mi msn si aún lo quieres, jeje, nada más dejame en el review tu dirección de e-mail =) Ciao) *kyoko-chan2010 *rukiaichigoxsiempre *vickyallyz *x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x *maria ( qué significa CO?) *Ale-chan227**

**Si alguien me faltó de Replay, díganmelo xfis! **

**RECOMIENDO PREPARAR LAS CANCIONES ****(título****– interprete): **

**1. ****M****y passion – Akcent **

**2. Desert Rain - Edward Maya feat Vika Jig**

**3****. Who's that chick – David Guetta feat Rihanna **

**4****. Get back [ASAP] – Alexandra Stan**

**5****. Midnight Sun – Elena Gheorghe**

**6****. Dirty talk – Wynter Gordon**

**7****. Take Over Control - Afrojack feat. ****Eva Simons **

**8. Playboy Part II; Shunkan Sentimental; Aitai; DOLL – Scandal (jpop)**

**9. Ranbu no Melody; Rain – SID **

**10. Tsuyogari – Shoko Nakagawa**

**11. Kimi to Yozora to Sakamichi to ****– Itou Kanako**

**13. Renai Shashin – Otsuka Ai**

**14. Push; Smile – Avril Lavigne**

**También si alguien quiere agregarme a sus ****CONTACTOS DEL MESSENGER o FACEBOOK**** pídanme mi correo en el review y yo se los mando, va? Si no tienen cuenta, ps mándenme su correo con espacios entre las palabras xq luego no me llega! jiji**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback…Fin Flashback**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el contribuir a su diaria diversión, jeje ^_^**

**Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 13**

**Desafío**

_-Kuchiki-san! La mesa tres quiere pedir, ¿puedes tomar la orden?_

_-¡Sí, ya voy!- respondió Rukia mientras sacaba de su mandil una libretita y una pluma. Caminó hasta la dichosa mesa y con una leve reverencia y su mejor sonrisa exclamó:- ¡Irasshaimase, Goshujin-sama!_

Rukia pensaba, mientras tomaba las órdenes de sus respectivos clientes, que la idea del Maid Café había sido la peor de toda la historia de ese dichoso Instituto. Sin embargo, también debía admitir que era la oportunidad perfecta de mostrarse a los futuros votantes del concurso, por lo que en vez de lamentarse y maldecir a Chizu (y a Ishida por ofrecerse a hacer los vestidos cuando la compañera que se había ofrecido en un principio se quebró la muñeca) sonreía a todos los clientes que la devoraban literalmente con la mirada.

Ciertamente el conjunto era bastante lindo. El vestido azul oscuro, casi negro, resaltaba suavemente su color de piel y sus ojos; con el escote cuadrado, mangas bambochadas y decoradas con un listón blanco, el torso ajustado al cuerpo y la falda ampona gracias a un forro oscuro que le llegaba una palma arriba de las rodillas, creaban en conjunto con el lindo delantal blanco atado a la cintura, con encaje y un cerezo bordado como decoración, una imagen perfecta de lo que una "maid" debería ser. Al principio Ishida había sugerido medias largas en color blanco, pero finalmente prefirió que se utilizaran medias cortas (una palma arriba del tobillo) igualmente blancas con zapatos de piso negros adornados con un nudo de igual color y material.

Habían decidido juntarse el domingo para probarse el vestuario. Todas las chicas se emocionaron mucho al ver su apariencia con el traje puesto, e incluso decidieron que todas irían peinadas con el cabello suelto sin ninguna clase de adorno en él. Cuando Rukia inspeccionó a sus compañeras por primera vez se dio cuenta de que algunas les favorecía bastante el atuendo aunque a otras las desmejoraba bastante. Como fuera estaban conformes, y eso era lo más importante ya que llevarían eso puesto durante los tres días que durara el festival escolar. Se turnaron para estar en el café y así tener tiempo de recorrer los stands de los otros grupos; a ella, Orihime, Chizu, Tatsuki y otras dos compañeras les tocaba el primer turno de ese día (lunes), y aunque cualquiera hubiera pensado que no habría mucha clientela no fue así. Todas las pequeñas mesas circulares con cuatro sillas cada una estaban ocupadas con clientes, la mayoría chicos, que esperaban ansiosos ser atendidos por alguna de las maids. Después de apenas quince minutos pudo notar que lo que realmente esperaban era poder ver más carne cuando ellas hicieran la reverencia de bienvenida o despedida; incluso uno de los chicos había dejado caer el café a propósito para que Inoue se agachara a limpiar y así pudo obtener un primer plano de los pechos de su amiga. Estuvo a punto de intervenir pero afortunadamente Ichigo lo hizo primero.

Sí, así fue. Los chicos no podían salvarse de ayudar en la actividad, así que mientras algunos cocinaban o servían las órdenes, otros abastecían la bodega o atendían a las clientas femeninas que llegaban al salón que les habían asignado para su stand. El traje de los chicos era bastante sencillo, todos lo rentaron en el mismo lugar bajo el concepto del "mayordomo ideal". La karateka y la ojivioleta se burlaron largamente al ver que los chicos se avergonzaban de su apariencia, e incluso saborearon la venganza por hacerlas usar esa ropa tan, tan…penosa.

Pero bueno, volviendo al presente y con una falsa, enorme y creíble sonrisa les tendía a los cuatro chicos que ocupaban la mesa tres el menú, haciendo otra reverencia y diciéndoles que regresaría enseguida a tomar su orden. Los cuatro chicos le sonrieron pervertidamente mientras la veían alejarse. Rukia ingresó por una pequeña puerta hasta la improvisada "cocina", si es que se le puede llamar así, y soltó un bufido nada femenino.

-¿Qué sucede, Rukia-chan?- le preguntó Orihime, quien en ese momento esperaba una bandeja con distintos postres y bebidas para llevarlas a la mesa que estaba atendiendo.

-Estoy cansada.- respondió secamente. La verdad es que estaba más que cansada; estaba harta, fastidiada, hastiada de tener que atender a tanta gente que estaba ahí con el único propósito de divertirse un rato a costa suya.

-¿Cansada? Apenas es la segunda hora, Rukia.- la regañó Tatsuki quien en ese momento iba entrando al pequeño espacio, tendiéndole la orden a uno de sus compañeros de clase para que la sirviera.- Tienes que esforzarte, recuerda que de esto depende parte de tu éxito en el concurso.

-Lo sé, Tatsuki.- ¿Y cómo rayos no iba a saberlo? Se lo habían repetido desde que había llegado esa mañana a la escuela, e incluso el peli naranja lo había estado haciendo desde que la dejó en su departamento la noche anterior.- Es solo que no me gusta la forma en que me miran.

-¿Y cómo te miran?- le preguntó fastidiada.

-¡Por favor, Tatsuki! ¡Si a ti te ven de la misma forma!

-Lo sé, era una pregunta retórica.- respondió Tatsuki sonriendo.- No lo veas de la forma negativa, Rukia. ¡Mejor sácale provecho a la situación!- animó Tatsuki alzando el puño.

-¡Tatsuki-chan tiene razón, Rukia-chan! ¡Aprovecha que todos te miran para lucirte!- opinó Orihime.

-¿Lucirme? Ni que estuviéramos en una pasarela o algo así…

-¡Imagina que lo estás!- dijo Chizu, quien de la nada se había unido a la conversación.- Solamente imagina que es una de las muchas veces en que te paseas en lencería de seda frente a Kurosaki-kun antes de irse a la cama~- dijo la chica de lentes con una sonrisa idiota. Las otras tres se ruborizaron ligeramente y desviaron la mirada.

-¡Qué rayos están haciendo todas aquí! Hay clientes afuera, por si no lo han notado, y ya hay fila de espera.- la voz de Ichigo las sacó de su vergonzoso silencio, sobresaltándolas. Sin decir nada Orihime y Tatsuki salieron precipitadamente, cada una con la bandeja correspondiente a su orden. Chizu soltó una risita y luego se retiró también. Rukia se quedó ahí sin moverse, mirando fijamente a su novio: el traje le quedaba bastante bien, se veía…sexy.- ¿No me escuchaste, Rukia?

La morena frunció el ceño antes de contestar:- Estás más irritable de lo normal, Ichigo.

-No estoy irritable, estoy fastidiado.- contraatacó el peli naranja, recargándose en la pared y cerrando los ojos.- Esto es aburrido, y estresante.

-¡Vaya! Alguien que entiende mis sentimientos.- dijo Rukia sarcástica. El ojimiel abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente; Rukia sintió el escrutinio al que estaba siendo expuesta como un halago. De hecho, para ser completamente sincera consigo misma, le gustaba la manera en que el chico la veía. Ahora estaba mil porciento segura de que no le era para nada indiferente a Kurosaki, y eso servía para sus planes de venganza. Sí, su venganza; aunque sonara algo infantil aún no podía perdonar al chico por todo lo que le hizo pasar, y se aseguraría de que lo experimentara con creces.

-No entiendo tus sentimientos, la verdad.- dijo finalmente, saliendo de la cocina no sin antes decirle "Apúrate y atiende la mesa tres". No quería obedecerlo pero tampoco tenía opción. Salió para atender a los cuatro que, en cuanto la vieron, no desviaron su mirada hasta que se detuvo frente a ellos.

_- Goshujin-sama…-dijo, refiriéndose a los chicos:- Me gustaría saber si ya saben lo que van a ordenar._

- ¡Claro que sí, Rukia-chan!- Rukia conservó su sonrisa pero su sien se había saltado. ESO era justamente lo que más odiaba de su situación: ¿con qué derecho se dirigían a ella con tanta familiaridad? De todos los clientes que había atendido hasta ese momento ninguno la había tratado con algo de respeto ni siquiera cuando la llamaban. Respiró mentalmente y luego se dispuso a tomar la orden. Se retiró después de hacer otra ligera reverencia y volvió a su refugio.

-Odio esto.- se quejó en cuanto estuvo dentro y le tendió la orden a Kojima.

-Tranquila, Rukia-san. Ya verás que se te acostumbrarás.- Rukia le sonrió a Mizuiro, pero no se molestó en explicarle que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada con inferioridad y, por más arrogante que se escuchara, a servir a la gente porque, ¡era una Kuchiki! Si su hermano la viera en ese momento…la mataría. La mataría y luego demandaría al Instituto. La mataría, demandaría al Instituto y luego mataría a todos los que la habían visto vestida así. La mataría, demandaría al Instituto, mataría a todos y luego se infartaría. Todo en ese orden…

-Ahora que lo pienso, Kojima-kun, ¿por qué no estás sirviendo a las chicas que llegan?- sinceramente se extrañaba de que el moreno, con toda su experiencia con el sexo opuesto, fuera asignado a la cocina.

-Tengo novia.- Rukia sonrió sinceramente ante el comentario. Quería preguntar "¿Otra?", pero decidió que sería hiriente y fuera de lugar, así que se contuvo. Kojima le pidió esperar mientras ponía todo lo requerido en la bandeja.- Se nos terminó el jarabe para preparado de vainilla…

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó algo contrariada.

-Sí, supongo que tendré que ir por más.- dijo, aunque parecía que no le apetecía nada salir.

-¿Y por qué no lo mandas traer?- le preguntó la morena.

-Supongo que sí…¡ya sé!- sacó su celular y tecleo a máxima velocidad un mensaje de texto.

-¿A quién le pediste el favor?- le preguntó la ojivioleta, pero antes de que el chico pudiera contestar le llegó el mensaje de respuesta. Lo leyó rápidamente antes de cerrarlo, guardarlo en la bolsa de su pantalón y girarse a contestar:

-A mi novia.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Y dinos, Ichigo-kun, ¿te diviertes?- le preguntó por enésima vez la chica a la que, desde hacía tres minutos, intentaba tomarle la orden.

-Mucho, Señorita. Ahora, si pudiera decirme qué es lo que quiere que le traiga…-intentó de nuevo, aunque había perdido las esperanzas desde que la vió entrar. Ahora que observaba bien a Harada Reiko ya no le parecía tan espectacular. Ciertamente era alta, delgada, buenas curvas y lindo rostro, pero ahora que la examinaba con detenimiento le faltaba personalidad y le sobraba veneno.

-Tú sabes lo que quiero, Ichigo-kun~- le dijo con voz sensual, haciendo que sus amigas soltaran una risita tonta.

"_Señorita (aunque de señorita no tienes nada), me temo que el acoso sexual no está permitido dentro del establecimiento. Si quiere un buen polvo haga el favor de anotarse en la lista de espera que está en la puerta de la entrada y con gusto agendaremos una cita…"_ –Me temo que no, Señorita.

-Por favor, Ichigo-kun~. No pudiste haberte olvidado de lo que me gusta tan rápido…

-_"Agradece que aún recuerdo tu nombre…"_. Como ya le dije, Señorita: si no me dice qué es lo que quiere no podré traérselo.

Harada lo miraba como si fuera a pedirle sexo ocasional en ese momento, pero Tatsuki llegó justo a tiempo para intervenir.

-Me temo que si no ordenan algo tendrán que retirarse. Por si no lo han notado estamos muy ocupados.

-Vaya, lo siento mucho. Mejor nos vamos, de todos modos faltan dos horas para que comience el concurso y debo prepararme.

-Sí, mejor vete a preparar, te hace falta.- le soltó Tatsuki. Ichigo rodó los ojos: algunas veces su amiga era muy infantil. Harada hizo un puchero, se despidió del peli naranja y se fue con sus amigas. Tatsuki lo volteó a ver con enfado:- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡A todo! ¿Es que acaso no tuviste suficiente con lo de Sayaka? Rukia no va a aguantarte cada tontería que hagas.

-¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada! Tú misma viste que ella fue la que se me insinuaba.

-Eso te pasa por ganarte esa reputación, Ichigo.- le dijo con lástima mientras se alejaba para acomodar a más chicos en la mesa que se acababa de desocupar. Ichigo buscó a Rukia con la mirada y la encontró despidiéndose de varios clientes. Todos le daban palabras de apoyo para el concurso y la hacían prometer que se tomaría una foto con ellos después de ganar.

Rukia sonreía y les decía que Sí a todo. Sin embargo su tono de voz era el mismo con el que lo llamaba "Kurosaki-kun", por lo que no se preocupó. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿faltaban solo dos horas para el concurso? Se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba Ishida:- ¿A qué hora termina el turno de Rukia?

-En una hora, ¿por?

-Faltan dos horas para el concurso.

-¿Y?

-¡Cómo que "¿Y?"! ¡Rukia tiene que alistarse!

-Kurosaki, Rukia tarda cinco minutos en alistarse.

-Esta vez es diferente, necesito que dejes salir a Rukia, a Inoue y a Tatsuki.

-Dentro de una hora llegan otras dos chicas, ¿te parece si esperamos hasta entonces?

-Bueno, pero si no llegan de todos modos las dejas salir.- le dijo antes de salir a atender sus mesas. Afortunadamente solo una estaba ocupada por chicas, así que no estaría muy ocupado.

-¡Buenas, Presidente!

-Yamamoto Haruhi, recuerdo haberte pedido que supervisaras los últimos detalles del concurso.

-¡No se preocupe, Presidente! Asano-san y Honshou-san se están encargando de todo.- le respondió con alegría.

Ichigo se golpeó y golpeó a su tesorera mentalmente. ¿Había dejado a Keigo y a Chizu a cargo de todo? Era de dementes creer que todo estaba bien y no debía preocuparse.- Bueno, si algo sale mal, tú tomarás la responsabilidad.

-La responsabilidad es del presidente, no mía.

-Tú eres la hija del Director Yamamoto.

-Pero solo soy la tesorera, así que…-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. De repente se puso de pie:- ¡RUKIA-SAN!

-Ah, Haruhi-san, bienvenida.- le dijo Rukia con una delicada reverencia.- ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

-Vine a ver qué hicieron, ¡les quedó muy lindo!

-Muchas gracias. Bueno, me voy porque hay muchos clientes.- le dijo Rukia a modo de despedida.

-¡Nos vemos en el concurso!- le dijo. Ichigo las observaba con curiosidad.- ¿Te llevas bien con ella?

-Digamos que me cae muy bien, es la única buena candidata que has tenido, espero que sientes cabeza.

-Suenas como mi padre. Bueno, ¿y qué van a ordenar?

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Me parece que el concurso es muy aburrido.- opinó Chizu mientras observaba como otros estudiantes terminaban de montar el escenario en el patio que estaba detrás del auditorio de la escuela.

-¿Crees? Yo creo que está bien como está.- le dijo Keigo, quien tampoco hacía nada más que observar.

-Digo, la entrada en traje de baño está bien, pero lo demás es monótono. Creo que deberíamos ponerles detalles interesantes a los concursos.- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?- le preguntó Keigo.

-Por supuesto que sí.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Keigo estaba con su novia mientras terminaba de acomodar las bandejas de las órdenes. La chica les había hecho el favor de traer ingredientes de reserva, por lo que era una grosería decirle que se retirara. Ahora solo faltaba una hora para el concurso y Rukia comenzaba a sentir los estragos en su estómago.

-No te pongas nerviosa, Kuchiki-san. Todo saldrá bien.- trataba de tranquilizarla Ishida. Rukia solo pudo sonreírle pero no estaba más calmada ni nada por el estilo.

-¡Ishida, ¿Dónde están las otras chicas?- le preguntó Ichigo, entrando a la cocina.

-No sé, ya deberían de estar aquí.- le contestó mientras checaba la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

-¡Rayos! Rukia, adelántate con Tatsuki a los vestidores para que te alistes.-le indicó. La morena frunció el ceño:

-Hay demasiada gente, ¿cómo atenderán a tantos?

-Ya veremos, por ahora solo vete. Orihime te alcanzará en cuanto lleguen las otras dos chicas.

Rukia salió en busca de Tatsuki y le dijo las indicaciones de Ichigo. Tomaron la mochila de Rukia donde estaban las sandalias y el avalon y salieron del salón camino a los vestidores. Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que la puerta de su casillero estaba abierta.

-¡Tatsuki, no está mi traje de baño!

-¿QUÉ? ¡No puede ser! ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

-Tenemos que ir a comprar uno, no queda de otra.

-Pero tenemos que peinarte, y maquillarte…¡cuando encuentre a quien lo hizo la mataré!

-¿Sucede algo?- ambas morenas se voltearon para encontrarse con Haruhi.

-Le robaron el traje de baño a Rukia.- contestó Tatsuki. Haruhi era parte del consejo así que podría hacer algo.

-¡Rayos! No puedo cambiar el concurso, lo único que podemos hacer es comprar otro. Rukia-san, dime tu talla y yo iré a comprarte uno.

Rukia le dio las indicaciones y la vio salir corriendo, dejando a cargo a otra chica.- Y pensar que tengo otros dos trajes en casa…

-No te preocupes, Haruhi es buena para estas cosas, tiene buen gusto.

-Está bien, ¿qué hacemos por mientras?

-Peinarte y maquillarte. No te preocupes, no lo haré muy exageradamente.

Quince minutos después Orihime entró por la puerta y le ayudó a Tatsuki a acomodarle el cabello a Rukia. Solamente se lo alborotó un poco y le puso una mascada blanca con líneas de colores y flores grandes en colores azules y amarillos.- Esta mascada me la regaló mi padre hace tiempo, es de Massimo Dutti, te dará buena suerte.

-Gracias, Orihime-chan.

-Faltan quince minutos…¿dónde está Haruhi?- preguntó Tatsuki desesperada.

-¡Llegué!- gritó la aludida. Se acercó con la respiración agitada y le tendió una bolsa de "El Palacio de Hierro".- Te quedará perfecto, estoy segura.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Cuánto costó?

-Luego te pasó la cuenta, jeje.- las tres chicas salieron de ahí mientras Rukia se cambiaba. Vio la etiqueta del traje de baño: era un trikini blanco de la marca Baroco, que aunque dejaba su espalda al descubierto marcaba su abdomen con la cinta blanca que unía las partes superior y posterior.

Se colocó el avalon y caminó a la salida. Mientras se dirigía a donde esperaban las otras concursantes se percató de que todas usaban bikinis diminutos. Nell traía un bikini verde esmeralda con diminutas huellitas por todo éste color verde pasto; la parte superior unía las dos copas por dos lazos del mismo color y no se sujetaba del cuello. Para tapar la parte inferior traía un pequeño pareo transparente, y usaba unas zapatillas altísimas.

Senna por su lado traía un bikini naranja que se sujetaba por la parte de atrás del cuello. El chon marcaba lo bien formado de su abdomen y sus amplias caderas. Para cubrirlo traía un pareo igualmente naranja semitransparente. También traía unas zapatillas enormes.

Por último, Reiko usaba un bikini rosa pálido sin tirantes y con un enorme moño de rosa más oscuro en el centro que seguramente servía para ocultar el broche del bra. El chon era pequeño también y estaba cubierto por un pareo rosa transparente. También usaba tacones, y fue cuando Rukia se dio cuenta de que tal vez también debió haber usado tacones.

-Miren quién llego, la enana presumida.- dijo Senna al notar su presencia.- ¿Soy yo o te encogiste?

-Creo que te hiciste más grande, Senna. Lástima que así dolerá más la caída.

-¿Por qué mejor no te callas?- justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar la música de fondo. Rukia reconoció la canción como "My Passion", de Akcent. La verdad le gustaba mucho la canción, y aunque era antigua definitivamente era de las mejores que había escuchado. Senna y las otras dos chicas también se habías callado al escuchar la música comenzar a sonar. Esperaban que eso significara que el concurso estaba a punto de comenzar.- Bueno, "Rukia", te desearía suerte pero la verdad es que me gustaría que te cayeras sobre el escenario.

-Que linda, Senna.- le dijo con sarcasmo.

La voz de Keigo se escuchó justo cuando comenzaba la letra:- ¡BIENVENIDOS TODOS AL CONCURSO QUE DETERMINARÁ QUIÉN SERÁ LA NUEVA "MISS INSTITUTO KARAKURA"!- los aplausos y gritos de emoción no se hicieron de esperar.- Bueno, como tradición en este concurso que no se celebraba desde hace quién sabe cuántos años, las chicas entraran en traje de baño, así que recíbanlas con unos fuertes aplausos PERO ESO HASTA DENTRO DE UNOS MINUTOS, porque ésta es la PRIMERA LLAMADA.

Los abucheos no se hicieron esperar. Chizu entró a donde se encontraban las cuatro participantes para darles las instrucciones.- Después de esta y otra canción saldrán en el siguiente orden: Harada Reiko, Nelliel Tu Odderswank, Kuchiki Rukia y al último Hikari Senna. Después se les explicarán las dinámicas del concurso, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Cuáles dinámicas? El concurso consiste en cuatro pruebas.- le dijo Nell con irritación.

-Bueno, eso es lo que creen, pero el concurso será un poco más…interesante.- les explicó. Rukia se asustó un poco al ver la sonrisa de Chizu: esa sonrisa significaba que la sorpresa sería divertida, pero no para ellas.- Me voy, hay que explicarles algo a los chicos del público.

-¿Sobre el premio para el ganador de la carrera de Karakura's Prince?- preguntó Reiko.

-Sí, así que me voy yendo.- les dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

-Algo me dice que esta tipa y Asano cambiaron las dinámicas del concurso para ayudarle a "alguien".- dijo disimuladamente, pero Rukia captó la indirecta. Sin embargo notó que la canción de Akcent había sido cambiada con una de Edward Maya. _**"Desert Rain…bueno, también es una buena canción"**_, pensó mientras sus pies se movían al ritmo de la música.

Las otras tres decidieron ignorarla y se concentró cada quien en lo suyo. Cada una practicaba formas sensuales y torpes de caminar, o al menos eso le parecía a la ojivioleta. Sonrió con superioridad: nadie, absolutamente NADIE le ganaría la entrada, porque si hubo alguien que pasó gran parte de su vida a caminar como toda una princesa fue ella. Caminar con porte, elegancia, aires de superioridad, era parte de ser un Kuchiki.

Escucharon las voces de Keigo y Chizu explicándoles que el ganador de la carrera tendría derecho a un beso EN LOS LABIOS de la ganadora. Rukia se alteró pero inmediatamente retomó el control: ella sabía que nada era gratis en esta vida, ni siquiera ganar un concurso escolar. Los chicos gritaban con alegría sobre la buena noticia del premio, afirmando que era el mejor festival escolar realizado en años.

La canción terminó y comenzó a sonar "Who's the chick", de Rihanna. Harada inmediatamente caminó hacia la salida y se perdió de vista, pero los enormes gritos de apoyo para la castaña les dieron a conocer que había entrado al escenario. Keigo y Chizu trataban de hacerse oír sobre los gritos y la música para presentar a la concursante.

Unos segundos después Nell salió también. El recibimiento fue el mismo, y los gritos morbosos les dijeron que Nell se había puesto a bailar en traje de baño: Rukia definitivamente nunca haría eso, pero podría arriesgarse a algo más…

Caminó con valentía, serenidad y una hermosa sonrisa hacia el escenario. Todos le gritaron con más ahínco, y los de la mesa del consejo le aplaudían excepto Chitose. Con elegancia y aires de reina se centró en el centro del escenario y dio una vuelta con los brazos en alto, luciéndose. Esto comenzaba a ser divertido, así que decidió probar una última: dio otra vuelta en sentido contrario, pero esta vez mientras lo hacía se quitaba el avalon, mostrándoles desde todos los ángulos su traje de baño que le había quedado perfecto. Los gritos de delirio le indicaron que había funcionado, y con una última sonrisa y un enorme saludo fue a colocarse al lado de Nell y Reiko, que la miraban con odio.

Senna salió al último, pero no por eso recibió menos aplausos: se quitó el pareo mostrando su escultural figura y caminando igualmente hasta las otras participantes.

Cuando los gritos se habían calmado un poco Keigo y Chizu hablaron:- Ellas son las hermosas participantes de este concurso, ¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO!- todos comenzaron a aplaudir tal como los "conductores" se los habían pedido.

-Bueno, bueno…- habló Chizu.- Ahora explicaremos las dinámicas del concurso: para hacerlo un poco más interesante, hemos cambiado TODO. Los primero será elegir cual chica parece ser ahorita mismo la mejor reina, y para eso le pediremos a tres chicos del público que suban al escenario para decirnos su veredicto.

-Bueno, los eligiremos al azar.- continuó Keigo:- Los tres chicos de allá, ¡que pasen y digan sus nombres!

Tres chicos a los cuales Rukia ubicaba pero no conocía sus nombres subieron al escenario entre empujones:- Shinji Taira- habló el chico castaño.

- Takayuki Narumi- dijo el chico moreno.

- Shinichirō Nakagami- dijo por último el rubio.

-Muy bien, entonces dígannos, ¿quién parece la mejor candidata justo ahorita?- preguntó Keigo mientras la canción de Alexandra Stan comenzaba a sonar.

-Bueno…-habló el chico castaño- La verdad es que las cuatro se ven increíbles, pero creo que Rukia-chan tiene muchísimo más porte que las otras tres, ¡además parece una muñeca! Su piel es increíblemente pálida y sus ojos contrastan de forma maravillosa con su traje de baño blanco, para mí es mi preferida.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

- Bueno…-habló el chico castaño- La verdad es que las cuatro se ven increíbles, pero creo que Rukia-chan tiene muchísimo más porte que las otras tres, ¡además parece una muñeca!- Ichigo frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. ¿Qué quería decir con "muñeca"? Además, ¿la llamó RUKIA-CHAN?- Su piel es increíblemente pálida y sus ojos contrastan de forma maravillosa con su traje de baño blanco, para mí es mi preferida.

-¡Vaya, un punto para Rukia-chan!- anunció Chizu. Tanto aplausos como abucheos se escucharon entre el público mientras la ojivioleta le sonreía al chico castaño haciéndolo ruborizarse.

-Bueno, ¿y qué opina Narumi-kun?- le preguntó Keigo al moreno.

-Bueno, la verdad es que Nell-chan tiene un porte más idóneo a lo que yo imagino como una reina. Yo voto por ella.- la reacción del público fue la misma que con Rukia. Ichigo miraba a la morena con fijeza, hasta que la chica volteó a verlo. Le sonrió con confianza y él arqueó una ceja: ¿se estaba divirtiendo o qué?

-¡Un punto para Nell-chan!- anunció Keigo.- Y por último…

-¿Qué opina nuestro guapísimo rubio?- le preguntó Chizu al último chico. Ishida y Mizuiro lo miraban con atención mientras el peli naranja trataba de evadir el espectáculo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que a mí siempre me ha gustado Senna-chan, y me gustaría que ella fuera la reina porque así podría besarla cuando gane el concurso.- Ichigo frunció el ceño: ¿desde cuándo su escuela estaba llena de enfermos depravados con aspiraciones sexuales?

Ichigo se relajó un poco mientras veía a su novia mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música: esa era una de las canciones favoritas de la chica desde hacía un tiempo, y probablemente él tuviera algo que ver puesto que se la pasaba escuchándola todo el día.

-Es un punto para Senna-chan, lo que deja a Reiko-chan como la perdedora de la primera prueba y la carnada de la segunda prueba.- explicó Chizu, haciendo que la mencionada palideciera.

-Espera un segundo.- pidió el castaño y se dirigió a la ojivioleta:- ¿Puedo tocarte las piernas? Es que se nota que tu piel es muy suave.- Ichigo reacción como si su silla hubiera tenido un propulsor. Tomó su micrófono y le habló al chico:

-Escucha bien, idiota. Ponle una mano encima y será lo último que toques en tu vida.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar emocionadas por la reacción de su playboy, mientras los chicos lo abucheaban. Ichigo cruzó los brazos de nuevo, enfurruñado, y se sentó.- Bueno, Shinji-kun, ya oíste al presidente, nada de manoseos.- le dijo Chizu con aire inocente, mientras los conducía fuera del escenario.

-Bueno, y ahora explicaremos la segunda dinámica. Puesto que Reiko-chan perdió, tendrá que ponerse ESTO.- dijo Keigo mientras Inoue salía cargando algo en los brazos. Se lo dio a Harada con una mirada de pena y luego bajó del escenario. Harada palideció aún más cuando vio lo que era.

-¡¿UNA BOTARGA DE SANDÍA?- gritó la chica mientras les mostraba a todos el disfraz.

-¡Así es, Reiko-chan!- La segunda prueba consistirá en lo siguiente: cada participante tendrá un bat con el cual procuraran pegarte. Si eres golpeada por las tres en un tiempo de, digamos, lo que dure la canción de "Midnight Sun", entonces perderás. Si la canción termina y una de las tres falta de pegarte, entonces estarás a salvo.

-Bueno, no se oye tan difícil…

-Otra cosa, chicas. No pueden quitarse ni ponerse nada extra de lo que ya traen puesto.- completó Chizu.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Senna, mientras tomaba el bat que una chica le tendía.

-Tendrán que perseguir a Reiko-chan en tacones, y Reiko-chan, tú tampoco puedes quitártelos.

-¿CÓMO ESPERAS QUE CORRAS ENTONCES?

-Tú problema, Reiko-chan. Otra cosa, mientras las tres chicas tratan de golpearte los miembros del jurado le lanzarán globos con agua a Rukia-chan, Senna-chan y Nell-chan.

Ichigo volteó a ver a Ishida que parecía igual de confundido. Haruhi aceptó sus globos de buena gana y Mizuiro parecía no importarle realmente. Chitose, por su lado, no perdía de vista a Rukia: esa era su oportunidad para eliminarla desde ahorita.- Buenooooo, Reiko-chan ya se puso la botarga así que…¡COMIENCEN!

La canción comenzó a sonar e inmediatamente la morena se lanzó contra la Reiko-sandía, pero un globo de agua HELADA la golpeó directamente en la espalda. No necesitaba voltear para saber que había sido Chitose. El público gritaba animando a su favorita, mientras los miembros del consejo lanzaban sus globos y Keigo y Chizu se retorcían de la risa viendo a las tres chicas en tacones tratando de no resbalar en el piso mojado. Rukia sabía que Chitose le apuntaba únicamente a ella, así que decidió tomar ventaja de ello. Corrió de nuevo hacia Reiko que huía desesperada de las otras dos y justo cuando estaba a la altura de Nell se agachó: el globo dio justo en el pecho de la peli verde, que se paró en seco con una mueca muy graciosa en el rostro. Todos comenzaron a reír, pero Rukia no tenía tiempo que perder: aprovechó el suelo mojado y se resbaló por él para adelantar a Senna y darle a Reiko el primer golpe.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir cuando la morena se agarraba a batazos a la pobre sandía. Senna trataba de correr para aprovechar que la chica sandía estaba en desventaja, pero Reiko se recuperó con rapidez y salió huyendo de nuevo. Rukia se alejó del campo de batalla y caminó hasta Chizu y Keigo, que le levantaron los brazos en alto en señal de victoria. Chitose le lanzó otro globo que le dio justo en el abdomen, tronándose y mojándola toda. Ignoró el hecho y volteó a ver a Ichigo, que lanzaba sus globos contra cualquiera de las tres, la verdad es que parecía darle igual. Ishida parecía apuntar hacia Nell mientras Mizuiro lo hacía hacia Senna, y Haruhi…Haruhi ni siquiera lanzaba los globos lo suficiente como para que pudieran golpear a alguien.

En ese momento sintió otro globo impactarla y esta vez no lo ignoró: la rubia la miraba con rencor, como si fuera ella la culpable de que el mundo se fuera a terminar algún día.- Sayaka-san, le recordamos que debe lanzar los globos para ayudar a Reiko-chan, así que concéntrese en aquellas tres.- le dijo Keigo como si nada, haciendo que todo el público la abucheara.

Chitose lanzaba sus globos pero éstos tampoco llegaban hasta sus dos aprendices. _**"Rastrera…"**_, pensaron Keigo, Rukia y Chizu a la vez.

Un abucheo más alto desvió su atención hasta el campo de batalla y encontraron a Senna y a Nell dándole ambas batazos a Reiko, que estaba tirada en el piso. Rukia sintió su estómago encogerse: la castaña había sido descalificada.

Todos los seguidores de la castaña suspiraron derrotados mientras los dos conductores corrían para ayudar a la chica a levantarse:- Reiko-chan, no lo lograste.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE LOGRARLO!

-¡Bueno, y la primera descalificada es Reiko-chan, por lo que nuestras otras tres concursantes pasarán a la siguiente ronda!- de nuevo gritos de entusiasmo y expectación se escucharon entre el público.

Chizu habló esta vez:- La siguiente ronda es algo típico entre nosotros los jóvenes japoneses, ¿Saben de qué se trata?- el público coreo un NO~. -¡KA-RA-O-KE!

Los cinco miembros del consejo suspiraron aliviados:- ¿Por qué cambiaste las pruebas del concurso?- le preguntó Chitose a Ichigo. Los tres chicos la miraron fijamente y el peli naranja contestó:- No fui yo, dejé a cargo a Haruhi-san y ella dejó a Keigo y a Chizu a cargo.

-Esto no parece un concurso de belleza.- se quejó en voz alta. Se puso de pie y habló por su micrófono:- Este concurso no es correcto, no parece algo digno para elegir a la chica más bella de la escuela.

-Lo sentimos, Sayaka-san, pero la Reina debe ser capaz de adaptarse a cualquier situación, no solo a lo que ya tenía ensayado, por eso lo cambiamos todo. Además, sus dos aprendices tenían gran ventaja así como Rukia, por lo que preferimos hacer algo que nadie esperara de forma que las oportunidades de ganar fueran las mismas.

En eso momento la canción de "Dirty Talk" comenzó a sonar. Todas las chicas gritaron con rencor hacia Sayaka:- ¡ESA ES TU CANCIÓN!

-¡DE SEGURO TÚ LA PEDISTE!

-¡DEJEN QUE DIGA LO QUE QUIERA, DE TODOS MODOS YA NADIE LA PELA!

-¡ESTA ARDIDA PORQUE ICHIGO-KUN LA DEJO POR KIA-CHAN!- Ichigo y Rukia arquearon la ceja: ¿"Kia-chan"?

-¡CÁLLENSE TODAS!- gritó Chitose por el micrófono.-¡CAMBIEN LA CANCIÓN AHORA!- los encargados del sonido cambiaron inmediatamente la canción y "Take Over Control" comenzó a sonar. Al menos con esa las chicas se calmaron.

-Bueno, si no tiene nada más que agregar, Sayaka-san, le pediremos que nos deje continuar con el concurso.- Sayaka se sentó con aire derrotado y furioso, haciendo que los otros cuatro miembros del consejo se rieran en voz baja.

-Bueno, como íbamos diciendo, la dinámica será la siguiente. Nuestros tres chicos que hicieron el favor de subir al escenario cogerán 9 papelitos de esta caja. En ella están varias canciones que ustedes propusieron para la música que sonaría durante el festival, así que deben conocerlas. Las chicas estarán paradas detrás de una línea y en cuanto reconozcan la canción correrán SIN ZAPATOS hasta este panel que tiene el botón rojo. Cuando lo presionen deberán cantar un pedazo de la canción y decirnos el nombre de la canción y del cantante. Cada canción vale un punto, la que junte menor número de puntos será eliminada.- explicó Chizu.

-De nuevo los miembros del consejo/jurado deberán lanzar globos hacia las tres concursantes de forma que ninguna pueda llegar al panel, así lo haremos más entretenido. Claro, esta vez los globos no tendrán solo agua.- dijo Keigo, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del consejo y miles de aplausos y gritos de emoción del público.

-Bueno, nuestros tres chicos han cogido los nueve papelitos, así que se los daré a nuestro querido DJ para que acomode las canciones.- dijo Chizu mientras salía del escenario.

-Bien chicas, ya saben que hacer así que…en cuanto suene la canción…

Rukia, Senna y Nell escuchaban atentas. Rukia sentía su corazón latir a gran velocidad. Sin zapatos tendría una gran desventaja, puesto que había sido colocada en el carril de en medio y las otras dos se confabularían para sacarla. Debía ser rápida y correr, incluso si no reconocía la canción. Claro, confiaba en que las otras dos harían lo mismo. La primera canción comenzó a sonar y las tres salieron disparadas: Rukia se sorprendió al reconocer la canción. Inoue y Tatsuki cantaban esa canción todo el tiempo. _Boku-tachi wa sou, boku-tachi wa, Toomawari o suru no sa tada yozora o mitsumete~_

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar Senna la empujó contra Nell y ambas cayeron, permitiendo que la morena de ojos miel llegara hasta el micrófono y comenzara a cantar:

- Nagai sakamichi o kudatta basho ni wa, Omoide to yoberu keshiki ga ari, Sore wa fushigi na mukashibanashi de, Kakikomareta fikushon no you ni, Omoigakenai futari no shinario~. Toki wa tada todomarazu kioku o kizanda

-¿Y los nombres?- preguntó Chizu mientras el volumen de la música bajaba.

- "KIMI TO YOZORA TO SAKAMICHI TO", de Kanako Itou.- respondió Senna.

-¡CORRECTO!- gritaron ambos conductores al unísono.

Los fans de Senna gritaron emocionados mientras la chica les mandaba besos desde el escenario. Rukia y Nell se levantaron furiosas: esa pequeñaja había hecho trampa, ¡las había empujado!

-Bueno, como todo está permitido, pasaremos a la siguiente canción.- dijo Chizu, respondiendo a la pregunta mental que Rukia y Nell se hacían.

Chitose miró furiosa a Senna. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Nell no era de las que se dejaban, y no perdería por nada del mundo. Ahora en vez de estar aliadas, estaban todas contra todas, perdiendo la ventaja que tenían sobre Kuchiki.- Parece que no se llevan tan bien.- los cuatro miembros voltearon a ver a Haruhi, quien parecía muy entretenida con todo eso.- Ahora sí estamos parejos.

Ichigo sonrió. Era verdad, ahora Rukia tendría tantas posibilidades de ganar como las otras dos. Pero, ¿al menos conocería Rukia las canciones? Cuando el siguiente acorde sonó su sonrisa se borró: esa canción, ¿qué rayos hacia SU canción ahí? Rukia salió disparada a gran velocidad dejando atrás a las otras dos chicas y llegando primero a la meta. Tomó el micrófono y respiró hondo antes de cantar:

- Miwatasu kagiri no yami to katto wo te saguri no hibi, Bokura wa make wo shiranai yowasa wo, dakishime aruita. Atarashii kiba de jidai wo kiza~me~, ¡Shizuka ni shizuka ni makuwa kiri otoshi, Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou! Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa, Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo~.

-¿De quién es la canción?- le preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-¡"RANBU NO MELODY", de Kurosaki Ichigo!(Nota 1)- exclamó Rukia con emoción, sonriéndole abiertamente al peli naranja. El chico se sorprendió enormemente, pero le regresó la sonrisa.

-¡Punto para Rukia-chan!- gritaron Keigo y Chizu. El público aplaudió mientras coreaban la canción. Ichigo seguía sorprendido: ¿Rukia sabía de sus canciones? Lo que era aún mejor, ¿se las sabía de memoria? ¿Todas o nada más esa?

-Concéntrate, Kurosaki.- le dijo Ishida a su lado.- Yo le dí las canciones a Kuchiki-san.

-¿Tú?

-Sí, se las dí en un CD hace poco, para que las escuchara. No me gustaría que se pusieran durante el festival y no supiera que era su novio el que cantaba. (Nota 2)

-Vaya, pues bien pensado Ishida.

-¡Eso es trampa!- se quejó Chitose.

-Claro que no, tus dos aprendices son fans de Ichigo y se saben las canciones igualmente.- le respondió Ishida, dejándola sin palabras.

Las tres concursantes regresaron a sus lugares, y en cuanto estuvieron en posiciones la siguiente canción comenzó a sonar. Esta vez fue Nell la que empujó a Rukia hacia Senna de forma que ambas morenas resbalaron y fueron a dar al suelo. Rukia logró amortiguar un poco con las manos, pero aún así el golpe dolió bastante. Cuando miró al frente Nell ya había llegado al tablero y presionado el botón:

- Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga , Kyou mo, Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru. Hoshigatte ita mono wo te ni shite mo, Sunao ni, Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou? Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai, Itami ga unda kakera de~.Donna shunkan datte unmei datte…

-¿Nombres?

-"Shunkan Sentimental", de Scandal.- respondió Nell con una sonrisa triunfante. Las morenas se pusieron de pie y regresaron a la línea de salida mientras escuchaban a Keigo y a Chizu darle un punto a la peli verde.

-La siguente canción, por favor. Y los miembros del consejo, no han lanzado sus globos.- en eso los cinco se dieron cuenta de que lo habían olvidado por completo. Era su oportunidad de ayudarle a Rukia, muy disimuladamente.

La guitarra eléctrica comenzó a sonar y las tres corrieron de nuevo. Los globos impactaron a Rukia y a Nell, Senna esquivó uno lanzado directamente por Mizuiro y llegó hasta el tablero

- Koi suru otome wa utsukushii to iu shoumei dekinai genjitsu, Akogare idaiteru bakari atashi kirei ni kazarareta DOLL. Wakatte nai desho nani mo, Atashi wa marude DYNAMITE. Iyannacchau yo ano koro no omoi doori ni narenai wa! Atashi motto asonde motto ai saretai wa, Amai HAATO ga sawagi dasu, Mahou wa tokenai mou tomannai wa~

-¡Nombres!

-"DOLL", de Scandal.- respondió Senna. Rukia comenzó a desesperarse. Senna les llevaba la delantera, no podía dejarse vencer así tan fácilmente…pero su estatura le daba una enorme desventaja a menos que…

-¡Siguiente!- exclamaron los conductores en cuanto las tres chicas estuvieron en la línea. La siguiente canción también era de Ichigo, estaba segura en cuanto escuchó a la guitarra y luego la batería. Esa canción en particular le había encantado, así que tenía que ganarla. Corrió lo suficiente para agarrar vuelo y luego se barrió por todo el suelo mojado hasta el tablero. Los chicos la corearon mientras las chicas se reían a carcajadas, incluso Haruhi e Ichigo soltaron una risita tonta.

-Rokugatsu no uso me no mae no hontou sepia ni shimaikomi, Yorisou to ka nukumori to ka wakaranaku natteta. "Kimi wa hitori de heiki dakara… ne" to oshitsukete sayonara, Sono tagui no kiyasume nara kikiakita hazu na no ni. Nariyamanai youshanai omoidetachi wa yurushitekuresou ni mo nai, Me wo tojireba ikioi wa masu bakari de toomaki de kimi ga warau. Ame wa itsuka yamu no deshouka zuibun nagai aida tsumetai, Ame wa doushite boku wo erabu no nigeba no nai boku wo erabu no~.- cantó la morena, e incluso antes de que los chicos le preguntaran respondió: "Rain", de Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¡Otro punto para Rukia-chan!- exclamó Chizu.

-¡Eso coloca a Rukia-chan y a Senna-chan a la delantera!- anunció Keigo. Ichigo e Ishida vieron la cara de Nell ponerse colorada. Eso era malo, la verdadera guerra venía a continuación.-De nuevo en posiciones y…¡SUENA!

La canción fue inmediatamente reconocida por la morena que se adelantó, y usando el mismo truco anterior llegó antes que las otras dos chicas al tablero y comenzó a cantar:

- Kimi wa itsumo massugu ni ashita wo mitsumete itakara, Chuutohanpana boku wo warau darou. Kousaten hashiru shougakusei nanto naku, Mukashi no boku-tachi wo omoidasu~. Kimi ni aitai ima aitai, Nemurenai yoru mo yume no naka mo, Zutto ne zutto ukande kiete yuku MEMORY, Kimi ni aitai ima aitai, Touku hanarete mo omoidasu yo~, Egao no kimi.

-¡NOMBRES!

-"Aitai", de Scandal.- respondió Rukia.

-Y con este punto más, ¡Rukia-chan se coloca en primera posición!- anunció Keigo.

Ichigo no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de victoria. Rukia le había dado la vuelta al asunto, ahora llevaba la delantera pero no debía confiarse porque aún quedaban tres canciones.

-Bueno, y la séptima canción es…-anunció Chizu por el micrófono.

Esta vez los globos las impactaron a las tres, y las tres cayeron al suelo. Rukia intentó levantarse pero Senna la sujeto por el tobillo, haciéndola caer de nuevo. Nell intentó lo mismo pero esta vez Rukia la detuvo. Las risas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, y las tres se ruborizaron. La música donde comenzaba la letra ya había comenzado, y finalmente fue Nell la que llegó hasta el tablero y comenzó a cantar:

-Mamoru you de mamorarete, Itsukara ka tsuyoku naru~, teo no de tsunagu nukumori ga, taemanaku chikara kureru~. Tsuyogari da yo demo kimetanda…

-¡Nombres!

-"Tsuyogari", de Shoko Nakagawa.

Rukia y Senna maldijeron por lo bajo mientras se levantaban. La ojivioleta escuchó un quejido bajo de parte de la ojimiel y se sorprendió al ver que la chica se sujetó el tobillo.- ¿Te lastimaste?- le preguntó Rukia.

-¿Te importa?- le contestó de mala manera. Rukia frunció el ceño, y aunque realmente deseaba ganarle a esas dos, no se le hacía justo que una de ellas estuviera lesionada. _**"Después de todo me gustaría que hicieran lo mismo por mí…"**_

-Chizu-chan…-la llamó la morena mientras caminaba hasta ella.- Creo que Senna está lastimada.

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la otra morena. Senna negó varias veces con la cabeza, y aunque Rukia y Keigo no alcanzaban a escuchar su discusión era obvio que la chica no pensaba retirarse de la competencia. El público comenzó a silbar al ver que el espectáculo no continuaba, así que Ichigo se puso de pie.

-Ha habido un pequeño contratiempo, pero la competencia continuará en unos minutos así que…¡Cállense todos!- los silbidos cesaron pero los cuchicheos aparecieron. Ichigo se sentó de nuevo y se giró hacia Haruhi.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?

-Senna se lastimó, ¿no es obvio?- le respondió Chitose mientras se ponía de pie y se subía al escenario. Caminó hasta Senna y comenzaron a discutir, pero al parecer ni la rubia podía hacerla desistir de participar. La canción de Tsuyogari estaba a punto de terminar, así que no quedaba de otra más que continuar como si nada pasara.

Las tres se acomodaron en la línea de salida. Rukia sabía que tenía que ganar la siguiente para tener la victoria asegurada, para que así la última canción decidiera a la otra finalista. Volteó disimuladamente a su derecha y vio a la morena con más determinación que antes.

La guitarra eléctrica comenzó a sonar y las tres salieron disparadas. Senna tropezó casi en la línea de salida pero al desviar su caída a la izquierda empujó a Rukia. La morena agarró a Nell y de nuevo las tres cayeron al suelo y fueron atacadas por una lluvia de globos de agua y harina. Rukia tosió y trató de quitarse el polvo de los ojos para poder ver. Senna y Nell no se encontraban en mejores condiciones, ya que a ellas les había caído un globo que parecía contener cal. Se puso de pie pero Nell la retuvo inmediatamente. Volvió a caer pero pataleó como niña pequeña para que la peli verde la soltara. Escuchó un chillido de dolor e inmediatamente quedó libre. Sabía que ponerse de pie era inútil así que gateo hasta el tablero, siendo atacada esta vez por un globo que tenía una sustancia plegostiosa. Con dificultad se puso de pie y presionó el botón para comenzar a cantar:

-Dounika nacchai souna no! Watashi no sukima kuse ni naru kurai no, I LOVE YOU de umeru, "Koukai wa saki ni tatanai" sou iikitte, Baka ni nara nakya doushiyou monai desho. Hidari HANDORU gofun wa chikoku, Katate ni wa kimatte TABAKO, Kawaiku warau kimagure na NARUSHISUTO, Demo suki nano.- cantó Rukia mientras todos le aplaudían. La morena no quería ni pensar en lo asqueroso que seguro estaba su cabello, pero siguió cantando como si fuera una profesional. _**"Nii-sama, gracias por obligarme a tomar esas clases…"**_- Anata shidai no koi ni oboreta no kitto, Nanimokamo wasure setsuna no kairaku ni hitaru no sa, Yume ni made miteta amazuppai hi wo, Maboroshi to yobu no wa nandaka, Setsuna sugiru kara, Kizukeba itsumo BEDDO no naka hitori kiri, Demo suki dakara.

-¡Los nombres, Rukia-chan!

-"Playboy Part II", de Scandal.- respondió Rukia, sintiendo alivio. Ahora sí estaba en la final, el problema estaba en quién sería su oponente. Caminó de regreso a la línea, o al menos lo intentó porque el piso era un asco total. Todos le aplaudían y uno que otro le silbaba, pero eso realmente ya no importaba. La competencia que inicialmente era divertida ahora era complicada, y ni quería pensar en la última prueba.

-Participantes, prepárense para la última canción. El marcador hasta ahora va: ¡Rukia-chan en primer lugar con 4 puntos!- anunció Chizu ganándose aún más aplausos del público.

- Senna-chan y Nell-chan se encuentran empatadas con dos puntos cada una, por lo que en esta última Rukia-chan no podrá participar y así determinar quién será la otra finalista. Bueno, participantes, pónganse en posición por favor.- pidió Keigo. Rukia se retiró a la parte de atrás a lavarse el cuerpo y cambiarse de ropa tal como Chizu le indicó.

Se metió a dar un regaderazo rápido a los vestidores mientras escuchaba la canción final. _**"Renai Shashin, de Otsuka Ai…¿quién habrá pedido la canción para el festival?" **_. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue a Chizu proclamar a Nell como la ganadora. Era lógico, Senna estaba lastimada…de todos modos le daba algo extraño pensar en que dos amigas se hubieran peleado para estar en la final. Al salir ya cambiada se encontró a las dos chicas discutiendo mientras Nell trataba de entrar a cambiarse.

-Basta, Senna. Perdiste de forma justa, TÚ quisiste seguir así de lastimada.

-Eres una rastrera, ¡ojalá pierdas!- le dijo con enojo antes de desaparecer con todas sus cosas por la puerta. La ojivioleta giró su vista a la peli verde que se metía en ese instante a bañar.

-¡Quince minutos, chicas!- gritó Chizu desde afuera. Rukia se secó el cabello con la toalla, y se colocó su vestido para la ronda final. El vestido en realidad se lo habían comprado entre Chizu, Tatsuki, Orihime e Ichigo ya que supusieron que lo necesitaría para la premiación, aunque parecía ser que lo luciría antes. En realidad era lo más sencillo y bonito que había usado hasta ese día: el vestido era negro con pequeños estampados en color blanco con brillos dorados, tirantes anchos de encaje y escote redondo; el largo del vestido era una palma arriba de la rodilla, la falda de corte semicircular. Para completarlo Rukia le agregó un cinturón negro ancho con broche redondo al frente para darle más forma a su diminuta cintura. Por último se calzó las zapatillas beige de la marca Gillio© que tenía guardadas en su wardrobe, se arregló el cabello con un listón negro y se puso una ligera capa de maquillaje.

Nell salió unos segundos después totalmente cambiada. Su vestido negro strapless se cp,bomaba con porciones cuadradas negro y blanco, el largo era casi el mismo de su vestido, con la excepción de que era completamente pegado al cuerpo. Traía una pulsera a juego con su ropa y unos tacones con plataformas negros, muy bonitos. Se sentó frente al espejo y comenzó a aplicarse su maquillaje.

Rukia sentía la atmósfera pesada, pero no quería romper el silencio. Se quedó callada revisando su celular. Había 17 llamadas perdidas de Renji. Eso le extrañó, debía saber que estaba en horario de clases y Renji nunca, NUNCA, llamaba a menos que fuera algo de suma importancia. Pulsó el botón para llamarlo, pero en eso Ichigo asomó a los vestidores.- ¿Podemos hablar?- le preguntó a Rukia. Ella simplemente colgó y se puso de pie para salir a ver a su novio.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó después de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

-Yuzu y Karin te mandan esto, dicen que combinará con tu vestido.- Rukia tomó el paquete que Ichigo le ofrecía y lo abrió: era una pulsera beige, no muy ancha, que definitivamente combinaría con sus zapatos.

-Esas chicas tienen un sexto sentido.

-Claro.

-Diles que gracias.

-Puedes decírselo tú misma cuando vengas a mi casa a visitarlas, dicen que tienen ganas de verte.

-Yo también, supongo que son como una segunda familia.-le dijo Rukia. Ichigo le colocó la pulsera y le deseó suerte antes de regresar a su lugar en la mesa del consejo. Cuando la morena volvió a ingresar a los vestidores Nell ya estaba completamente arreglada.

-Al parecer se llevan muy bien.- Rukia le sonrió ante el comentario aunque la verdad no le había hecho ninguna gracia.- Espero que no pienses que puedes ganar, Kuchiki. No podrás ganarme en la siguiente.

-Eso lo veremos.- la retó Rukia. Chizu interrumpió el momento cuando ingresó.

-Es hora, chicas.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Cierto pelirrojo se extrañó al ver que su amiga le había marcado pero inmediatamente colgó. _**"Estará muy ocupada…mejor, así será sorpresa"**_. Abarai Renji bajó del taxi y admiró la escuela a la que asistiría a partir de ese día: Instituto Karakura.

Kuchiki Byakuya le había comentado que no quería que Rukia estuviera sola por tanto tiempo, así que tener un amigo le haría bien, al menos así no se sentiría tan desubicada.

Al principio se extrañó por escuchar tanto ruido, pero luego vio el letrero en la entrada: ese día había comenzado el festival de la escuela, así que era obvio que hubiera tanto ruido. Lo curioso era que el ruido provenía de un lugar en específico, la parte posterior de la escuela.

Renji decidió echar un vistazo, de todos modos tenía que buscar a su amiga.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Cuando las dos salieron en público se emocionó de nuevo. Ambas lucían espectaculares, y cualquiera podía ganar la competencia, era cuestión de ver cuál sería la última prueba.

-¡Estamos de regreso para la última ronda!- anunció Keigo.- La última ronda es la más sencilla, ya que pensamos que nuestras concursantes estarían algo cansadas.- Rukia y Nell le lanzaron una mirada asesina.- Nuestra última ronda es…

-¡PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS! Haremos un total de once preguntas, la que conteste primero correctamente será la ganadora de un punto. La que junte mayor número de puntos gana.- explicó Keigo.

-Ahora, necesitamos que las chicas se concentren, así que silencio a todos por favor.- pidió Chizu, y aunque el ruido no cesó si se calmó lo suficiente para que la morena pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos.

-OK, de nuevo se les pidió a nuestros tres compañeros que cogieran los once papelitos de una caja. Las preguntas son dudas que se depositan en el buzón que les pasamos al inicio de la competencia, así que Rukia-chan y Nell-chan, no se enojen conmigo si la pregunta es difícil, ¿de acuerdo? La primera: "Verdadero o Falso: la vida promedio de un condón dentro de la cartera es de 48 horas".

Rukia se quedó congelada al escuchar la respuesta, y se ruborizó notablemente. ¿Acaso dijo CONDÓN?

-¿KEIGO, QUÉ RAYOS SON ESAS PREGUNTAS?- preguntó Ichigo enfadado, quien de nuevo se había puesto de pie.- ¡Dime de dónde las agarraste!

-No importa de dónde, la pregunta está hecha y Nell presionó el botón.- Rukia salió de su trance cuando escuchó eso.

-La respuesta es Verdadero.- respondió Nell.

-¡Correcto!- gritaron ambos conductores. El público se deshizo en aplausos y risas. El ojimiel miró el rostro ruborizado de la morena, pero los ojos violetas se veían sumamente ofendidos.

-Siguiente pregunta: ¿cuánto tiempo duran los químicos que se disparan cuando te enamoras?- preguntó Chizu.

Esta vez la más rápida fue Rukia:- Entre 18 y 30 meses.

-¡Correcto!- el público volvió a aplaudir. La competencia estaba empatada, pero era solo el comienzo.

-Siguiente: ¿cuánto tiempo puede vivir el espermatozoide dentro de la vagina?- preguntó Asano.

Nell ganó la pregunta por muy poco:- 72 horas.

-¡De nuevo es correcto!- los fans de Nell gritaban emocionados. Rukia sentía presión, pero no tanta ya que apenas era la tercera pregunta y la diferencia era un punto.

-La cuarta: ¿cuántas pulsaciones puede sufrir el corazón cuando una persona se enamora?

Nell volvió a ganar, y Rukia sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban un poco:- Más de 75.

-Necesitamos un número exacto, Nell-chan.- le pidió Keigo. Nell se quedó en silencio, así que Rukia apretó el botón.- ¡Rukia-chan!

-Hasta 130.

-¡Correcto!- anunció Keigo. Rukia sintió sus rodillas recuperarse y su espíritu listo para la acción.

-La que sigue: ¿cuánto dura un orgasmo?- Rukia no presionó el botón aunque sabía la respuesta. ¿Acaso sus compañeros se divertían viéndolas contestar esa clase de preguntas?

Nell respondió inmediatamente:- De 3 a 10 segundos. A mí nada más uno me los provoca.- añadió, y toda la escuela la escuchó y la vio mirar provocativamente al presidente. El peli naranja frunció el ceño y se dispuso a desmentir todo, pero no fue necesario.

-Supongo que en tus sueños, ¿o me equivoco?- le preguntó Rukia.- No te preocupes por responder, no te darán puntos por ello.

La escuela completa estalló en carcajadas. Ichigo se sorprendió ante lo bien que había aprendido la ojivioleta a defenderse, pero de todos modos no lo gustó que se lo dijera frente a todos.

-Mejor continuemos.- sugirió Keigo para romper la tensión.- Verdadero o Falso: la testosterona provoca el cambio de voz en los hombres.

Rukia presionó el botón inmediatamente, feliz de que la pregunta fuera algo más normal:- Verdadero.

-¡Correcto! De nuevo van empatadas.- informó Keigo.

-La séptima: el último CD de Avril Lavigne incluye los temas "Push" y "Smile".

Rukia presionó el botón milésimas antes que Nell:- Es cierto.

-¡Totalmente cierto!- exclamó Chizu.- ¡Rukia-chan da la vuelta y se coloca a la delantera!

Rukia sentía mariposas en el estómago, y pensó que eso solo se podía comparar a otra cosa: los besos de Ichigo en la piscina. Se abofeteó mentalmente y se concentró de nuevo en la competencia:

-Aquí va la octava: ¿Cuáles son las tres formas estables del carbón?

-Diamante, grafito y fulerenos.- contestó Nell. Todos se quedaron asombrados, ¿Nell sabía de química? Sin embargo todos estallaron en aplausos en cuanto el shock pasó. Rukia decidió que no debía confiarse de más, ahora sabía que la peli verde no estaba tan hueca como aparentaba.

-¡Esa respuesta le da a Nell-chan el empate! La que sigue…-anunció Keigo.-Verdadero o Falso: el último libro de Nicholas Sparks se llama "En nombre del amor".

-¡Verdadero!- exclamó Rukia.

-¡Correcto, Rukia-chan!- dijo Chizu.- ¿Oye, y está bueno?

- La verdad me gustó mucho**.**

**-¡La que sigue!- exclamó una desesperada Nell.**

**-OK, la que sigue: ¿de quién es el cuento original de "La Bella y la Bestia"?**

**-** Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve.- respondió Nell. Rukia suspiró con desespero: de nuevo empatadas, y los fans de Nell no dejaban de animarla. Lo bueno es que la mayor parte de los seguidores de Harada y de Senna parecían apoyarla a ella ahora. Respiró profundamente y se preparó para la siguiente: la última y nos vamos…

-Y por último…-dijo Chizu, haciendo una pausa.- ¿Qué sientes cuando ves a Kurosaki Ichigo?

Rukia apretó primero el botón, pero su mente se quedó en blanco en cuanto procesó la pregunta: ¿qué sentía cuando miraba a Ichigo?- Pues…

-Vamos, Rukia-chan, que no te de pena.- la animó Keigo, sonriéndole con diversión. Rukia se ruborizó y volteó a ver al aludido. Ichigo tenía los brazos cruzados y la miraba con confusión: fue ahí cuando Rukia se puso a examinarlo más detenidamente…¿qué sentía?

-Siento…mariposas en el estómago…y…

-¿Y…?

-_**"Y ganas de golpearlo…"**_. Y ganas de besarlo.- toda la escuela estalló en burlas y carrillas mientras la pequeña ojivioleta se ruborizaba: que gran mentira se había echado, y lo peor de todo se la echo frente a TODA la escuela.

-Y el público dice que la respuesta es…-dijo Chizu

-¡CORRECTA!- corearon todos al unísono. Rukia no podía creerlo: realmente había ganado, por un punto y la vergüenza más grande de su vida había ganado un tonto concurso escolar. Chizu y Keigo la llevaron hasta el centro del escenario y la proclamaron "Miss Instituto Karakura".

Ichigo por su lado también se había ruborizado ligeramente: ¿realmente sentía ganas de besarlo? ¿o nada más lo hizo para ganar? Ishida a su lado se reía en voz baja de la cara de contrariedad de su amigo, y Mizuiro había regresado a su tan querido celular. Haruhi festejaba junto con el público mientras Chitose se ponía de pie y salía de todo ese alboroto.

-¡Bueno, y ahora que sabemos quién es la Reina, comenzará la carrera! Si desean un beso de Rukia-chan pueden participar, siempre y cuando pertenezcan al este Instituto.- informó Keigo.

-¿Esa es la única condición para participar?- se escuchó una voz por uno de los micrófonos. Los cuatro miembros del consejo que quedaban se giraron a su lado derecho.

Un chico alto, de piel tostada y cabello rojizo con un enorme tatuaje había agarrado el micrófono de Kojima y hablaba por él.

-¡Renji!- exclamó Rukia, y se lanzó a abrazar a su amigo. El chico la recibió con alegría y hasta la cargó.- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Te marqué pero no regresaste mis llamadas.

-¿Y tú eres?- le preguntó Ichigo. El pelirrojo lo volteó a ver confundido:

-Esa es mi pregunta.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, presidente del consejo estudiantil…

-Un placer.- le dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano.

-…y novio de Rukia.

Inmediatamente Renji retiró la mano y lo miró con rencor.- ¿Novio? Debes estar bromeando.

-No, no bromeo, pregúntaselo tú mismo.

Renji volteó a ver a Rukia, pero ella evitaba su mirada. En ese momento un chico de ojos verdes se acercó hasta ellos:- Es cierto, Kuchiki me lo dijo hace poco.

-¡Shiba-san!- se extrañó Rukia.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Algunas de tus compañeras me invitaron a ver el festival.- respondió con aquella sonrisa. Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, tú te ves bastante mayorcito como para participar en la carrera, además no estudias en este Instituto.- le gruñó Ichigo.

-Lo sé, solo soy un espectador. Pero ustedes dos sí pueden competir, así que esto será divertido.

-Kurosaki, tú no puedes competir…-le recordó Ishida en voz baja.

-¡Me vale! Voy a participar en esta carrera y voy a ganar.- _**"No dejaré que un extraño con cabello rojo se lleve el trofeo"**_.

**Continuará…**

**Nota 1: la canción en realidad es de SID, de hecho es un opening de Bleach, pero un pequeño cambio no le hace daño a nadie, jeje.**

**Nota 2: el CD se lo da Ishida al final del capi pasado =)**

**Nota 3: el vestido de Nell es la siguiente imagen: ** www. imujer. com / wp-content/ uploads/ 2010/ 12/ Vestidos-negros-2011-7 . jpeg **y** www. zapatos-tacon. com / wp-content/ uploads/ 2011/ 05/ platafor mas-negras-ziginy5-e1304591234547 . jpg **; el de Rukia en: **www. aquimoda. com / wp-content/ uploads/ 2011/ 07/ casualdemoda6 . jpg. **Nada más quiten los espacios que añadí en las barras y algunos puntos =)****. Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar, jijiji XD**

**De nuevo sorry por la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado el capi, ****espero sus REVIEWS****! ****SI ME REGALAN 45 REVIEWS ACTUALIZARÉ DE HOY EN OCHO!**

**Un adelanto? Pues la carera, jeje, y ya habrá ganador así que esperemos q esto progrese!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**

**Arriba y adelante el IchiRuki...! =)**


	14. ¿Vencedor?

**Ruichi-chan les trae el capi #14 de esta historia! **

**Gracias por apoyar a +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +!****, y, como de costumbre, me complace agradecer a todos los que me dejaron review el capi pasado; nunca lo había mencionado pero también agradezco a quienes han recomendado la historia y agregado a alertas y favoritos:**

***kusajishi-chiru *Zeiri *lyki (akí la actua, grax x tu review y spero seguirnos leyendo!) *Mayori (ya actualice, sorry x la tardanza! Jaja, esa fue la cara de mi hermana cuando leyó el capi tmbn, jeje, saluditoss!) *Sakura-Jeka *alessandra08 *CESE-yopo *Hinamori-Hitsugaya *inupis *yoxxa (Renji tendrá un final, aún no sé si feliz XD Muchas grax x tu review, tu sugerencia fue muy graciosa jaja =)) *Lightning Cullen *Gzn (jaja, q halago q te hayas desvelado x leer la historia! Aki está la acuta, ya veremos q sucede, jiji, ns stamos leyendo!) *Ale-chan227 *metitus *Lonely Athena *Yare Kurosaki *kiralove (aki la actualización, grax x tu review! ^.^) *Ruki-0408 *Akemi227-chan (Grax x tu review! La carrera será sorpresa, jiji, ns seguimos leyendo! ) *chik-yinyang *chidorisagara (no te contesté el review xq tienes deshabilitados los PM, de todos modos aki te contesto: primero q nada grax x esperar y x tu lindo review! Sé q me tarde, pero mi validísima excusa es la Uni! Pero ahora q Renji llego espero q estés más feliz, jeje, y recuerda q ICHI SUFRIRÁ! XD Ns seguimos leyendo! ) *esaichiruki (jaja, creo q no habrá lemon x ahora, pero si de besos hablamos de esos sí q habrá muchos, jijiji Grax x el review, ns stamos leyendo! ) *Hachimtsu (cuanto tiempo! Aki stoy de regreso, con el sig capi, tmbn antes de comenzar de nuevo la Uni. Renji y Kaien harán de las suyas, jeje, Grax x tu lindísimo review! XD) *IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl *Kuuchiki Senna (no me llegó tu msn, necesitas poner espacios entre los guiones bajos y otros símbolos, también poner hotmail . com o no me llega! Grax x el review, ns seguiremos leyendo! XD) *Kuchiki Rangiku (hola de nuevo! Kaien será aún más importante q lo q planteas, ya verás cuando lo explique todo. Actualizaré lo más rápido q puedo, jeje, Ns seguiremos leyendo! ) *genn (q bueno q te hayas animado a leer la historia, actualizaré tan rápido como pueda en lo q me qda de vakas, y como bien dices Renji ha llegado a hacer de las suyas, jijiji XD Ns seguiremos leyendo! ) *shyta (doblemente gracias XD) *BeTtY saku-ruki chan *kumiko (lindo nombre, jiji, Grax x tu review, y si Ichi no se da cuenta lo agarramos entre todas! XD Ns seguimos leyendo!) *avril charlotte *kaolinet (Cuanto-Tiempo! La promesa sigue en pie, Ichi sufrirá x ser un infiel! Renji llegó a hacer de las suyas, jijiji Ns stamos leyendo, grax x el review! XD) *chrome-kurosaki (jeje, Kaien es importantísimo, y no solo x los celos q le va a provocar a Ichi, tmbn será de gran ayuda para Kia! Grax x el review, ns stamos leyendo! ) *happy chappy (me encantó el Nick! X3 No te preocupes, q estoy 100% enfocada a hacer sufrir a Ichi! Ns seguimos leyendo! ) *vickyallyz *3 (te lo leíste 2 veces? Xq? No estaba entendible? Grax x el review! XD) *maaR-418 *Akisa (tardé lo acordado, jijiji! Grx x tu review!) * hinatacullen14 *elenita-chan *Kari Kurosaki**

**Si alguien me faltó de Replay, díganmelo xfis! **

**Yo les daré instrucciones durante el capi para que reproduzcan, y RECOMIENDO PREPARAR LAS CANCIONES ****(título****– interprete): **

**1. ¿De dónde sacas eso? – Ha*Ash**

**2. Domino – Dani Moreno feat. Jackie Sagana**

**3. Wing Stock – Ashley MacIsaac**

**4. News from the front – Bad Religion**

**5. Kryptonite – 3 Doors Down**

**6. I run to you – Lady Antebellum**

**7. Leave out all the rest – Linkin Park**

**SI DESCARGARON LAS CANCIONES DEL CAPI PASADO, ESCÚCHENLAS COMPLETAS, SON MUY BUENAS! O eso digo yo, haha XD Si no las encontraron en la red, pues pásenme su correo y yo se las mando, va?**

**El correo debe enviarse de la siguiente forma: ejemplo _ 012 _ yo hotmail . com ; con espacios, para que me llegue, va?**

**Hay quienes me dijeron q no pudieron ver las imágenes, así que ARREGLÉ LOS LINKS PARA Q AHORA SÍ PUEDAN VER LOS VESTIDOS =) **

**También si alguien quiere agregarme a sus ****CONTACTOS DEL MESSENGER o FACEBOOK**** pídanme mi correo en el review y yo se los mando, va? Si no tienen cuenta, ps mándenme su correo con espacios entre las palabras xq luego no me llega! Jiji XD**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback…Fin Flashback**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el contribuir a su diaria diversión, jeje ^_^**

**Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 14**

**¿Vencedor…?**

_-Kurosaki, tú no puedes competir…-le recordó Ishida en voz baja._

_-¡Me vale! Voy a participar en esta carrera y voy a ganar.- __**"No dejaré que un extraño con cabello rojo se lleve el trofeo"**__._

-Bueno, ahora que se ha arreglado el malentendido y el joven…

-Shiba Kaien.

-Y Shiba-san no participará en la carrera, les pedimos a todos los interesados en participar en la carrera que pasen por un número aquí a la mesa del consejo. ¡Recuerden que el ganador tendrá derecho a un beso de la nueva Miss Instituto Karakura, nuestra preciosa Rukia-chan!- anunció Chizu, e inmediatamente varios alumnos se amontonaron para recibir su número que los identificara como participantes. Rukia permanecía en el escenario al lado de ambos conductores, sonriéndoles a todos y agradeciéndoles por participar.

Ichigo esperó pacientemente a que la bola de hormonales compañeros se redujera, ya que de la noche a la mañana todos querían ganarse un beso de SU novia. Ishida observó el ceño fruncido del peli naranja e intentó recordar cuándo fue la última vez que lo había visto tan molesto.

Mizuiro y Haruhi repartían números a diestra y siniestra, ya iban en el número 82 y aún faltaban varios chicos. Ichigo y Renji se encontraban ambos parados con los brazos cruzados, pero ninguno hablaba ni se dirigían la mirada. Rukia sintió la tensión emanar de sus cuerpos y pensó que sería buena idea romper el hielo.- Renji, ¿por qué te transferiste de escuela?- le preguntó, acercándose a la orilla del escenario para que pudiera escucharla.

El pelirrojo se giró y le sonrió:- Estábamos preocupados por ti, además te extrañaba. Desde que llegaste aquí casi no me hablas, por un momento pensé que estabas ocupada con cosas importantes pero ahora ya me siento más tranquilo.

Ichigo captó la indirecta y se enfureció aún más. Rukia estaba ocupada haciendo algo "importante": se hacía pasar por su novia para ayudarle a componer su imagen, además los exámenes, el festival y demás cosas no eran nada sencillos. Además, transferirse nada más porque la extrañaba, ¿qué relación tenía ese tipo con Rukia?- Estaba ocupada con cosas importantes, Renji.- se quejó la morena, sacándole a Ichigo una sonrisa.

-Yo creo que no, pero ya no importa porque ahora que estoy aquí podremos pasar más tiempo juntos, como cuando estábamos en Tokyo.- la sonrisa de Ichigo se transformó en una mueca.

-No sé si no escuchaste lo que te dije o si tienes memoria de pez, pero Rukia es mi novia y lo lógico es que pase tiempo conmigo.- le espetó Ichigo de mala manera. Tanto el pelirrojo como la ojivioleta lo observaron, el primero con desdén y la segunda con irritación.

-Ichigo, Renji es mi amigo. Hace tiempo que no lo veo ni platico con él, así que también me gustaría que me dejaras mi espacio para atender a mis amigos.

Ichigo abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la contestación de la morena. Los ojos violetas de la chica lo miraban con una irrompible determinación, lo que lo hizo enfadarse de nuevo.- Haz lo que quieras.- le dijo con voz seca y baja, retirándose del lugar.

Esta vez fue turno de Rukia de sorprenderse. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Esa actitud no le venía nada bien. Hace apenas unos días comenzaban a llevarse de maravilla, ¡hasta habían dormido en la misma cama! Ese recuerdo la hizo ruborizarse: esa noche había dormido con tanta tranquilidad y seguridad que le resultaba extraño haberse encontrado en su cama sola la noche siguiente.

Una parte de ella odiaba admitirlo, pero la verdad es que Ichigo había comenzado a agradarle…como amigo. Era alguien digno de poca confianza, capaz de meterse hasta con Sayaka, pero aún así se había mostrado muy considerado; cuando le dijo a Tatsuki que Ichigo estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo para contentarla no bromeaba. Pero ahora parecía que nada de eso había sucedido, y su relación parecía empeorar en lugar de avanzar hacia algo más…pacífico. Además estaba el hecho de que ella quería venganza, una lo suficientemente buena como para dejar al chico en su lugar.

-Maldito playboy bipolar.- susurró Rukia, dirigiéndose de nuevo al centro del escenario e ignorando olímpicamente a un Renji que trataba de sacarla de sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja y volvió a mirar hacia la mesa del consejo, la cual al estar menos atiborrada le permitiría tomar su número. El chico de anteojos se lo dio después de decirle que había comprobado que estuviera oficialmente inscrito a la escuela: eso le cayó gordo. ¿Quién se creía el chico desconfiar de lo que él dijera? Bueno, era amigo del supuesto novio de Rukia, así que debía de estar del lado de ese cabeza de zanahoria. Observó su número: 108.

Fue a situarse en su lugar para la salida cuando una chica alta, delgada, de cabello corto y azabache se le acercó:- ¿Abarai Renji, verdad?

-¿Y tú eres?

-Soy Arizawa Tatsuki, amiga de Rukia.

-Y supongo que también de Kurosaki Ichigo.

-De él quería hablarte. Escucha, es mejor que dejes que gane la carrera pacíficamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se nota que te gusta mucho Rukia, Ichigo fue el primero en darse cuenta y en estas condiciones quién sabe de qué sería capaz.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó con cautela. La chica únicamente se cruzó de brazos y encogió los hombros:

-Un hombre celoso hace de todo, más cuando su principal oponente es el mejor amigo de la chica que le gusta.

-Bueno, a él únicamente le gusta, yo he estado enamorado de ella desde que somos unos niños.

-Pero ella solo te ve como su mejor amigo.

-Eso puede cambiar.

-Te equivocas, Abarai. Un mejor amigo será eso siempre, un mejor amigo.

-¿Y qué se supone que es Kurosaki para ella entonces?

-No estoy segura. Podríamos decir que ella le debe mucho, y lo negarán ambos pero se encuentran atraídos como polos opuestos de un imán.

-¿Sabes qué? No me importa si quieres que Kurosaki "Fresa"(nota 1) gane la carrera, el premio es un beso de Rukia, así que voy a ganar así tenga que hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para lograrlo.

-Buena suerte, créeme que la necesitarás.- le dijo Tatsuki, regalándole una compasiva mirada antes de irse del lugar.

El pelirrojo se quedó confundido, pero prefirió enfocarse en ganar el premio, el premio mayor.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

**(Play #1)** Rukia se encontraba platicando con Inoue mientras esperaban a que Tatsuki regresara del baño. La canción que estaba sonando jamás la había escuchado, pero al parecer Inoue sí ya que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro siguiendo el ritmo de la música mientras tarareaba en voz baja

-¿Estás segura, Rukia-chan?

-Estaré bien, Orihime-san. Es un beso, un insignificante beso y ya.

-¿No estás preocupada entonces, Kuchiki?

-¡Shiba-san! Lamento la actitud de Ichigo hace un rato, fue muy grosero.- se disculpó la morena. El ojiverde solo se rió y le acarició el cabello:

-No importa, conozco a ese chico y debo decir que me sorprende.

-¿Le sorprende?- preguntó Rukia, confundida, y la sonrisa de Kaien la confundió aún más.

El moreno pensaba en los cientos de veces que había visto a ese chico en el café donde trabajaba. Cada vez que iba con una chica diferente, éstas comenzaban a coquetearle a él sin ningún disimulo frente a su cita, pero por más que intentaban diversos trucos el peli naranja no se alteraba en lo más mínimo, y Kaien sabía por qué: él había sido también un playboy en sus épocas de instituto y sabía perfectamente que si una chica no te interesa para más de una noche (o tarde) simplemente dejas que haga lo que quiera, y así tú obtienes lo que quieres. Simple, rápido y sobre todo efectivo.

Solo una clase de chica podía hacer que te comportaras de forma más "atenta", o que sintieras celos como en este caso, y esa era del tipo "interesante". Él también lo había notado desde que la vió entrar aquella tarde al café: Kuchiki Rukia era la definición palpable de "interesante", desde su estatura hasta su color de iris, y eso era algo que ningún chico podía dejar pasar, incluidos los playboy por supuesto.

-Yo me entiendo, Kuchiki-chan, pero si tienes dudas, problemas, o necesitas una opinión masculina y no puedas preguntarle a nadie en esta escuela ya sabes dónde encontrarme.- le dijo, sonriéndole con aquella mueca tan peculiar y acomodándole un mechón detrás de su oreja. La morena se sonrojó ligeramente pero le devolvió la sonrisa:

-Así lo haré, Shiba-san, gracias por venir a apoyarme.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo se acercó a la mesa, empujando a la bola de idiotas que le estorbaban y agarrando un número del montón: 107. Bueno, al menos era un número impar, que para él significaba buena suerte; además, Yuzu le había comentado infinidad de veces que el 7 era un número místico, según ella. Se acomodó también junto a los otros en la línea de salida y se topó con el pelirrojo.

Lo esquivó y se colocó delante suyo, aunque el amigo de la morena no se dejó y se le emparejó: -Que te quede claro que no voy a dejarte ganar tan fácilmente.

-Lamento decirte que voy un paso delante de ti. Rukia ya es mi novia, y eso que nos conocemos hace poco. Incluso mi número de participante es uno arriba del tuyo, que ironías de la vida.- le contestó.

-Esto no es por ganar la carrera, es por ganar a Rukia.

-Cuánta confianza; no cualquiera llama por su nombre a una chica.

-A menos de que sea especial, y ella es más que especial para mí.

-No necesitas decírmelo, es obvio que estás enamorado de ella.- el pelirrojo se ruborizó hasta las orejas:- Se te nota, y lamento decirte algo: ser tan complaciente con ella solo te hace perder puntos, a las chicas les gustan los que las tratan mal.

-¡Cómo se nota que no la conoces! Rukia no es una más del montón.- le dijo antes de cortar la conversación.

"_**Lo sé, el problema es que no sé qué la hace ser diferente a las otras"**_, pensó el ojimiel mientras escuchaban a Keigo intentando llamar de nuevo la atención.

-¡Muy bien, hemos terminado de repartir los 120 números a los participantes! Ahora, explicaremos la dinámica de la CARRERA DE OBSTÁCULOS.

-La carrera consiste en cuatro pruebas: la primera será pasar a través de unas tablas de madera que están colocadas a lo largo de la piscina. Mientras pasan sonará una canción, y cada que esa canción se detenga ustedes también tendrán que detenerse, si alguno se mueve o cae al agua será descalificado automáticamente. Para hacerlo más interesante, mientras la música suene pueden empujar, patear, golpear o lo que se les ocurra a sus adversarios, así eliminaremos a muchos durante la primera fase.- dijo Chizu con inocencia, aunque todos pensaron que eso no era justo.

-La segunda prueba consistirá en pasar el juego inflable que hemos rentado para la ocasión. Esperemos que de niños hayan jugado mucho en esa cosa. ¡Ah! Olvidaba mencionar que al inicio tendrán que tomar un palo y, con un extremo tocando el suelo y el otro tocando su frente, deberán dar 17 vueltas. También consideren que el inflable estará mojado. -dijo Keigo emocionado.

-La tercera será un poco más complicada: tendrán que pasar por un campo de lodo que hemos preparado; cada uno irá armado con una pistola de pintura. En otras palabras es Gotcha (nota 2) en lodo. Siempre y cuando las "heridas" no sean en lugares de gravedad y lleguen hasta el otro extremo del campo podrán continuar hacia el cuarto obstáculo. ¡Recuerden que no deben disparar a menos de 3 metros de distancia o podríamos sufrir algún accidente! -explicó Chizu.

-La cuarta y última será correr hasta nuestra preciosa Inoue-chan y tomar un papel de la caja que sostenga. En cada papel hay un objeto que hay que encontrar, cuando lo hayan encontrado deben regresar con ella para que les dé una insignia con una cara de león.

-Al final de las otras pruebas también se les dará una insignia. Cuando hayan juntado las cuatro deben correr con una cangurera (nota 3) y un bebé de plástico hacia nuestra Rukia-chan, que estará sentada al final de la pista de 400 m que utiliza el equipo de atletismo para entrenar, y si llegan primero serán los ganadores, ¡los ganadores de un beso de RUKIA-CHAN!

La última parte parecía ser lo único que animaba a los chicos a participar. Ichigo y Renji permanecían muy serios mientras repasaban mentalmente sus estrategias.- Quítense los zapatos y los calcetines, por favor.- Todos los chicos siguieron sus instrucciones.- Cuando diga fuera salen disparados por favor, ¿de acuerdo?- pidió Chizu.- En sus marcas…listos…¡FUERA!

**(Play #2 en el segundo 26)** Todos los chicos salieron corriendo hacia la piscina olímpica que se encontraba en el gimnasio. Tres tablas habían sido colocadas, pero tanto el peli naranja como el pelirrojo se sorprendieron de lo angostas que eran: Ichigo calculó unos 20 cm de ancho. _**"¡Maldito par de idiotas! Cuando esto termine se las verán conmigo"**_.

Ichigo optó por esperar a que varios intentaran pasar, pero ninguno lograba llegar a la otra orilla. La canción que sonaba era "Domino". _**"¡Qué ironía! 'Falling like a domino…'"**_

Vio una cabellera roja correr hacia la tabla de en medio, así que optó por la de la derecha. Sus compañeros intentaron empujarlo al agua incluso antes de que llegara, pero como Keigo había dicho que en esa prueba no había reglas pues se dispuso a dar unas cuantas patadas, puñetazos, llaves y demás movimientos para quitarse a todos de encima. Por primera vez en su vida agradecía ser tan atlético y rápido. La tabla se encontraba sola, así que aprovechó para correr por ella, pero en ese momento la música se detuvo. Su cuerpo se paralizó, y por poco pierde el equilibrio al hacer ese movimiento tan brusco. Al girar su vista hacia la tabla de al lado pudo visualizar a su rival pocos centímetros detrás de él, con la excepción de que tenía todo un séquito tras él que seguro intentarían tumbarlo al agua en cuanto sonara la música.

De nuevo la canción comenzó a sonar así que corrió pero no contaba con que su pie se "atorara con algo". Su cuerpo dio de lleno contra la madera y sintió que se le iba el aire. Al girar vio a un chico sujetándolo del tobillo: frunció el ceño y le dio una patada directa en la nariz para liberarse. El chico gritó de dolor y cayó al agua. Cuando el peli naranja logró ponerse de pie y alcanzó la orilla vio al pelirrojo unos metros delante suyo.

**(Play #3 en el segundo 52 y en cuanto termine dejar reproducir la #4)**Maldijo en voz baja y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, llegando al mismo tiempo que el chico a la segunda prueba. Tatsuki le pasó la primera insignia y un palo de madera, le contó las 17 vueltas y lo empujó hacia el juego. Cuando se erguió se mareó tremendamente, apenas y lograba visualizar el enorme inflable. Subió de un salto pero inmediatamente calló sobre otro chico. Cuando logró enfocar un poco la vista logro distinguir el cabello rojizo:- ¡Quítate de encima!- le gruñó el de ojos cafés.

Ichigo se levantó apoyándose en el chico, pero en cuanto intentó correr volvió a caer al piso. Cuando sus manos tocaron la superficie resbalosa del hule entendió todo. _**"¡Esos bastardos mojaron el inflable con agua y jabón!".**_ Con cuidado volvió a incorporarse y escaló la rampa del inflable con ayuda de las cuerdas. Su respiración era tranquila pero su corazón se había acelerado. Se resbaló por el otro lado de la rampa y cayó de nuevo en la superficie resbaladiza. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. El juego tenía de todo: una barrera con tres agujeros para que pasaras por ellos, unos pilares del mismo material que bloqueaban la vista, y seguro otras trampas más. Corrió sin pensarlo, así que patinó velozmente hasta la barrera. Se puso de rodillas y se aventó por uno de los agujeros. Se empujó con los pies para que su cuerpo terminara de pasar y gateando llegó hasta los pilares que tenían caras de muñecos vaqueros. Intentó pasar entre ellos, pero lo golpeaban de uno y otro lado. Cuando por fin pudo pasar a través de ellos se encontró con otra rampa, menos alta, pero que hasta arriba tenía de nuevo tres agujeros.

Tomó una de las cuerdas y cuando iba a mitad del camino de nuevo lo sujetaron del tobillo. Cayó sin remedio y vio al pelirrojo adelantarse. Hizo exactamente lo mismo que el chico le hizo a él, con el plus de hacerlo rodar hasta los vaqueros de nuevo. Escaló a máxima velocidad y pasó por el agujero de nuevo hasta otra selva de vaqueros. Escuchó al chico tras él e intentó aumentar la velocidad, pero el amigo de la ojivioleta también era rápido. Lo jaló de la camisa del uniforme para detenerlo, arrancando unos cuantos botones en el camino. El peli naranja aprovechó los jaloneos para quitarse la camisa, de todos modos tenía calor, y terminó únicamente con una camisa ceñida al cuerpo de color negro, sin mangas y desfajada. Le aventó unos cuantos vaqueros al chico e intentó seguir corriendo, pero en eso uno de los inflables lo empujó por detrás haciéndolo caer. Se impulsó con los codos y rodó hasta salir del juego.

Una chica, no prestó atención quién, le dio la segunda insignia. Corrió a máxima velocidad, consciente de lo cerca que estaba su rival. Alcanzó a divisar la piscina de lodo, que tenía varias ruinas que servirían para cubrirse. Llegó hasta el lugar, y un chico le pasó su equipo. Un chaleco protector, unos lentes, un casco, la pistola y sus municiones.

Ichigo había ido con anterioridad a uno de esos campos, y su puntería podría ser la de un francotirador si se pusiera a entrenar; pero eso de matar gente por dinero no era lo suyo, así que prefirió quedarse ahí en la tranquilidad de su ciudad. Se puso rápidamente todo y se enroscó el pantalón húmedo de la prueba anterior, de forma que tuviera mejor movilidad. Renji llegó poco después de él y también se preparó. Se quitó la playera blanca que traía y se quedó únicamente en una playera sin mangas del mismo color. El ojimiel exhibió una sonrisa victoriosa: ese chico no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Espero que Ichigo no salga lastimado.- Chizu y Keigo la voltearon a ver.

-¿Por qué dices, Rukia-chan?- preguntó Chizu. Rukia pasó por alto la forma en que la llamó y le respondió:

-Renji es hijo de un ex-marine…

- ¿QUÉ?- preguntaron al unísono

-Así es. Cada fin de semana, Nii-sama y Abarai-sama nos llevaban a un campo de tiro para que practicáramos. Yo la verdad me aburrí y dejé de ir, pero Renji mejoró lo suficiente como para que su padre presumiera de él con todas las amistades.

-¡Ichigo está en problemas!- exclamó Keigo, regresando su atención al campo del tercer obstáculo.

-Rukia, debiste advertirle a Kurosaki.- la reprendió Chizu. Rukia se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Estaba preocupada: Renji le daba un golpe mortal entonces el peli naranja estaría descalificado y perdería, o sea que Abarai ganaría y tendría que besarlo…¡besar a su mejor amigo! Ni siquiera lo había hecho y ya se sentía mal.

-No te preocupes.- escuchó la voz de Shiba.- Antes trabajaba en el campo de paintball que está fuera de la ciudad, y Kurosaki iba seguido a ese lugar. Supongo que aún va, y siempre ganaba los desafíos individuales. Puede que no sepa disparar un arma de verdad, pero tiene mucha experiencia en este juego.

Rukia soltó un suspiro de alivio. Bueno, al menos la situación estaba más o menos pareja.- De todos modos no debe confiarse, y lamentablemente Ichigo es la persona más ego centrista de esta escuela. Si quiere salir de esta no debe subestimar a Renji.

-Cierto, pero tampoco debe subestimarse a él mismo. Esperemos a ver qué sucede.- Rukia asintió y regresó su atención al juego.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

El ojimiel exhibió una sonrisa victoriosa: ese chico no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

-Te advierto que mejor te retires ahorita, porque no me hago responsable de que salgas lastimado.- le advirtió Renji.

-Esa es mi línea. Tengo experiencia en esto.- le dijo Ichigo mientras cargaba su arma.

-Yo también.- le contestó Renji, cargando su rifle. Ambos entraron al campo e inmediatamente buscaron un lugar para cubrirse. Ichigo escuchó el primer disparo, pero no iba dirigido a él, sino a un chico que acababa de entrar al campo. El peli naranja aprovechó y avanzó unos pasos más.

Desde su nuevo escondite alcanzaba a visualizar todas las ruinas, y mentalmente trazó un camino de escape hacia el otro extremo. Vio una sombra rojiza y supo que era él. Reaccionó justo a tiempo para que una bala de pintura estrellara contra la madera donde milésimas antes estaba su cabeza. Tragó pesado: no era simple palabrería, el rojito sabía disparar y tenía muy buena puntería.

Renji cargó más municiones: el peli naranja era su prioridad, debía eliminarlo ahora que tenía ventaja. Salió de su escondite para avanzar hacia el siguiente, pero una bala lo impacto justo en el antebrazo izquierdo. Llegó hasta lo que parecía un escritorio de madera podrida y se ocultó. Se miró la mancha de pintura, satisfecho de que no fuera algo grave o estaría descalificado.

Ichigo aprovechó para saltar hasta el tercer punto de su camino trazado previamente. Maldijo por lo bajo al fallar el tiro, que en realidad iba con mira al pulmón izquierdo, pero cuando el pelirrojo corrió levantó el brazo y la bala de pintura se estrelló en su antebrazo. Aprovechó para cargar y deshacerse de dos chicos que iban tras ellos; ninguno de ellos necesitó más de una munición. Se asomó un poco pero inmediatamente ocultó de nuevo la cabeza al vislumbrar una bala. La pintura roja se estrelló contra el antiguo librero tras el que se encontraba oculto.

Renji vio como el peli naranja eliminaba a dos chicos con dos balas de pintura azul. Se sorprendió ligeramente: el chico no estaba alardeando, realmente sabía disparar esas cosas. _**"Parece ser que no tengo tanta ventaja como creí…tengo que pensar en un plan o él llegará antes a la otra orilla."**_

Ichigo trataba de calcular cuánto le faltaba para llegar hasta el final de ese campo lodoso: aproximadamente 20m; si el pelirrojo no fuera su oponente podría completar el trayecto en cinco minutos, pero ahora se retrasaría notablemente. Lo único bueno del asunto era que él seguía teniendo el primer lugar, ya que el de ojos castaños se encontraba unos dos metros tras él. De repente una sombra pasó delante de él. _**"¡Qué demonios!"**_ Mientras se distrajo un chico salió corriendo de la nada tratando de adelantarlos, pero ambos chicos salieron de sus respectivos escudos para dispararle. El chico sintió el impacto repetido de las municiones y cayó en el lodo. Se escuchó la voz de una chica indicándole al pobre que estaba descalificado y saliera por favor del campo. _**"Eso te pasa por querer pasarte de listo**_", pensó el ojimiel. Ahora solo tendría que estar atento para poder avanzar y retener al pelirrojo sobre su posición._**"Recuerdo cuando fui hace dos meses, me tocó con un chico que quería alistarse a las fuerzas armadas…¿cómo era el truco que me enseñó?"**_

El pelirrojo por su lado se encontraba tratando de idear una estrategia. _**"El chico sabe de este juego, no es ningún novato, así que no cualquier truco funcionará. ¿Qué rayos puedo hacer? Estoy perdiendo el tiempo y él aún está unos pasos delante de mí, ¡Demonios!"**_ En ese momento recordó las palabras de aquella chica: Ichigo haría lo que fuera por ganar, o al menos por verlo derrotado. Vió una sombra avanzar hacia la siguiente barrera y disparó, pero de nuevo la pintura impactó en el mueble viejo y destrozado. Volvió a cargar y esperó. En ese momento sintió una bala impactar por detrás, y luego por delante cuando dio media vuelta.

Ichigo recordó cuál era el truco: _**"espero que funcione, porque si no, no sé que podré hacer"**_. Rezó para que funcionara, porque era demasiado arriesgado. Se quitó el chaleco que lo protegía de un impacto directo; ya una vez había jugado sin él y las balas de pintura habían dolido bastante. Con cuidado y lo más fuerte que pudo aventó el chaleco hacia el siguiente punto de barrera, y tal como lo previó la pintura roja impactó contra la madera. A máxima velocidad corrió hacia un punto donde podía ver al pelirrojo sin nada que lo protegiera. Estaba cargando: lo sabía, si sus cálculos no eran erróneos había disparado casi todas sus municiones contra el loco que había corrido antes, y solo quedaba una antes de tener que volver a cargar. Disparó dos municiones (las que tenía cargadas) y dio en el blanco: una en el músculo dorsal y otro en los rectos del abdomen, aproximadamente en el cuarto. Renji maldijo en voz alta y disparó contra él, pero de nuevo había previsto un lugar donde refugiarse.

Abarai maldijo en voz alta. Lo había engañado, ¡lo había engañado con un truco barato! No solo eso, aprovechó los segundos en que él recargaba para llegar hasta un punto cómodo desde donde dispararle, y para colmo había adelantado hasta quedar a unos diez metros del final de aquél campo de lodo. Se escuchaban porras coreadas por todo el lado externo, y todas para el ojimiel. Se aseguró de haber cargado correctamente y decidió adelantarse hacia el mueble donde antes se escondía Kurosaki. Sintió el impacto y cuando volteó hacia abajo, en la seguridad de su refugio, vio pintura azul en su pierna derecha. ¡Maldito Kurosaki! Cuando volvió a sacar la cabeza vio al chico correr hacia el siguiente refugio, pero esta vez fue suficientemente rápido como para acertarle una herida en el deltoides derecho. De nuevo gritos y aplausos se escucharon; obviamente el espectáculo era del agrado de sus compañeros.

Ichigo calculó la distancia: ocho metros más y estaría a salvo. Claro que no era ningún tonto: sin él en el campo lodos el pelirrojo podría salir inmediatamente de su escondite y correr hacia la orilla también. Los pocos segundos que pudiera ganar dependerían de la velocidad con que devolviera el equipo que le habían otorgado al inicio de la tercera prueba. Lo bueno era que ya no contaba con el chaleco, así que solo devolvería las municiones sobrantes, el casco, los lentes, y ya. Vio a Renji salir corriendo así que le disparó, pero él también salió con una mancha de pintura en el hombro izquierdo, el antebrazo derecho y un poco de una munición que rozó su cintura por el lado derecho (nota 4).

Renji volvió a maldecir; en esos minutos que llevaba en el lodo había maldecido más veces que en todo lo que llevaba del año. Ahora le faltaban como unos quince metros más o menos para llegar a la orilla. Vio balas de pintura amarilla desde atrás; otro chico al parecer los había alcanzado, pero era muy idiota por llamar su atención. A la primera que lo tuvo en la mira le disparó en el corazón, estómago y pulmón derecho. Listo, ahora estaba descalificado. Claro que mientras él acababa con el chico Ichigo llegó a la meta.

-¡AQUÍ TIENES!- le gritó a la chica que esperaba para recoger el equipo. Le aventó todo y salió corriendo con todas las manchas de pintura. El lodo en sus pies al principio lo había hecho patinar, pero ahora que estaban llenos de tierra de nuevo volvió a tener estabilidad.

Renji salió disparado a la orilla en cuanto se dio cuenta de su error. Cuando llegó el chico iba ya adelantado, a punto de llegar al inicio de la pista de 400m donde sería el recorrido final.-¡TOMA ESTO!- le espetó a la chica a la que antes Ichigo le había aventado sus cosas, aventándole todo de la misma forma. Incluso la empujó cuando salió corriendo, con todas las manchas de pintura.-¡ESPERATE AHÍ, MALDITO KUROSAKI!

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-No se ustedes, pero imagínense la imagen que tendrá nuestra escuela si el Príncipe se la pasa maldiciendo.- comentó Chizu a Keigo, Rukia, Ishida (que acababa de reunirse con ellos) y Kaien.

-Está bien, mientras no digan palabras más fuertes no hay problema.- dijo Ishida, acomodándose los lentes.- Por cierto, ¿soy yo o Kurosaki no recogió la insignia de la tercera prueba?

-Tampoco Renji.- apuntó Rukia, haciendo que Keigo se diera una palmada en la frente.

-¡IDIOTAS!

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

**(Play #5)**-La insignia, por favor.- le pidió Inoue, quien era la encargada de la caja donde se depositaban los papelitos.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- gritó mientras corría de regreso al final del campo de lodo. Renji se sorprendió de verlo correr en dirección contraria. Cuando se alinearon ambos se dieron un empujón pero no pasó de ahí.

-¡Dámelo!- le exigió Renji a la chica de ojos grises cuando llegó hasta ella.

-La insignia, por favor.- le dijo con simpatía. Renji frunció el ceño.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- dijo, corriendo de regreso. Ahora entendía por qué el peli naranja había corrido hacia él.

-¡DÁME LA MALDITA INSIGNIA!- le gritó Ichigo cuando llegó hasta la chica a la que le había aventado las cosas. La pobre se la entregó temblando, e inmediatamente corrió de regreso. A la mitad volvió a emparejarse con Renji, pero notó sus intenciones: trató de taclearlo, pero el de piel más morena era más alto y corpulento, por lo que sintió el impacto contra el suelo. Sin pensarlo se puso de pie y corrió hasta Inoue.

-¡Aquí tienes!- le dijo, tendiéndole la insignia. Orihime le sonrió y le tendió la caja. Ichigo cogió el primer papel y leyó: linterna. Orihime leyó también el papel y le dio permiso para saltar a la alberca.

Hacía siglos y eternidades que no se metía a una de esas. No solo era enorme y llena de pelotas, también era poco profunda por lo que la mayor parte de su cuerpo quedaba fuera. Tuvo que arrodillarse para buscar. Encontró un montón de cosas: una llave, un cenicero, un encendedor, un condón (maldito Keigo) e incluso una tanga. Aventó todo fuera de su camino, hasta que sintió otro cuerpo mover las pelotas.

Renji había llegado también hasta Inoue y había tomado el papel. Se sonrojó al ver lo que le había tocado, así como la exuberante chica cuando lo leyó y le dio permiso para entrar a la alberca de pelotas. _**"¡Esta escuela está llena de degenerados!"**_, pensó mientras se dedicaba a buscar la tanga que estaba escrita en su papel.

Ichigo se apresuró a buscar entre el mar de pelotas, aventando una que otra en el camino y golpeando al pelirrojo en el proceso.- ¡Imbécil!- le dijo, aventándole una que le dio de lleno en la cara. Ichigo se enfureció:

-¡No lo hice a propósito!

-Claro, y tu cabello es naranja. ¡OH! ¡Es naranja!- le dijo con sorna. Ichigo le aventó una pelota roja que le dio también en la cara.

-¡Para que se te quite, cabeza de piña!

-¡Cállate, zanahoria! ¡Seguro que tu cerebro también está enterrado!

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia observaba a los dos chicos discutir mientras se aventaban las pelotas:- ¿Qué rayos están haciendo?- preguntó con desesperación.

-Jugando con las pelotas.- respondió Ishida.

-¡ERA UNA PREGUNTA RETÓRICA!

-Ya lo sé, es solo que yo tampoco podía creerlo a menos de que lo dijera en voz alta.- le dijo Ishida, explicándose.

-¡Qué alguien les recuerde qué están haciendo en ese lugar!- exigió Rukia, pero Chizu le puso una mano en la rodilla.

-No te preocupes, Rukia-chan. Ya verás que reaccionan pronto, si no por iniciativa si por un golpe en la cabeza.

Rukia suspiró con frustración mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello: _**"¡Par de idiotas!"**_

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo recordó en ese momento lo que estaba buscando, así que siguió buscando mientras recibía pelotazos. Estaba harto, ¡pero necesitaba encontrar esa maldita linterna ahora mismo! En ese momento Renji le lanzó una pelota que le dio directo en el cuello.- ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!

-¡Cállate! ¡Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para desquitar mi ira!

-¡MEJOR PONTE A BUSCAR…LO QUE SEA QUE TE TOCÓ!- vio al chico ruborizarse, y una idea perversa le vino a la mente:- Puedo imaginar lo que te tocó, seguro un condón o ropa interior.

El rostro del chico se puso del mismo tono de su cabello rojizo, e Ichigo soltó una sonora carcajada.- ¡AL MENOS SABES COMO ES LA ROPA INTERIOR DE MUJER, ¿O NO? ¡INOCENTÓN!

-¡CÁLLATE PERVERTIDO! ¡No mereces a Rukia a tu lado!

Ichigo se enfureció ante el último comentario:- ¡No hables si no sabes nada!

-Kurosaki-kun, ¡dice Rukia-chan que te apresures!- le gritó Orihime, lo que lo puso de nuevo a buscar.

Renji se quedó estático unos segundos antes de tener un hilo de pensamientos: _**"Si Kurosaki no leyó el papelito pero adivinó lo que tengo que buscar significa que ya lo vio, ¡lo vio mientras estaba buscando lo que sea que le tocó a él!"**_. Se puso a recorrer el camino que el pelinaranja recorrió antes, aventando todo lo que no le servía.

Ichigo sintió otro golpe en la cabeza, pero esta vez más duro. Cuando se giró para quejarse, vio en el suelo un pequeño cilindro decorado al estilo militar. Cuando lo levantó casi le da un ataque: ¡la linterna! ¡Ese imbécil pelos de piña le había aventado lo que estaba buscando!

Se movió tan rápido como las pelotas se lo permitieron hasta la orilla donde estaba Orihime y le enseño el objeto.- ¡Bien, Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo ni siquiera le agradeció; en cuanto le dio la cuarta insignia salió como si el diablo lo persiguiera. Renji encontró inmediatamente después una tanga negra, y al igual que el ojimiel se la enseñó a la chica y salió corriendo tras coger la insignia final.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-¡Ese chico le enseñó una tanga a Orihime-chan!- exclamó Ishida, mirando la competencia.

-Esa fue MI idea.- dijo Keigo orgulloso, sacando el pecho. Ishida se abalanzó contra él, jurándole que moriría de forma dolorosa.

Rukia comenzó a sentir los nervios. Ahora solo faltaba correr esos 400m y llegar hasta ella. Se puso a pensar en lo veloz que era Ichigo, pero no omitió que Renji también era rápido. _**"¿Y si Ichigo gana? Peor, ¿y si gana Renji? ¡Kami! A este paso moriré joven y sin conocer el amor de verdad…Basta, Rukia, debes calmarte, calma...****"**_

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

**(Play #6) **Sayaka esperaba al inicio de la última prueba. Cuando llegó la rubia le sonrió con malicia y, tras verificas que tuviera las cuatro insignias, le dio la cangurera con el bebé de plástico. Ichigo observó el juguete y decidió bautizarlo como Chucky. Agradecía a Yuzu por haberlo obligado a jugar con ella a la casita cuando eran unos niños y la rubia lloraba si él decía que no, ya que supo colocarse esa cosa inmediatamente se la dieron.

Comenzó a correr, descalzo, con la camiseta llena de pintura y su cuerpo sudado. Sentía la tierra, el jabón seco y el lodo en su cuerpo, pero no eran nada si llegaba primero. Escuchó a varios vitoreos por lo que supuso que otros chicos habían pasado la tercera prueba, pero ya no tenían ninguna oportunidad.

Renji corrió hasta la rubia, enseño las insignia y luego se colocó la cangurera con difucultad para salir a máxima velocidad tras el pelinaranja.-¡CON UN DEMONIO, DETENTE AHÍ MALDITO IMBÉCIL!

-¡IMBÉCIL TÚ, MALDITO CABEZA DE CEREZA!

-¡CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA!

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-¡IMBÉCIL TÚ, MALDITO CABEZA DE CEREZA!

-¡CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA!

-¿Y bien, Ishida?- le preguntó Chizu con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de suficiencia en el rostro.

-Escribiré un par de reportes para ellos.- expuso Ishida.-Al rato.

-¡Rukia-chan!- escucharon una voz que venía de detrás de ellos. Cuando la chica se giró vio a Yuzu y a Karin.

-¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a ver el festival, acabamos de salir de clases porque la maestra de la última hora no fue.- explicó Yuzu.- ¡Ganaste, Rukia-chan!

-Por supuesto, yo ya lo sabía.- dijo Karin con suficiencia.

Escucharon un par de maldiciones provenientes de la pista de atletismo, así que se centraron de nuevo en los dos personajes que competían por el primer lugar.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo corría tan rápido que dudaba que hiciera realmente contacto con el piso. Lo único que escuchaba a parte de sus latidos y sus respiraciones eran los pasos del pelirrojo aproximándose. Aumentó la velocidad, pero al parecer el otro chico no se dejaría vencer.

Por fin ambos vislumbraron a Rukia. Sentada con aquel precioso vestido, la chica descansaba al final de esa última recta. Los miraba como si estuviera entre asombrada y espantada por su aspecto. Se puso de pie y bajó de la tarima donde estaba su silla y se adelantó unos pasos.

Abrió los brazos como si fuera a recibirlos, pero ambos sabían que solo uno se llevaba el premio. Ambos apretaron el paso, Renji estaba unos metros tras él. La ventaja se reducía cada vez más…

Ichigo cerró los ojos para evitar ver el final: _**"voy ganando, voy ganando, ¡voy ganando!"**_

Se sintió impactar contra "algo" y caer al suelo sobre "ese algo". Escuchó un gemido debajo de él y abrió los ojos. La ojivioleta lo miraba con una mueca de dolor: ¡se había estrellado contra ella! ¡Él llegó primero! ¡ÉL GANÓ!

-¡GANÉ!- gritó eufórico, levantándose de un brinco llevándose con él a la morena, levantándola en el aire y girando varias veces.

La escuela estalló en aplausos. Rukia le decía algo pero él no escuchaba.

Renji llegó un segundo tras él. Vio al idiota impactar contra su menuda amiga y tirarla al suelo con él. La ojivioleta lo abrazó mientras lo golpeaba repetidamente para que se quitara de encima.

Tatsuki fue a auxiliar al pelirrojo, que había quedado oficialmente en segundo lugar.

El alboroto no dejaba las voces de Keigo y Chizu escucharse, hasta que estos se giraron a discutir con Ishida, Mizuiro y Haruhi. Poco después Ichigo, quien se había quitado la cangurera, y Rukia vieron a Mizuiro tomar el micrófono.

-Bueno, pues nuestro Presidente llegó en primer lugar. Pero, Ichigo, tú sabías que no podías participar desde el principio.

-¡USTEDES NO ME DIJERON NADA CUANDO COGÍ MI NÚMERO!

-Cierto, pero no necesitábamos hacerlo porque TÚ lo sabías.- le dijo Haruhi. La morena los observó con confusión.

-¡Pero yo gané!

-Cierto, llegaste primero, pero no puedes tener el premio porque hiciste trampa desde el principio. Si querías que se cambiaran las reglas, Shiba-san también hubiera podido entran en la competencia.- explicó Ishida por el micrófono para que toda la escuela escuchara.

-¡No puedes decirme eso ahora!- se quejó el ojimiel, apretando la mano de la morena.

-Admítelo, Ichigo. Hiciste trampa, no puedes decir ahora que las reglas no valen porque entonces se repetirá todo de nuevo.- Ichigo se quedó callado. No podía refutar eso, ¡no podía decir nada a su favor! Apretó con más fuerza la mano de Rukia, haciendo que ella lo mirara con preocupación.

**(Play #7)** -Por lo tanto, el ganador del beso de nuestra preciosa Rukia-chan es…¡Abarai Renji!- anunció Chizu, ganándose tanto silbidos de protesta como aplausos. La morena se tensó y miró fijamente a su amigo de la infancia, el cual se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, aún con el bebé a cuestas, y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, con tu permiso…-dijo, quitando a Ichigo de en medio y tomando a la ojivioleta por los hombros. Sin siquiera avisar aplastó sus labios contra los de la chica, y se quedó 10 segundos intentando que ella respondiera pero la chica parecía estar congelada; sin embargo, sentir el cuerpo y el calor de su amiga tan cerca de una forma romántica le quitaba un peso de encima, literalmente. En cuanto Keigo terminó de contar los diez segundos Rukia lo empujó y lo miró con furia.

Renji se quedó confundido hasta que sintió unos golpecitos en su hombro. Se giró para encontrarse con la mirada asesina del ojimiel:- Con permiso…- susurró Ichigo antes de golpearlo en el rostro con el bebé de plástico.

Rukia se tapó la boca con las manos mientras observaba a su amigo caer y levantarse inmediatamente con el labio sangrante para devolverle el golpe al peli naranja:- ¡RENJI, DETENTE!

Pero era tarde: el pelirrojo se había abalanzado contra su novio que había caído al suelo y le pegaba repetidos puñetazos, aunque Ichigo se defendía muy bien y también logró propinarle un buen de golpes. El bebé rodó sin cabeza.

Kaien, Ishida y Chad se metieron a separarlos, porque al parecer todos los demás alumnos pensaban que ver a los dos chicos pelearse era lo mejor del festival escolar. Rukia corrió hasta Renji y trató de detenerlo:- ¡BASTA RENJI!

-¡ÉL ME GOLPEÓ PRIMERO! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!

-¡IMBÉCIL DESGRACIADO, TE VOY A DESFIGURAR LA CARA!

Rukia corrió esta vez hasta Ichigo y apoyó ambas manos en los pectorales de su novio:- ¡Basta Ichigo!- el ojimiel pareció reaccionar a su voz, e inmediatamente dejó de forcejear contra Chad, que era quien lo detenía. Sin embargo, su mirada asesina seguía fija en Renji.-Sado-kun, por favor llévatelo a la enfermería, en seguida te alcanzo.

El moreno hizo lo que la chica le pidió, y se llevó al presidente. Inmediatamente la morena dio media vuelta y enfrentó a su amigo.- ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?

-Yo gané, me gané tu beso y él…¡me golpeó! ¡TÚ lo viste!- le gritó. Kaien e Ishida lo soltaron cuando el peli naranja ya no se vislumbraba. El pelirrojo avanzó hasta su amiga:- ¡No lo defiendas!

-¡No lo hago!

-¡Por supuesto que lo haces! No sé qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí, ¡pero no acepto que seas novia de ese maldito bastardo malnacido!- dijo, apuntando al lugar donde antes estaban Ichigo y Chad.

-Escúchame bien, Renji. Eres mi amigo, MI MEJOR AMIGO, pero eso no te da derecho de pelearte a golpes con mi novio nada más porque no te parece mi elección. En tal caso no tienes derecho a meterte porque esta vez no me interesa tu opinión.- Renji se quedó cuadrado, sintió su corazón detenerse antes de latir de nuevo a mayor velocidad.- Por hoy vete.- le dijo la morena antes de dar media vuelta e irse, seguro a atender a Kurosaki.

-Abarai-san, mejor vete.- le dijo Ishida.

-Escucha chico, eso fue estúpido.- Renji se giró hacia el ojiverde.- Así no le ganarás a Ichigo.

-¿Y tú quien eres?

-Un espectador, supongo. Como sea, Kuchiki está muy molesta, mejor deja que se calme antes de hablar con ella.

Renji lo pensó y asintió una única vez antes de irse. Llamó un taxi y le pidió que le llevara al hospital: no lo sabía con seguridad porque nunca antes le había pasado, pero tenía la impresión de que Ichigo le había roto la nariz.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia entró a la enfermería y se encontró únicamente con el ojimiel, quien esculcaba entre los cajones para ver si encontraba algo para los golpes. Desvió su mirada a la entrada para ver a la ojivioleta: parecía furiosa.- Eso fue estúpido, Ichigo. ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

-Me hizo a un lado como si nada.- le dijo con sinceridad. Él sabía que era estúpido enojarse por eso, porque la verdad era que la chica no era "nada" de él. No eran novios de verdad, ni siquiera sabía si podían llamarse amigos.

-No somos novios, Ichigo.- le dijo la chica, tomándolo de la mano para conducirlo a la cama más cercana y sentarlo. Luego fue a buscar un poco de algodón, agua fría, un paño y pomada antes de regresar junto al chico y sentarse en la silla para curarle las heridas.

Hizo todo en silencio, esperando a que el peli naranja rompiera la tensión, y así fue. En cuanto terminó de curarlo el chico habló:- No somos novios, pero sí somos amigos. No voy a permitir que el chico vaya y te bese como si fueras un premio.

-Era el premio, ¿recuerdas? En primera no debiste haber concursado, y lo sabes.

-Bueno, debía hacerlo, con eso de que ahora tienes tantos admiradores.- la ojivioleta sonrió, y el chico no pudo hacer nada más que imitar el gesto.- Hice una tontería, lo admito, pero no me arrepiento de darle una paliza.

-Bueno, al menos no te arrepientes. Eres alguien duro de roer.

-Claro que sí.

Rukia lo miró sonreír con suficiencia. _**"Serás duro de roer, pero yo también soy testaruda, y hasta que no aprendas la lección jamás desistiré en obtener de ti el mismo sufrimiento que me hiciste pasar".**_

Ichigo se quedó serio ante la mirada sombría de la chica, pero prefirió quedarse callado. Suspiró con pesadez: y ese apenas era el primer día del festival. Ahora que lo pensaba, tendría que hablar seriamente con ese par para saber de dónde rayos habían sacado tanto para el concurso y la carrera, sobre todo le interesaba saber cómo consiguieron los fondos. _**"Ese par…pero más importante. Renji vino a ver a Rukia, pero ¿y el tal Shiba? Recuerdo haberlo visto antes".**_

**Continuará…**

**¿Quién se subió a un inflable cuando era niño? Porque yo sí, y era bien divertido, jiji XD**

**Bueno, no puedo poner los sentimientos de Ichi porque como bien lo dijo él, aún no sabe qué le pasa; Kaien es un espectador, pues sí, digamos que él es quien "jugará" con nuestros personajes; y Rukia rencorosa?, pues sí, tiene derecho a mi parecer, yo tmbn buscaría venganza ¬¬**

**Nota 1: Recuerden que el nombre de Ichigo también puede interpretarse como fresa XD**

**Nota 2: El "Gotcha" aquí en México es un "juego" padrísimo, donde te prestan una especie de pistola o rifle con "municiones" de pintura para que compitas con otras personas. Lo de los 3m de distancia es por seguridad, a mí me dispararon como a 2m y cacho, y me dejaron una cicatriz =(**

**Nota 3: aquí en mi ciudad, una "cangurera" es esa cosa que se ponen las mamás para traer cargando al bebé, como si fuera una bolsa de canguro XD**

**Nota 4: ****músculo dorsal (en la espalda, a la altura de los omóplatos)****; ****rectos del abdomen (los famosos cuadritos XD); deltoides (el músculo que está en el brazo justo debajo del hombro).**

**ALGUNA DUDA? Pueden preguntar, si puedo lo contestaré con gusto, jiji**

**PERDI LAS FECHAS DE SUS KUMPLES! Porfis adjuntenmelas en el comentario, va? Si alguien cumple años hoy o durante esta semana HAPPY BIRTHDAY! =)**

**AKI EL CAPI PROMETIDO, espero que les haya gustado, y ****espero sus REVIEWS****! ****ESPERO AHORA SI LOGRAR LA META DE 45! **

**Un adelanto? Se lo merecen? Pues sí! XD Se acaba el festival, todos recogiendo pero…¿dónde quedó Rukia?**

**Nos vemos de hoy en ocho, si termino antes el capi pues nos leemos antes =)**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**

**Arriba y adelante el IchiRuki...! =)**


	15. ¿El amor ahuyenta el miedo?

**Ruichi-chan les trae el capi #15 de esta historia! **

**ESTOY FELIZ XQ KIA-CHAN VOLVIÓ A APARECER EN EL MANGA, WIIII! CELEBREMOS!**

**Gracias por apoyar a +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +!**** Como de costumbre, me complace agradecer a todos los que me dejaron review el capi pasado:**

***Sakura-Jeka *Ghost iv *hayato (Rukia kiere venganza, cierto. Creo q tiene derecho a guardar algo de rencor, pero ya verás como desarrollo la historia y entenderás, va? Grax x tu review! X cierto, q es eso de q escribiste una canción?) *BeTtY saku-ruki chan *Gzn (la carrera no fue inventada, la tome de mis experiencias propias, jijiji Kaien es un espectador, tal y como el dijo, ya verás mas adelante a q me refiero XD Grax x tu review! ^^) *elenita-chan *kumiko (grax x tu review, q bueno q te gusto el capi ^.^ los juegos son bien divertidos, sobre todo cuando ya te crees grande y te pones a jugar en ellos XD) *Lightning Cullen *chik-yinyang *IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl *shyta *kasujishi-chiru *Koral Kurosaki (doblemente gracias!) *genn (jeje, Ichi gano pero el premio se lo dan a Renji, muahahaha Kaien es listo, moverá sus fichas con sumo cuidado, jeje Grax x tu review! ^.^) *alessandra08 *SakuraxJenyxRukia *Akemi227-chan (Feliz kumple muy atrasado! ^^ Aki la actua, y pues digamos q Kaien no es lo q estas pensando, jijijiji, ICHI SUFRIRA, muahahahaha! Grax x tu review!) *chidorisagara (Ichi gana y Renji se lleva el premio, jeje La actitud de Kia tiene un porque, ya verás ^^ Grax x tu review, ns leemos! ) *Hayatotakumi *Zeiri *vickyallyz *kaolinet (chika, gusto volver a leerte! Me qde con la duda d la historia q pensabas escribir, como te va con eso? Jiji, Ichi estaba enojado xq como q le kitan el premio! Y ps Renji tmbn, q formas de reclamar el premio de veras u.u Kia es lista, pero es una "novata" x así decirlo, aunq habrá alguien inteligente tras todo el rollo, jijiji Ns stamos leyendo! Grax x tu review! ) *esaichiruki (grax x los aplausos, estoy apenada ^^ Ichi gana pero el premio no le correspondía, ni modo, asi es el destino XD de ichirukista a ichirukista te digo…pacienciamujer! Todo a su tiempo! Grax x tu review! n.n Tmbn grax x el q dejaste en la de Tatuajes, ^^) *metitus *inupis *Hachimitsu (jiji, actualizare mientras aun este de vakas, asi q nos leeremos pronto de nuevo ^.^ Ichi técnicamente gano, jeje, pero el premio se lo llevo Renji! Pobre… Kaien, pues si q sabra mover sus fichas, es bastante inteligente! Jaja, yo tmbn aun juego, cuando nadie me ve me aviento, wiiiii XD Grax x leer la historia y por tomarte la molestia d contestar, ns leeremos pronto! ^^) *Yeckie *JaviJavi *Iza-Rukia13 *Darkrukia4 *yoxxa (jajaja, q bueno q te haya gustado, no me tarde tanto en subirlo! XD Grax x tu review y tus buenos deseos, ns stamos leyendo! ^.^) *Miyuki Kurosaki (primero que nada, grax x dejar tu comentario. Segundo, para mí es obvio el por qué de la historia. Entiendo que tengas dudas sobre el comportamiento de Ichigo, pero como tú comprenderás los hábitos, sobre todo los malos, son difíciles de cambiar; es imposible escribir de la noche a la mañana un capi con un Ichi completamente distinto u.u De todos modos, espero que en este capi te quede más claro, de todos modos cualquier duda puedes preguntar, va? Ns leemos ^.^) *Kuuchiki Senna (grax x tu review! Renji tiene toda la justificación del mundo, como tu dices, pero también compadécete de Ichi, mira q ganar el concurso pero no llevarse el premio es para enojarse, no crees? Ya te agregué, spero leernos pronto! Kuidate ^^) *Kuchiki Rangiku (grax x tu review, q bueno q el capi en general te gustó! La pelea no te gustó, lo entiendo u.u Pero compadécete de Ichi! Kia jugará igual de sucio que él, jeje. NS leemos! TE kuidas mucho! ^.^) *kiaru87 (primero q nada, BIENVENIDA A LA HISTORIA! Grax tomarte tu tiempo en leer toda la historia, y x dejarme tu comentario! Ns leeremos pronto, te kuidas mucho tmbn! Y no te preocupes, podré tardarme en actualizar, pero jamás dejaré la historia) *xhyllemitta *Kari Kurosaki *FerchaO *Abarai Ebril *Yuuki Kuchiki**

**Si alguien faltó de Replay, díganmelo xfis! Disculpas anticipadas u.u**

**De nuevo, si no encontraron las canciones de los capis pasados en la red, pues pásenme su correo y yo se las mando, va? Pero DÍGANME, xq no soy adivina y si no me lo dicen pues yo ni me entero **

**El correo debe enviarse de la siguiente forma: ejemplo _ 012 - yo hotmail . com para que me llegue, va?**

**También si alguien quiere agregarme a sus ****CONTACTOS DEL MESSENGER o FACEBOOK**** pídanme mi correo en el review y yo se los mando, va? **

**Bueno, la simbología es la de siempre:**

-blablabla…-diálogos

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_Flashback…Fin Flashback_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el contribuir a su entretenimiento, jeje ^_^**

**Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 15**

**¿El amor ahuyenta el miedo?**

El tercer día del festival había llegado por fin. Tanto él como Rukia dejaron su puesto en el Maid Café para atender los otros aspectos del festival. El Presidente era novio de la "Princesa" de la escuela, así que todo había resultado más fácil de lo que esperaba: sinceramente no podía imaginarse a él mismo paseando por toda la escuela mientras Harada, Nell o Senna se colgaban de su brazo mientras sonreían tontamente.

Rukia, por su lado, tenía un porte solemne que no dejaba lugar a dudas quién era la princesa ahí; además, no se colgaba de su brazo, ni sonreía como idiota, ni hablaba con voz chillona y melosa. Pasearse por todo el lugar mientras la tomaba de la mano había resultado sumamente agradable: por primera vez era él el que presumía de la compañía de una chica, y no al contrario.

La cereza del poste resultó ser la ausencia del "amigo cabeza de piña"; el chico, según le dijo Rukia bastante enfadada, había tenido que ir al hospital después de carrera y, aunque no eran heridas de gravedad, prefirió descansar hasta el lunes, día en que entraría oficialmente a tomar clases. En el momento no lo pensó, pero Rukia ya le había hablado de él con anterioridad.

-¿Cómo está tu amigo cabeza de piña?

Rukia lo miró con fastidio:- Te he dicho que no lo llames así. Su nombre es Abarai Renji.

-Lo sé, es solo una forma amigable de llamarlo.

-A ver si te parece "amigable" cuando el comience a llamarte cabeza de zanahoria.- contraatacó la morena. Ichigo la volteó a ver y soltó su mano:

-En ese caso tú serás cabeza de uva.

-¿Por qué de uva? Ni siquiera me gustan.

-¿Entonces qué te gusta?

-Las fresas.- contestó sin pensarlo. Hasta unos segundos después entendió que su respuesta podía dar lugar a malas interpretaciones.- ¡Me refiero a la fruta!

-Lo sé, no planeaba decirte nada.

-Sí, como no.

-Sabes, comienzas a perder tu toque sarcástico. Intenta algo como: "sí, como no, y yo mido dos metros".- Rukia le dio un disimulado pero muy certero codazo en las costillas, haciendo que el chico se arqueara de dolor. Inmediatamente compuso su expresión al ver a unas estudiantes de otro instituto.

-¡BIENVENIDAS!- les dijo Rukia cordialmente. Las cinco chicas le sonrieron y le pidieron informes sobre el festival. Ichigo pensaba acercarse pero cambió inmediatamente de opinión al reconocer a una de ellas: Amamiya Asahi.

Rukia notó que la chica rubia del grupito miraba sin ningún disimulo al presidente. Prefirió hacer caso omiso de eso y se dedicó a explicarles con lujo de detalles las instalaciones y eventos del festival. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de terminar su monólogo, la rubia la interrumpió:-Disculpa, ¿podríamos tener un guía para el recorrido de la escuela?

Rukia levantó sus orbes violetas hasta los ambarinos de la chica y arqueó una ceja:- Las instalaciones no son muy grandes, y hay diversos letreros y mapas donde pueden ubicarse en caso de que se pierdan o busquen algo en específico. Hay varios miembros del consejo y presidentes de grupo con una banda blanca como la que tengo en mi brazo izquierdo: ellos podrían orientarlas en caso de que necesitaran algo.

-Ya veo.- contestó la rubia, pero no la miraba a ella. Le sonreía al chico tras ella, a su novio…

-Bueno, espero que disfruten el último día.- les dijo la morena mientras alargaba su brazo y aprisionaba la mano del peli naranja.- Con permiso.

Dicho esto jaló al chico hasta dejar a las jóvenes explorar las instalaciones. Ichigo la miraba sorprendido:- Podrías disimular un poco tus celos.

-¿Sabes? No son celos.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-"Celos" se refiere al miedo de perder algo que quieres mucho.- respondió la chica. Ichigo se paró en seco. _**"¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Acaso debo preguntar algo como 'entonces tú no me quieres'? ¡Espera un segundo, Kurosaki Ichigo! ¿'Entonces tú no me quieres'? Tampoco es que yo la quiera"**_. Rukia se giró para ver por qué se había detenido, y lo encontró con una expresión fría. Sintió un espasmo recorrer su cuerpo: jamás había visto esa seriedad en Ichigo…más que seriedad, parecía indiferencia.-¿Ichigo?

-Sabes, si tanto trabajo te cuesta fingir que sientes algo por mí podríamos dejarlo ahora mismo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo de…¡de "esto"!- dijo, señalándolos a ambos.- Lo único que hacemos es fingir todo el tiempo. Yo esperaba que me ayudaras a componer mi imagen, pero todo lo que haces es actuar el papel de la "Princesa" enamorada en público, y el de un…un… ¡demonio mientras estamos solos!

Rukia lo miraba ofendida:- ¿Acaso debo recordarte quién me pidió que fingiera sentir algo por ti? ¡Fuiste tú!

Ichigo estaba a punto de contestarle cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaban a mitad del patio principal, y estaban llamando mucho la atención con su discusión. La abrazó para pegarla a su cuerpo y poder susurrarle al oído:- Estamos llamando mucho la atención, vayamos a otro lugar.

Rukia hizo como Ichigo le pidió y, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron al salón del Consejo. Una vez dentro se miraron desafiantes.

-Te lo pregunto de nuevo, ¿acaso debo recordarte quién me pidió que fingiera sentir algo por ti?

-No necesitas hacerlo, sé perfectamente que fui yo quien lo hizo.- Pero todo tenía un por qué: ya no era solo su imagen la que quería arreglar, también quería doblegar la de la morena. Aún quería someterla y dejarle claro que no podía oponérsele sin sufrir una que otra consecuencia, simplemente quería derrotarla, a ella y a su estúpido orgullo, ese orgullo por el cual seguía a su lado.- Sé perfectamente la razón por la que te lo pedí, pero y tú, ¿por qué sigues conmigo?

Rukia no se esperaba esa pregunta, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia: venganza. No quería seducirlo como todas las otras, quería enamorarlo, ser lo más importante en su vida y después dejarlo, pisotear su orgullo como él pisoteo el de ella con sus mentiras. No quería una relación profunda, no quería sentir "algo" por él…pero por otro lado, ese chico la intrigaba. Todas las personas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida fueron siempre iguales: hipócritas, egoístas, altaneras y mentirosas. Pero Ichigo tenía algo más: era como si su fachada de playboy fuera solo eso, una fachada muy bien estructurada. El día que la besó bajo la lluvia conoció un lado dulce, la otra cara de la moneda.- Te prometí que te ayudaría, recuerda que aún estoy en deuda contigo por salvarme cuando te conocí.

Ambos recordaron ese momento, Rukia al menos jamás podría olvidarlo: las manos de esos desconocidos sobre su cuerpo, el dolor de los golpes, las palabras humillantes…y luego la gloria de la salvación. Rukia lo admitía en ese sentido, que Ichigo tenía un lado bueno, un lado que no cualquiera mostraría abiertamente: era valiente, usaba sus habilidades para ayudar a los que estaban en problemas. Era eso lo que la intrigaba tanto: se había molestado cuando vio que intentaban aprovecharse de ella, pero él hace lo mismo con una técnica más sutil y placentera. Aún con todos los adornos que pudieras ponerle, todo estaba basado en engaños y en mentiras, y alzaba el ego de lo hombres.

Ichigo pensaba en lo ilógico que sonaba eso ahora. Si fuera porque le debía algo, entonces con decirle que la Deuda estaba saldada perdonándole sus mentiras hubiera bastado; pero no, ella decidió seguir adelante con el plan, aceptó que todos la señalaran mientras estuviera con él, ¿por qué? ¿Es que acaso su orgullo no era lo más importante? ¿O es que acaso permanecía con él para "recuperar" su orgullo? ¿Era eso…?- ¿Lo haces por venganza por todo lo que tuviste que pasar?

Rukia sintió como su pulso se aceleraba:- Claro que no.- Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, él procurando descubrir en su mirada lo que ella se empeñaba en ocultar.- Una promesa es una promesa. Te lo dije antes, ¿no? Que soy tu amiga…o algo parecido.

Ichigo estuvo satisfecho con esa respuesta, aunque no le cuadraba del todo. Pero sus palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su mente desde ese día: "o lo dejas o te dejo". Para dejarlo, primero había que confiar en su palabra, aunque sabía que ella era alguien capaz de muchas cosas, igual que él. Igual que muchos otros, entre ellos seguro podía contar a Abarai Renji, y a Shiba…-¿Shiba Kaien?

-¿Shiba-san?- preguntó Rukia confundida por el repentino cambio de tema.

-¿El nombre de Shiba es Shiba "Kaien", cierto?

-Sí. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Ichigo se llevo una mano a la barbilla. _**"Shiba Kaien… ¿dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?"**_

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y Haruhi se asomó:- Lo siento, pensé que estaba desocupada.

-No importa, Haruhi-san. Nosotros ya nos íbamos.- le dijo Rukia, caminando hacia la salida seguida del peli naranja. La castaña los observó detenidamente y le habló antes de que estuvieran demasiado lejos para escucharla:- Hacen una linda pareja.

Ambos se tensaron y la voltearon a ver. La chica sonreía, ajena al gran impacto de lo que acababa de decir:- Gracias, Haruhi.- le dijo Ichigo una sonrisa y se llevó a Rukia de ahí antes de que su pálida expresión revelara algo inapropiado.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Tatsuki caminaba por el edificio mientras se cercioraba de que todo estuviera en orden. El presidente de su clase era Ichigo, pero como el chico tenía demasiado trabajo le pidió a ella y a Chad que lo suplieran. Suspiró con aburrimiento mientras pasaba por tercera vez frente al mismo stand. Iba tan despistada que no se fijó y chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó mientras hacia una reverencia.

-No fue nada. ¿Eres amiga de Kuchiki, cierto?- Tatsuki levantó la mirada y se encontró con esas perfectas esmeraldas: _**"Sexy-Shiba-Kaien…¿qué hace de nuevo por aquí?"**_

-Sí, así es. Arizawa Tatsuki.- se presentó.

-Shiba Kaien, un placer.- le respondió con esa sonrisa de rompecorazones: _**"Sí, definitivamente es un placer verte…"**_, pensó Tatsuki, sonriéndole también.

-¿Y qué haces de nuevo por aquí, Shiba-san?

-Pues venía a ver a mis antiguos profesores.

-¿Estudiaste aquí?- preguntó la morena, sorprendida.

-Sí hacemos la cuenta, soy tres casi cuatro años más grande que ustedes, así que cuando yo me gradué ustedes aún estaban en el último año de la secundaria.

-Oh, ya veo.- dijo la chica.

-Bueno, ¿y sabes dónde está Kuchiki?

-Está haciendo rondas con Ichigo…la verdad no sé en dónde estén ahorita, con eso de que ellos recorren todo el campus.

-Bueno, no me queda de otra más que ir a buscarla. Me dio su número de celular pero como perdí mi celular anterior…¿me acompañas a buscarla? Podría invitarte un helado en el camino.- Tatsuki sonrió complacida, y aceptó su invitación.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Por mutuo acuerdo, la morena y el peli naranja ahora se encontraban haciendo rondas por separado. Rukia debía admitir que el momento había estado cargado lleno de tensión, y por poco Ichigo la descubre. Ahora mismo agradecía todos los años que había vivido con la familia Kuchiki, porque si algo había aprendido con ellos y su forma de vida era a ocultar lo que realmente se piensa y expresar lo que es más conveniente.

Se encontraba vagando por el segundo piso cuando volvió a toparse con el grupo de chicas a las que había orientado hacía un rato, solo que ahora solo eran cuatro.- ¡Hola de nuevo!- le saludo una de ellas. Rukia le sonrió como contestación.- Acabamos de enterarnos que eres la "Princesa" de este instituto, lamentamos no habernos dado cuenta antes.

-No te preocupes, tampoco es que tenga una corona o algo así que me identifique. Por cierto, falta una de tus amigas.- señaló como si nada.

-¡AH! Te refieres a Asahi-chan. Fue al baño, aunque ahora que lo pienso ya se tardó; probablemente se haya perdido o algo así, este Instituto es muy grande.

-¿Hace cuánto se fue?- preguntó la morena.

-Pues…no sé, unos…¿quince minutos?- les preguntó a las otras tres, aunque estas tampoco parecían muy seguras.- No sé, algo así.

-OK, yo iré a buscarla por si acaso, ustedes por favor sigan disfrutando del festival.- las chicas dieron un gritito emocionadas por la forma tan elegante en que la ojivioleta se expresó, y después de asegurarle que se estaban divirtiendo, continuaron con su recorrido mientras la morena se dedicaba a buscar a la rubia extraviada.

Algo le daba mala espina, desde que la vio en la mañana se dio cuenta del poco disimulo que tenía al mirar a Ichigo. Rukia sintió como si fuera a vivir un Deja Vú…otra vez, Ichigo la engañaría en la escuela y de nuevo pisotearía su orgullo. ¿Acaso no le había quedado clara su advertencia? Si Ichigo de verdad no estaba dispuesto a "rehabilitarse" entonces a ella también le daría igual todo y mandaría su dichosa venganza a la…

Un choque intervino en su hilo de pensamientos. Cuando estaba a punto de caer unos brazos la sostuvieron:- ¡Shiba-san!

-Andas distraída, Kuchiki.- le dijo, soltándola una vez que la pequeña hubo recuperado el equilibrio.

-¡Hasta que te encontramos, Rukia! ¡Toma!- le dijo la karateka, tendiéndole un helado de fresa con vainilla y chocolate derretido encima.- Shiba-san me compró uno por ayudarle a buscarte, y de paso pues te trajimos uno también.

-Gracias.- le dijo a ambos, dándole un lengüetazo a su helado.- Delicioso.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo me voy a seguir con mis rondas.- se despidió antes de regresar por donde habían llegado. Rukia la observaba alejarse cuando, de repente, la morena volteó y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó Kaien, viendo que la chica se había quedado viendo a la nada. La chica fijó sus orbes violetas en él y le sonrió:

-No es nada. ¿Qué haces aquí, Shiba-san?- le preguntó, comiéndose su helado.

-Te estaba buscando. El día de la carrera no tuvimos tiempo de platicar.- Rukia se ruborizó ligeramente ante la característica sonrisa del moreno. ¿Había ido a buscarla nada más porque quería hablar con ella? - ¿Tienes tiempo?

-¡Claro!

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu novio? Arisawa me dijo que estabas con él.- Rukia sintió el balde de agua helada: se había olvidado por un momento que andaba buscando a la tal Asahi, por tanto estaba buscando a Ichigo porque seguro que se había ido a buscarlo.

-Decidimos separarnos para cubrir más terreno.

-Ya veo. Parece que te va bien en tu relación.- le dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar con Rukia siguiéndolo a un lado.

-Pues sí, algo así.

-No suenas muy convencida.

-¿Puedes estar convencido en una relación?

-Sí, si de verdad quieres a la persona no hay forma de que dudes. El amor es así.

-Creo que estoy muy chica como para sentir amor.

-La primera vez que experimenté el amor de verdad tenía tu edad.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó, tratando de imaginarse a un Kaien de 17 años con las mejillas ruborizadas declarando su amor a una chica de cabello castaño.- ¿Y qué sucedió?

-Pues…me rechazó.

Rukia tragó pesado:- Lo siento…

-No importa, la verdad es que esa experiencia me sirvió mucho para madurar.

-¿Madurar?- preguntó Rukia, confundida.- Shiba-san parece muy maduro.

Kaien soltó una risa:- Eso parezco ahora, pero cuando era joven como ustedes hice bastantes tonterías. Sin embargo, cuando Miyako me rechazó empecé a ver las cosas desde otro ángulo.

-Mmmm…ya veo…

-Es algo parecido a lo que está pasando contigo y Kurosaki.

-¿Conmigo y con Ichigo? Creo que te equivocas, Shiba-san. Ichigo tiene, bueno, tenía fama de playboy, y en mi caso yo no lo rechacé, así que no veo la similitud de la historia.

Kaien se limitó a sonreír mientras recordaba sus épocas de estudiante. La verdad, la historia tenía varias similitudes: en ambos casos, hay un playboy tras la chica nueva del instituto; en ambos casos, el chico trata desesperadamente de ganarse la amistad y la confianza de la chica, y en ambos casos, el playboy aprende a amar con ayuda de la chica. Kaien sabía perfectamente a dónde iba su historia: si Ichigo no se corregía, correría el riesgo de que Rukia se cansara de todo eso y lo terminara. El problema de los hombres es que la mayoría prefiere guardarse los sentimientos que tienen por la chica que aman por miedo a ser rechazados, y hasta que todo se termina ves en realidad cuanto la amabas y todo lo que perdiste. Por otro lado, si se daba cuenta de todo a tiempo y tenía el valor de aceptarlo y cambiar, entonces el final sería algo digno de contarse.

En su caso, Miyako también había sido transferida a ese instituto, pero en el segundo año, de forma que aunque al principio no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, después de un tiempo y muchos actos heroicos logró convertirse en su amigo incondicional. Sin embargo, cuando le dio que estaba enamorado de ella, la chica simplemente le dijo que no podía estar con él porque conocía demasiado su lado "negro", uno que no había podido cambiar. Y es que, por ese lado, entendía al peli naranja. Algunas veces no es solo el mal hábito de ser un mujeriego, sino también las chicas que conocen tu fama y definitivamente quieren conseguir una oportunidad. Ya no solo depende de uno, sino de todos.

En el caso de Kuchiki y Kurosaki, ellos ya tenían una relación, pero nada quitaba que ella quisiera dejar todo eso atrás y comenzar con alguien que la valorara, por ejemplo, su mejor amigo el pelirrojo.

-Las similitudes están aunque no puedas verlas, por el momento solo puedo decirte que cuentas conmigo. Ah, y también vuelve a pasarme tu número de celular, que el otro lo perdí y ahora tengo uno nuevo.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo hacía su ronda con el mayor aburrimiento posible. Rukia había estado de acuerdo en separarse un rato, pero ahora que estaba solo las "chicas-moscas" se pegaban a él en cuanto lo veían pasar si la compañía de la morena.

En el pasado eso le hubiera alegrado bastante, pero ahora ya no le agradaba tanto. Ciertamente seguir siendo tan popular alzaba su ego, pero no era un cascarón completamente vacío, y ver a tanta zorra insinuársele sin la mayor pena le hacía pensar en la clase de vida que había llevado hasta ese día. Iba dando vuelta en una esquina que daba a un pasillo desocupado cuando alguien lo abrazó por la cintura. Giró el cuello y se encontró con una melena rubia:

-Suéltame, Chitose.- dijo con desgana.

-¡Qué grosero, Ichi! ¿Por qué me confundes con otra?- Ichigo reconoció la voz al instante.

-¿Qué quieres, Amamiya? Pensé que estabas con tus amigas.

-Les dije que iba al tocador, que no tardaría.

-Estoy seguro de que ya te tardaste.

-¿Por qué suenas tan desganado? ¡No me digas que tu pequeña novia no alcanza el nivel!- Ichigo se volteó a verla confundido.- Ya sabes, un nivel adecuado para "complacerte"…

-¿De verdad quieres hablar de sexo?- le preguntó, repentinamente irritado.

-Si tú quieres, te puedo ayudar a quitarte la frustración.- le dio de forma coqueta. Sin embargo, Ichigo se había hecho inmune a esa clase de miradas:

-Olvídalo, tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer.

-¡Espera! Quiero saber si la chica de antes es tu novia.

-Así es.

-¿Tu novia oficial?- le preguntó, reteniéndolo del brazo.

-Mi novia oficial.- la chica de ojos ambarinos lo miró con tristeza.

-¿Qué tiene de especial? No tiene un gran cuerpo, ni se ve que tenga experiencia. Aún cuando nosotros tuvimos algo magnífico tú jamás me reconociste frente a los demás.

-No quería nada en serio, y tú lo sabías desde el principio. Te dije que la primera regla era no enamorarse.

-¿Y tú rompiste esa regla con ella?

Ichigo pensó un momento su respuesta:- Lo hice, pero no lo hice queriendo.- Ichigo le pareció asombrosa la forma en que su mentira había sonado tan…sincera.

-Yo tampoco la rompí porque quise, ¡lo hice porque no pude evitarlo! Cuando estábamos en la cama eras…tan apasionado y…

-No quiero interrumpirte, pero eso ya está en el pasado.- la chica aflojó el agarre del brazo del peli naranja, y miró al suelo con tristeza.- Lamento haber jugado con tus sentimientos, eres una buena chica, mereces a alguien mejor.

-Nunca encontraré a alguien mejor…

-Lo harás. Sabes, lo parezco, pero yo no soy lo mejor de este mundo.

-Eres lo mejor que he conocido, que para el caso es lo mismo.

-¡ICHIGO! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ HOLGAZANEANDO?- la voz ronca del hombre los interrumpió. Su profesor de educación física, Zaraki Kenpachi, lo miraba de forma amenazante.- ¡¿NO SE SUPONE QUE ERES EL PRESIDENTE DEL CONSEJO? ¡PUES PONTE A TRABAJAR!

-Lo siento, Amamiya, me tengo que ir.

-No importa, de todos modos ya me respondiste todas mis dudas.- se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Suerte, Ichigo.

La rubia se alejó velozmente, dejando al peli naranja a merced de su profesor.- Pudo ser menos inoportuno…

-Ichigo, esa chica NO ERA Kuchiki Rukia.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Qué hacías con ella aquí a solas, eh?- le preguntó enojado.- ¡Un hombre no engaña a su novia mientras finge cumplir con su deber!

-¡No me joda! ¡Ella era mi amiga, solo estábamos hablando!

-Ja, sí claro, como no, y yo tengo el cabello naranja.

-¿Podría dejar su sarcasmo de lado un momento? Le estoy diciendo la VER-DAD.

-No te creo, he conocido a playboys como tú antes. Sinceramente pensé que Shiba era la oveja gris de este instituto, pero tú resultaste ser la oveja negra.- dijo más para sí que para el ojimiel, y aunque fue un susurró, Ichigo lo escuchó a la perfección.

-¿Shiba? ¿Se refiere a Shiba Kaien?

-¿Lo conoces? Claro, no es de sorprenderse: Kami crea a los jodidos, pero ellos se juntan.- sentenció con voz solemne. Ichigo frunció el ceño, pero entonces captó el significado real de la oración:

-¿Shiba Kaien también era un playboy?

-Y de los mejores, déjame decirte. Definitivamente como maestro no estoy orgulloso, pero debo admitir que su técnica de conquista era eficiente y discreta. No como la tuya, donde todo mundo se entera de tus revolcones.

-Kenpachi…

-¡Maestro, Ichigo! ¡Te he dicho millones de veces que en la escuela me llames Maestro!

-¡Eres el entrenador de Kendo, y en el dojo me dejas llamarte Kenpachi!

-¡Pero aquí no, y me obedeces!

Ichigo estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero si quería que Kenpachi aclarara sus dudas, debía obedecerlo:- Maestro, ¿conoció a Shiba Kaien, cierto? ¿Qué puede decirme de él?

-Pues es un chico listo, discreto y hábil para manipular a la gente. La mayor parte de las chicas que caían en sus redes se debía justamente a eso, a su habilidad de hacerles creer que él era el príncipe azul y luego de obtener lo que quería las botaba. En eso se parecen bastante.

-¿Iba en nuestra misma escuela?

-Sí, creo que ustedes entraron justo cuando él se había graduado. De hecho, hace rato me lo encontré, el muy sínico vino a saludarnos.

-¿Está aquí?

-Sí, iba con Arizawa.

-¡Luego hablamos, Kenpachi!

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!- gritó, pero el ojimiel ya se había alejado.- Simplemente no lo entiendo…

-¡KEN-CHAN!- gritó una pequeña niña de cabello rosado.- ¿Hablabas con Naranjito-kun?

-Sí, o al menos eso creo.

-Te cae bien, Ken-chan.

-Sí, pero no termino de entenderlo. _**"Es decir, para qué tomarte la molestia de participar en la carrera por ella si de todos modos no deja de lado sus 'amistades'…"**_

-¡Quiero helado, Ken-chan!

-Claro, claro…

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia acompañó a Kaien hasta la puerta principal para despedirse de él. Shiba había resultado ser una grata compañía, pero tenía que regresar a terminar un trabajo que debía entregar a primera hora en la universidad:

-Bueno, Kuchiki, estamos en contacto.

-Muchas gracias, Shiba-san. Se va con cuidado.- mientras Rukia le decía adiós con la mano el chico se alejó hasta perderse de vista.

La morena suspiró con cansancio, pensando en el trabajo que había dejado pendiente. Caminó de regreso a los edificios y se dispuso a buscar a la rubia, pero se encontró con otra rubia:

-Veo que ya estás alardeando, Kuchiki.

-¿Sabes qué, Sayaka? De ahora en adelante tendremos que trabajar juntas, y si no quieres que esto termine mal mejor hacemos las paces de una vez.

-No quiero hacer las paces contigo, ¡quiero que te vayas!- Rukia frunció el ceño molesta:

-Pues no me voy a ir nada más porque tú quieres.

-Nada más llegaste y te convertiste en un estorbo. Ichigo no hace nada más que no sea prestarte atención y eso me está comenzando a cansar.

-Entonces dile a Ichigo que deje de prestarme tanta atención, porque yo jamás se la he pedido.

-¿No se supone que eres su novia? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

-Digo lo que quiero, el que seamos novios no significa que tengamos que estar todo el tiempo juntos y pendientes el uno del otro.

-Eres imposible. Una enana sin atributos jamás conseguirá retener su atención; en cambio YO tengo mucho que ofrecerle.

-Lástima que ya le ofreciste todo.- el rostro de Chitose se desfiguró de la ira.

-¡Maldita enana!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Ichigo llegó justo a tiempo para intervenir la pelea, y Tatsuki lo acompañaba como refuerzo.

-Nada, Kuchiki y yo intercambiábamos algunas palabras.- dijo, mirándola por última vez de forma despectiva antes de marcharse. Los tres amigos la observaron irse antes de romper el silencio:

-¿Qué sucedió, Rukia?

-Nada, estábamos hablando.

-Parecía que se agarrarían en cualquier momento.- dijo Tatsuki, con un deje de emoción y preocupación.- Esa tipa es una gata.

-Estoy bien, no pasó nada. Mejor sigamos dando las rondas, aunque parece ser que todo está muy calmado.- dijo Rukia, restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó Ichigo con una voz que demandaba respuestas.

-Dando una vuelta por ahí.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Shiba-san.

Ichigo la miró fríamente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Tatsuki intervino:

-Bueno, vamos Ichigo.- le dio la karateka antes de tomarlo del brazo y llevárselo.

Cuando estuvieron suficientemente alejados de la morena Ichigo se zafó del agarre y miró a su amiga como si estuviera loca:- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Salvándote el pellejo, ¡estuviste a punto de regarla!

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó con fastidio.

-¡De la escena de celos que CASI le haces a Rukia!

-¡No iba a hacerle ninguna escena! Solo quería advertirle…

-¿De Shiba-san?

-¿Lo conoces? _**"Que pregunta tan tonta, si Kenpachi me dijo que los vio juntos…"**_

-Sí, lo conozco. ¿Y por qué querías advertirle de él?

-Shiba Kaien es un playboy…o al menos lo fue en sus épocas de Instituto.

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó Tatsuki con voz ahogada.- Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, tiene el tipo…

-¿Verdad? Y Rukia tan confiada, paseándose con él.

-Ichigo, no deberías molestarte. Ella es…bueno, es libre de cierta forma.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si Rukia decide que…-Tatsuki hizo una pausa; por poco y decía que "si Rukia decidía olvidar su venganza contra él".- Si decide que le gusta Shiba-san no podrás hacer nada.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que lo sé. Yo tampoco pienso impedir que sea feliz, Tatsuki.

-OK.- _**"Idiota"**_.- ¿Invitarás a Rukia a bailar contigo en la fogata, cierto?

-Sí, ya que no pudimos hacer el recorrido por la ciudad porque no obtuvimos el permiso, al menos planeo que bailemos juntos.

-No puedo creer que te veré bailar.

-Tatsuki, cállate.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia, Tatsuki y Chizu observaban sentadas en el pasto cómo las parejas bailaban alrededor de la fogata, entre ellas Orihime y Uryu. La chica se movía alegremente alrededor de la llama, tomada de la mano de su novio mientras éste con la otra sujetaba su cintura.

Todos los que se habían decidido a ir a la fogata tuvieron tiempo para ir a su casa y cambiarse el uniforme por un yukata o un kimono. Era el tema del año en el festival, elegido por votación de todos los estudiantes, así que nadie se quejó al respecto.

Orihime traía un yukata color lila, con espirales bordadas y un obi rosa pálido. Chizuru había optado por un yukata amarillo con pétalos de sakura estampados y un obi color lila, con su cabello recogido con ayuda de dos palillos. Tatsuki había escogido un yukata esmeralda con bambús bordados y un obi de color verde claro. Rukia, por su lado, había optado por un lindo kimono azul marino adornado con orquídeas contorneadas, hojas verdes y diversas espirales y un obi blanco bordado con flores de sakura. También se había recogido el cabello en un moño alto, dejando mechones enmarcando su rostro así como también su típico mechón en el rostro.

Mientras las chicas lucían kimonos de diversos colores, los chicos habían optado por yukatas de colores oscuros; Uryu traía uno color azul muy oscuro, casi negro, que contrastaba armoniosamente con la ropa lila de su novia.

-¡Rayos! Esta es la razón por la que debes tener novio para el festival.- se quejó Chizu, haciendo que las dos morenas desviaran su atención hacia ella.- Bueno, Tatsuki y yo no tenemos novio, ¿pero y tú, Rukia-chan? ¿Dónde dejaste a Ichigo?

-Fue con Mizuiro y Haruhi a revisar los salones.- respondió con un deje de aburrimiento.

-Cierto, no vaya a ser como el año pasado que encontraron varias parejitas de calenturientos escondidos mientras todos estaban en la fogata.- Rukia se ruborizó un poco, pero la tenue luz del atardecer y el la luz roja de la fogata disimularon muy bien su reacción.

En ese momento vieron a varios alumnos, en realidad varias parejas de alumnos, saliendo del edificio para caminar hacia la fogata, seguidos de un Mizuiro y una Haruhi sonrientes, y un Ichigo fastidiado. Mientras la chica traía un yukata de un rosa pálido, con espirales blancas, y un obi azul rey, Mizuiro traía un yukata negro con la cinta blanca. Ichigo, por su parte, había optado por una especie de shihakushou negro, con la cinta blanca y manga de tres cuartos. Sinceramente se veían bien.

-Ya regresaron…-anunció Rukia como si nada. La de lentes y la karateka soltaron un gemido para darle a entender que la habían escuchado, pero inmediatamente su atención regresó a las parejas bailarinas.

Los tres miembros del consejo se les acercaron.- ¿Por qué esa cara de amargadas?- les preguntó Haruhi a Tatsuki y a Chizu.

-No hay con quién bailar.- respondió Chizu.

-Bueno, yo no me quejo, de todos modos voy a tener que ayudar en el sonido.

-¿Ese no es tu trabajo?- le preguntó Tatsuki a Ichigo.

-Lo estaré supliendo, ¡nos vemos!- respondió la castaña antes de salir corriendo.

Ichigo miró a Rukia y se acercó a ella.- Bailemos.

Rukia se sorprendió antes su petición. Quería soltar un comentario sarcástico tipo "No puedo creer que sepas bailar", pero se contuvo porque Mizuiro y Chizu estaban ahí.- De acuerdo.- aceptó, de todos modos no estaba haciendo nada mejor.

Se levantó con ayuda de su "novio" y se integraron al círculo de parejas. Rukia sintió como el peli naranja se ponía tras ella, tomaba su mano izquierda y la levantaba un poco mientras la otra se situaba en su cintura. Aún cuando olía el humo, también llegaba hasta su nariz un olor freso, mentolado, perteneciente al ojimiel.- ¿Te gustó el festival?

-Sí, fue divertido.

-Qué bueno que te divertiste.- le dijo, mirando las sobras que se dibujaban en el cuellos descubierto de la morena debido a la luz de la fogata. Desde su ángulo podía observar su cuello y el inicio de sus hombros, adornados por algunos mechones cortos que se habían salido del moño.

La vista de la piel blanca lo distrajo momentáneamente. Al principio lo atribuyó a la falta de "acción" reciente, pero después se dio cuenta de que, si bien admiraba la piel de su compañera, no lo hacía con los propósitos con los que regularmente lo haría.

Inesperadamente, la morena se detuvo. Ichigo se quedó contemplándola:- ¿Sucede algo?

-Acabo de ver una luz encenderse y apagarse en uno de los salones del tercer piso.- Ichigo volteó al edificio, pero no vio nada.- No me lo imagine.- le dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta que él no hacía aún.

-Voy a echar un vistazo.

-Te acompaño.- le dijo con firmeza. El chico soltó la cintura y la mano de la chica y caminó hacia la entrada del edificio.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, y caminaron sigilosamente por el pasillo. Escucharon algo moverse, y se detuvieron en seco. Ichigo sabía perfectamente de dónde llegaba ese sonido,a sí que caminó hasta el salón correspondiente y abrió la puerta deslizable.

Rukia se ruborizó ferozmente: la escena frente a ella estaba compuesta por una chica sentada en un pupitre con un chico entre sus piernas. Su kimono estaba completamente desarreglado, al igual que su cabello, y suspiraba mientras el chico le besaba el cuello. El joven no estaba en mejores condiciones, ya que su yukata estaba abierto del pecho y la chica le acariciaba los pectorales desnudos.

Ambos se detuvieron en cuanto advirtieron la presencia de los intrusos:- ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?- les preguntó Ichigo, aunque la pregunta era completamente retórica.

-¿Acaso no ves lo que están haciendo?- le susurró Rukia muy bajito para que nada más él escuchara la pregunta. Ichigo sonrió con suficiencia al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la morena.

-¡Lo sentimos, presidente!- se disculpó el chico, arreglándose el yukata mientras tapaba con su cuerpo a su novia para que ella también se compusiera sus ropas.

-Espero que no vuelva a pasar. Ahora váyanse a la fogata si no quieren que los reporte.

Los chicos salieron rápidamente tomados de la mano, e inmediatamente los perdieron de vista.

-¿Por qué prendieron la luz y luego la apagaron? Fue estúpido, se delataron.- dijo Rukia.

-Probablemente para verificar que no hubiera nadie ocupando el salón.

-Regresemos.- sugirió inmediatamente Rukia.

Sin embargo, Ichigo la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a girar para quedar frente a frente. Rukia sentía el calor en su rostro: ese chico la hacía sonrojar, cosa que jamás le había pasado antes. Ichigo la tomó por los hombros y la empujó dentro del salón, cerrando la puerta tras él para luego empujar a la chica contra ésta. Rukia sintió la madera golpear su espalda, pero su queja quedó silenciada por la penetrante mirada de su novio a escasos centímetros de ella.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó el peli naranja.

-¿Cómo que a dónde? De regreso a la fogata.

-¿Para qué?

-Para bailar, ¿o ya no quieres bailar conmigo?

Ichigo la examinó con la mirada antes de responder:- Sí quiero, pero antes déjame decirte lo bien que te ves con ese kimono. El color te favorece bastante.

Rukia relajó su cuerpo ante el cumplido: ese kimono era su favorito, regalo de cumpleaños de Hisana, pero de todos los que la habían visto usándolo (incluido Renji) le habían dicho que el color la hacía ver aún más pálida.- Gracias.- murmuró.

Ichigo la siguió viendo. El rostro malhumorado de su novia se había relajado de repente, y ahora lo miraba con curiosidad, y respiraba con los labios entreabiertos:- He querido hacer esto desde la carrera.

Y sin más estrelló sus labios contra los de la morena. Rukia sintió su estómago contraerse dolorosamente y su respiración se cortó; intentó empujarlo pero fue inútil, el chico usaba toda su fuerza para apresar sus manos mientras el resto de su cuerpo la aprisionaba contra la puerta. Rukia sintió como Ichigo ponía ambas manos sobre su cabeza y las retenía con una sola de las suyas, y usar la otra para acariciarle la mejilla. Rukia sintió el tacto suave y cálido, y dejó que su cabeza se ladeara para profundizar el beso. Jamás se había sentido así: estaba indefensa, no podría contra alguien de la estatura, peso y fuerza del ojimiel, pero por alguna razón no estaba asustada.

Después de unos segundos Ichigo cortó el beso, y Rukia volvió a pensar con claridad. Lo empujó y dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de ese salón, pero el peli naranja la apresó por la cintura y, viendo de nuevo la tentadora porción de piel que su cuello enseñaba, decidió besarla justo ahí.

Rukia dejó escapar un suspiro, ¡no podía permitir que el chico le hiciera esas cosas! Trató de zafar el agarre de su cintura, pero cada vez que jalaba con más fuerza, el chico pegaba más sus labios a la parte posterior de su cuello. Finalmente, después de unos segundos, el chico la dejó ir.

Rukia salió inmediatamente, dispuesta a irse a su casa.

-¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?- se preguntó a sí mismo el ojimiel. Se talló la cara con ambas manos para despejarse, para despejar los pensamientos que ahora mismo tenía de la chica. Rukia entre sus brazos se sentía delicada, frágil, pequeña y sobre todo, cálida. Su cuello era tan suave como aparentaba, pero tenía otra característica: su olor. Olía deliciosamente a vainilla, y no solo la piel de su cuello, estaba seguro que toda ella sabría igual.

Decidió regresar a la fogata, pero cuando llegó no vio a la morena por ningún lado.- ¿Y Rukia?

-No lo sé, no ha regresado.- contestó Tatsuki. -Tal vez se fue a su casa.

-¿Sola?

-¿Y por qué no? Tal vez planea llegar a algún lado de regreso.

Ichigo puso mala cara y le marcó al celular, pero lo tenía apagado. _**"¿Por qué esa enana siempre apaga su celular?"**_

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia caminaba a paso veloz por las calles de Karakura. No le gustaba ir sola de noche, pero tampoco pensaba regresarse con Ichigo. Su piel se puso chinita con el puro recuerdo de sus labios sobre su cuello. Rukia se abrazó a sí misma y luego se frotó el lugar donde el ojimiel la había besado: ese lugar, de entre todos, se sentía más cálido.

-¡Rukia!

La chica se asustó e inmediatamente se giró para descubrir a su amigo:- ¡Renji! ¡Me asustaste, demonios! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Kuchiki-san me dio la dirección de tu departamento, pero no supe llegar, así que te estaba esperando.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cómo van tus heridas?

-Mejor; no es nada grave, ya te lo dije. Aunque debo decir que tu novio-zanahoria es bastante agresivo.

-Te he dicho que no le digas así.

-Sí, como sea. Bueno, en realidad iba a verte para darte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- a Renji no le gustó la mirada de desconfianza que le dirigió. Nunca, desde su niñez, Rukia lo había visto de esa forma. Sin embargo, desde que le robó el beso, la morena guardaba una prudente distancia entre ellos y desconfiaba de sus movimientos.

-Tranquila, no voy a atacarte. -le dijo en tono de broma, pero que no sonaba para nada divertido.-Kuchiki-san te manda esto.- le dijo, sacando de su mochila una pequeña caja de madera adornada con un moño.- Dijo que lo mandó hacer especialmente para ti.

Rukia tomó el obsequio en sus manos.- Gracias, Renji.

-¿Qué es?

-No lo sé.

-Pues ábrelo.- le dijo con obviedad.

-Primero me gustaría marcarle y agradecerle por el detalle.

-Pues vayamos a tu departamento, le marcas y lo abres. Tengo curiosidad de saber qué es.- le dijo con inocencia. La verdad era que sí tenía curiosidad: por lo general, los regalos que el jefe de la familia Kuchiki le hacía a su difunta esposa y a su cuñada eran cosas espléndidas.

-Mejor no.- dijo cortante. Renji se molestó un poco por su actitud, pero decidió no discutir con ella.

-Bueno, entonces me regreso a mi casa. Si necesitas algo me llamas.

-OK.

-Nos vemos, Rukia.- se acercó para darle un repentino abrazo. La chica se movió incómoda entre los brazos de su amigo, y con la mayor delicadeza posible lo apartó.

-Nos vemos, Renji.- siguió caminando hasta su departamento. De vez en cuando volteaba con la sensación de que alguien la seguía, pero no vio nada ni a nadie. Cuando llegó a la calle donde se encontraba la pizzería de Yuuki-san, se congeló un segundo. Quería quedarse un poco antes de tener que pasar por ahí, pero todo estaba cerrado, incluida la pizzería, así que decidió apurarse en vez de pensar demasiado.

Corrió todo el trayecto que quedaba hasta su departamento. Cuando llegó a la puerta, escuchó gruesas gotas de lluvia caer desde el cielo. Levantó la vista y vio lo que más temía: estaba lloviendo. Con rapidez se adentró en su departamento y cerró con llave, corrió hasta las ventanas y las aseguró todas corriendo de paso las cortinas. Un trueno resonó a lo lejos, haciéndola saltar y haciendo que soltara la caja que traía en las manos.

Una suave música salió de la caja. Rukia reconoció la melodía de inmediato: era la canción que Hisana siempre le tarareaba en las noches lluviosas como esa. Tomó la caja entre sus manos, calmándose con la suave melodía, antes de que otro trueno resonara y la asustara, dejando caer de nuevo la caja musical.

Se llevó ambas manos a los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El sonido de los truenos se amortiguó, pero aún así los escuchaba y la luz se filtraba levemente por sus párpados cerrados.

En cuando estuvo segura de que no oiría ni vería nada tomó la caja musical entre sus manos y corrió a su armario y se encerró en él. Trató de calmarse, pero los sonidos eran inconfundibles y aterradores. _**"Piensa en otra cosa, Rukia, piensa en otra cosa…".**_ Tomó el celular entre sus manos y lo prendió. Lo primero que apareció en la pantalla fue las cuatro llamadas perdidas del peli naranja.

Recordó que la última vez que llovió estuvo mensajeándose con Ichigo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y aunque había dormido incómoda acurrucada en un rincón de su gran armario, pudo conciliar el sueño un rato. Sin embargo, el recuerdo nuevamente de los labios del chico le impidió pedir ayuda. Escuchó otro trueno, y de nuevo volvió a cubrirse los oídos. Abrió la caja musical de nuevo y se puso a tararear la canción en voz alta, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para acallar el sonido.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

**Ichigo se encontraba caminando en un lugar oscuro. Se sorprendió ligeramente antes de pensar: **_**"¿Dónde estoy? Recuerdo que llegue a casa, me duché y…me quedé dormido. Supongo que estoy en otro sueño".**_** Después de sacar su conclusión siguió caminando. **

**Hacía mucho que no tenía "esta" clase de sueños, pero por lo general el sueño mismo lo guiaba hacia el lugar a donde debía dirigirse. Finalmente llegó frente a una puerta blanca, y la abrió. No reconoció la habitación, aunque parecía familiar, y siguió caminando hasta llegar frente a otra puerta, más amplia, y la abrió igualmente.**

**Los sollozos inundaron inmediatamente sus oídos. Miró por todos lados, pero todo estaba oscuro. Se adentró un poco hasta que sintió sus pies chocar con algo. Volteó hacia abajo y vio a una chica envuelta en mantas, llorando, y tarareando algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir.**

**-¿Estás bien?- la chica simplemente negó con la cabeza. Ichigo se acuclilló a su lado y fue cuando vio su rostro que la reconocío.- ¿Rukia?**

**-Tengo miedo…-susurró ella, sollozando. Ichigo se fijó en que la pequeña morena se cubría los oídos con las manos, y se preguntó cómo podía escucharlo. "**_**Bueno, es un sueño después de todo…"**_**.**

**-¿Por qué tienes miedo?- el silencio inundó la habitación antes de que la morena respondiera.**

**-La luz…y el sonido…**

**-Luz y sonido…no te entiendo.**

**-Me asusta el sonido…y la luz…**

-¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ, ICHI-NII!- sintió a Yuzu zarandearlo bruscamente. Ichigo gruñó para indicarle que ya estaba despierto.- El desayuno está servido, mejor te levantas ya si no quieres llegar tarde.

-De acuerdo…-dijo con voz ronca. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras su hermana. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, pensando en el sueño que había tenido. La verdad sí se esperaba soñar con Rukia, pero esperaba un sueño distinto, algo intenso…pero en cambio, se había encontrado a la chica llorando en un cuarto oscuro, y diciendo algo de la luz y el sonido…- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Rukia?

Se levantó, tomó sus ropas y caminó hacia el baño para darse una ducha. Soñar con Rukia, ¡no! Soñar con alguien era un mal presagio. De nuevo la morena había visitado su sueño, y eso solo significaba una cosa: la chica se volvía "especial", y algo malo le había pasado o le pasaría, o al menos eso interpretó de su sueño.

Salió rápidamente de la regadera, se vistió, se arregló y bajó a desayunar. Inmediatamente después se fue al colegio, y en el camino intentó comunicarse con la morena pero ésta de nuevo no le contestó.-Bueno, tal vez me estoy preocupando de más y ya está en la escuela.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-¿Y bien?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿De dónde rayos sacaron los fondos para el concurso y la carrera?- les preguntó Ichigo a Chizu y a Keigo.

El festival había concluido el día anterior, y ese día era jueves. La mesa del Consejo Estudiantil había conseguido dos días para limpiar, recoger y dejar listas las aulas de clase para retomar labores el lunes, por lo que todos se encontraban en ese momento limpiando y acomodando todo el regadero que había quedado.

-Pues…- comenzó Chizu.- Pues, digamos que tuvimos que sacrificar los fondos con los que se comprarían los regalos para el grupo ganador del festival.- Ichigo abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿Qué hicieron QUÉ?

-Ya la oíste, Ichigo. Pero fue divertido, te aseguro que nadie reclamará nada.

-¡Están mal de la cabeza!

-Lo hecho, hecho está. Deja de preocuparte por todo, Kurosaki.- le dijo Chizu sin preocupación.- Mejor déjanos ir, que tenemos que ayudar a limpiar.

Ichigo les dirigió una última mirada asesina antes de dejarlos marchar. Ishida y Mizuiro, quienes también se encontraban en la sala del consejo archivando algunas cosas, lo miraron con sorpresa:

-¿Los dejarás ir así nada más?- le preguntó el cuatro ojos.

-Ya no puedo hacer nada…- dijo derrotado.

-Por cierto, Ichigo, ¿ya llegó Kuchiki-san?

Ichigo volteó a ver a Mizuiro.- ¿Cómo? ¿Todavía no llega?

-No lo sé, te lo estoy preguntando. Ayer se fue sin despedirse, así que supuse que algo malo había pasado.

Ichigo se quedó pensativo.- Hazme el favor de ir al salón, a ver si ya llegó.- Mizuiro asintió una vez y salió del salón.

-¿Qué sucedió ayer?- le preguntó Ishida en cuanto el moreno había salido del cuarto.

-Nada.

-Kuchiki-san no se iría de aquí sin despedirse por "Nada". ¿Qué le hiciste ayer?

-¿Por qué supones que YO le hice algo?

-Ayer se desaparecieron un momento, y cuando tu volviste solo ella ya no te acompañaba.

"_**Maldito bastardo observador…"**_.- Nos besamos.

-¿Se besaron o la besaste?

-Es lo mismo.

-No, no es lo mismo.

-¿De lado de quién estás? Primero, me delatas en la carrera, ¡y ahora me culpas!

-No te culpo, pero espero que me digas la verdad. Sé lo que pasa, Ichigo, pero si quieres que te siga apoyando debes de ser sincero.

Ichigo lo pensó antes de aceptarlo:- La besé, pero ella me respondió. Pero después, cuando estaba a punto de irse, yo…

-¿Tú?- le preguntó, invitándolo a continuar con el relato.

-Yo…le besé el cuello.

Ishida se quedó de piedra:- ¿Te preocupas porque le besaste el cuello? Haz hecho más que eso…

-Pero no a ella…bueno, sí lo he hecho pero…

-¿QUÉ? A VER, ¿CÓMO ESTÁ ESO DE QUE YA LO HABÍAS HECHO?- el ojimiel recordó la vez del cumpleaños de su amigo, pero esa vez ambos estaban fuera de sí mismos.

-¡Eso no importa! El punto es que, sin pensarlo, la besé en el cuello. Pero no fue un beso corto, un roce y ya, me quedé besándole el cuello por unos segundos.

-Y la asustaste.- concluyó el moreno.

-Supongo…salió corriendo.

-Bueno, ¿y dónde está?

-No lo sé, traté de marcarle pero no me contesta.

-¿Y no tienes idea de dónde está?

Ichigo pensó en su sueño. ¿Sería buena idea decirle a Ishida? Probablemente no le creería, además no sabía en qué lugar exactamente se situaba el sueño.- No lo sé…

-Bueno, será mejor que la vayas a buscar a su departamento.

-¿Mal presentimiento?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo, te dejo a cargo mientras regreso.- le pidió mientras recogía sus cosas y caminaba a la puerta.

-Cualquier cosa me marcas.- Ichigo asintió y salió del lugar.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Cuando Rukia despertó le dolía todo el cuerpo por la posición incómoda en que se había quedado dormida. Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, además de que sentía mucho calor.

Se movió un poco entre las cobijas que había tomado para acurrucarse, pero le pareció imposible levantarse. _**"Tal vez…si duermo un poco más…"**_

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-¡Viejo!- gritó Ichigo en cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa. Nadie le respondió.- Bueno, tendré que tomarlas prestadas.

Buscó entre los cajones del escritorio de su padre hasta encontrar la llave. Rukia le había dejado una copia para emergencias, así que decidió ir a su casa primero, en caso de que la morena no le contestara cuando llegara a su departamento.

Salió de su casa y caminó velozmente hasta el edificio donde vivía la morena. Presiono el botón del elevador y esperó unos segundos antes de llegar al quinceavo piso. Caminó hasta la puerta del departamento y tocó el timbre.

-¡Rukia!- no se escuchó nada desde adentro. Maldijo por lo bajo y luego uso la copia de la llave para abrir. Cuando ingresó no vio nada extraño, pero inmediatamente notó que en el recibidor se encontraban las sandalias que la morena llevaba la noche anterior.

Bueno, al menos ahora estaba tranquilo sabiendo que había llegado a su casa. Inspeccionó la cocina, el baño, la sala, el estudio, y no la encontró. Finalmente llegó a su recamara.

Cuando entró por la puerta blanca supo de inmediato que esa era la habitación de su sueño. Frente a él, estaba la segunda puerta, y si todo era cierto…

Trotó hasta la puerta del armario y lo abrió de jalón. Ahí, acurrucada entre varias cobijas y con una pequeña caja musical cerrada a su lado, se encontraba la morena. Ichigo caminó apresuradamente hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado:- Rukia…¿Rukia, me escuchas?- la movió un poco pero la chica no respondía. Notó la palidez de su rostro, pero también el sudor de su frente y sus mejillas sonrojadas, respiraba agitada y pesadamente. Tocó su frente y la sintió hervir:- ¡Tienes fiebre! Demonios, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

Con cuidado la destapó y la cargó hasta la cama. Sus ropas estaban húmedas, probablemente se había mojado la noche anterior.- Ichigo…-el peli naranja la depositó en la cama y se centró en su rostro.- ¿Eres tú, Ichigo?

-No hables, estás enferma. ¿Por qué no te quitaste el kimono si estaba mojado? Más importante aún, ¿qué hacías en el armario?

Rukia lo miró, pero al parecer estaba demasiado agotada como para mantenerse despierta más tiempo. Ichigo le cerró los ojos:- Descansa…

-Luz…y el sonido…

Ichigo pensó de nuevo en esas palabras.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Me da…miedo…

-¿Qué es lo que te da…?- lo pensó un momento. Ya había pasado antes, ella se lo había dicho: _"no pude dormir porque a mitad de la noche empezó a llover…"_- ¿Acaso tú…le tienes miedo a los truenos?

**Continuará…**

**Sobre las ropas, el traje de Ichigo es vilmente el de shinigami, y el de Rukia pueden verlo en google, solo busquen imágens de Rukia con kimono, y ahí sale, es como la cuarta imagen de la segunda fila XD**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE! Muchos de uds me han comentado sobre un posible lemon. Después de debatirlo conmigo (y con una gran amiga XD) decidí darles voz y voto: KIEREN LEMON? No ahora, claro está, me refiero a en futuros capis. Dejenme su respuesta en el review, Y TAMBIÉN SU CUMPLE! _**

**AKI EL CAPI PROMETIDO, espero que les haya gustado, y ****espero sus REVIEWS****! ****Cada vez el número desciende, ya no les gusta la historia?**

**TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA? Pueden preguntar, si puedo lo contestaré con gusto, jiji**

**Un adelanto? Nee, dejémoslo en suspenso, jeje XD**

**Nos vemos de hoy en ocho, si termino antes el capi pues nos leemos antes; ya llevo el capi adelantado así q dependerá de sus comentarios =)**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**

**Arriba y adelante el IchiRuki...! =)**


	16. Amistad

**Ruichi-chan les trae el siguiente capi de esta historia! **

**El capi está dedicado especialmente a CHIDORISAGARA, hoy es su cumple, muchas felicidades! =) Ruki-0408, HBD atrasado! =)**

**Gracias por apoyar a +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +!**** Como de costumbre, me complace agradecer a todos los que me dejaron review el capi pasado:**

***metitus *Yare Kurosaki *kusajishi-chiru *Darkrukia4 *Sakura-Jeka *Yeckie *Koral Kurosaki *shyta *chidorisagara *yoxxa (jiji, q bueno q te guste la historia! Ese dia andaba de emo, lo siento XD jaja, la historia comenzara un rumbo algo distinto a partir de ahora, jiji, ns leeremos pronto, te kuidas y grax x tu review! =D) *dddd (grax x tu review! =D) *Cecii (jiji, grax x tu comentario! Q bueno q te hayas leído la historia completa, me hace muy feliz leer eso =D El noviazgo formal…vendrá después, jiji, es sorpresa! Ns leemos pronto, te kuidas!) *Gzn (hola, grax x tu review! Kia se enfermo, jiji, e Ichi tmbn tiene calentura XD dios, q pervert me escuche…como decía, Kaien es bueno, asi q no te preocupes, y Renji pues tiene la culpa x besar a su "casi hermana", jiji. Ns leemos pronto, te kuidas..! =D) *Akemi227-chan *Lightning Cullen *Hekka *kiaru87 (hola! Grax x tu review, q bueno q mi fic sirva para alegrarte tu dia =D Tu fecha de kumple la kiero para dedicarte los capis q escriba x esa fecha, jeje, toma de ejemplo el capi de hoy =) Ns leemos prontoooo) *alecita122 *vickyallyz *BeTtY saku-ruki chan *vetagiXD *alessandra08 *Ruki-0408 *maaR-418 *karekanoO18 *Abarai Ebril *SakuraxJenyxRukia (doblemente gracias!) *Iza-Rukia13 *IchirukiLullaby *Hachimitsu (jaja, sq me gusta como se ve con sus ropas de shinigami! Jiji, q bueno q el capi te haya gustado, y tomare en cuenta tu opinión sobre el lemon, va? Yo moriría x un beso de Ichi! Lo amoooo! Jeje, ya me emocione XD Grax x tu review, mis vakas terminaron pero procurare subir el 17 ants de q me atasqn de tarea, va? Te kuidas! ^^) *kaolinet (primero, grax x tu review! jaja, tienes razón sobre los besos, jiji, indicio del cambio, no crees? Jaja, tu opinión sobre el lemon está anotada =) te kuidas, ns seguimos leyendo!) *Akisa (spero q te hayan gustado las canciones! Muchas gracias x tu comentario, ns leemos pronto ^^) *FlorItachiUchiha *Roly-neko-kawaii-chan3 (hola! Me alegra q la historia te esté gustando! He estado hablando con varias chiks y el fic promete, jiji. Entro a la uni este lunes, pero procuraré subir el 17 ants de q los maestros me atasqn de tarea, va? Ichi cambiará pero sufrirá, mucho, muahahahaha, spero ns leamos pronto! T kuidas ^^) *esaichiruki (hola de nuevo chica! Jajaja, tu opinión del lemon ha qdado registrada XD lamentablement el lunes regreso a la Uni, pero procuraré subir el 17 ants de estar atascadísima de tarea, ok? T kuidas, ns stamos leyendo! ^^) *Mayori (jaja, claro q me acuerdo d ti! Lo bueno es q leiste los capis, jiji, yo entiendo q así son los estudios =3 jajaja, Ichi comenzará a conocerse mejor, jiji, y claro q comenzará a buscar cosas mejores, y eso incluye a Chitose XD tu opinión sobre el lemon ha sido anotada, ns staremos leyendo pronto; lamentablement el lunes regreso a la uni, y mi tiempo se reducirá…de todos modos spero subir el capi 17 antes de q no me ajuste el tiempo, va? Te kuidas, ns leemos! ) *Whitesoul (muchas gracias x tu comentario! Q bueno q te guste la historia, seguimos leyéndonos! ^^) *IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl **

**Si alguien faltó de Replay, díganmelo xfis! Disculpas anticipadas u.u**

**También si alguien quiere agregarme a sus ****CONTACTOS DEL MESSENGER o FACEBOOK**** pídanme mi correo en el review y yo se los mando, va? El correo debe enviarse de la siguiente forma: ejemplo _ 012 - yo hotmail . com para que me llegue, va?**

**Bueno, la simbología es la de siempre.**

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el contribuir al hábito de la lectura, jeje ^_^**

**Let's Read!**

**Capítulo 16**

**Amistad**

-¿Qué es lo que te da…?- lo pensó un momento. Ya había pasado antes, ella se lo había dicho: _"no pude dormir porque a mitad de la noche empezó a llover…"_- ¿Acaso tú…le tienes miedo a los truenos?

Rukia tenía la mirada perdida. Ichigo sabía que su fiebre estaba muy alta y que probablemente no estaba del todo consciente. Prefirió dejar sus dudas de lado, le preguntaría cuando estuviera mejor; lo importante ahora era bajar la fiebre. Primero que nada, debía dejar de sostenerla contra él o podía ahogar aún más su lenta y acompasada respiración. La tendió en la cama y puso una mano en su frente. _**"Demonios, creo que tiene la fiebre más alta de lo que pensé. Lo primero que tengo que hacer es bajársela, pero para eso primero debería quitarle la ropa húmeda…"**_.

Tragó pesado antes de sacudir la cabeza. ¿¡Qué demonios pensaba hacer con Rukia semi-inconsciente! Lo mejor sería pedir refuerzos. Sacó su celular y marcó rápidamente el número.

-¿Qué pasó, Kurosaki?

-Ishida, necesito que envíes a Tatsuki al departamento de Rukia.- dijo apresurado.

-¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Cómo está Kuchiki-san?

-Está enferma, tiene mucha fiebre.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Debiste haberle marcado primero a tu padre!

-Escucha, se durmió con la ropa mojada y, como comprenderás, no puedo cambiarla yo, es por eso que necesito que Tatsuki venga aquí AHORA.

-De acuerdo, le daré la dirección y le diré que vaya para allá ahora mismo. De todos modos márcale a tu padre para que vaya a verla.

-De acuerdo. Te dejo a cargo de todo, ¿está bien?

-Claro, cuenta conmigo.

-Gracias, Ishida.- colgó y se apresuró a la cocina. Llenó un plato hondo con agua fría y tomó una toalla pequeña del baño. Corrió de regreso a la habitación de la morena, la cual seguía tendida en la cama.

Se sentó en una orilla del colchón y le secó el sudor con la toalla fría.- Se siente bien…-masculló Rukia de forma casi inentendible.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Rukia?- le preguntó, aunque la verdad era algo estúpido, viéndola en ese estado.

-Me duele…la cabeza…- respondió, tocándose la frente con el dorso de la mano.- También tengo calor…

-Escúchame bien, Rukia. No tengo idea de por qué te dormiste toda mojada, pero gracias a eso te enfermaste, así que mejor te cambias en el baño mientras cambio las sábanas de tu cama.

-Nopdolntam…

-¿Qué?

-No puedo levantarme…-dijo más alto y moviendo los labios para que el peli naranja pudiera enterderle.

Ichigo se quedó paralizado al ver como ella levantaba un poco sus brazos hacia él, como esperando que la cargara hasta el baño. _**"Está loca, ¡definitivamente está loca! No, más bien está enferma, ¡realmente enferma!"**_.- Rukia, aún cuando te llevara al baño, si no eres capaz de cambiarte por ti misma no sirve de nada…lo mejor será esperar a que llegue Tatsuki, mientras tanto le hablaré al viejo para que venga a revisarte.

Rukia volvió a descansar su cuerpo sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir. Sentía su cuerpo tan pesado y su cabeza le dolía demasiado como para moverse. ¿Cómo había llegado a la cama? Lo último que recordaba era haberse quedado dormida en el armario. ¿Cuándo llegó Ichigo? ¿Cómo entró a su casa? Y lo más importante, ¿qué hacía allí?

Ichigo marcó el celular de su papá y este le contestó enseguida.- ¡Ichigo! ¡Qué milagro que me marcas, pensé que ya hasta habías borrado mi número de tus contactos!- le dijo, gimoteando. Ichigo se contuvo de rodar los ojos y procedió a explicarle la situación.

-Necesito que vengas al departamento de Rukia. Tiene fiebre y parece tener intervalos de consciencia e inconsciencia.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡NOOOO, MI TERCERA HIJA AMADA!

-¡Deja de hacer un escándalo y apresúrate!

-¡No sé dónde queda su departamento!

-Te envío la dirección por SMS, te apresuras por favor.

-Bueno, mientras llego intenta bajarle la fiebre con una toalla y agua fría.

-Es lo que intento, pero su ropa está húmeda.

-Pues cámbiala.

Ichigo hizo una larga pausa, intentando encontrar el tinte cómico en lo que su padre acababa de decir con tanta obviedad.- No estás bromeando.- dijo finalmente.

-No, no lo hago. Escucha, piensa en esto como algo meramente profesional, no lo haces con motivos impuros.

Por más que Ichigo intentaba hacerse a la idea, no encontraba como alguien como ÉL pudiera quitarle la ropa a Rukia sin motivos "impuros".- Ya le pedía Tatsuki que viniera, ella se encargará de eso.

-Cobarde.

-Repite eso, viejo…-le susurró en tono amenazante y bajo.

-No dije nada. Como sea, recojo todo y voy para allá.- ni siquiera le dio tiempo al ojimiel de despedirse cuando ya había colgado. Ichigo maldijo su celular y luego se giró de vuelta a la cama. La chica permanecía acostada boca arriba, con el cabello sujeto y los brazos extendidos. Ichigo se acercó y la sentó, apoyándola en su torso. Con cuidado le desató el cabello y se dispuso a secarlo con una toalla. Rukia suspiró con los ojos cerrados, respirando por la boca cuyos labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos.

Ichigo tuvo un pensamiento fugaz. Quería verlo, tener una idea de cómo sería, pero sería injusto aprovecharse de ella en esa situación. Bueno, sería la única oportunidad que tuviera, y ella probablemente no lo recordaría así que no perdía nada con intentarlo. La tomó por los hombros con suavidad y la removió con cuidado:- Rukia…

La ojivioleta gruñó, pero no abrió los ojos. Tomó eso como un "Te estoy escuchando", así que se dispuso a ejecutar su plan. Sin soltar sus hombros volvió a recostarla en su cama, y acomodó ambos brazos de la ojivioleta flexionados sobre su cabeza morena. Sus cabellos habían quedado desperdigados en la almohada, su rostro inclinado y su cuerpo laxo.- Rukia…-volvió a susurrar, pero la morena no reaccionaba.- Abre los ojos…

La morena escuchó su petición, y reunió todas sus energías para levantar sus pesados párpados. Únicamente logró entreabrir los ojos y la imagen que llegó hasta su retina era casi irreal, incluso pensó que era una alucinación por culpa de la fiebre.

Ichigo vio como la morena entreabría los párpados, y sin mover la cabeza, fijó su mirada en él. Ichigo casi se muere de la emoción: con Rukia en esa posición, respirando pesadamente y con las mejillas ruborizadas cualquiera podría pensar que todo aquello era producto de otra cosa en lugar de una enfermedad. Ichigo se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando su peso con ambos brazos en el colchón a ambos lados de la cintura de Rukia. Acortó lentamente la distancia hasta sentir el aliento de la morena en su rostro.- Te ves mejor de lo que piensas…-le dijo. El cálido aliento del peli naranja golpeó su rostro, mandando un millar de sensaciones a través de su columna. Agradecía en parte sentir la fiebre, ya que gracias a eso su rostro no podía ruborizarse más de lo que seguro ya estaba.

Recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior y se removió incomoda, ocultando su rostro en la almohada.- Hace calor…

¡Y vaya que lo hacía! Hacía una eternidad que el chico no recordaba haber sentido tanta incomodidad, y todo por culpa de la enana y su dichosa fiebre.

-¡PERO QUE RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO!- lo último que sintió fue un golpe en la cabeza antes de caer inconsciente sobre el cuerpo de la morena.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Al parecer es un resfriado, no hay nada más. Le daré un antipirético para la fiebre, y paracetamol para el dolor.- Ichigo se encontraba sentado en la sala, escuchando las recomendaciones que su padre la hacía a Tatsuki.

Para cuando despertó, su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar. Esa maldita karateka violenta a la que llamaba amiga había malinterpretado toda la situación y se había atrevido a atacarlo por la espalda. La morena al parecer había tomado un baño, se encontraba cambiada y recostada en su cama. También su padre había arribado y, por cómo veía y escuchaba la situación, le había dado a Rukia algún medicamento de emergencia para permitir que descansara a gusto.

Ichigo sostenía una bolsa con hielos en la parte posterior de su cabeza, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Su padre salió de la habitación de Rukia y lo miró con orgullo.

-¡Sabía que te aprovecharías de la situación!

-¡No lo hice! Además, ¿cómo puedes estar orgulloso de eso?- le dijo con molestia.

-Tomate una aspirina, al menos ayudará a que se te pase el dolor.

Ichigo lo miró furioso de que se burlara de él, pero agradeció las pastillas.- ¿Cómo está?

-Su fiebre es de casi 40°, pero ya está bajando. Todo pasó porque se durmió sin cambiarse después de haberse mojado en la lluvia.

-¿Aunque solo fueran una gotas de lluvia?- le preguntó con incredulidad.

-Bueno, hay personas más delicadas que otras. O puede ser que ya traía la enfermedad incubándose y era el momento de que aparecieran los síntomas; no estoy seguro aunque me inclino más por la primera. Quizá Rukia-chan tenga las defensas bajas, sería bueno hacerle unos estudios y avisar a su hermano.

Ichigo se puso blanco ante la mención del líder de los Kuchiki.- Si no es algo alarmante, deberíamos dejar que Rukia le avisara.

-Bueno, tienes razón.- acordó, frotándose la barbilla.- Le dejé a Tatsuki las instrucciones, pónganse de acuerdo para no dejar a Rukia-chan sola.

-Claro, ¿te regresas a la casa?

-Sí, no quiero que la clínica se quede sola tanto tiempo. Si planeas quedarte, le pediré a Yuzu que les traiga algo de comer.

-No te molestes, puedo preparar algo aquí. Le pediré a Tatsuki que cuide a Rukia mientras voy a comprar los ingredientes.

-Bueno, entonces te espero, así te doy un aventón hasta el supermercado.

-De acuerdo, no me tardo.-Con el dolor de cabeza aminorado por el medicamento se dirigió a la habitación de la ojivioleta. Rukia dormía tranquilamente. Su respiración ya no era trabajosa y sus mejillas habían disminuido su sonrojo. Tatsuki lo miró como si fuera un pervertido en cuanto lo vio entrar.- No me veas así, ni siquiera sabes qué pasó realmente.

-Lo que ví me dice más que cualquier cosa que puedas explicarme.- le dijo con sarcasmo.- ¡Ni siquiera porque está enferma puedes tener algo de consideración!

-¡No es lo que te imaginas!- le reclamó sin subir el volumen de voz: no quería despertar a Rukia.- ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera un pervertido reprimido!

Tatsuki puso mala cara pero prefirió olvidar el tema. ¿Qué podía pensar? Cualquiera que hubiera entrado y hubiera visto a su amigo y a su amiga en esa situación hubiera pensado lo mismo; no hubiera interferido de no ser porque la ojivioleta estaba enferma y posiblemente ni siquiera estaba al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo.- De acuerdo, borrón y cuenta nueva.

-Bueno, algo es algo. Voy a salir a comprar algunas cosas para prepararle algo de comer, ¿necesitas algo?

-No, tengo todo bajo control.

-De acuerdo, no tardaré.-

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo revisó la lista que su padre le había ayudado a hacer en el trayecto, y tras revisar que tuviera todo empujó el carrito hasta la salida. Era consciente de todas las miradas fijas en él desde que entró al lugar. Varias chicas, trabajaran o no ahí, se ofrecieron a ayudarle. Únicamente pidió instrucciones sobre dónde hallar cada cosa y se alejó de todas y cada una de las "amables" jóvenes.

Pagó todo y cargó las bolsas. Pensaba en cómo regresar a casa de Rukia cuando alguien lo llamó.

-¡Kurosaki!- el aludido volteó y se encontró con Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Ikaku y Yumichika.

-¿Cómo está Rukia?- preguntó Chad, adelantándose al resto.

-Tiene fiebre, pero ya está mejor. Si quieren ir a verla…-se detuvo un instante en el par que no formaba parte de su grupo habitual.

-No podemos, pero denle nuestros saludos.- respondió Yumichika.- En realidad, venimos a darte un recado de Zaraki-taicho.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja. Kenpachi era llamado taicho entre los del club de kendo.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No, le dijimos que tuviste que ver a Kuchiki y dijo que no te presentaras en el dojō hasta que esté completamente recuperada.- le explico Ikaku. Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-No lo sé, eso pregúntaselo al Taicho.- respondió Ikaku. Ichigo se sorprendió de la familiaridad con la que llevaban la conversación dado que, aunque iban al mismo club y tenían prácticamente el mismo nivel, no hablaban gran cosa.

-De acuerdo, iré a hablar con él mañana. Por cierto, ¿cómo van con el arreglo de los salones?

-Pues bien, nosotros ya terminamos. Mañana nada más iremos los chicos para devolver los muebles que nos prestaron.- dijo Ishida.- Por cierto, Sayaka estaba muy molesta porque me dejaste a cargo de todo y te la saltaste.

-No me interesa.- todos prefirieron ahorrarse las frases escépticas tipo "Hace tiempo bien que te importaba…meterte bajo su falda".

-Bueno, nosotros nos regresamos.- dijo Yumichika, rompiendo el silencio.- Dale nuestros saludos a Kuchiki, ojalá se mejore pronto.

-Claro, nos vemos.- se despidió Ichigo. Yumichika e Ikaku se fueron por un camino distinto al de ellos.

Chad le ayudó a Ichigo a cargar las bolsas con todo lo que había comprado. Después de un instante Ichigo pensó que no había suficiente para preparar comida para todos, pero Ishida y Orihime le explicaron que nada más iban de rápido.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia abrió lentamente los ojos. Su habitación estaba iluminada por el resplandeciente sol.- ¿Qué hora es?

-No es tarde, Rukia. Descansa otro rato, Ichigo no debe tardar en regresar.- Rukia se sentó en la cama y miró a Tatsuki.

-Lamento las molestias.

-No, yo lamento las molestias que te causamos…_**"Especialmente Ichigo, ese playboy aprovechado…"**_.

-¿No tenías club hoy, Tatsuki?

-Sí, pero puedo faltar una vez, no te preocupes por eso.- le dijo con confianza.- Voy por agua, ¿quieres?

-Sí, por favor…

La karateka salió de la habitación mientras Rukia volvía a acostarse. Su fiebre había bajado considerablemente, el dolor corporal había disminuido y el martilleo incesante de su cabeza se había detenido. No recordaba gran parte de lo que pasó, únicamente tenía recuerdos borrosos. Lo que recordaba perfectamente era el rostro de Ichigo sobre el suyo, susurrándole…claro que eso bien pudo no pasar en realidad. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego las voces de varias personas.

Orihime entró corriendo a su habitación.- ¡RUKIA-CHAN!- le dijo, arrodillándose junto a la cama llorando como magdalena.

-T-Tranquila, Orihime…

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti, Kuchiki-san.- Ishida había entrado persiguiendo a su novia. Se acercó a la cama y le sonrió:- ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mejor. Kurosaki-san vino a verme y me recetó algunas cosas.- le explicó al chico de cabello azul.

-Es bueno escuchar eso.- Rukia le sonrió y desvió su mirada hacia la puerta.

-¡Sado-kun!- exclamó la morena al ver entrar al grandote moreno. Chad se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Rukia?

-Sí, ya casi no me duele nada.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió dormirte con el kimono mojado?- le preguntó el chico.

-Yo…olvidé cambiarme cuando llegué, estaba muy cansada y como en realidad no me mojé mucho…

-De todos modos no vuelvas a hacerlo. La próxima vez que suceda date un baño con agua caliente antes de dormir.

Todos miraban la escena sorprendidos. Algo curioso de Rukia era que hacía hablar a Chad más de lo normal, incluso parecía despertar en el moreno un instinto fraternal.

-Dejen descansar a Rukia, aunque se vea mejor todavía no está del todo recuperada.- los regañó Tatsuki. Rukia se percató en ese momento que Ichigo no había entrado a la habitación.

-¿Dónde está Ichigo?

-Está en la cocina preparando la comida.- respondió Tatsuki.

-Bueno, nosotros nada más veníamos de pasada. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, Kuchiki-san, no dudes en hablarnos.- le dijo Ishida.

Los tres visitantes se despidieron de la paciente, de la karateka y de Ichigo. El último estaba en la cocina preparando una sopa caliente para Rukia, arroz para los tres y un guisado de res para él y Tatsuki.

Justo cuando terminó de poner todo en la bandeja escuchó el timbre inconfundible del celular de Tatsuki. Escuchó como ella contestaba algo agitada y luego sus pasos acercándose.- ¡Ichigo, tengo que irme!

-¿Sucedió algo?- le preguntó el peli naranja.

-Mi hermana tuvo un problema en el instituto, quiere que vaya a ver antes de hablarle a mis padres. Procuraré regresar, pero no aseguro nada. ¿Crees poder cuidara Rukia mientras no estoy?- preguntó esto con un deje inconfundible de desconfianza.

-Soy hijo de un médico, me las arreglaré.

-De acuerdo. Las indicaciones de tu papá están en un papel en el buró del cuarto de Rukia junto con las medicinas. Cualquier cosa me avisas.

-Tatsuki, deja de sonar tan desconfiada.

-Bueno, no puedo evitarlo. Ella está enferma pero el que tiene fiebre eres tú.

Ichigo rodó los ojos y prácticamente corrió a la karateka de la casa. Tomó la bandeja y transportó los alimentos hasta el cuarto de la morena. Rukia estaba despierta, mirando el techo sumida en sus pensamientos. O eso pensó, hasta que vio que hablaba por el celular.

-No te preocupes, Renji. No es necesario que vengas a verme, ya estoy bien.- Ichigo sintió su cuerpo hervir. Estaba hablando, y no con cualquiera, sino con el estúpido pelirrojo. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa que estaba junto a la puerta, caminó hasta la orilla de la cama y miró fijamente a la morena. Rukia le regresó la mirada, confundida, pero siguió hablando:- Otra cosa, Renji: no le digas a Nii-sama, por favor. No es nada de gravedad, y él está muy ocupado estos días.

Ichigo escuchó la voz del pelirrojo: "De todos modos me daré una vuelta más tarde, dame la dirección o tendré que marcarle a Kuchiki-san para que me la dé." Sintió un nudo en el estómago y tuvo el infantil arrebato de arrancarle a Rukia el celular. La morena se incorporó velozmente y se abalanzó sobre él. Como Ichigo no estaba preparado para la tacleada perdió el equilibrio y ambos fueron a parar al suelo; en la caída Ichigo soltó el celular, que se deslizó hasta la puerta.

-¡Idiota!- exclamó Rukia en voz baja, y gateó velozmente hasta el celular.- No, no fue nada, Renji, se me cayó el celular. Sí, sí, te envío la dirección por correo, ¿va?

Ichigo se quedó tumbado boca arriba en el suelo. Maldijo su suerte, el golpe, y sobre todo al pelirrojo cabeza de piña. Rukia se puso de pie y caminó hasta el chico, mirándolo con reprobación:- Claro, gracias por todo, Renji, te debo una. Luego hablamos, voy a dormir otro rato.

Colgó sin más, y lo miró fríamente:-Si vas a preguntar qué rayos estoy haciendo, la respuesta es "nada que te importe".

-Sabes qué, me siento mejor, no necesito que te quedes aquí a cuidarme.- se metió de nuevo en la cama y se tapó con las cobijas. Ichigo se puso de pie rápidamente y cerró de un portazo después de abandonar la habitación.

Caminó a la cocina y, tras comer su ración y lavar los trastes, se dispuso a tomar sus cosas y marcharse. Él tenía TODA la buena voluntad de quedarse a cuidarla, pero si ella era tan terca como para decirle que se fuera de forma tan indirecta entonces no tenía por qué quedarse: ella tenía su orgullo, él también. Cuando abrió la puerta vio con sorpresa que el cielo se había nublado. Miró su reloj: las cuatro de la tarde. Seguramente llovería durante toda la tarde…llovería.

Ichigo volvió a entrar al departamento y en silencio se sentó en la sala a esperar: no había tenido tiempo de comprobarlo, pero si llovía entonces podría saber si Rukia le temía o no a los truenos.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Rukia se descobijó en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Ichigo había salido de la habitación, pero había dejado la bandeja con comida en la mesita. Rukia se levantó y tomó la bandeja, examinando su contenido: una pequeña olla de avena con arroz, un tazón con sopa de verduras y una taza de té. Tenía hambre, y de todos modos la comida ya estaba hecha así que decidió aprovechar.

La verdad había estado deliciosa; supuso que como Yuzu se encargaba de la mayor parte de los quehaceres, Ichigo no sabría cocinar ni siquiera un huevo. En eso recordó que ya anteriormente Ichigo había cocinado para ella, pero como Tatsuki también había estado allí dudó que el peli naranja hubiera hecho la gran cosa.

Cuando terminó se fijó que la iluminación ya no era tan buena, así que volteó a ver la ventana y vio con asombro que afuera estaba nublado. Las nubes parecían cargadas de agua, por lo que seguramente llovería toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Trató de mantenerse tranquila, después de todo el hecho de que lloviera no significaba que hubiera truenos y rayos, así que no había de qué preocuparse.

Regresó a su cama, tomando de pasada su laptop, y le mandó el correo a Renji donde le decía que iba a ver al doctor y no estaría todo el día en casa junto con la dirección. Luego, aburrida, prefirió ponerse a leer un libro. Buscó en las repisas de su habitación y encontró lo que buscaba: "Cumbres Borrascosas" no era su libro favorito únicamente porque su hermana se lo había regalado. Todo el libro en sí era magnífico; una historia que aunque parecía de amor, tenía todo menos eso. La verdad le parecía realista lo que se describía, y la forma en que se narraban los hechos te hacía meterte tanto en la historia que ahora era su libro favorito.

Veinte minutos después su celular vibró, interrumpiendo la lectura. Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida: ¡un mensaje de Shiba-san! "Kuchiki, ¿cómo estás? Quedaste de venir hoy al café en cuanto terminaras la escuela, pero ya son casi las seis y no has llegado, ¿sucedió algo?"

Rukia miró el reloj. Cinco para las seis, aún cuando quisiera el turno de Shiba-san seguro estaría por concluir. Le respondió velozmente: "Lo siento, no fui hoy a clases porque estuve enferma, pero ya me encuentro mejor. De todos modos parece que está a punto de llover y no quiero mojarme, ¿te parece si lo dejamos para otro día? Tú escoge, después de todo fui yo la que quedó mal".

Dejó el celular a un lado, mirándolo fijamente hasta que llegó la respuesta: "¿Estás enferma? Espero que te mejores pronto. Propongo la siguiente semana el jueves, es el día que trabajo hasta tarde."

Rukia sonrió y tecleó la respuesta: "Me parece bien, ahí nos veremos. Gracias por tus buenos deseos =)".

La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato: "Por supuesto que deseo que te mejores. Me gustaría visitarte pero no sé en dónde vives, así que dejaremos eso para después". Rukia se ruborizó un poco, y sintió como la fiebre regresaba. Le contestó lo más rápido que pudo. "Jajaja, entonces nos vemos el jueves."

Aún cuando esperó no volvió a recibir respuesta de Kaien. Miró algo desilusionada su celular antes de darse por vencida, y retomó la lectura.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Eran ya pasadas las siete e Ichigo seguía esperando pacientemente. La lluvia había comenzado hacia aproximadamente una hora, pero ningún trueno, relámpago, rayo o lo que fuera hacían aparición en el oscuro cielo. Estaba mortalmente aburrido. Había sacado su celular y se la había pasado jugando un juego de habilidad mental, pasó todos los niveles en todas las dificultades, y ahora no tenía nada qué hacer. Tampoco podía prender la TV porque Rukia descubriría que seguía ahí, así que no había nada con qué entretenerse.

Decidió descargar otro juego para pasar el rato cuando el primero resonó estruendosamente. Agudizó el oído, pero no escuchó nada proveniente de la habitación de la morena. El segundo, tercero y cuarto truenos llegaron acompañados de los haces de luz. Fue ahí cuando escuchó un golpe seco de la habitación del fondo.

Se puso de pie, sintiendo los efectos de permanecer tanto tiempo en sus piernas, y caminó hasta donde provenía el sonido. Más truenos llegaron, así que apresuró el paso.

Cuando abrió la puerta no había nadie en la habitación. Ichigo buscó rápidamente por todo el lugar pero no vio ni rastro de la morena. La cama destendida tenía todas las cobijas encima hechas bola, y la bandeja de comida con los recipientes vacíos era la única señal de que Rukia había estado ahí. Cuando prestó más atención, escuchó por sobre el sonido de la lluvia contra el cristal una tenue melodía. Buscó insistente por toda la habitación hasta que notó que el sonido provenía del armario.

Cuando lo abrió, la escena de la noche anterior se repetía frente a sus ojos. Rukia estaba en el rincón más profundo, echa un ovillo, con varias cobijas encima y una caja musical abierta. De ahí emanaba el sonido suave de una triste melodía que se repetía una y otra vez.

Rukia saltó asustada cuando otro trueno resonó por todo el lugar. Fue entonces cuando levantó la vista, sorprendida de que ese sonido hubiera llegado tan cercano si había cerrado el armario.

Ichigo la vislumbró: sus ojos llorosos y su cuerpo tembloroso le confirmaban su sospecha.-Rukia, tú…

Rukia parecía asombrada y herida. El chico se había ido hacía rato, ¿no? ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí, mirándola como si no creyera lo que veía?- Vete.- le dijo con rencor.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó la morena. Ichigo la miró fijamente: sus sueños le avisaban que ella realmente le temía a los truenos, pero más importante aún, sus sueños le decían que se quedara a su lado.

-No preguntes. Lo primero es sacarte de aquí.- Ichigo la tomó del brazo, y cuando otro trueno llegó la sintió tensarse.

Rukia cerró los ojos, tratando de evadir la situación.- Búrlate si quieres…-dijo en voz baja, aunque Ichigo supo que se dirigía a él. La miró serio: jamás podría burlarse de algo así.

-No lo haré, deja de tratarme como si fuera un insensible.

-No estoy diciendo que lo seas.- le rebatió inmediatamente. Ichigo observó sus orbes cristalinas: estaba realmente asustada.

- Le tienes miedo a los truenos, cierto, pero todos le tenemos miedo a algo.

Rukia se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud del ojimiel. Lo miró fijamente intentando descifrar alguna nota de sarcasmo en su voz o su expresión, pero no encontró nada. La tenue melodía resonaba en aquel espacio cerrado dándole un aire tétrico al lugar.-¿A qué le temes, Ichigo?

Ichigo se quedó callado, pensando en su respuesta. Nunca lo había pensado detenidamente, de hecho jamás lo había pensado. Había muchas cosas que le desagradaban, entre ellas la lluvia, pero jamás había enfrentado el temor hacia algo o alguien. Nunca hubo nadie más fuerte que él en la escuela, tenía amigos que con todas sus malas caras lo apoyaban, y tenía una familia…o al menos una parte de ella. Ichigo escuchaba la lluvia contra el cristal de la ventana de la habitación, un sonido distante que le traía malos recuerdos.- No estoy seguro, pero seguro que hay algo a lo que le temo tanto como tú le temes a los rayos y a los truenos.

Rukia pareció conforme con esa respuesta, ya que se descubrió los oídos y lo miró con interés, como si su rostro repentinamente fuera algo fascinante. Ichigo se sintió algo incómodo frente a tal escrutinio, pero tampoco quería irse y dejarla sola.- Bueno, si ya está aclarado ese tema, puedo acompañarte hasta que la lluvia cese.

Rukia se quedó impasible ante su sugerencia. De nuevo la música de la cajita era el único sonido proveniente del armario. Por un momento Ichigo pensó que ella rechazaría su oferta, y se disponía a dar media vuelta antes de ser rechazado cuando un trueno más feroz que los otros se filtró por la puerta abierta. Rukia lo tomó de la mano, cerrando los ojos de nuevo para ahuyentar sus miedos.

Ichigo la examinó antes de sentarse justo al lado de ella, con las rodillas flexionadas para caber en el espacio que sobraba. Tomó la cajita entre sus manos y la estudió curioso:- ¿Y esta cajita musical?

-Me la mandó Nii-sama.

-¿Es una especie de cura para el miedo?- hizo la pregunta sin pensar, pero la seriedad de la morena le dijo que no estaba muy lejos.

-Es…la canción que Hisana-nee-san tarareaba desde que yo era una niña. Cuando ella tarareaba me ayudaba a manejar la ansiedad y el miedo, pero no tiene el mismo efecto si es una caja musical la que la toca…

-¿Nee-san? Ahora que lo pienso, Byakuya es tu hermano político, ¿se casó entonces con tu hermana?

-Sí, pero esa historia es demasiado larga…tampoco pienses que es un cuento de hadas donde la chica pobre se casa con el príncipe rico. Mi familia también tenía un nombre importante, pero cuando murieron mis padres todo se vino abajo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Ichigo sintió a Rukia recostarse en él. Su cuerpo estaba caliente de nuevo, así que verificó su temperatura:- Tienes fiebre de nuevo, eso te pasa por salirte de la cama.

-Está bien, no me siento mal. Nada más es la fiebre.

-Bueno.- Ichigo quería que Rukia continuara con la historia, pero no podía pedírselo directamente. Hablar de eso debía ser difícil, eso él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-Cuando mis padres murieron, todos nuestros familiares pelearon por la fortuna que habían dejado. Como mi hermana y yo éramos menores de edad, ambas teníamos que quedarnos con algún familiar. Fue difícil: la gente a la que alguna vez consideramos familia se peleaban por nuestra custodia NO porque quisieran que viviéramos con ellos, sino porque el dinero de nuestra manutención era una cifra muy alta.- hizo una pausa antes de proseguir con la historia. ¿Por qué le contaba eso a Ichigo? Era arriesgado darle tantas cartas en su contra, pero necesitaba desahogarse.

-Si no eran felices, ¿por qué no se fueron?- Ichigo realmente sentía curiosidad por eso.

-No podíamos. Ambas éramos menores de edad, yo apenas era una niña; nos hubieran separado.

-¿Y cuando aparece Byakuya en la historia? ¿Cómo fue que terminaste siendo una Kuchiki?

- Ella lo conoció en el Instituto Karakura.

-¿Del instituto?

-Sí. Mis tíos la mandaron a estudiar aquí. Sin embargo, cuando mi hermana cumplió los dieciocho años decidió que ella me cuidaría y viviríamos solas, y entonces todos comenzaron de nuevo a discutir por dinero. Pudimos quedarnos por derecho con la mayor parte, pero nos quitaron varias propiedades y una fuerte suma; pero no importaba, porque mi hermana y yo estábamos juntas.

-Tu vida mejoró bastante. ¿Qué haces en Karakura?- realmente quería saber esa respuesta.

-Bueno, en realidad me eduqué con una familia que no era la propia, aprendí lo que es ser un Kuchiki aún cuando no llevo su sangre, pero lo que más quería era terminar el instituto en el lugar donde mi hermana estudió.

-Ya veo, pero creo que no debería ser la única razón para venir.-Rukia pensó en lo que dijo, y ciertamente no era la única razón. Ella, en el fondo, había deseado una historia como la de su hermana, pero en cambio se había topado con Ichigo.- ¿Qué pasó después?

-Aún cuando teníamos suficiente dinero para vivir sin ninguna carencia, mi hermana siempre quiso ser útil y trabajar. Consiguió un puesto de recepcionista en una de las empresas de los Kuchiki. No fue difícil: después de la muerte de nuestros padres, aún cuando nuestro apellido no tenía más importancia, la contrataron sin ningún problema por ser hija de gente que en un pasado había inspirado tanto respeto. Lo siguiente que supe fue que mi apellido ahora era Kuchiki, que viviríamos en una casa enorme con otra familia y que mi hermana era muy feliz al lado de aquel hombre al que jamás había visto.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo también era feliz. Tuve una infancia más o menos normal, hasta que mi hermana enfermó. Duró varios años así, viéndose consumida por la enfermedad, hasta que falleció poco antes de que yo viniera a Karakura.

Ichigo se quedó sorprendido. No había venido solo porque sí, tenía una razón de peso.- Tu hermana…¿quería que vinieras?

-Me lo había pedido varias veces, pero no soportaba la idea de estar lejos si algo…si algo pasaba.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, asimilando lo que la morena acababa de relatar. Rukia jamás había tenido alguien a quién contarle esa historia. Renji ya sabía todo cuando se conocieron, así que no tuvo que darle detalles de nada, y se hicieron amigos de inmediato.

-Mi madre también está muerta.

Rukia volteó a verlo. Ichigo mantenía una expresión tranquila pero su mirada estaba llena de tristeza.- Murió cuando yo tenía nueve años, en un accidente.

-¿Lo viste?- Ichigo la miro confundido.- ¿Viste el accidente?

-Sí, yo estaba con ella cuando pasó todo.- Rukia suspiró con comprensión.

-Yo…iba en el auto con mis padres cuando ocurrió. No recuerdo mucho, pero un tiempo tuve pesadillas sobre eso todas las noches.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

-Llovía, y había truenos y rayos.

-Así que por eso les temes tanto.

-Sí, supongo…

-Mi madre también murió en un día así.

-Parece ser…que tenemos muchas cosas en común. Excepto que tú no les temes a los truenos.

-Aprendí a superarlo. Mi padre estaba destrozado y mis hermanas eran muy pequeñas, así que tuve que aprender a cuidarme solo y a no causarle problemas a nadie.

-¿Y en qué parte de la historia te convertiste en un playboy?

Ichigo adoptó una expresión seria. Rukia se arrepintió de hacer una broma tan mala justo cuando se habían comenzado a sincerar: era como retroceder al momento justo antes de que toda esa locura comenzara. El peli naranja reflexionaba sobre la pregunta: él sabía cuándo y por qué había comenzado a ser como era…pero eso era algo que no había hablado ni con él mismo, mucho menos lo haría con Rukia.- Esa es otra historia. Mira, ya no llueve.

Rukia se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera la caja musical. Ichigo la había detenido cuando ella comenzó a contar la historia. El peli naranja se puso de pie y tomó a la morena de ambos brazos para levantarla. La ojivioleta sintió las piernas entumecidas, así que se apoyó en el ojimiel antes de recuperar su equilibrio. Salieron del armario y se encontraron con la habitación a oscuras. Fuera seguía nublado, así que no había ni un rayo de luz de luna que se filtrara por la ventana.-Parece que ya es tarde…

-Iré a preparar algo de té.

-De acuerdo.- Ichigo caminó a la puerta y prendió la luz. Rukia sintió que cuando la luz volvió y el chico salió a la cocina, el hechizo se había roto.

Quería darse de golpes por ser tan vulnerable, y a la vez sentía un inmenso alivio. Era como si, refugiados en la oscuridad, pudieran hablar de sus más oscuros secretos sin miedo a críticas. Ahora que sabía que compartía algo de desdicha con el chico se sentía extrañamente cerca, y un sentimiento reconfortante la llenaba: ahora sí podía decir que era amiga del ojimiel, podía decir que conocía algo acerca de él. Tal vez no las típicas cosas, como comida, color y película favoritos, pero pudo entrever algo de todo lo que se escondía debajo de la careta de malnacido que mostraba todos los días.

Salió de su habitación hacia la cocina, pero antes necesitaba pasar por el baño.

Ichigo llevaba en otra bandeja la tetera y dos tazas, y entró a la habitación. No vio a Rukia, pero al ver una línea de luz filtrarse por la puerta del baño supo que estaba ahí. Sin querer interrumpirla se sentó en su cama a esperarla. Sintió un movimiento en el colchón que se repitió varias veces, hasta que distinguió entre las sábanas el celular de Rukia vibrando.

Lo tomó y leyó el identificador: "Mensaje de Shiba-san".

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Me pregunto si Ichi-nii estará bien…

-No te preocupes, Yuzu, si tuviera algún problema ya nos hubiera marcado.- la tranquilizó su padre.

-¿Y no va a regresar hoy a la casa?- preguntó Karin, viendo la hora en el reloj de pared: quince a las diez.

-No lo sé, no me comentó nada al respecto.

-¿Y tú no le preguntaste a tu hijo por qué…?

-¡Porque no lo pensé, Karin-chan! Hasta dí que me marcó al celular, pensé que ya me había eliminado de sus contactos.

-Y dale duro con lo mismo. Ichi-nii será un insensible, pero nunca borraría a su padre del celular.

-Estoy preocupada, tal vez debería marcarle…-murmuró Yuzu con expresión preocupada.

-Márcale a casa de Rukia-chan, si está ahí le preguntas si va a venir. Si no está pues significa que ya viene en camino.- sugirió Karin.

-¡Buena idea!- tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó el número de Rukia. El timbre sonó varias veces antes de que contestaran.

-¿Diga?

-¡Ichi-nii! ¿Todavía estás en casa de Rukia-chan?

-Sí, pienso pasar la noche aquí en caso de que se ponga enferma de nuevo.

-Pregúntale si viene mañana.- le pidió Karin.

-¿Cuándo regresas? ¿Mañana?

-Sí, llegaré en la tarde porque mañana tengo que ir al comité a ver que todo esté en orden.

-De acuerdo, le das a Rukia-chan un abrazo de mi parte.

-¡Y DE LA MÍA!- gritó Isshin.

-Claro, claro, me voy. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches a los dos.- Yuzu colgó con una expresión más tranquila.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no tenías que preocuparte por nada.- le dijo Karin.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo colgó el teléfono mientras sostenía en su otra mano el celular de Rukia, que seguía vibrando. Miró de nuevo el identificador: Shiba-san. Harto del sonido abrió el celular para leer el mensaje. "Kuchiki, espero que estés mejor. Quería saber si podemos adelantar los planes para el fin de semana, acabo de recordar que nos iremos de viaje escolar la siguiente semana. ¿Puedes? Te mando un beso para que te mejores pronto. Kaien."

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, pero no volteó. Rukia lo vio parado en mitad del pasillo y se le hizo extraño. La única luz que alumbraba, además de la de su habitación, era la de un objeto que el ojimiel sostenía en su mano.

-Ichigo, ¿estás bien?- el chico volteó a verla con su celular en la mano.- ¡Eso es mío!

-¿Se puede saber desde cuando te mandas esta clase de mensajes con Shiba Kaien?- Rukia, quien se había adelantado furiosa hasta el chico, se detuvo a medio camino. El tono impersonal con que le hablaba era peor que si le hubiera gritado.

-¿A qué te refieres con "esta clase de mensajes"?- preguntó molesta. Ichigo leyó en voz alta:

-"Quería saber si podemos adelantar los planes para el fin de semana, ¿puedes? Te mando un beso para que te mejores. Kaien." ¿Así que esa es la clase de mensajes que intercambias con alguien que acabas de conocer?

Rukia sintió su sangre subir a sus mejillas:- No, es la primera vez que me manda algo así.

-Tú debiste darle entrada.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡Yo no soy esa clase de chica!

-Cierto, aunque ahora que recuerdo, ¿no me diste un beso el día que nos conocimos?

Rukia se quedó callada, sin saber cómo contestar ese ataque.- Ese fue un caso especial, tú me salvaste de esos tipos y yo…quería darte algo especial.

-¿Especial?

-Ese era mi primer beso.- ambos se quedaron viendo, en silencio, esperando a que el otro rompiera la tensión que se había formado entre ellos, tan densa.-Era especial para mí, aunque supongo que para ti fue solo otro trofeo qué exhibir. Tú te aprovechaste de la maravillosa idea que me había formado de ti para enredarme.

-No actúes como la víctima; te di la oportunidad de zafarte y no quisiste. Nunca te he obligado a nada…

-¿Y el beso que me diste en el cuello?

-La excepción.

-Este mensaje también fue la excepción.

-De acuerdo, entonces parece ser que lo nuestro está basado en excepciones.

-Creí que se había formado otra cosa. Yo te conté todo eso sin pensarlo, pero no me arrepiento. Sé que tú comprenderás lo que siento, y ahora que sabes mis miedos espero poder contar contigo como un verdadero amigo.

-Un verdadero amigo.- repitió con voz gélida.

-Pensé que habíamos comenzado a avanzar, pero si no es una cosa es otra la que nos hace retroceder. No sé qué busques, a qué le temas, pero déjame saberlo, Ichigo. No necesitas decírmelo ahora, puedo esperar a que estés listo.

-¿Y si no lo estoy nunca?

-Entonces nunca me lo dirás y punto.

-¿Por qué quieres ser mi amiga? Tienes a Renji.

-Renji es un gran amigo, pero hay cosas que no sabe…por ejemplo, no tiene idea de que le tengo miedo a los truenos.

-¿Nunca lo sospechó?

-No, procuro ser discreta en ese sentido. De hecho, me intriga saber cómo lo descubriste. Si no te marchaste, fue porque sospechabas algo…

Ichigo no le contaría nada de sus sueños tampoco. La única persona con la que había compartido aquel secreto estaba muerta, no se arriesgaría con Rukia.- Eres especial.- Rukia lo miró con sorpresa ante esa declaración.

-¿Porque aguanto todos tus caprichos?

-No, y de hecho si tú no sabes por qué eres especial, yo menos.

-¡Tú fuiste el que lo dijo!

-Y no me retracto. Pero no puedo decirte nada más. No ahora.

-Supongo que puedo esperar.- Ichigo le devolvió su celular. La morena dudó antes de apagar el aparato: tiempo para contestar aquel mensaje sobraba, pero el tiempo que podía convivir con aquel nuevo Ichigo estaba a punto de termiarse.

**Continuará…**

**Y ahí está, algo del pasado de esos dos para comenzar a quitar fragilidad a la situación :)**

**Bueno, el lunes vuelvo al hoyo negro, digo, a la Uni XD ya no podré actualizar tan seguido, de hecho dudo poder hacerlo, pero como el capi 17 ya está empezado procuraré terminarlo ants de tener todo encima, va?**

**Como prometí, aki les dejo la actua, espero que les haya gustado, y ****espero sus REVIEWS****! **

**TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA? Pueden preguntar, si puedo lo contestaré con gusto, jiji**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**

**Arriba y adelante el IchiRuki...! =)**


	17. Lluvia Rojiza

**Ruichi-chan les trae el siguiente capi de esta historia! **

**Primero que nada y para no perder la costumbre, lamento mucho el retraso…creo que definitivamente durante los periodos de clase no podré escribir, ya ví que entre más avanza la carrera más difícil está y menos tiempo me queda, así que actualizaré lo más que pueda durante las vacaciones.**

**Algunos me preguntaban si actualizo en alguna otra parte o si ya no continuaré la historia: la respuesta a ambas es NO, y definitivamente terminaré la historia, que ahora que lo pienso le quedarán unos…10 capis, yo creo…así que de momento les dejo este #17 como regalo, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! =D**

**Gracias por apoyar a +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +!**** Como de costumbre, me complace agradecer a todos los que me dejaron review el capi pasado:**

**KIARU87 kiere una dedicatoria para ella, jajajaja, chica, feliz kumple atrasado XD**

***alessandra08 *Gzn (jaja, aki la actua, q bueno q el fic mantenga tu atención, jiji! Los celos son algo q me encanta de esta pareja, asi q explorare un poco a ver q sucede XD Ns leemos, grax x tu review! ^^) *ddddd (pusiste una d de mas XD grax x tu review! ^^) *kaolinet *chik-yinyang *Sakura-Jeka *Koral Kurosaki *esaichiruki (jaja, ya me atasq en el hoyo negro XD falta para el lemon! Jiji, grax x tu review!, y por esperar tanto tiempo! ^^) *vickyallyz *yoxxa (wola, gracias x tus buenos deseos, no olvidare la historia XD grax x tu review! ^^) *Mayori (jaja, no te desveles mujer! Jaja ya te mande la invitación para el msn, asi q espero leernos pronto, jiji Tolero el acoso muy bn XD Ns leemos, grax x tu comentario! ^^) *Akemi227-chan *Abarai Ebril *Yuuki Kuchiki *IchirukiLullaby *kiaru87 (hola, grax x tu review, eres d Chile vdad? Jiji, ya estamos las dos en el hoyo negro esperaba algo de tiempo, pero fue imposible…ns leemos pronto, te kuidas! Por cierto, gracias x preocuparte x mi, q linda ^^) *genn (hola! Q bueno q te haya gustado el capi pasado, espero q este tmbn XD la relación avanza y retrocede, asi es la vida de cruel! Te kuidas, nos leemos! ^^) *Roly-neko-kawaii-chan3 (jaja, q bueno q te guste tanto el fic, jiji, espero q este capi tmbn te emocione, jiji, tmbn estas en el hoyo negro? Ns stamos leyendom, grax x tu review! ^^) *shyta *hastuki-tan (akí está el capi, espero que te guste mucho, ns leemos prontooo! XD) *** **BeTtY saku-ruki chan *** **IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl *** **Hachimitsu (muchas gracias x esperar, mi semestre fue provechoso pero cansado, asi que me tomaré unas merecidas vacaciones escribiento esta historia XD ps si, ya ves, ese Ichi oculta más de lo que esperábamos, así que habrá q ver que les depara estos dos…ellos entretejen la historia, asi que esperemos pacientemente a ver q sucede, va? Ps si, Ichi es taaaaaaaaaaaaaan sexy…Kaien tmbn, pero me quedo kn Ichi XD Ns leemos pronto, gracias x tu review! =D) *Wuakayaka *Iza-Rukia13 *maaR-418 *El sin nombre…(primero q nada, no pusiste nombre, así que ni idea de cómo agradecerte x el review…y bueno, no puedo dar fechas específicas, es muy complicado…de todos modos gracias =D) *ade (lamento haberte dejado así de colgada, pero aquí está la actua, disfrútala y gracias x el review!) *hinatacullen14 *chidorisagara (jeje, es bueno llevarse bien, de todos modos tendrán que aguantarse XD no aseguro nada…luego quedo mal ¬¬ gracias x tu comentario, ns leemos pronto!) *Yuna Kuchiki *Kari Kurosaki *metitus *Miyuki Kurosaki *SakuraxJenyxRukia *Hayatotakumi *Nany tsukiyomi (mi pequeña aprendiz, completamente perdonada si perdonas mi retraso =( no abandonare, tengo espíritu guerrero, jajajajaja ichi sufrirá, bien dicho! Ns leemos pronto, spero q el 28 x ahí, va? =D) *Pao-13 (que bueno que te guste la historia, y lamento el retraso, pero no se pudo actualizar antes…de todos modos gracias x los reviews y tu espera! =D) *Ale-chan227 *Albii001 *keyka-chan *IchiLoveRuki *NanyMoonlight (doblemente) *Yula Kuran-San (nueva, cierto? Bienvenida! Lamento la tardanza, pero aki esta el capi =D como ya dije no será realmente larga, pero hay q darles su tiempo; lo terminare asi sea lo ultimo q haga! Ntp x eso, y gracias x tu comentario ;D) *romaneth (lindo nombre, significa algo? Gracias x tu comentario, y espero leernos pronto ;D) *Miio Kuchiiki (repetidas veces gracias ;D) *ruichichan (jajajaja, me copiaste XD lamento la espera, pero aki esta la actua, disfrutala =D) *roma (te gusta la cd? como sea, lamento la espera, espero q te guste el capi, y ns leemos pronto =D) **

**Si alguien faltó de Replay, díganmelo xfis! Disculpas anticipadas u.u**

**También si alguien quiere agregarme a sus ****CONTACTOS DEL MESSENGER o FACEBOOK**** pídanme mi correo en el review y yo se los mando, va? El correo debe enviarse de la siguiente forma: ejemplo _ 012 - yo hotmail . com para que me llegue, va?**

**Bueno, la simbología es la de siempre.**

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el contribuir al hábito de la lectura y mejorar al mundo, jeje ^_^**

**Let's Read!**

_Ichigo le devolvió su celular. La morena dudó antes de apagar el aparato: tiempo para contestar aquel mensaje sobraba, pero el tiempo que podía convivir con aquel nuevo Ichigo estaba a punto de terminarse._

**Capítulo 17**

**Lluvia rojiza**

Rukia frunció el ceño cuando sintió la luz del sol sobre su rostro; había olvidado correr las cortinas de forma que aunque hubiera querido no hubiera podido dormir más, sin contar que ya había descansado lo suficiente el día anterior. Con los ojos cerrados siguió meditando sobre el día anterior: el pelinaranja y se habían quedado dormidos en los sillones después de aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana, así que la única explicación para que ella estuviera acostada en su cama era que el chico se había despertado en mitad de la madrugada y la había trasladado hasta ahí mientras ella seguía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era levantarse y darse un baño, así que se descobijó y estiró, pero cuando dejó caer los brazos el izquierdo golpeó algo duro y cálido. Giró su rostro adormilado y se encontró con Ichigo, que dormía apaciblemente boca abajo. Rukia se quedó un momento paralizada: su brazo había aterrizado sobre la espalda del ojimiel, la espalda dura, la espalda dura y bien formada, la espalda dura, bien formada, cálida y DESNUDA del chico. Pegó un grito como hacía años no recordaba mientras pateaba al chico para sacarlo de su cama.

Ichigo calló del colchón hasta el piso, aterrizando dolorosamente sobre su costado izquierdo, provocando un ruido sordo apenas opacado por el griterío de la morena.- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO RUKIA?

-¡ESO MISMO DEBERÍA PREGUNTARTE YO!

-¡Obviamente no estaba haciendo nada, porque por si no lo notaste estaba DURMIENDO!

-Sí, ¡durmiendo en MI CAMA!- dijo la morena, aventándole las almohadas para mantenerlo a una prudente distancia del colchón. Ichigo se cubría con los brazos, molesto por haber sido despertado de forma tan ruda.

-¡Me desperté porque hacía demasiado frío en la sala!- trató de explicarse el chico.- Pensé que podrías ponerte mala de nuevo, así que decidí traerte a tu habitación, pero cuando llegamos me dí cuenta de que me daría frío regresar a los sillones, de forma que decidí quedarme aquí también.

-¡Y por qué no te quedaste mejor en el suelo!

-Estás loca, ¿qué no escuchaste que hacía frío? ¡No iba a dormir a los pies de tu cama como si fuera una mascota!- se quejó el chico, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia fuera de la habitación.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó Rukia, irritada con él por haber tomado todo tan a la ligera.

-A tomarme un baño, así mientras tú te duchas podré preparar el desayuno y luego nos iremos a la escuela, tengo que vigilar el progreso de todos.- le explicó tranquilamente, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Te tomarás un baño en mi casa?- le preguntó un poco menos molesta, ya que el torso desnudo y bien formado del adolescente la distraía solo un poco.

-Pues sí, no querrás que vaya a mi casa nada más a eso, perderíamos tiempo. No tardaré y luego podrás alistarte también.- Ichigo cerró la habitación de la chica de un portazo. Rukia se quedó escuchando sus pasos hasta que se escuchó el sonido de otra puerta cerrándose y luego el del agua corriendo.

Rukia decidió que era inútil intentar detenerlo, así que se puso de pie y caminó hasta el armario para sacar su uniforme de la escuela, así como un cambio de ropa interior. Sosteniendo todo entre sus brazos se quedó observando el interior del armario como si nunca lo hubiera visto con detalle. Y es que ahora ese diminuto espacio representaba algo más que un escondite para las noches lluviosas: era un lugar donde habían ocurrido tantas revelaciones que no podía ser simplemente eso nunca más. Abrazó con fuerza sus prendas mientras le daba vueltas a la única interrogante que seguía sin respuesta: ¿cómo supo Ichigo que ella estaba escondida en el armario?

Se quedó ahí tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando Ichigo entró de nuevo al cuarto completamente vestido, con el cabello húmedo y revuelto, y la camisa desabrochada sobre una playera negra pegada al cuerpo. El pelinaranja se quedó observándola un minuto hasta que comprendió que necesitaba que alguien la sacara de sus pensamientos, así que se acercó y le susurró al oído:

-Entre más prisa te des más rápido llegaremos a la escuela.

Rukia ahogó un gritito y se giró para enfrentarlo. El chico la miraba altanero:- No me apresures, te recuerdo que estás en mi casa.

-Pues date prisa, por favor.- le dijo con sarcasmo.- ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

Rukia arqueó una ceja y esta vez fue ella la que sonrió burlona:- ¿Prepararás el desayuno para los dos?

-Si no quieres no desayunas y punto.- le dijo, negándose a perder la batalla verbal que parecía dar inicio.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¿Eso significa "hazme el desayuno por favor, Ichigo-sama"?

-Jamás te diría "Ichigo-sama" así estuviera a punto de morir de hambre.- contraatacó la morena, tratando de evitar arrojarle su ropa a la cara.

-Si vas a lanzarme algo que sean tus bragas, las puedo ver desde aquí, no sabía que tuvieras tanta obsesión por un personaje tan estúpido e infantil como el conejo Chappy.

Rukia se puso colorada hasta las orejas, y sentía el calor en sus mejillas. Escondió toda la ropa detrás de ella y cerró el armario con vergüenza hasta que pensó algo:- ¡Yo no tengo bragas de Chappy!

Ichigo salió carcajeándose camino a la cocina, y después de que Rukia se encerró en el baño aún podía escuchar sus estridentes risotadas.- Maldito insolente.- dijo Rukia para ella misma, mientras de desvestía y se metía en la regadera. Abrió la llave y el agua caliente cayó sobre su cuerpo, relajándola completamente.

Después de casi media hora salió del baño completamente cambiada y peinada, camino a la cocina de donde salía un aroma simplemente delicioso.- Huele bien…

-Eso es bueno, al menos no te quejarás por la comida.- le dijo Ichigo sirviendo dos huevos estrellados y una salchicha asada en cada plato. Llevó ambos platos a la mesa donde ya había un vaso de jugo de naranja y una taza en cada lugar, así como un platón con lo que parecía salsa roja.

-Se ve muy bien Ichigo, gracias.- le dijo la morena con sincera gratitud. El chico le sonrió, instándola a sentarse en la mesa para que comenzara a desayunar. Tomaron los alimentos con calma, platicando cosas de vez en cuando como cualquier par de amigos. Después de terminar Ichigo sacó un platón de fresas y melón picados y le ofreció a la morena, que inmediatamente comenzó a devorarlo.

Después de lavar y secar los platos entre los dos tomaron sus cosas y se encaminaron al instituto.

-Ahora que lo pienso, se supone que ayer y hoy son días para recoger todo lo que haya quedado del festival.

-Así es, se supone que todo debe estar listo para el lunes, así que nadie se irá de ahí hoy hasta que hayan recogido todo.

-Seguro que la escuela será un asco.- comentó Rukia, recordando las diversas pruebas para los concursos.

-Así es…-suspiró Ichigo, cansado solo de pensar en todo el trabajo que seguro quedaba.

-¿A quién dejaste a cargo mientras me cuidabas, a Sayaka?- preguntó la morena con sarcasmo. Ichigo sonrió ante el apático tono con que la chica mencionó el nombre de la rubia:

-No, deje a Ishida a cargo.- Rukia se sorprendió ante la declaración, y se detuvo inconscientemente. Ichigo se dio cuenta y se detuvo también.- Bueno, dejar a Sayaka es provocar más relajo, así que deje al más responsable a cargo.

-Seguro que no le hizo ninguna gracia.- opinó la morena, pensando en todo lo que esa chica era capaz de hacer.

-Seguro que no, pero yo soy el Presidente así que tendrá que aguantarse. Además deberías irte acostumbrando a sus arrebatados comentarios porque de ahora en adelante cooperarás con nosotros para mejorar el instituto.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado.- Rukia se sintió algo emocionada ante la perspectiva, ya que podría hacer cosas útiles por todos sus compañeros y amigos.- Será divertido.

-Cierto, pero también es cansado, así que prepárate para un día agotador.

Ambos se dieron prisa para llegar a su destino, e Ichigo se sintió tranquilo cuando entraron y comprobaron que todos los grupos estaban por terminar de limpiar su parte de las instalaciones. Poco después se toparon con Ishida y Chad, que parecían hacer la ronda de la mañana.

-Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san, ¿acaban de llegar?

-Pues sí, acabamos de llegar.- contestó Ichigo por los dos.- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

-Tranquilo, nadie ha reprochado nada de nada…excepto Sayaka.

-Supongo que está enojada.

-No estoy enojada, Ichigo, estoy Furiosa.- Los cuatro amigo se giraron para enfrentar a una realmente furiosa Sayaka, que miraba al presidente con furia y rencor.- ¿No se supone que YO soy la vicepresidenta?

-Sí, así es.

-¿Y entonces decidiste saltarme y dejar a tu secretario a cargo de todo?

-Consideré apropiado dejar a Ishida a cargo porque tú ya tienes suficiente vigilando a tus protegidas, ¿no crees? Además solo fue por un día, ya estoy de regreso por si no lo has notado.

Todos miraban con tranquila sorpresa a Ichigo, incluso Sayaka, que no podía creer la humillación pública a la que estaba siendo sometida por parte de Kurosaki. La atractiva rubia sonrió con malicia antes de lanzar su contraataque:- Ya veo que estás de regreso, Ichigo, pero sigo pensando que no fue apropiado poner en duda mi autoridad frente a los demás alumnos, que parecían sorprendidos por que era Ishida y no yo quien vigilaba todo.

-Aún cuando no te deje a cargo, era tu deber vigilarlos, ¿o acaso porque no deje una orden escrita te saltaste tus deberes como vice?

Sayaka borró la sonrisa de su rostro y la sustituyo por una mueca de puro rencor. Rukia se sorprendió y, por qué no, se alegró de que Ichigo pusiera en su lugar a esa rubia exuberante. Aún recordaba la de cosas que le hizo en el concurso, y las que le hizo desde que había llegado a ese instituto, simplemente se la había agarrado contra ella desde que la conoció y a Rukia no le agradaba particularmente.

-Creo que conozco mis responsabilidades sin necesidad de que me las recuerdes. Eso sin contar las tareas "extras" que me asignaste.- Ichigo se tensó antes el tono tan evidente que utilizó para decir eso último con un doble sentido. Todos se tensaron, obviando el hecho de que sabían a que "tareas" se refería Sayaka. Chad, quien parecía ser el menos tenso con toda esa situación intervino:

-Bueno, mejor retirémonos porque se hace tarde. Por cierto Ichigo, el Director quiere verte.

-¿Yamamoto-taicho quiere verme?

-¿Taicho?- preguntó Rukia, sorprendida.

-Sí, era un francotirador hace años, pero después se puso a disposición del gobierno. Ahora es Director del Instituto.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Bueno, vayámos. Sayaka, encárgate de tus deberes como vicepresidenta.- Ichigo tomó a Rukia de la cintura y la empujó para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, antes de que la rubia se dispusiera a contestarle de nuevo. Escuchó a Ishida y a Chad siguiéndolos de cerca, así que apresuró el paso para evitar la reprimenda que se le venía encima. Para su sorpresa, ninguno de los tres le dijo nada, era obvio que su conciencia se estaba haciendo cargo de todo.

-Bueno, aquí me quedo. Les encargo que se den una vuelta para que comprueben que todo siga en orden.- les dijo Ichigo, deteniéndose en unas escaleras que Rukia nunca había visto antes.

-¿Por aquí se va a la oficina del Director?- preguntó la morena.

-Sí, por ahí se sube a su oficina. Pero créeme, Kuchiki-san, no querrás subir nunca ahí.- Rukia se sorprendió un poco con la afirmación de Ishida, pero prefirió asentir una vez en lugar de preguntar por qué.

-Bueno, nos vamos Ichigo.

-Sí Chad, los alcanzo al rato.

Los tres chicos caminaron de regreso sobre sus pasos y checaron cada uno de los salones. Rukia se sorprendió un poco, ya que todos la saludaban con una amigable sonrisa y le deseaban que se mejorara completamente de su resfriado. La morena únicamente sonreía y agradecía a todos por sus buenos deseos sin estar completamente convencida de que todos fueran sinceros. Después de unos quince minutos sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de la falda. Lo sacó y leyó velozmente el mensaje de Ichigo: "Reúnan a todos los de nuestro grupo en el salón, tengo algo que informarles".

-Qué raro…-susurró, ganándose miradas atentas de sus dos amigos. Les pasó el celular para que leyeran el mensaje, y ambos se mostraron extrañados pero hicieron exactamente lo que Ichigo les pidió. Se separaron para buscar a todos los de la clase y quedaron de reunirse en el salón en cuanto estuvieran todos.

Rukia decidió echar un vistazo a los baños de chicas para asegurarse de que no había nadie allí perdiendo el tiempo. Cuando entró a los del segundo piso se encontró con Inoue y Arizawa.

-¡Rukia-chan!- la saludó efusivamente Orihime, abrazándola.- ¿Cómo sigues?

-Mejor, gracias.- le sonrió sinceramente la morena.- Debemos ir al salón, Ichigo tiene un mensaje para nosotros.

-¿Para quienes?- preguntó la karateka.

-Para todo el grupo…creo que es una mala noticia, acaba de regresar de la oficina del Director.- sus dos amigas palidecieron en cuanto ella les dijo eso último. Sintió que se perdía de algo importante, así que se animó a preguntar:- ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

-Pues…-dudó Tatsuki.- No es precisamente algo malo, más bien, es terrible. El Director únicamente da malas noticias, así que debe ser algo realmente terrible para que Ichigo deba informarlo inmediatamente después de reunirse con él.

-¿Conocen al Director?

-Sí, lo vimos en la ceremonia de Bienvenida del Primer Año.

-¿Y por qué no lo ví en la ceremonia de Bienvenida?- preguntó Rukia, tratando de recordar a alguien intimidante entre los maestros y profesores.

-Porque da un discurso exclusivo para los de primer año antes de que los de segundo y tercero entren. Es una tradición, por así decirlo.- respondió Tatsuki, mientras suspiraba resignada.

-Mejor vayamos al salón, seguro que los demás ya están ahí.- sugirió Orihime, mientras las dos morenas asentían y la seguían hasta el tercer piso.

Tal como había pronosticado la Hime, todo el grupo estaba ya reunido y sentado en sus respectivos lugares mientras Ichigo, de pie frente a la clase, las esperaba para comenzar la reunión.

-Bueno, primero que nada debo decirles que acabo de ver al Director.- todos palidecieron en cuanto escucharon eso. Rukia no alcanzaba a comprender la reacción dado que nunca había experimentado algún "mensaje" de dicho personaje, así que ella acompañaba a Ichigo en su tranquilidad.- Nos manda una felicitación por haber ganado ambos concursos durante la realización del festival.

Un suspiro de alivio grupal fue la única respuesta al mensaje transmitido por el peli naranja, pero el Presidente continúo con su discurso:- Lamentablemente los fondos que se planeaban para los premios fueron gastados en cosas inútiles como la realización de las pruebas de ambos concursos, de modo que no quedó nada para comprar ni ventiladores, ni refrigeradores, ni pases para el balneario.- Todos voltearon a ver con furia a Keigo y Chizu, que se encogieron con miedo.- Y eso no es todo: se gastó más de lo que se destinó a los premios, así que ahora debemos dinero.

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡Ni creas que pagaré dinero por algo tan estúpido como eso!- gritó Tatsuki, siendo coreada por todos los que la apoyaban.

-¡Si bien que les gustó el concurso y ahora planean dejarnos morir solos!- se defendió Chizu, e inmediatamente todos comenzaron a discutir con ella y Keigo.

Rukia trató de poner orden, pero su voz ni siquiera la escuchaba ella. Ichigo por su lado parecía bastante tranquilo, y la ojivioleta pensó que tal vez estaba más que acostumbrado a eso. Ichigo miró su reloj y seguidamente golpeó con fuerza el escritorio, imponiendo orden:- ¡CÁLLENSE TODOS CON UN DEMONIO!

-¡No puedes obligarnos a pagar algo que no debemos!

-Cierto, no lo pagaremos…en efectivo. El Director nos mandará a hacer servicio comunitario.

-Servicio comunitario…-susurraron todos.

-Así es. Iremos como guías de un campamento de primer año de primaria.

-¡Espera un segundo! ¿Estás diciéndonos que tendremos que ir a hacer de niñeras de un grupo de mocosos de 6 años de edad?- preguntó Ikaku.

-Sí, eso dije.

-¿Y para cuándo?- preguntó Yumichika.

-Este fin de semana. Nos veremos hoy en la tarde en la primaria que está frente al edificio Grand Ka.

-Y para colmo son un montón de mocosos ricos.- suspiró Ikaku, resignado.

-Era eso o pagar en efectivo la suma…definitivamente esto.- aseguró Ichigo, dándoles a entender que les saldría muy caro. Todos se sintieron acorralados, así que estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron a organizar todo con la información que le habían proporcionado a su presidente.

Cuando terminaron todos se retiraron, cada uno con una lista de las actividades y sus respectivas labores.

-Ichigo, ¿estás seguro de que es buena idea dividirnos así?

-¿Por qué preguntas, Rukia?- la morena miró el papel fijamente: el grupo se había dividido en 3 grupos de 11 personas: Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Inoue, Tatsuki, Chizu y ella integraban uno de los equipos.

-Casi no hablamos con Madarame y con Ayasegawa.

-Ikaku y Yumichika con compañeros míos en el club de Kendo, así que era mejor que ponerlos por separado. Así podré vigilar que cumplan sus tareas asignadas.

-De acuerdo.

-Bueno, ya terminamos aquí, vayamos a la sala del consejo.

-¿Todavía tienes trabajo?

-Tú también, no olvides que ahora ayudarás al Consejo Estudiantil como representante de los alumnos, Rukia.- Ichigo sonrió burlón, pues sabía perfectamente que la chica quería irse a su casa a descansar un poco antes de que se volvieran a reunir en la tarde.- Quedamos a las siete de la tarde y apenas van a ser las dos. Prometo que a las cinco nos iremos a hacer las maletas, ¿de acuerdo?

Rukia le sonrió. Ishida, Chad y Tatsuki observaban al par salir del salón y caminar juntos hacia lo que suponían era el salón del consejo.

-Parece que van progresando, al menos se ven más…tranquilos.- comentó Tatsuki, metiéndose una pastilla de menta a la boca.

-Pues sí, al parecer sucedió algo ayer.

-Algo bueno.- opinó Chad.

-Bueno, mientras puedan mantenerse así no veo mayor problema.- comentó Ishida.- Después de todo tienen que mantener las apariencias, ¿no?

-¿Quién tiene que mantener las apariencias, Uryu-kun?- los tres se giraron para encontrarse con Orihime. La chica le sonreía a su novio en espera de una respuesta, pero éste por primera vez evitó la mirada de su adorada novia.

Tatsuki y Chad se sintieron fuera de lugar: ninguno de ellos podía saber hasta dónde sería prudente decirle a Orihime sobre la situación de Rukia y de Ichigo, puesto que la ojigris tenía cierto "pasado" con el ojimiel. Y ese pasado era un tema tabú, algo que no se mencionaba jamás, algo que los unía entre ellos, un secreto tan bien guardado que nadie excepto ellos cinco lo sabían.- No es nadie, Orihime.- Tatsuki decidió intervenir, pero la chica no pareció tomárselo a bien.

-¿Cómo que nadie? Escuché perfectamente que hablaban sobre mantener las apariencias.- los tres se fingieron mudos, lo que irritó a la ojigris.- Últimamente han estado muy raros, ¿me están ocultando algo?

De nuevo los tres se quedaron callados, y aunque no lo parecía comenzaban a entrar en pánico. Orihime nunca se molestaba con nadie, y ahora parecía molesta…Ishida trató de arreglar la situación.

-Hablábamos sobre Kurosaki y Kuchiki-san, lo que pasa es que hoy tuvieron un altercado con Sayaka.

-Mmm…-Inoue no parecía muy convencida sobre la explicación de su novio, así que Chad decidió intervenir.

-Así es, Inoue-san. Hoy Sayaka-san se pasó de imprudente con ellos.

-Mmm…

-Ya basta Orihime, si no quieres creernos entonces mejor no preguntes.- Tatsuki habló con los nervios a flor de piel. Inoue la miró y después de un tiempo habló de nuevo:

-Es solo que siento que me ocultan algo; últimamente se secretean mucho ustedes tres, y me siento excluida.

-No te sientas así, Hime.- le dijo Ishida con una sonrisa, abrazándola.- Tú sabes que eres parte del grupo.

-Pues últimamente hablan cosas y no me juntan.- le dijo su novia, devolviéndole el abrazo. Tatsuki y Chad se fueron para darles espacio.- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes contarme, Uryu?

Ishida sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda: Orihime nunca le decía "Uryu" a secas, a menos que estuviera triste.- Son cosas de Kurosaki, nada de que preocuparse.

-¿Y están relacionadas con Rukia-chan?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque estás situaciones comenzaron cuando ella llegó.- Ishida soltó una risita y se despegó un poco para ver el puchero que hacia su novia.

-No seas celosa, Inoue. No tiene nada que ver con Kuchiki-san.

Inoue lo miró y después de un tiempo una sonrisa asomó a su rostro, tranquilizando a su novio. Sin embargo Inoue sabía que había algo más, algo que no querían decirle, y tenía que averiguarlo a como diera lugar.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo y Rukia fueron los últimos en irse de la sala del consejo a las cinco en punto, tal como el pelinaranja le había prometido. Caminaron en silencio hasta la salida del instituto y entonces Rukia comenzó a hacer plática:

-Será divertido.

-Supongo. Hace mucho que no voy a un campamento.

-Yo nunca he ido a uno.

-¿De verdad?- Rukia notó el sarcasmo y la burla en la pregunta.

-Pues no, nunca he ido. Mi familia no era de convivencia al aire libre.- Ichigo recordó que su hermana había estado enferma largo tiempo antes de morir, y se golpeó mentalmente. Rukia notó el arrepentimiento en el semblante de su novio, y suspiró:- No te preocupes, Ichigo.

-Prometo que te divertirás.

-Lo sé.

La dejó en la entrada del edificio y prometió pasar por ella en hora y media para irse juntos, ya que ella no conocía el punto de reunión. Mientras caminaba a su casa se recordó mentalmente darle una visita guiada a la chica.

Cuando llegó le explicó de forma exprés a su padre lo que había sucedido y le pidió permiso para ir al dichoso campamento. Su padre le dio permiso y sonrió para sus adentros: hacía mucho que Ichigo no pedía permiso para nada. Escuchó a su hijo subir, moverse de un lado a otro seguramente haciendo la maleta, y luego bajar a las 6:15.- Me voy, volveré el domingo a medio día, después de dejar a Rukia en su casa.

-¡Cuida bien a mi tercer hija! Si sucede algo no dudes en llamar.- Ichigo asintió y se despidió, corriendo para llegar a la hora acordada al departamento de Rukia.

La morena mientras tanto había metido en la maleta todo lo que el pelinaranja le había sugerido, y en ese momento se encontraba cambiándose de ropa. Optó por una playera de cuello V color blanca y una sudadera azul cielo, un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro pegado al cuerpo y unos converses negros. Estaba por llevar sus cosas a la sala cuando escuchó el timbre. Miró el reloj de pared y sonrió ante la puntualidad de su novio.

-Llegué a tiempo. Será mejor que nos apresuremos, ¿dónde tienes tu mochila?

-Está en mi habitación, metí todo lo que me dijiste.

Ichigo tomó la mochila de su novia y se la colgó en el hombro que tenía libre. Salió detrás de la morena y esperó a que ella cerrara la puerta para caminar juntos.

-Ichigo, ¿y la comida y eso?

-ES un campamento, así que compraremos salchichas, malvaviscos, huevos, café, té, agua y algo de carne.

-¿Y quién va a comprarla?

-Ishida quedó de ir con Orihime a comprarla. Chad, Ikaku y Yumichika quedaron de alcanzarlos para ayudarlos a cargar todo.

-Vaya, se nota que estás acostumbrado a esto.

-Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad y Yo somos amigos desde pequeños, y papá solía llevarnos de campamento cada verano.

-Suena divertido.- sonrió Rukia, ayudándole a Ichigo a cargar las dos bolsas pequeñas donde llevaban las carteras con dinero para emergencias, los celulares, y un maletín de primeros auxilios.

-Lo era; pero después crecimos y comenzamos a tener más ocupaciones durante el verano, así que los campamentos se suspendieron.

-Supongo que no puedes hacer lo mismo toda la vida.

-Supongo. ¿Y qué hacías durante el verano?

-Por lo general acompañaba a mis hermanos a las reuniones de sus clientes y amigos. Atendíamos eventos sociales durante el verano, pero también vacacionábamos cuando el médico le autorizaba a Hisana-nee-sama.

-¿A la playa?

-No, a mi hermana no le gustaban los climas calurosos, así que por lo general íbamos a lugares donde nevaba.

-Así que también le agarraste gusto a la nieve.

-Sí, me gustan los climas fríos. Ver caer la nieve es algo lindo.

-Supongo.

-¿Hace frío en el lugar donde será el campamento?

-Sí, bastante. Es por eso que te sugerí chamarras, gorras y guantes.- Rukia sonrió ante la expectativa del viaje. Nunca había salido únicamente con amigos a algún lugar durante tanto tiempo, así que esa era su primera experiencia. Se sintió un poco culpable porque Renji no podría acompañarla, pero luego recordó que avisarle a él significaría avisarle a Nii-sama, y seguro no hubiera conseguido la autorización para ir.- ¿Sucede algo?- la morena desvió sus ojos violetas hacia el rostro del pelinaranja, que la miraba confundido por su repentino silencio.

-Nada, pensaba en Renji.- Ichigo cambió la confusión por el hastío.

-Ya veo.

Rukia sonrió con malicia.- ¿No te agrada?

-Obviamente no, creo que eso había quedado claro.

-Sí, supongo que quedó claro con la paliza que se metieron.

-Ojalá le hubiera reventado la cara con el bebé en lugar de darle el puñetazo.

-¡Ichigo!- Rukia se molestó con el chico por decir cosas tan agresivas, aunque sinceramente le hubiera resultado un recuerdo algo cómico ver a Renji noqueado con un bebé de plástico.

No hablaron más durante el trayecto, y cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada se alegraron de encontrar ahí a la mayoría de sus compañeros.

-¿No han llegado Ishida y compañía?- le preguntó Ichigo a Mizuiro en cuanto se acercaron.

-No, pero me mandó un mensaje diciendo que ya vienen en camino y te traen una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa?- preguntó el ojimiel con desconfianza.

-No me dijo de que se trataba, pero sonaba animado. Yo diría que te va a gustar, también a Kuchiki-san.

Rukia arqueó una ceja e intercambió una mirada inquieta con su novio. Se cruzaron de brazos y esperaron hasta que vislumbraron a sus amigos con todo lo que les habían pedido, acompañado de alguien inesperado.

-¡Renji!- Rukia corrió a saludarlo, acción que molestó sobremanera al naranjita.

-No me dijiste que irías de campamento, Rukia, fue una suerte encontrarme a tus amigos.

-Lo encontramos cuando veníamos en camino, así que le comentamos del viaje y se mostró dispuesto a ayudarnos.

-¿No se supone que inicias clases oficialmente hasta el lunes?- le preguntó Ichigo con tono apático.

-Sí, pero como me colocaron en su salón y no tengo nada que hacer decidí acompañarlos.- le contestó el pelirrojo con tono huraño.

-Calma Kurosaki, entre más seamos más fácil será cuidar a los niños.

-Somos 33 adolescentes, Ishida, más que suficientes para controlar a un grupo de 50 niños.

-No creo que esté de más la ayuda, Ichigo.- el ojimiel se sorprendió al escuchar a Chad.

-¿Del lado de quién estás?

-Del lado de nadie porque esto no es una competencia.- aclaró Rukia, tratando de zanjar el asunto.- Entre más seamos mejor, no sabemos qué cosas son capaces de hacer esos niños, mejor llevar más que tener que pedir refuerzos.

-Bien dicho Rukia.- Renji se acercó a su amiga con la intención de abrazarla, pero la chica dio un paso atrás. Aún recordaba lo del beso y le seguía incomodando un poco la actitud de su mejor amigo.

-Rukia-chan, vayamos con Tatsuki-chan y Chizu-chan.- Orihime tomó a Rukia de la mano y la arrastró hasta el par de amigas que charlaban animadas. Ichigo y Renji se fulminaron un momento más antes de caminar cada uno por su cuenta.

Ikaku se acercó a Kurosaki:- Le avisé a Zaraki-taicho que no iríamos al entrenamiento de mañana.

-Gracias Ikaku, ¿y cómo se lo tomó?

-Dijo que eras un idiota por meterte en tantos problemas.

-Ese maldito Kenpachi…-dijo entre dientes el peli naranja.

-Velo por el lado bueno, al menos no se molestó y amenazó con dejarnos la tarde del lunes corriendo durante las dos horas de entrenamiento.- Ambos chicos sintieron escalofríos con el solo recuerdo de lo estricto que ese hombre podía llegar a ser.

-Cierto, veamos el lado amable.

-Por cierto, no pareces llevarte bien con el rojito.

-Claro que no, ese idiota se siente la gran cosa.

-No tengo experiencia en este campo, pero supongo que son los celos del mejor amigo.

-¿Celos del mejor amigo?

-Sí, algo así como los celos de hermano.

-¿Así que celos, eh? No lo había visto así.

-Para ser un playboy eres lento.

-Repite eso, calvito.

-¡Repite eso idiota!

-¡Dejen de pelearse!- intervino Ishida antes de que comenzaran a discutir ahí. Carraspeó para controlar su tono y prosiguió con la noticia:- Por cierto, Abarai estará en nuestro equipo.

-¿QUË?- preguntaron Ikaku e Ichigo.

-No conoce a nadie más, así que supuse que lo mejor era meterlo en un equipo en el que pueda integrarse.

-Ni que fuera un antisocial, ¡ponlo con alguien más para que haga amigos!- se quejó Ichigo.

-Kurosaki, no es buena idea. Además creo que Kuchiki-san dejó clara su aversión temporal, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Hablando de aversión temporal…-Ichigo miró a Orihime, quien charlaba animada con las otras chicas- ¿sucedió algo con Inoue?

Ishida se puso rígido.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por lo general cuando salimos de paseo se la pasa pegados hablando de lo magnífico que será el recorrido y los muchos recuerdos que haremos, ¿y ahora?

Ishida se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y cruzó los brazos antes de responder:- Tuvimos una discusión en la tarde, de camino a comprar las cosas.

Ikaku e Ichigo se sorprendieron. Si bien el calvito no era amigo íntimo del cuatro ojos todos en el instituto sabían que ese par era más meloso que todo el dulce del mundo, sin contar que NUNCA discutían por nada.

-¿Por qué discutieron?- preguntó Ichigo. Ishida desvió su mirada a Ikaku antes de regresarla a Ichigo:

-Sobre Kuchiki-san.

-¿Está celosa de Kuchiki-san?- Ishida e Ichigo se sorprendieron de la pregunta tan estúpida que acababa de formular Madarame, pero los dos evitaron hacer comentarios al respecto.

-No, no es por celos.- contestó Ishida.

-Bueno, luego me cuentas. ¿Ya estamos todos?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Iré a pasar lista.

Ishida se retiró y comenzó a nombrar a cada compañero cuyo nombre estuviera en la lista. Mientras hacía eso los niños llegaron en los camiones que la escuela les había rentado. Rukia se frustró un poco por lo ruidosos que sonaban las pequeñas criaturas.- Odio a los niños…-escuchó a Tatsuki quejarse a su lado.

Chizu y Orihime parecían, en cambio, muy entusiasmadas, así como el resto de las chicas de la clase. Poco después Ichigo les ordenó subir.- Son tres camiones. En cada uno hay 16 niños, de forma que cada grupo de 11 cuidará a 16 mocosos. Conózcanlos y apréndanse sus nombres, porque serán su responsabilidad hasta el domingo en la mañana, ¿entendieron?

Todos contestaron que sí y luego se dispusieron a subir a sus respectivos camiones. Rukia se esperó hasta el final con Ichigo y luego abordaron juntos el tercer camión. Orihime daba instrucciones a los niños, y todos la escuchaban atentos y divertidos.

-Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, pero todos pueden decirme Orihime, ¿de acuerdo?

-Tienes nombre de princesa, ¡igual que yo!- exclamó una niña de apariencia dulce.

-¿Y cómo se llaman los otros?- preguntó un niño que iba sentado casi hasta atrás.

-Bueno, dejemos que cada uno se presente y luego ustedes harán lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo?- explicó Orihime.

-Bueno, yo soy Tatsuki.

-Sado.

-Uryu.

-Yo soy Chizuru.

-Keigo.

-Mizuiro.

-Ikaku.

-Yumichika.

-Renji.

-Rukia.

-Ichigo.

-Tiene nombre de fruta.- se escuchó decir a un niño, e inmediatamente todos soltaron una carcajada general. Ichigo frunció el ceño, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Rukia?- preguntó la niña del nombre de princesa.

-Bueno, es una larga historia…-evadió Rukia, que se encontraba algo apenada de explicar el origen de su singular nombre.- Mejor dejemos que ustedes se presenten, ¿de acuerdo? Primero las niñas.

-¡Himeko!- exclamó la niña que no había parado de hablar.

-Yo me llamo Aoi.

-Yo Mitsuko.

-Yo soy Akari.

-Mi nombre es Kumiko.

-¡Yo soy Yoko!

-Mi nombre es Takeshi.

-Yo soy Hideki.

-¡Yo Kenshi!

-¡Yo me llamo Ryuu!

-Yo soy Ritsu…

-¡Y yo Youchi!

Ichigo se grabó la imagen del niño rubio llamado Youichi, ya que él fue el que dijo que tenía nombre de fruta.- Bueno, entonces les explicaremos la dinámica. Nosotros estaremos cuidando de ustedes durante el campamento, cualquier cosa acudirán a nosotros, desde un piquete de sancudo hasta un accidente mayor. No espero que se aprendan los nombres de todos, pero al menos recuerden nuestros rostros para cualquier emergencia.

-¡Síííííí!

-Bueno, tardaremos casi dos horas en llegar al lugar, así que les recomiendo dormirse o ver la película que les pondremos en las pantallas. No se paren de sus asientos a menos que necesiten usar el baño, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Alguno sufre de mareos o algo así?

-¡NOOOOOOO!

-Ichigo, ¿crees que están conscientes de eso cuando tienen 6 años?- le preguntó Rukia en un susurro.

-Bueno, entonces pongámonos en marcha.- Ichigo ignoró a Rukia, lo que la molestó seriamente. Decidió irse hasta el final del autobús y tomó asiento junto a la ventana. Sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado, pero pensando en Ichigo o en Renji lo ignoró por completo.

-¿El de cabello naranja es tu novio?- Rukia volteó para vislumbrar al pequeño dueño de esa vocecita tan curiosa. Youichi la miraba con interés, como si quisiera ver en ella algo nuevo y misterioso.

-Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada, es solo que no ha dejado de mirarte desde que viniste a sentarte aquí.

-No llevo la gran cosa sentada aquí.- le rebatió Rukia, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-No, pero sigue mirándote.- le dijo con burla. La chica que respondía al nombre de Yoko se acercó también a ella.

-Kia-chan, ¿Ichi-kun es tu novio?

Rukia contuvo una risotada ante los apodos tan tontos y respondió:- Sí, así es.

-¿Y van a besarse enfrente de nosotros?

Rukia se ruborizó ante la sincera curiosidad y la expectación que se leía en ambos rostros, quela miraban sonrientes, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Pues…

-Oigan, dejen de acosar a Rukia.

Ichigo llegó para intervenir justo en el momento menos indicado.

-Ichi-kun, ¿besarás a Kia-chan durante el viaje?

La pequeña Yoko hizo su pregunta en un volumen tan alto y con una voz tan chillona que todo el camión alcanzó a escuchar. Inmediatamente abucheos burlones hicieron acto de presencia junto a risitas nerviosas y sonrojos por parte de las niñas.

-No sean tontos, los novios hacen más que besarse.- dijo Takeshi, haciendo alarde de sus conocimientos.

-¡Suficiente! Todos a sus lugares, ¡ahora!

Todos los pequeños se sentaron en lugares al azar, y aún cuando dejaron de hablar en voz alta de vez en cuando cuchicheaban y se giraban a verlos, ya que Ichigo había tomado asiento junto a Rukia.

-Bueno, no puede ser peor que esto…-suspiró Rukia recargándose contra el cálido cuerpo de Ichigo.

-Espera y verás…

**Continuará…**

**Y ahí está, algo nuevo está por comenzar!**

**¿Orihime descubrirá el secreto? ¿Youichi y Yoko dejarán de avergonzar a nuestra pareja? ¿Ishida logrará reconciliarse con Orihime? ¿Qué "pasado" es tabú entre ellos?**

**Pues la respuesta es…sí, o eso creo, o bueno, sí a casi todo lo que pueda responderse kn sí o no XD**

**Como prometí (hace tanto =S) aki les dejo la actua, espero que les haya gustado, y ****espero sus REVIEWS****! Recuerden que la cantidad de review es directamente proporcional al gusto que le tienen al Fic XD**

**TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA? Pueden preguntar, si puedo lo contestaré con gusto, jiji**

**APROVECHO PARA DESEARLES UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD, PASENLA EN COMPAÑÍA DE SUS FAMILIAS Y SUS SERES QUERIDOS, YO X MI KUENTA LES MANDO UN ABRAZO DE OSO =D**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^ Arriba y adelante el IchiRuki...! =)**


	18. Lo que los niños pueden hacer

**Ruichi-chan les trae el siguiente capi de esta historia! **

**Bueno, ahora volví, y como puse en el aviso que ya retiré, la historia YA ESTÁ TERMINADA. Así es, ya terminé la historia, y debo decir que logré lo que me propuse cuando la empecé hace ya casi tres años (cielos, mucho tiempo…). No les diré cuántos capítulos son, no quiero arruinar esa sorpresa, jeje, así que no pregunten.**

**Bueno, tengo una noticia que darles. Una chica me pidió que revisara las historias de Bleach en español con los personajes de Ichigo y Rukia, en orden de Reviews, y cuando lo hice me lleve la muy grata y sorprendente noticia de que ****la historia está colocada en el NÚMERO CUATRO, así es, ¡es LA CUARTA HISTORIA CON MAYOR CANTIDAD DE REVIEWS! ****Debo decir que casi lloro de la emoción cuando lo ví, y es todo gracias a ustedes que dejan un comentario cada vez que leen un nuevo capítulo. Espero que sigamos así y, quién sabe, tal vez cuando termine estemos posicionad s en el número UNO (se vale soñar, jaja).**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DAN ALIENTO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO:**

***ACCHB *Ale-chan227 *alessandra08 *Akisa (que ha sido de tu, mujer? Como vas con tu fic? No me mendaste link ni nada, jeje, asi q ya no supe bn que onda…Q bueno q te haya gustado el capi pasado, espero q este te guste igual o más! =D) *BeTty saku-ruki chan *kaolinet *Abarai Ebril *Kari Kurosaki *Koral Kurosaki *Arely Uchiha *Yoishyhime (nueva, eh? Bienvenida, espero no sea la última vez q nos leemos =D Un tema tabú es aquel del que todos saben un poco, o mucho, pero no se menciona xq de alguna forma no ayudaría a la situación: por decirlo de otra forma, está prohibido porque trae desventajas o simplemente xq no es bien visto. Ichi no es un santo, creo q lo dejé claro, jeje, más adelante comprenderás XD gracias x tu review! ) *Sakura-Jeka *hinatacullen14 *al fin (vaya, q Nick tan deprimente para mi persona…se q me tardo, pero ya explique la causa…de todos modos gracias x el review, y q bueno q te guste la historia, y por los elogios =) no soy la mejor escritora, eso seguro, jeje, pero de todos modos me da animos para continuar actualizando hasta terminar =D millones de gracias x el coment) *Hachimitsu (jajaja, el torso desnudo de Ichi…perdón, me desvie XD gracias x tu review niña, siempre me saca una sonrisa, jeje, el pasado tabu será revelado junto con todo lo que haya q ser revelado, pero de momento la historia será tranquila y divertida, espero…EL TITULO EFECTIVAMENTE FUE X RENJI, jeje, q bueno q lo cachaste =D jajajaja, yo solo convivo con un niño pequeño, pero termino agotada, apoyo tu teoría, jajajaja Nos stamos leyendo!) *Yula Kura-San (vaya, bienvenida =D Bueno, seguire la historia, y con lindísimos review como los tuyos pues mas decidida aun, jeje, de momento la historia será a mi parecer ligera y divertida, al menos hasta q sea momento de revelar todo, jeje, NOS STAMOS LEYENDO, y gracias de nuevo! ) *elenita-chan *Yuna Kuchiki *HAPPY CHAPPY FAN *Ximena (aquí la conti mujer, espero q te guste =D) *marR-418 *Pao-13 (sinceramente lamento la tardanza, espero q puedas leer este capi tmbn =D) *ayuzawamisaki (vaya, que bueno q te lo hayas leído toditooooooo =D Aki está la conti, lamento la tardanza, pero aki esta jeje, de momento todo tranqui y divertido, espero q te guste mucho =D) *Akemi227-chan *Albii-chan *romaneth (jaja, tu coment me hizo reir, pero aunq no lo creas al principio estaba en las mismas =P Q bueno q te hayas animado a leerte la historia completa, y espero seguir leyéndonos pronto =D) * *Basi (lamento la tardanza! Todo será revelado, de momento disfruta de la ligereza de la conti jiji, ns leemos pronto, espero) *rukia kurosaki (espero q sigas viva X.x lamento la tardanza, pero aki esta el capi, disfrutalo =D) *Anahis (doblemente) *Iana Walker (déjame decirte q ese "Chitose…ERES UNA PERRA!" descargo parte de mi ira tmbn XD Bueno, x partes: q bueno q comprendiste los cambios de personalidad, y q te haya gustado el resultado final =D Segundo, el tema tabu tiene q ver con tus sospechas, y tercero, la venganza no cambia, lo siento, será necesaria! No te preocupes! Por lo general lo primero q imagino de un fic es justamente el final, y de ahí se va creando el trasfondo de todo XD totalmente al revés, pero me ha funcionado bastante =P Bya-kun aun tardara, lo siento…y x ultimo, espero seguirnos leyendo =D) *kiaru87 *Laura *neko dani *karekanoO18 *metitus =D *overloaded=17 *Luna Soledad *rukia luna *Roly-neko-kawaii-chan3 * *Saya Kuchiki Rukia *Rukia Kurosaki-Chan *fei *Yoruichi-Taichou *Hayatotakumi *Yoko *IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl **

**Estoy un 99,9% segura de que me faltan personas de agradecimientos, MIL DISCULPAS…! No tuve tiempo de responder algunos reviews…los estaré contestando durante la semana, antes de la siguiente acualización, de verdad lamento esto, qué vergüenza :(**

**También si alguien quiere agregarme a sus ****CONTACTOS de FACEBOOK**** pídanme mi nombre en el review y se los contestaré, igual si son anónimos dejen su correo con los espacios respectivos =)**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback…Fin Flashback**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el contribuir al hábito de la lectura y mejorar al mundo, jeje ^_^**

**Let's Read!**

_Todos los pequeños se sentaron en lugares al azar, y aún cuando dejaron de hablar en voz alta de vez en cuando cuchicheaban y se giraban a verlos, ya que Ichigo había tomado asiento junto a Rukia._

_-Bueno, no puede ser peor que esto…-suspiró Rukia recargándose contra el cálido cuerpo de Ichigo._

_-Espera y verás…_

**Capítulo 18**

**Lo que los niños pueden hacer**

Rukia se quedó dormida al poco tiempo de recargarse en Ichigo. El peli naranja, en cambio, se mantenía despierto viendo la aburrida película, vigilando a todos los enanos que también habían caído rendidos, y planear actividades que sirvieran para el campamento.

Llegarían al monte Kaikigetshoku aproximadamente a las 8 y media de la noche, lo que significa que estaría oscuro. Agradecía a su padre por su constante insistencia a ir a ese lugar a "fortalecer los lazos familiares", ya que conocía perfectamente el camino que los llevaría a un terreno perfecto para montar las casas de campaña. Los otros equipos tenían como líderes a chicos que también conocían otros lugares, así que de momento parecía que se separarían para distintas actividades.

Y hablando de actividades, tenía que planear algo que sirviera para entretener a esos mocosos. Trató de recordar cosas que hacía con su familia cuando iban antes: montar el campamento, juntar leña para mantener el fuego, comer, ir a un pequeño estanque que tenía una formación de rocas que semejaban una resbaladilla perfecta para los niños…

-Oye Ichigo, ¿ya pensaste cómo vamos a entretener a tanto enano?

Ichigo desvió su mirada de la pantalla a Ikaku que iba sentado con Yumichika.- Pues lo básico, ¿tienes alguna idea?

-Nada en particular. Conozco este lugar muy poco, así que…

-Pues lo primero que hay que hacer es montar el campamento y juntar leña para hacer una fogata. Claro, tendremos que dejar a las chicas cuidando a los mocosos mientras hacemos eso.

-Claro, déjanos eso a Yumichika y a mi, mi padre me enseñó cuál leña es perfecta para eso.

-Perfecto. También habrá que hacer la cena y luego mandarlos a dormir, así podremos discutir lo que haremos el sábado.

-Me parece bien, y por experiencia con mis primos pequeños te diré que entre más sucia, mojada y agotadora sea la actividad, más felices estarán esos diablillos.

-Conozco un estanque, podríamos llevarlos a medio día.

-Buena idea. Y hablando de agua, hay unas aguas termales algo escondidas y están separadas, de forma que sería bueno llevar a los niños al caer la noche para que se den un baño, ¿no crees? Quién sabe qué dirán sus padres si los regresamos mugrosos y oliendo a estanque.

Ichigo contuvo una risa al imaginar caras aristocráticas e histéricas.- Tienes razón.- Rukia se movió un poco, y masculló algo entre sueños. El peli naranja la observó para ver si se había despertado, pero la chica volvió a quedarse quieta mientras descansaba.

-Fue una buena elección, Kurosaki.- Ichigo se desvió nuevamente hacia Ikaku, aunque esta vez Yumichika también ponía atención a la conversación.

-Gracias. También gracias por defenderla de Gin.

-No fue nada, ese bocón me tiene harto.- dijo el chico, sonriendo malicioso.- Pero lo digo en serio, Ichigo, fue una buena elección. Kuchiki no parece una mala chica.

-No lo es, de hecho es la mejor.

-No pienso discutirte eso, dicen que los chicos enamorados no piensan correctamente.

Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a ver la película, hasta que percibió un ruido. Se inclinó un poco para ver por el pasillo y observó al mocoso rubio llamado Youichi mirarlo con mala cara. El peli naranja se sintió un poco confundido por la expresión del niño, pero decidió ignorarla. Sin embargo el niño no dejaba de mirarlo, y comenzó a irritarse. Acomodó a Rukia con cuidado y se puso de pie para ir a hablar con él. Cuando Youichi vió que se acercaba trató de hacerse el dormido, pero no funcionó:

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- Ichigo sonó un poco más irritado de lo que le hubiera gustado mostrar, pero vamos, que un niño te frunza el ceño y te mire con desdén no es para alegrarse.

-No te estaba viendo a ti.

-¿Entonces por qué esa cara?- su irritación iba en aumento.

-Trataba de ver a Rukia-chan, pero no me dejabas porque eres muy grande.- le contestó con toda sinceridad el rubio. Ichigo arqueó una ceja, sorprendido. ¿Al niñito este le gustaba su novia? ¿SU Rukia?

-Rukia está durmiendo, no deberías de molestarla. Además, tú también deberías de estar durmiendo.

-En los doramas cuando el protagonista se refiere a su novia lo hace con un "chan" al final del nombre, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo?- Ichigo desvió nuevamente su vista hacia la niña llamada Yoko y que había fingido dormir al lado de Youichi.

-Cada quién tiene una forma diferente de llamarle a su novia, claro está.

-¿Quieres mucho a Rukia-chan?- preguntó la niña curiosa con los ojos brillantes. Ichigo suspiró y luego notó que Youichi lo miraba como si lo desafiara. Sonrió altanero antes de contestar:

-Yo AMO a Rukia, ¿comprenden? La amo más que a mi vida, y quiero que descanse lo que quede del viaje, así que no la molesten, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y vas a besarla durante el viaje?- Ichigo se preguntó si la niña al menos le habría puesto atención, y luego se pensó la respuesta.

-No, no lo creo.

-¿Pero por qué no? Dijiste que la amas.

-Y es verdad.- dijo Ichigo, pensando en lo magníficas que sonaban sus mentiras cuando se trataba de Rukia. -Pero si ella no quiere que la bese, no la besaré y punto.

-Ella quiere que la beses.- aseguró Yoko.

-Eso lo dirá ella, no tú. Y ahora traten de dormir porque tendremos que caminar hasta donde montaremos el campamento.

Los dos niños cerraron los ojos, e Ichigo no se regresó a su asiento hasta que se aseguró de que estuvieran dormidos, lo cual no llevó más de cinco minutos. Caminó por el pasillo de regreso a su asiento y descubrió a sus dos compañeros de kendo durmiendo, y a Rukia despierta viéndolo con ojos adormilados.- Eso fue lindo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

-Quedarte con ellos hasta que se durmieron…

-Así que estabas despierta.- acusó Ichigo, sentándose y cruzando los brazos sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-De repente sentí frío, así que me desperté y me di cuenta de que mi calefacción se había parado a ver a Youichi-kun y Yoko-chan.- Rukia también cruzó los brazos y le respondió con un deje de burla en su voz. Ichigo sonrió al comprender que estaba completamente despierta ahora.

-Lamento haberte despertado, pareces cansada.

-No realmente, pero estaba bastante cómoda así que no pude evitar quedarme dormida. Y todos los otros imagino que están dormidos también.

-Sí, ahora somos los únicos despiertos.

-Ahora entiendo porque hablamos en voz baja.- sonrió Rukia, recargándose contra el cuerpo de Ichigo. El peli naranja se relajó y apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de la morena. Siguieron así por un tiempo hasta que Rukia rompió el silencio.- No lo dije ayer, pero…gracias por escucharme.

-Estamos a mano, también tuviste que escuchar mi historia.- le contestó el peli naranja, sintiendo una ligera tensión en los hombros. Rukia se separó de él lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos. Ichigo sintió que se perdía en el hechizo de esos hipnotizantes ojos violeta, y la voz de Yoko resonó en su cabeza…"_Ella quiere que la beses"_…se inclinó para atrapar los labios de la morena y aunque le pareció que la chica quería retroceder no lo hizo. La tensión de sus hombros se desplazó hacia su estómago y se formó un nudo mientras sus manos viajaban al cabello y a la nuca de la ojivioleta para acercarla más y profundizar el beso. Rukia desplazó sus manos hasta los hombros del peli naranja antes de enroscarse en su cuello para devolverle la caricia. Sintió a Ichigo moverse ligeramente antes de percibir su calor sobre ella. Ichigo se separó para besarla en la mejilla y luego en el cuello, y ella pudo abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que la había recargado sobre el asiento para poder hacer mejor contacto.

Al principio le enfadó la falta de decoro, después de todo estaban en un autobús con un montón de niños curiosos, pero luego la atmósfera mágica de aquella noche volvió a instalarse, y cerró los ojos mientras buscaba los labios de su novio para reanudar el beso. Ichigo volvió a besarla, pero esta vez, por tercera vez, transmitió sentimientos en su beso. El contacto de los labios pequeños y suaves de la morena lo aturdía, lo descontrolaba y lo frustraba, porque no era suficiente.

El primer beso traía rencor, el segundo deseo, y este…este beso traía consigo algo diferente, algo que se parecía a la necesidad pero no sonaba correcto nombrarlo así. Cuando dejó que Rukia respirara se encontró a sí mismo jadeando. La morena inhalaba y exhalaba de forma agitada, y tenía sus manos enmarcando su rostro, lo sabía por el calor que sentía en su mandíbula. Sus instintos se despertaron al verla ahí, tan dispuesta a lo que sucediera, y él quería que algo sucediera. La quería a ella, sus manos quemaban por el deseo de tocarla, su garganta escocía por el deseo de gruñir mientras la poseyera, y sus labios hormigueaban por el deseo de besarla.

Y entonces se congeló. Se congeló al darse cuenta de que los besos ya no eran simples besos, los besos con Rukia eran algo más, ya no solo un contacto placentero sin importancia. Rukia parecía recuperar la conciencia mientras él pensaba en todo y nada, y luego lo empujó ligeramente para acomodar el asiento, y acomodarse ella.- Rukia…

La aludida sintió su cuerpo temblar con el ronco susurro de la voz de Ichigo, y antes de que se arrepintiera volvió a besar al ojimiel, atrayéndolo hacia ella y no dejándolo huir. Su mente mandó un chispazo de ironía al pensar que la noche del festival era ella la que deseaba huir, y ahora no quería dejarlo escapar. Ella tenía el control, ella era la cazadora esta vez, y no planeaba dejar huir al conejo.

Un carraspeó interrumpió la escena, y justo a tiempo porque el chico ya se disponía a arriesgarlo todo. Ishida los miraba con sorpresa y reprobación.- ¿Qué hacen?

"_¿Qué parece que hacíamos?"_- Nada Ishida, ¿ya llegamos?- evadió Ichigo.

-Llegaremos en cinco minutos.- aunque el chico de lentes no estaba en absoluto convencido con la evasiva, decidió sermonear a su amigo cuando estuvieran solos.- Despertemos a todos.

Ichigo se puso de pie y ayudó a Ishida a despertar al resto de sus amigos y a los niños. Youichi y Yoko corrieron junto a Rukia, al parecer la habían escogido para que los cuidara durante el viaje. Ichigo se preocupó un poco, después de todo no esperaba que a ella le tocara hacerse responsable de dos de los mocosos. Sin embargo platicaba muy a gusto con ellos, y ya que los dos niñatos se habían instalado en su asiento no podría regresar con ella para continuar con lo que hacían hacía unos segundos…

-Aún así no creo que pudieran continuar con "eso" estando todos despiertos.- Ishida lo sacó de su fantasía.- Así que, ¿me dices en qué estabas pensando?

-En nada realmente.- Y era verdad, por momentos su mente se quedaba en blanco.

-Pues hacían bastante ahí atrás, Kurosaki.

-¿Podemos dejar el sermón para después?

-Podemos, pero ni creas que puedes evadirlo para siempre.

-Lo sé Ishida, pero creo que ahorita lo más importante es cuidar a los niños. Luego tendremos tiempo de hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Ishida elevó la voz y dio instrucciones. Cada uno de sus amigos eligió a uno o dos niños para cuidar. Ichigo cuidaría a Hideki, Ishida a Takeshi, Chad a Aoi, Keigo a Ritsu, Mizuiro a Kenshi, Madarame a Ryuu, Ayasegawa a Akari, Inoue a Himeko, Tatsuki a Kumiko, Chizu a Mitsuko y Rukia se quedaría con Yoko y Youichi. Renji Como Ichigo sospechaba solo a Rukia le había tocado cuidar a dos niños, pero al parecer ese par se llevaba muy bien y estarían juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que sería como cuidar a un niño muy gordo. Eso hasta que Renji, que se había mantenido callado, alegó que él no tenía niño al cual cuidar. Muy a regaña dientes Youichi terminó siendo escogido, pero no se despegó de Yoko ni de Rukia. Ichigo sonrió pensando que él tal vez le caía mal al rubio, pero el cabeza de piña era realmente detestado por el pequeñajo, y eso hacía que el mocoso le cayera un poco menos mal.

Finalmente Ichigo les dio instrucciones para que lo siguieran de cerca. Cada uno de los chicos llevaría consigo una linterna para iluminar el camino y no tropezar, mientras trataban de seguirle el paso al peli naranja, que los llevaría hasta una especie de llanura donde podrían acampar. Las chicas y los niños montarían las casas de campaña con ayuda de él, Ishida y Chad, mientras Mizuiro, Yumichika, Keigo e Ikaku buscaban leña para hacer la fogata y mantenerla viva un buen rato. En cuanto estuviera la fogata Tatsuki, Orihime y Chizu harían algo de cenar y luego los niños se retirarían a dormir. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pues estaban cansados y entre más pronto descansaran mejor.

Ichigo caminó a paso lento pero constante, y los demás no tuvieron problemas para seguirle. Media hora después habían subido lo suficiente y estaban llegando a la llanura. Cuando estuvieron ahí concordaron con que el espacio era perfecto, así que cada uno hizo las tareas que se les habían asignado. Dos horas después, casi a las 11 de la noche, estaban terminando de cenar y las chicas acompañaban a los niños a las dos tiendas de campaña para 6 personas que habían montado para los niños y las niñas. Después de asegurarse de que se habían quedado dormidos después de una intensa discusión con Tatsuki que no dejaba de ordenarles que se pusieran a roncar.

Se reunieron alrededor de la fogata y comentaron las actividades del día siguiente. Se levantarían a las 8 para preparar todo y desayunar, luego llevarían a los niños al estanque que Ichigo conocía, comerían de regreso en el campamento, luego los llevarían a explorar, regresarían a cenar y luego un baño en las aguas termales antes de dormir. Parecía sencillo, no les tomaría gran esfuerzo y el campamento sería un éxito. El domingo habían quedado con los otros grupos a las 10 de la mañana para abordar los autobuses de regreso a la ciudad para estar a las 12 y que los padres recogieran a sus respectivos hijos. Pensaron que era buena idea desayunar antes, así que lo mejor sería levantarse temprano y hacer unos sándwiches para que los niños los comieran en el camión.

Después de acordar todo, Orihime, Chizu y Tatsuki se retiraron a la tienda de campaña que habían montado para las chicas, y Mizuiro, Keigo y Yumichika se retiraron a la tienda de los chicos. Ishida se quedó un rato más y luego, junto con Ikaku y Chad, se retiraron.

Junto a la fogata nada más quedaron Rukia, Ichigo y Renji. La morena sentía la tensión de la situación, y trató de aligerarlo iniciando conversaciones inocentes, pero de alguna u otra forma Ichigo o Renji se las arreglaban para convertirla en una batalla verbal. Cansada de que sus esfuerzos resultaran inútiles se pensó seriamente dejarlos enfrascarse en su renuente necesidad de pelearse, pero su amigo de la infancia pareció captar su irritación y se despidió antes de irse a la tienda.

-Vaya, es lento el muchacho.- escuchó decir a Ichigo, y lo miró con irritación y confusión.- Ya sabes, todos se fueron para dejarnos solos y él fue el único que no parecía captar el mensaje.

-Lo captó, pero eso no significa que le agradara la idea de dejarnos solos.

-¿Estás de su parte?

-No seas infantil Ichigo, no estoy de parte de nadie. Pero entiende, somos amigos desde que éramos niños y es natural que se preocupe por la situación.

-¿La situación? Lo dices como si fuera algo grave.- le dijo con algo de burla en su voz. Rukia sonrió son suficiencia y fijó su vista en la fogata.

-Para él la situación es que su mejor amiga de toda la vida lo rechazó después de una "romántica" declaración antes de perderla por el resto del año escolar, y cuando viaja para un reencuentro se topa con que ella ahora tiene de novio a un completo extraño y parece ser que está perdidamente enamorada de él. Y no solo eso, sino que cuando la besó su vana ilusión de que ella se diera cuenta de que también lo amaba se esfumó.

-Lo dices de forma muy teatral, Rukia. Renji es listo, se dará por vencido tarde o temprano.

-¿Por qué? Después de todo, cuando tu reputación esté limpia, ya no necesitarás que continúe fingiendo para ayudarte.- Ichigo se tensó antes las palabras de Rukia. Ella pensaba que era solo temporal su relación, y en parte tenía derecho a pensarlo ya que en primera no había realmente relación alguna. Sin embargo, esa línea limitante era cada vez más difícil de distinguir, sobre todo después de que platicaron secretos tan bien guardados para los dos.

-Esto no es solo temporal, Rukia. No importa que todo haya sido planeado y nuestro noviazgo no sea verdadero.

-Lo es, porque después de que todo termine no querrás volver a verme.- Rukia dejó de ver la fogata para analizar su reacción. Ichigo estaba sorprendido, pero no le parecía probable que eso sucediera. Sin embargo, el rostro expectante de Rukia le hizo cuestionarse nuevamente si había algo más tras la actitud de la morena.

-Querré saber de ti aunque cuando todo termine. Para los demás se está haciendo bastante obvio lo de la línea también.

-¿Cuál línea?

Ichigo se rio y soltó un suspiro aliviado: la tensión se había esfumado nuevamente.- La línea, Rukia.

-Y yo te pregunto cuál línea.- le contestó, algo molesta por el tono de sabiondo de su novio.

-La línea que divide lo que es verdadero de lo que no.- le dijo, aproximando sus rostros.

-¿Esa línea? ¿Lo dices por Ishida?

-Y Tatsuki y Chad también, aunque no lo expresan en voz alta. Además, todos te han agarrado cariño, y aprecio, dudo mucho que te dejen ir.

-No asegures nada, Ichigo.

-Rukia-chan…-los dos se voltearon a ver a Yoko, que salía de la tienda tallándose los ojos.- Tengo sed…

Rukia le dio una última sonrisa a Ichigo antes de tomar un poco de agua y llevársela a la niña, metiéndose con ella a la tienda para arroparla. Poco después salió y se fue a su propia tienda. Ichigo decidió quedarse un poco más para asegurarse de que no sucedía nada extraño, y fue una buena idea porque poco después Youichi salía de la tienda de campaña y se acercaba al fuego. Cuando vio a Ichigo dudó un momento antes de sentarse junto a la fogata.

-¿Sucede algo, Youchi?

El rubio se quedó viendo la fogata un rato antes de contestar:- Escuché lo que tú y Rukia-chan dijeron….- Ichigo sintió la histeria comenzar a hacer presencia.

-Tú…bueno, no quisimos decir… ¿cómo lo explico para que no pienses otra cosa?

-No necesitas explicar nada, de todos modos estoy acostumbrado a ver relaciones falsas. Mis papás se divorciaron después de que mi mamá supiera que mi papá la engañaba con su secretaria, y luego fingieron un tiempo que no pasaba nada hasta que se repitió varias veces y mamá ya no lo toleró.

Ichigo no supo qué decir a eso. El niño no desviaba su rostro de la fogata, así que no veía la expresión que mostraba mientras le contaba todo eso.- ¿Con quién te quedaste?

-Con mamá, porque ella siempre fue buena y aún después de que papá fue malo lo siguió queriendo, y procuró que nada cambiara. Además es muy bonita.

-Tu mamá suele por lo general ser bonita.- añadió el peli naranja, recordando que cuando era niño pensaba que su madre era la mujer más bonita sobre la tierra.

-Se parece a Rukia-chan.- completó Youichi.

-Tu mamá… ¿se parece a Rukia?

-Sí, tienen el mismo color de piel y de cabello. Pero mi mamá es más alta.

-Oh, ya veo…es por eso que inmediatamente te identificaste y sentiste cómodo con ella.

-Sí, y como Yoko también conoce a mi mamá parece ser que se llevó bien con ella también. Además, Rukia-chan huele bien.

Ichigo sonrió ante este último comentario. Cierto, la pequeña olía a vainilla, un aroma suave y delicado, pero adictivo.-Bueno, parece ser que tenemos los mismos gustos.

-Pero no eres su novio de verdad, ¿de todos modos te gusta?- le preguntó, mirándolo por primera vez desde que iniciaron la conversación. Ichigo se sintió evaluado:

-Sí, me gusta mucho, es especial de muchas formas.

Youichi asintió y se quedaron viendo el fuego hasta que el pequeño se quedó dormido. Ichigo lo llevó a la tienda y lo arropó, terminó de apagar la fogata y se dispuso a dormir.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Cuando Rukia abrió los ojos todavía estaba oscuro. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a sus tres amigas, se puso una chamarra y un gorro, y salió de la tienda. El sol parecía a punto de salir, ya que el cielo comenzaba a aclarar. Se dispuso a encender la fogata, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, así que decidió esperar. Poco después Ichigo salió de la tienda de campaña arropado y le sonrió antes de ayudarla a encender el fuego.

Poco después tenían el fuego listo, así que se dispusieron a calentar agua y leche, y cocinar algunos huevos. Para entonces Orihime, Chizu, Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Ikaku, Youichi, Yoko y Himeko también estaban levantados.

-¿Deberíamos despertar a los niños para que se alisten?- preguntó Orihime.

-No, dejemos que duerman un poco más. Se acostaron tarde y hoy será un día muy movido.- respondió Ishida, pero su novia lo ignoró de forma olímpica. Ichigo y Tatsuki se miraron entre ellos, incómodos con la actitud de la chica. Chad se acercó de forma comprensiva a Ishida y le dio una palmada en la espalda, infundiéndole ánimos.

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que todos sentían que si se movían podrían cortar el aire. En eso, Rukia sintió que alguien la abrazaba de las piernas, así que lanzó un pequeño gritito que sobresaltó a todos. Youichi la miraba con detenimiento.- ¡Youichi-kun! Me asustaste…

-Tengo hambre.

-Eso deberías de comunicárselo al tonto que te está cuidando.- le dijo Ichigo al rubio, fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada.

-No me cae bien.- Todos se quedaron pasmados ante el evidente desprecio del pequeño hacia el amigo de Rukia.

-Escucha mocoso, ni siquiera me conoces, ¿cómo puedo caerte mal?- le preguntó Renji enfadado. Rukia se puso delante del niño de forma protectora.

-No le hables así, Renji. Es solo un niño.

-Escucha Youichi, él es el chico que va a cuidarte, tienes que decirle a él todo lo que te haga falta.- Trató de explicarle Ichigo, pero el rubio solo lo miraba como si tratara de decidir algo. Finalmente habló:

-Ichigo-san, quiero que me cuides tú.- ahora la sorpresa del grupo fue aún mayor.

-¡¿YO?!

-Si no hay de otra, pues está bien, Abarai cuidará a Hideki-kun.- dijo Ishida, acomodándose las gafas.

Nadie quiso discutir, así que así quedaron. Poco después el desorden reinaba en el campamento. Niños corriendo, niños gritando, niños comiendo, niños arrojando comida, niños aventando tierra a la comida de otros niños…Tatsuki sentía que su cabeza explotaría. Ichigo, por su lado, se reía abiertamente al ver que el que dominaba al resto de los niños era precisamente Youichi, además de que Yoko parecía ser la reina elegida del pequeño demonio rubio, ya que era la única que no estaba siendo perturbada en lo absoluto mientras desayunaba sentada al lado de la ojivioleta, la cual tampoco parecía molesta ni fastidiada. Ishida y Orihime desayunaban juntos pero en silencio, y los demás trataban de desayunar mientras calmaban a los pequeños torbellinos.

Finalmente, después de una hora de desastres, los niños terminaron de ingerir sus alimentos y se fueron a cambiar a las tiendas de campaña. Ichigo, Chad, Keigo, Rukia y Tatsuki irían con los niños al estanque mientras los otros se quedaban a preparar la comida y a recoger el tiradero que había quedado en el campamento. Habían acordado que más tarde, Madarame iría con los otros chicos a explorar el camino a las aguas termales; no querían accidentes, y tenían que checar el terreno de todas formas.

Los 5 adolescentes y los 12 niños comenzaron el recorrido al estanque. Todos los pequeños sonaban emocionados, los niños alardeando de clavados imposibles y las chicas admiradas de las supuestas habilidades de sus compañeros. Tardaron casi media hora en llegar, pero valió la pena. En cuanto vieron ese espacio inmenso de agua y pequeñas cascadas todos los niños gritaron emocionados y corrieron a la orilla para comenzar a desvestirse para arrojarse al agua.

-¡Esperen un minuto! Primero debo checar que no haya piedras ni nada con lo que puedan lastimarse los pies.- indicó Ichigo mientras se quitaba la chamarra, la playera, los zapatos, calcetines y pantalones y quedaba en un bañador color negro con líneas blancas. Se introdujo en el agua extrañamente tibia y checó el terreno para conocer la profundidad.- Ok, no hay nada peligroso, así que métanse con cuidado. Si alguno no sabe nadar o apenas y puede flotar un poco avísenos desde ahorita, para poder prestarles especial atención.

Los niños que habían estado esperando pacientemente volvieron a estallar en risas y se arrojaron al agua. Rukia y Tatsuki se desvistieron mientras platicaban entre ellas:

-Así que…¿cómo vas con todo esto, Rukia?

-¿A qué te refieres con todo esto?-le preguntó la morena más pequeña.

-Pues a tus deseos vengativos e insensatos.- Rukia rodó los ojos y se quedó callada.- ¿Y bien?

-Tatsuki, creo que ya hablamos de esto antes, ¿no? No son insensatos, son justos.

-Rukia, escucha. Sé que hemos hablado de esto antes pero sigo creyendo que no es buena idea. No sé por qué pero últimamente Ichigo y tú se ven más…cercanos.

-¿Cercanos?

-Sí, de hecho estoy casi segura de que sucedió algo entre ustedes el día del festival. Bueno, mejor dicho el día después del festival. Faltaste a la escuela porque estabas enferma, Ichigo se fue temprano dejando sus labores como Presidente Estudiantil, cosa que nunca había hecho, para ir a cuidarte, ¿comprendes? Y entonces, cuando regresan, él humilla a Sayaka frente a todos en lugar de evadirla como lo hace siempre, y nos venimos todos de viaje juntos.

-Bueno, el viaje no fue planeado, lo sabes…

-No hablo del viaje en sí, Rukia. ¿Qué sucedió que han cambiado tanto los dos?

Rukia no sabía cómo contestar eso. Cierto, algo había pasado, pero no estaba segura de qué era lo que había sucedido. Ese día, al platicar tan abiertamente de su pasado, había puesto el primer pie tras la línea de la que Ichigo tanto hablaba, esa dichosa línea que separaba las cosas, y había complicado su situación actual. Pero lo más sorprendente para ella no fue el hecho de cruzar la línea de forma tan imprevista, sino la forma en que Ichigo respondió a todo: sus miedos, sus recuerdos, fueron aceptados por él sin cuestionarla, sin criticarla y sin mofarse de todo lo vio la luz dentro ese armario oscuro.- No estoy segura de si ha cambiado algo o no, o si cambió alguno de nosotros.

Tatsuki pareció satisfecha con esa respuesta y entró con Rukia al agua, dejando de lado el tema por el momento.

Después de nadar, hacer poses ridículas mientras se deslizaban por las pequeñas resbaladillas naturales y descubrir que a Youichi-kun le gustaba Yoko-chan, decidieron regresar.

Cuando regresaron la situación en el campamento era totalmente distinta al buen rato que habían pasado nadando. Renji se había ido con Yumichika e Ikaku en busca de las dichosas aguas termales, Mizuiro e Ishida platicaban de los planes para la mañana siguiente separados de todos y, finalmente, Chizu y Orihime estaban calladas cerca de la fogata, al parecer preparando algo de comer. Esto último fue lo que más extraño a Ichigo y a Tatsuki. Ishida e Inoue no estaban juntos platicando de lo que fuera que platicaban entre ellos, y aún más extraño fue que Ishida no hacía nada para acercarse a la chica que permanecía tan callada que si no fuera porque la estaban viendo dudarían que estuviera ahí. -¡Kurosaki-kun!- exclamó la chica sobre la que meditaban hasta hacía unos segundos, saltando felizmente de su lugar y corriendo hacia los recién llegados. Ichigo le dio un discreto vistazo a Ishida, el cual permaneció en su lugar sin voltear siquiera. Los demás los saludaron y acomodaron todo para la comida. Los niños estaban hambrientos, cosa de la que se habían enterado hasta que iban de regreso. Rukia se preguntaba como personitas que estaban a punto de "morir de hambre" pusieron tantas excusas para quedarse en el agua pero cinco minutos después estaban deseosos por llegar al campamento para devorar lo que fuera que hubiera para comer.

-Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo el paseo?- preguntó Orihime sonriente a los pequeños que se acomodaban donde podían. Todos empezaron a contestar al mismo tiempo, y aunque no se podía decir con exactitud lo que decían entre tanto griterío Ichigo y los demás supusieron que había sido fantástico.

Cuando se sentaron a comer, Youichi y Yoko arrastraron a Rukia con ellos, de forma que Ichigo se sentó junto a Ishida y a Chad.-Ishida, ¿hay algún problema con Inoue?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-¿Es ironía lo que detecto en tu voz?- El chico de lentes se quedó callado mirando fijamente su plato. Ichigo lanzó un suspiro frustrado y se revolvió el cabello.- De acuerdo, pasó algo y no puedes decírmelo.

-Claro que puedo decírtelo, al fin y al cabo es parcialmente tu culpa.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Yo ni siquiera estaba aquí!- exclamó en voz baja para asegurarse de que nadie más que Chad y Uryu escucharan.

-Pues como si estuvieras, ¡porque Orihime no dejaba de preguntarme sobre ti!- por más que lo intentó su tono de voz no salió tan calmado ni tan bajo como había planeado, pues varios de los chicos y los niños voltearon a verlos. Ichigo se encontró con la mirada interrogante de Rukia, y aunque intentó decirle que no se preocupara obviamente no había funcionado.

-Comamos, ¿quieres? Luego podremos hablar con calma de lo que quieras.

Ichigo se levantó de su lugar y fue a sentarse junto a Rukia.- ¿Qué sucede, Ichigo?

-Nada, problemas de hombres.

-Eso se escuchó TAN tonto.- Youichi se ganó una mirada asesina de parte de Ichigo, pero los comentarios pararon ahí.

Rukia no sabía que pensar. Nunca había visto a Ichigo pelear con ninguno de sus amigos, y supuso que al ser Ishida el primero al que le comentó lo de su relación falsa se tenían mucha confianza. Pero de la noche a la mañana comenzaban a pelear frente a un montón de espectadores. Con todas sus dudas ayudó al resto de los chicos a recoger mientras Ikaku y Yumichika entretenían a los niños con anécdotas divertidas del club de kendo, requiriendo de vez en cuando la participación del pelinaranja. Cuando terminaron de recoger Rukia prefirió peguntarle a Tatsuki su opinión en lugar de cuestionar de nuevo al ojimiel del cual sabía no obtendría ninguna respuesta concreta.

-No te preocupes, Rukia. Cosas de hombre.

-Sonaste vilmente como Ichigo.- Rukia cruzó los brazos, dispuesta a no quitar el dedo del renglón.

-Escucha, Rukia. No te ofendas, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Esas son cosas que pasaron antes de conocerte, y preferiría que no te involucraras.- Rukia abrió los ojos, sorprendida…y ofendida.

-¿Estás diciendo que no meta mis narices en el asunto?

-Estoy diciendo que tu papel ya es suficientemente complejo como para enredarlo más. Lo que sucede entre Ishida e Ichigo justo ahora es…algo que ocurre de vez en cuando.

-Entonces pelean seguido, ¿por qué?

-Rukia…-Tatsuki no sabía que contestar con exactitud. Ese tema "tabú" no era algo que Rukia necesitara saber. No ahora, no con todos aquí para que la bomba estallara.

-Tú no me tienes confianza, Tatsuki. Están ocultándome algo, y quiero saber si es algo malo.

-No es malo…es irrelevante para ti saberlo.

-Pues como veo las cosas yo diría que es importante.

-Escucha, algún día lo sabrás, pero no seré yo la que te lo cuente porque no me corresponde hacerlo. No es tan grave como imaginas, pero tuvimos problemas entre nosotros cuando ocurrió. No quiero que las cosas se pongan feas, ¿entiendes?- Rukia asintió poco convencida.- Ichigo te lo contará cuando esté listo para hacerlo, pero por ahora no lo cuestiones.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Ichigo e Ishida se habían alejado para platicar. Chad los había acompañado, solo por si acaso sucedía lo de la última vez.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el pelinaranja.

-Exploté, ¿de acuerdo?

-Es no es excusa, Ishida. Yo no tengo la culpa de los problemas que tengas con Inoue, y no tengo idea de qué hace preguntándote sobre mí.

-Pues lo estuvo haciendo desde que te fuiste. Preguntando qué es lo que le ocultamos sobre ti y sobre Kuchiki-san, y cuando no le contesté ella vio que no le decía la verdad, y comenzó a arrojar comentarios al aire sobre ti, lo mucho que te quieren los niños, lo genial que es que sepas todo sobre campamentos, y luego…esos comentarios más que irónicos y vengativos comenzaron a sonar tan naturales que…-Ishida suspiró largamente y se sentó en una roca.

-¿Estás celoso, Ishida? Pensé que habíamos superado eso.

-Tú no ayudas, Kurosaki. Haciendo comentarios como "ojalá tuviera una novia tan guapa como ella", o "si tuviera a alguien tan hermosa como ella…".

-No son en serio, Ishida.- Ichigo se sentó frente a el mientras Chad se recargaba en un árbol.

-¿De verdad? Me preguntó si ya superaste lo que sucedió hace casi tres años.- Ichigo se puso rígido y su mirada se endureció.

-Escogí nuestra amistad sobre cualquier chica, Ishida.

-No, Kurosaki. ¡Lo que sucedió fue que no tuviste el valor suficiente para quedarte con Orihime cuando te lo pidió!

Ichigo se levantó y tomó a Ishida por el cuello.- ¡Estás diciendo estupideces!

Ishida tomó a Ichigo por el cuello con la misma fuerza con que el pelinaranja lo sujetaba, y le devolvió la mirada fría.- Fuiste tan cobarde como para dejarla con su segunda opción, porque eso fui en un principio. ¡Su segunda opción!

-Pero ahora no eres una segunda opción, ¡MALDITA SEA!

-Cálmense los dos.- advirtió Chad.

-SOY SU SEGUNDA OPCIÓN AL PARECER, ¡CON UN CARAJO!

-¡Si fueras su PUTA segunda opción no estaría contigo!

-¡Si fuera su primera opción se estaría mencionándote cada cinco PUTOS segundos!

-¡Fue para molestarte porque tú no le podías decir lo que sucede entre Rukia y yo! Y aunque no lo creas, lo aprecio Ishida.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que significa para mí mentirle a Orihime?

-Sé que es difícil para ti, y eso hace que lo aprecie aún más. Sé que la amas, y no me metería en tu relación ahora si no lo hice hace tres años.

-Hace tres años no había relación en la qué interferir, Ichigo. Yo te confesé que estaba enamorado de ella antes de que tú lo hicieras, esa fue la única diferencia. Si no lo hubiera dicho, ¿la situación sería la misma de ahora?

Ichigo se quedó callado. Cierto, al principio se preguntó cómo fue que Orihime era capaz de enamorar a dos chicos al mismo tiempo. Ella era tan inocente, tan pura, que era imposible no mirarla. Que los dos se enamoraran de ella fue una cruel broma, y el colmo de la burla fue saber de boca de su amigo lo que él planeaba decirle ese día. Ishida era inteligente, sabía que ambos sentían algo por ella, pero él apreciaba más a su amigo. Dejó ir a Orihime, dejó que fuera a los brazos de uno de sus mejores amigos, y luego vio como ella se le insinuaba con miradas dulces, llamándolo por su nombre de pila y tomándolo ocasionalmente de la mano. Fue cruel cómo Ishida no se enteraba de nada mientras él se torturaba por engañar a su amigo con la chica a la que ninguno podía olvidar.

-Nada sería igual.- respondió al final. Y cuando lo hizo, la imagen de Rukia se coló de manera improvisada en su mente. ¿Qué hacía Rukia ahí?

-Exacto, y eso es algo que no me deja en paz.

-Ella está contigo, Ishida. Tú y yo sabemos que lo que es ahora es, y no hay forma de cambiarlo. No quiero cambiarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-A veces me pregunto si es mi culpa que seas así de maldito mujeriego. Quiero ayudarte a salir del hoyo al que te empujé, Kurosaki.

-Yo me metí donde estoy solo, Ishida. No necesito tu compasión ni tu lástima, solo tu amistad.

-Justo ahora estoy muy molesto, ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé. Me iré primero para llevar a los niños a las aguas termales. Cuando te calmes, habla con Inoue, ¿de acuerdo?- Todo lo que recibió por respuesta fue un escueto "sí". Dejó a Chad con el chico de lentes y regresó al campamento.

-Ishida…

-Lamento que tengas que ver esto cada vez que ocurre, Chad.

-Él no haría nada, y lo sabes. Ahora tiene a Rukia-san.

-Cierto…pero no puedo evitar sentirme un cabrón. Ichigo dejó de hablarle a Orihime un tiempo poco después de que empezamos a andar, incluso dejó de llamarla por su primer nombre cuando volvieron a platicar ocasionalmente. Ichigo dejó de confiar en las relaciones por eso, lo sé aunque no lo diga.

-No fue eso, Ishida.- Chad recordó los tormentos que Ichigo pasó tratando de evitar a Orihime, tratando de evitar engañar a su amigo.- Ichigo es quien es ahora gracias a las experiencias, y toda herida puede sanar con el vendaje adecuado.

-¿Hablas de Kuchiki-san? Yo también lo creo…ella puede curarlo, y puede ser curada también.

-¿Curada?

-Sí…de las heridas que le hizo el propio Ichigo.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Cuando Ichigo regresó al campamento dio indicaciones a los niños y partieron a las aguas termales. Chizu, Tatsuki y Orihime iban hasta atrás platicando, Rukia iba junto a Ichigo y los niños, y liderando el grupo estaban Ikaku y Yumichika.

-Ishida-san no vendrá…-Rukia mencionó esto como una aseveración más que como una pregunta.

-Nos alcanzará después, por eso le pedí al cabeza de piña que se quedara en el campamento.

Rukia rodó los ojos, conteniendo el comentario sarcástico.- Hablaste con él.

-Sí.

-…

-…

-¿Y?

Ichigo la miró tranquilo- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿De qué platicaron? Y no me digas que son cosas de hombres.- le advirtió la morena. Ichigo la miró fijamente. La expresión de la chica pasó de la expectación a la desesperación en segundos, y el pelinaranja no pudo contener una risita.

-Platicamos de sus problemas con Inoue.-Rukia hizo una perfecta O con los labios, y se quedó callada.- Al parecer volvieron a discutir y necesitaba descargar su frustración con alguien.

-Ya veo…

-Supongo que Inoue hace lo mismo con las chicas justo ahora…

-Sí, supongo que sí. No estoy segura, no me sentía cómoda…era como si Orihime-chan quisiera que me fuera para platicar tranquila.

-Te tomará confianza, Rukia. Dale tiempo.

-Soy paciente.- afirmó la chica, e Ichigo soltó una carcajada tan estridente que Rukia no tuvo opción más que golpearlo para que se callara.

-Tú eres la persona menos paciente que he conocido, Rukia.- le dijo cuando por fin pudo hablar.

-Soy paciente, créeme. Lo que sucede es que eres poco observador. ¡Y no vuelvas a reírte así de mí!

-Está bien, ya deja de fruncir el ceño o te saldrán arrugas.

-Cielos, ahora entiendo por qué te ves tan viejo.

Ichigo continuó discutiendo con la pequeña morena hasta llegar a los estanques. No estaban precisamente apartados, más bien estaban separados con una gruesa capa de rocas. El grupo se dividió para que los chicos se bañaran en un lado y las chicas en otro. El ojimiel agradeció la distracción que significó la charla con Rukia, aunque nada más de meterse en el estanque la conversación con Ishida volvió a su mente, arrastrando todos los recuerdos.

Sin embargo, la risa de Rukia del otro lado de las rocas lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Orihime había representado una parte importante de su vida, aún cuando nunca fueron algo más que amigos él sintió más que amistad por ella…ella era la causa de su desconfianza, ella había intentado hacer que él estuviera con ella mientras se negaba a "herir" a Ishida terminando su relación. Se preguntó mil veces cómo alguien podía "querer" o "amar" a alguien de una forma tan ligera, y se respondió mil veces que se puede amar a dos personas a la vez. Pero eso no es posible, no puedes entregarte a dos personas al mismo tiempo…él no sabía lo que quería, pero sabía que conservar su amistad con Ishida era aún más importante que estar con la chica a la que amaba. Y ella…ella decidió no "herir" a Uryu, y justo ahora parecía que ese deseo maternal se había convertido en amor.

Rukia le había dicho a Ichigo que los niños son tan incongruentes, quieren una cosa y al segundo otra…justo ahora se preguntaba si ellos eran aún unos niños.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, sé que dije que actualizaría ayer…pero en mi defensa debo decir que mi madre me ha arrastrados a DOS días de compras interminable en la gran barata de Fabricas de Francia…estoy harta, ropa, ropa, ropa y gente por doquier!**

**Lo siento, lamento el trauma…**

**Bueno, para no perder la costumbre, lamento mucho el retraso, aunque esta vez hay una justificación un poco más relevante. Sé que dije que actualizaría hace tiempo, pero como algun s de ustedes se enteraron, publicaron mi historia en otro foro sin mi consentimiento. Tuve algunos problemas para hacer que la autora quitara la historia, y tanto en como en el otro foro me aconsejaron no publicar durante un periodo para cerciorarse de que no se repitiera el altercado. **

**Pero como ya dije en el aviso que borré, la historia ya está terminada..! :D**

**Actualizaré los viernes o los sábados, no puedo saber bien qué día porque, pues, depende de mi madre u.u**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^ Arriba y adelante el IchiRuki...! =)**

**P.D. Espero que les haya gustado, y ****espero sus REVIEWS****! Recuerden que la cantidad de review es directamente proporcional al gusto que le tienen al Fic XD**


End file.
